Adrian's True Jailbait
by ThisCloseMisguidedGhost
Summary: "Shut it Jailbait!" "I'm not Jailbait!" "You're 16 and I'm 22." "Age is just a number." "Yeah, and jail is just a room," I snorted. "We're not doing anything illegal and we're not even dating!" "Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked bluntly. Post LS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I felt so bad for Adrian in the end of Last Sacrifice; I just had to give him some happiness. I was Team Adrian for awhile but then I realized: He isn't really meant for Rose. Dimitri has always been the one for Rose. So I decided Adrian needed the one for him. I do not own anything! Richelle Mead does!**

**Adrian's POV**

I sat at the counter for the bar in the Casino for another hour… That had to be what, three… four… hours now? I could barely feel Spirit's affect, let alone stand up without toppling over.

I couldn't believe Rose had done that to me. She went back to that cradle robber and cheated on me with him. Now she had gotten me drinking away every single emotion I had. Just like I used to do for fun, I became angry at myself all of a sudden. I also really needed a cigarette, but I couldn't stand up just yet. So another hour passed without me drinking. I was now stable enough to go outside to light up a cigarette in spite of Rose. I was utterly breaking my contract. Not like it mattered anymore more, she wasn't dating me.

I walked outside to the back of the casino and was met by the rain. I cursed and covered my lighter as I tried to light up my cigarette.

"I heard those are bad for you," a small feminine voice spoke from my left. I turned my head quickly to her voice and my head spun a little.

Not just because I was still drunk, but because she was a beautiful dhampir. She was around five foot four with wavy long shiny black hair, intriguing turquoise eyes, a little nose with a bump in the middle signifying it had gotten broken before, and she was skinny and lean, with a natural tan. I blinked to see if I was hallucination. She wasn't.

"Yeah, so have I. But I could care less nowadays," I replied back a little harshly. She paid no attention to my tone; she just gave me a wide smile, showing off a set of bright white teeth. I tried to ignore her and continue to light up my cigarette but the rain was making it impossible.

I cursed again and through my cigarette on the ground. I looked back over at the dhampir girl, who was soaked more than I was from the rain. It didn't look like she minded though.

"What are you doing here little dhampir?" I asked subconsciously, surprised at myself for using Rose's nickname for this girl.

"Waiting for Strigoi," she shrugged. I must have had a weird look on my face because she just blinked at me.

"Are you stupid?" I asked, enraged for some reason.

"No, I just need to do something. I'm bored," she sighed.

"Waiting for Strigoi is not a good way to get rid of boredom," I snapped at her. What was wrong with me? 

"Neither is drinking nor smoking to get rid of your sorrows," she replied leaning against the wall of the casino building.

I stood there dumbstruck. How would she know?

"I just like to drink and smoke," I told her, which was true.

"Just like I like to kill Strigoi," she told me simply.

"Killing Strigoi isn't fun," I informed her.

"I know," she had taken on a morbid face, "I've killed them before, I had to kill my own best friend." A look of deep sorrow crossed her face but than a typical guardian mask covered her face.

"Who are you?" I wondered, taking a step closer to the dhampir girl.

"Remi," she responded, "And you?"

"Adrian," I told her, offering to shake her hand. She looked at it and slowly reached out to shake it. When her hand touched mine, a warm feeling went up my arm with an electrifying tingle. I shook it off and put my hands into my pocket.

"Nice to meet you," she murmured.

"So are you a renegade guardian or novice?" I asked. She winced; it must have been a touchy subject.

"Some call me unpromised, some call me a nuisance, some call me a blood whore, and some call me a unpromised- nuisance- blood whore," she sighed.

"Didn't want to be a guardian?"

"Oh no, I really want to be a guardian, really really want to be a guardian." She looked so pained as she spoke.

"Than why did you not become one?"

"I got expelled and sent to a real blood whore commune. How I wish I could have been sent to a family commune where I could have still taken guardian classes. The school just didn't think I was fit enough to become one," she whispered.

"That's terrible," I sympathized.

"Don't give me sympathy, I deserved to be expelled. I got one of my classmates killed," she hissed.

I backed off immediately.

"I better go, daylight is just beginning and I need to go to sleep if I want to be up when the sun goes down again," she said and ran off before I could ask her where she was staying.

I went back inside soaking wet and I headed to the elevator to my room so I could go to bed too. Maybe I'd see her again tomorrow. I was actually smiling too. I was creeping myself out.

**Next Day**

As soon as it was dark outside, I headed back out to the alley behind the casino. It was raining once again. Harder than yesterday, I looked around and saw no sight of Remi.

Surprisingly depressed, I went back inside. Though I felt no need to get a drink for once, instead I just went to the feeders because I hadn't fed in a day.

Two hours later I walked back out to see if she was there, she was.

"ADRIAN! GO BACK INSIDE!" she shouted at me. I froze in shock to see her battling a Strigoi. It began to go after me. She ran to it and jumped on his back with great force, pushing him down face first into the ground.

"GO!" She screamed at me. Another two Strigoi stepped out of the shadows. Wide evil grins on their faces. One went for Remi and the other for me. The third going for Remi when he got back up off the ground.

Remi quickly stepped in front of me. All three going for her. Two guardians, thank god, came and took down two of them quickly. Just as Remi was caught by the Strigoi that she pushed into the ground before. Another set of Strigoi emerged. The guardians stood in front of me. Not taking down any of the others.

"WHAT THE HELL! SAVE HER!" I shouted at them, frightened greatly. They had guardian masks on their faces.

The Strigoi holding Remi pushed her hair back from her neck. She squirmed, her face desperate. All along her neck were bite marks. The other Strigoi stood by watching closely. He was about to bite her when a guardian lunged forward.

"NO!" Remi screeched. The Strigoi repositioned his hands and snapped her neck with a rezoning crack before the guardian could get to them.

REMI!" I shouted.

**A/N: Cliffy! I'll update tonight or tomorrow! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updating as soon as possible! ****I own nothing!**

"REMI!" I shouted.

All of the Strigoi mysteriously vanished as I ran to her limp body. My hands shaking at they touched her face. I was having highly unusual emotions towards a girl I hardly knew.

"She's dead Lord Ivashkov," one spoke.

"Sorry, you're night with your blood whore was ruined," the second spoke.

"I would normally say it was a waste losing a dhampir but she wasn't even going to help our race anyway. She's only gotten our people killed and she was a cheap blood whore at the same time," the first one commented. Those bastards.

"She isn't a blood whore," I growled. She couldn't be dead, not now. I had just met her the day before. But she was dead. I wasn't even strong enough to heal her. I had just lost what I was believing to be my key onto moving on with life. Fate was so cruel.

The rain was coming down even harder now. I didn't care anyway.

"Lord Ivashkov, we should get you back inside," the first guardian told me.

"And leave her? What is wrong with you?" I hissed. Spirit induced more anger into me.

"She's dead," they both said to me, they were looking at me like I was insane.

"She can't be," I murmured. Using everything I could muster of spirit, I placed both my hands on her face and I began to pull her back from the shadows. I didn't even know her besides what she told me but I wanted to know her more. I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

It was the hardest thing I'd done, ever. White light spilled out of my hands and into her body. I began to falter but I fought my weakness and put more spirit into her.

She gasped out and said my name softly. Her eyes opened and I was smiling from ear to ear. She was alive. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Surprising us both. It was a subconscious action that had caused me to do that.

"You're tired… why can I feel everything you're feeling? Why can I see myself from your view? Adrian, what happened?" she murmured.

That's when I realized; I bonded myself to a stranger.

"Bonded?" she repeated my thoughts.

"I'll explain later," I whispered.

The guardians just looked on dumbstruck. I stood up shakily, feeling really tired and I could feel darkness in the corner of subconscious. It was gone suddenly. I looked at Remi who was looking at the guardians angrily. How did she take it?

"Remi, let's go," I grabbed her hand. The angry look dissipated from her face.

"Lord Ivashkov, I think we should take her back to her commune," the second Guardian told me.

A frightened look crossed Remi's face. She did her best to hide it.

"I think I can take care of her," I told them, squeezing Remi's hand.

"You're getting into an illegal situation here, Lord Ivashkov," the first Guardian warned.

"Illegal?" I questioned.

"She's only fifteen," he replied.

"SIXTEEN and I'll be seventeen in 4 months!" Remi protested.

"Look, I'm not doing anything illegal with my jailbait here," I told them. Remi rolled her eyes.

They gave me stern looks.

"What are your names?" I wondered.

"I'm Guardian Johnson and this is Guardian Malone," the second one—Johnson—spoke.

"Johnson and Malone, it doesn't look like you give a crap about my jailbait here. So why don't you just let me handle her," I snapped. Remi snorted, which soon turned to full on laughter. She wasn't thinking cleanly.

"We'll be keeping an eye on her Lord Ivashkov," Malone said and him and Johnson walked away.

"We'll be keeping an eye on her Lord Ivashkov," Remi mocked him with a eerie voice. I burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," I told her and pulled her into the Casino. We got a few stares. A Moroi and dhampir, hand in hand, soaking wet. How scandalous.

Remi began to giggle.

That's right, she can hear my thoughts. It was a scary thought… one once again she can hear. I should ask Lissa how to block it.

All of this was way to easy and I really needed a drink. Not to mention some sleep and a feeder.

I took her up to my room, with good intentions. For once in my life.

"Do you mind if I take a shower, the ground wasn't that clean and I'm soaked to the bone?" she asked me timidly.

"Umm, yeah," I stuttered. I directed her to the bathroom. She practically ran in.

I changed in the living room of the suite. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured myself a glass of scotch. I chugged it down and felt the affects of spirit subside down. That was all I wanted to drink too. I put it away and walked into the bedroom, I laid down and began to doze off. I was so tired.

The bathroom door opened partially, using most of my effort I looked at it. Remi poked her head around, a weird look on her face.

"Adrian?" she murmured.

"Yes?" I replied softly.

"I have no dry clothes," she told me, her cheeks turning red.

That woke me up. I quickly tamed my thoughts and put them behind a brick wall. I didn't want her in my mind just then. I got up and looked through my suitcase that was thrown haphazardly together.

I gave her a shirt and sweat pants through the crack of the door. Her blush getting deeper.

I went back to lay down and I was half asleep when she stepped out. I didn't even glance over. She turned off the light and climbed under the covers.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company. Otherwise I would have gotten a two bedroom suite," I joked.

"It's fine," she laughed, I could smell the soap on her skin from the other side of the bed.

"How can you trust a random Moroi man in a bed?" I questioned.

"You're intentions aren't bad, Adrian. I don't know how or why I can read your thoughts, but I know you won't try anything. If it were any other Moroi man, I wouldn't have even came into the room," she told me and yawned.

"Well we're both tired from tonight, I'll explain everything tomorrow," I murmured.

"Good night, Adrian," she whispered.

"Good night, my jailbait," I whispered, grinning.

She kicked me under the covers.

"OW!" I laughed.

"I'm not Jailbait," she protested, giggling.

"Okay, good night Remi," I said softly.

Five minutes later she whispered to me.

"Adrian?"

"Yes?" I murmured.

"I don't know how or why you did it, but thank you for saving for me," she thanked me.

"You're welcome," I smile to myself. Then she fell asleep and so did I.

**A/N: Isn't Adrian so cute? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Winter break seems to help me update faster then ever! Yay for no school and I probably have been updating more because of the fact every night my cheer practice keeps on getting cancelled, which is scary. I have a competition next weekend X0! Well Anywho, I own nothing!**

I woke up to feel something warm in my arms. My eye flew open in shock. Remi was curled up into my chest, sound asleep. Did that just happen subconsciously? I quickly yet as quietly and gently, climbed out of the bed and to the bathroom. I had yet to take a shower.

When I came back out clad only with a towel on my waist, I had momentarily forgotten Remi was still in the bedroom. She looked over at me too when I walked out. I had the urge to run back into the bathroom, but my normal Adrian-self simply overruled that so I continued on to put my clothes on.

She kinda just looked frozen there, she couldn't look away either. The familiar smirk of mine, which had been missing for awhile, creeped onto my face. Every second she just blushed deeper. I did make sure though to keep it PG-13 for her. So no nudity really. Just half-nakedness. She wasn't ready for R, not to mention the fact I just met her too. Which hadn't stopped me before, but with Remi it was different.

When I finished getting dressed, she was still frozen there. Her face blank and red.

"You've never seen a half-naked guy or something?" I asked her with a grin. She slowly blinked and a small smile set on her face.

She didn't say anything though; just a little smile was all I got. I guess that was a yes to my question.

"Not completely. I've seen a half-naked guy before but never have I enjoyed it, especially with a Moroi guy like I just did now," she replied, a grin mimicking mine now across her face.

I guess it was my turn to be shocked. Where the hell did that come from? She was all shy and timid before? What happened to the sixteen year old girl, right now she looked like a sexy 22 year old dhampir woman with a thing for Moroi men? Why oh why was she sixteen?

"I heard that," she told me getting up out of the bed. My clothes hanging very loosely on her. Her black hair messier than ever. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Five minutes later she came out in yesterday's clothes.

"Don't worry. I washed them in the shower. So they are clean," she told me and pulled up her hair into a bun with a simple rubber band. I reached out and touched the Molnija marks on the back of her neck. She froze up. I quickly drew my hand back.

"So you have killed Strigoi before when you were still in school?" I wondered quietly. She slowly turned to face me.

"It was my sophomore year. My best friend Logan and I were hanging out on the primary school playground. Helping with the little kids like we did every day. That was when the school loved me and I was the top of my class. In five minutes all of that was ripped away. The wards gave out and the school was under Strigoi attack.

Logan was Moroi so I had to get him to safety. He wasn't happy about that; he wanted to stay out until all the little kids were safe inside. Logan wasn't you're typical snobby Royal. He cared about everyone, Moroi and Dhampir alike. But I locked him in the room with the little kids with another novice. I went back out to double check that we got all of them, one of the little girls, Logan's cousin, got left behind.

When I went to put her into the room with Logan, Logan had gone to look for me. He knew I couldn't face them alone. There wasn't much he could do though. When I got to him, he was already getting cornered by Strigoi. I didn't have a stake or the proper training to take down Strigoi. I got the snot beaten out of me. The Strigoi had no issues knocking me unconscious. Next thing I know, I was laying on the ground in the middle of the school yard, covered in mud. They were gone and so was Logan. I knew they had taken him… I'm sorry. I'm babbling on about pointless things," she whispered.

"It's not pointless," I murmured.

"No, it is. The past is the past. I should leave it there," she told me.

"If you want to," I sighed, I didn't want to talk about my past either.

"I better get going," she said quietly and began to walk out.

"What do you mean go?" I questioned and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not going to bring down your vacation. I'm a dhampir with a bad reputation, yours will be tainted too. Considering I think you're a Royal too," she shrugged.

"Well, sorry to say. I already have a bad rep. You can't make it any worse and you're stuck with me for awhile," I told her with a smile. She smiled slightly back.

"I guess we can become friends if we already both have bad reps," she joked.

I kept my mind blocked from because I was secretly hoping one day she would be more than my jailbait friend. For once I actually had my own true jailbait. Jill was more like a little sister. Remi was an actual jailbait for me. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. She'd be my jailbait girlfriend. First things first, I had to stop thinking of her as jailbait. I had a feeling it'd be difficult because the only reason I really considered her true jailbait is because I found myself thinking illicit things about her. And I wanted to act upon them but something was stopping me. The little Adrian angel had finally shown up on my shoulder. Though the little Adrian devil was there too.

"How's that inner monologue going for you?" Remi wondered.

"You heard that?" I asked warily.

"No, I could just tell you're in deep thought," Remi laughed, a light in her eye as she looked at me.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" I blurted out.

"You mean breakfast?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Its dinner time for humans," I amended.

"Yeah, the early bird special, Adrian. It's only four," she teased and placed both her hands on her hips.

"So we'll waste some time, let's go shopping. Or better yet, get some of your clothes so you can change for days to come," I suggested.

"Adrian, I don't have any money," she said nervously as I dragged her out of the door. I grabbed to sets of sunglasses off the counter just before I shut the door.

"No problem, I'm loaded," I told her, handing her a pair of my sunglasses.

"Still, I don't want to take your money. People are going to think you knocked me up or something. You barely know me anyway," she protested quietly. I put on my sunglasses as we walked out onto the sidewalks of Las Vegas. The sun was still shining bright at four o' clock in the human afternoon.

"Or they think I'm dating you and buying stuff. I do know you Remi, not very much so. But maybe I enjoy your company and I'd like to get to know you," I admitted. Remi blushed and I could still see her turquoise through my sunglasses. Her eyes were wide.

"What? Am I being too forward?" I wondered. I felt like I was being to forward but it was what my heart needed. Remi was totally blocking everything I ever felt for Rose. My feelings that Rose had hurt still hurt but Remi was a good job of making them feel better. Without even trying.

"A little, but I don't mind," she told me.

"Good because even if you did, I'd still be forward with you," I grinned. She grinned back.

"Does that mean I can be forward with you?" she asked looking up at me. The sunlight hitting her face perfectly.

"Go right ahead," I told her, my stomach doing this really weird thing. I was acting like a freaking teenage girl. It was a love hate thing going on in my brain right now.

She reached out and grabbed my hand. I was surprised by her own forwardness but in response to her forwardness, I laced my fingers through hers.

I had suddenly found myself head over heals. For real that time. I was acting like a teenage girl, wasn't I?

I, Adrian Ivashkov, was becoming a romantic gushy person and it was a 16 year old dhampir girl that was unintentionally doing it to me.

How in the world had this happened?

**A/N: Wow, fast updates! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My life has been one big ball of stress. I had 4 things all happening this past week and they were all very important. Not to mention the fact I've hardly been home lately. So here's my update! Read and review. I own nothing, enjoy. **

I took her to the nearest mall, which was in a good walking distance. Remi's face was complacent as we walked in.

"Wow, not normal reaction for a teenage girl," I commented. Most girls loved the mall. **(A/N: "Let's go to the mall!" Haha, anyone watch How I Met Your Mother?) **

"I've never been that big of a fan of shopping and we've got Johnson and Malone on our trail," she said casually as we stalled through the food court.

"Let's lose them, there is still light outside. We don't need them," I grinned at her.

"I know just the place they'll look out of place and suspicious. Besides, I need to go get some things to make my mother believe that I'm your blood-whore," she said mischievously.

"I'm in, where are we going?"

"The one place a man looks weird in without a girl holding his hand… Victoria's Secret," she smirked.

"Now I'm really in and why do you need panties to convince your mother that you're my blood-whore?"

"Well, since you say I'm stuck with you; I have to get all my stuff out of the commune. My mother's not just going to let me run off with a Moroi man without him paying her. If I'm all whored up and have stuff you bought me, she'll let me take you to my room. That'll be when we hastily pack what we can and throw my stuff out of the window. When we're done we act like we had the time of our lives and say we're gonna go to the bar or something like that," she schemed quietly as we walked into Victoria's Secret.

I blocked my mind from her. She didn't need to see what I was thinking right now.

"No problem, I have all the money you could ask for," I smiled.

"I'm going to pay you back Adrian," she argued.

"You don't need to and with what money?"

"I have some cash back at the commune and when I'm 18, all my dad's money will go to me," she murmured.

"Some cash?"

"I've saved from every single time I get paid for my blood services," she said hesitantly and she looked very embarrassed. I sympathized for her.

"So you are a blood-whore?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I was one but it was the only thing to keep from losing my virginity and sanity to horrid Moroi men," she shuddered.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"I'm off of it now since I've been looking for Strigoi every night now. My mother thinks I'm at the bar hitting up Moroi men. She's not very happy when I come home busted up with no money. She's such a bitch," she mused as she surveyed a lacy bra with interest.

_Jailbait… Jailbait…_I kept repeating that to myself. The wall was crumbling.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" she murmured.

"Do what?"

"Put up the wall in your because you don't want me to hear your dirty thoughts of me. I don't mind so much, any other man I would. You, I don't mind. That is if you also think clean things about me once and awhile, and…" she trailed off.

"And?" I questioned.

"You stop calling me Jailbait."

"Sorry but your 16 and not an adult. The wall is there because you are so young too. I'm 22 and it's slightly wrong for you to be seeing those things in my head," I told her.

"Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I haven't seen or done anything. I wasn't wild or anything, but I did do some stuff," she admitted.

"Stuff?" I repeated. She blushed a little. Now I wanted to get in her head.

"My Moroi friend, the one who got killed. Well, we were blossoming friend, things got pretty intense between. It didn't get far as you obviously know because I'm a virgin, technically speaking," she confessed. Her ears turning pink. I was a little jealous of her friend.

"So why didn't it get very far?" I trudged through the jealousy to get to know her better.

"His guardians caught us. It was so embarrassing, because they told my dad and his parents. We were only 15, well I was 14 and he was 15. Needless to say, we weren't left alone again and our relationship was done, because his court arranged future wife got pissed and was going to pay the school to kick me out. I also got called a home wrecker. So we called it quits, since we knew it wouldn't last," she explained.

"You simply went back to being friends?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, much to his 'wife's' annoyance and that I was his top contender to be his guardian when we graduated," she smirked, but then got a sad look in her eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm all for Moroi/Dhampir relationship," I lightened the mood.

"Oh, I know," she grinned.

"You do?"

"I know about you and Rose. I can feel it in your subconscious and how you reacted when I said her name. She hurt you, but if you asked me I would say it's all meant to be," she told me.

"What do you mean 'meant to be?'"

"I like this set, do you think this would be good enough?" Remi asked, changing the subject. She held up a deep red lacy number.

"I…I… don't know," I stuttered out.

"Guess I should try it on," She shrugged and grabbed some more lingerie. Leading me to the dressing rooms. I was about to protest.

"Here's the thing Adrian, when it comes to my mother. She doesn't trust me or my guardian mask. My guardian mask always gives away that I'm hiding something. I need your help to pick out some lingerie so I can lie with the greatest ease," Remi babbled.

"If you insist I must," I grinned and gently guided her towards the door.

"See, you can live with out Rose."

"Rose who?"

"Exactly."

It was actually really nice having Remi in my head. I never really had to explain anything to this girl. I hadn't even known her for a few days. Yet, she was a completely what I needed. I really liked her but the whole age difference thing. Damn, Jailbait!

"Stop calling me that!" she whined through the dressing room door.

"Get out of my head," I simply told her.

"I can't, your thought's practically run into mine," she reminded me a peeped her head out of the doorway.

"Come in here," she smiled while giving me one of the 'come hither' finger gestures.

I cautiously walked in. I shut the door and turned to see her face inches from mine. I looked down to see her in the red number. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Um…Um… Um…" I kept repeating like an idiot.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

I was stunned. I couldn't take my eyes off of her skinny curvy hips and flat muscular stomach. Her legs looking long and sexy, it was crazy. Don't even get me started on her other parts.

"So you do," she giggled.

"Yes," I gulped down the ever constant lump in my throat. She was such a weird character. One moment she was shy, the next she was wearing sexy lingerie for me.

She cocked her head to the side for some reason. A bright gold aura I had seen in others beginning to leak into hers slowly. Her hair fell away from her neck, revealing her scars and bruises from the Moroi men biting her. I hadn't healed them when I brought her back from death. I didn't have the energy and it wasn't necessary. I reached out slowly and touched her neck. She shied away a bit but stopped when she felt the tingling energy of Spirit go from me to her.

"What was that?" she wondered, putting her hand over mine. A curious light expression in her eyes.

"Spirit, I healed you," I whispered.

"Is that how I'm alive?"

"It is also why I'm bonded to you. I'll have Rose explain everything to you whenever you meet her. She knows all about it," I told her.

"So what does Spirit mean and do exactly?"

"You know how Moroi have elemental magic? Well, one that isn't that common is Spirit. People have seen it in the past that we simply didn't specialize in an element, but in reality we wield Spirit. My friend Lissa is a Spirit user also."

"What do Spirit users do?"

"Lissa is an amazing healer and she has strong compulsion abilities. I can heal a little bit, but not as well as Lissa. Though, bring you back to life was something I shouldn't have been able to do, I somehow did. Lissa and I can both see people's auras. Auras are people's feelings and emotions, shown in colors around them. I'm okay with compulsion, but my strongest point is dream walking."

"Dream walking?" 

"I can go into people's dreams and actually talk to them and control things around them in the dream."

"That's pretty cool."

"I usually end up annoying people," I smirked.

"I don't think I'd mind," she smiled, becoming slightly shy. She was being open a bit more.

"I knew you wouldn't," I teased.

"So, I'll be this set for sure," she turned away, self-consciously running her hands down her stomach. Once again, one moment she was confident, the next self-conscious. She picked up a plain black bra and eyed it curiously.

"Turn around and don't look. I'll know if you do," she warned, I did as I was told. Two seconds later she turned me around, I internally groaned.

"Good, I needed that reaction," she grinned. She stepped in front of the mirror. Hands on her hips, a smug look on her face.

"What are you smug about?"

"It's the Miraculous Bra my sister has been killing to get since her other one was lost by some Moroi man one night. My mother was not happy that she had lost it, so she wouldn't get her a new one. Oh, she is going to be mad when she sees me wearing this."

"You have a sister?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she's 14, but she's not my dad's daughter. So we're half sisters and nothing alike. I look like an extreme girl version of my dad. Whereas she looks exactly like our mother. Our personalities are polar opposites too. If you'd look up blood-whore in the dictionary, you'd see my sister."

"Harsh."

"No, she's freaking 14 and she's had sex with more than 20 guys. She lets them drink from her at the same time. She likes it all. She wants to be a blood-whore like our mother. Me, I was glad my dad raised me and I went to school to become a guardian. My dad was a great man, a single Royal Moroi father and he never dated any other Moroi either. He actually had a crush on his guardian who was like a mom to me," she whispered and tears filled her eyes. I put her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"I hate that commune, I miss my dad calling me Princess, I miss combat training, I missing being a Novice, I even miss it when my dad would embarrass me in front of my friends, I miss him being there every time I had a nightmare after the Strigoi attack," she babbled, I don't know what caused me to do what I did next, "I miss how he'd make me Mickey Mouse pancakes, I miss just being a teen…"

My lips were against her, completely silencing her. She responded back and she was a great kisser. A couple seconds later she pulled back. I opened my eyes to see her face flushed and her eyes still closed. She let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"Sorry," I apologized. I must have shocked her.

"Don't be. It's just been awhile since I've been treated nicely and kissed with care and kissed back a guy, for that matter," she murmured, a small smile on her face.

"Let's go get something to eat," I suggested. I didn't want to get into a discussion about Moroi men forcing themselves on her. It pained me to think about it, it also made me angry at those Moroi men. I questioned myself as to why I felt this way about Remi.

"I'll be right out," she said softly, I nodded and got out of the dressing room. She came out a couple seconds later, back in her regular clothes.

I took her hand in mine and she smiled as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I bought her the lingerie, receiving a smirk from the cashier. Like she thought that we were going to be having sex or something. I was kind of glad Remi looked older than 16, otherwise people would have thought I was a pedophile.

"Alright, let's go babe. I can't let you go hungry," I smirked and kissed her check. Playing along with what the cashier's thoughts for the fun of it. Remi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. We walked hand and hand out of the store with grins on our faces.

We burst out laughing as we walked out to the food court. I noticed Johnson and Malone guarding and watching us from a distance. Even through their guardian masks I could tell they were not happy. Their auras were tinged with annoyance.

"Where do you want to eat?" I wondered.

"Panda Express," she replied instantly.

"Sounds good," I smiled as we walked towards the line. We got out food and sat down. The guardians now on the upper and lower floor, watching us.

"So, what's your family like?" she asked me curiously before putting a piece of orange chicken in her mouth.

"I'm an only child. My mom and dad are both political. My dad would have heart attack right now if he knew I was with a Dhampir. My mom would simply it's a phase and that I'll get over it. That's what she said about me dating Rose. Though, she didn't counter in the fact that Rose is still in love with her former mentor. My parents want me to find some Royal Moroi woman to marry, but I'm not big into Moroi girls. Once you go Dhampir, you never go back," I joked.

"Rose is in love with another Dhampir?"

"Yeah, Dimitri Belikov," when I said his name there was no hatred laced into either.

"THE Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" There was a funny expression on her face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I didn't know whether the rumors of him being a Dhampir again were true," she shrugged.

"They are. Do you know that my Aunt, The Queen, was killed by Tasha Ozera?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured, not even prying on the subject. She must have picked up on my thoughts.

"My aunt didn't actually want me to be with Rose. I think she'd be rolling over in her grave right now. I love her and all, but she didn't want be me being official with Dhampirs," I laughed, easing the mood.

"So, she wouldn't approve of you kissing me in a Victoria's Secret dressing room, while I'm in Lingerie?" she teased.

"That could have risen her from the grave for all I know," I chuckled.

"Zombie Queen? I don't know how Queen Dragomir would handle that one," she mused.

We ate rest of our lunch just talking about our favorite things. I learnt that she liked Chinese food, obviously, winter, running, Glee, has a canny love for manga, skinny jeans, converse, the color black, and she collects movie ticket stubs,

She learnt that I liked Dhampirs, jokingly, offensive magic, pissing my parents off—mostly my dad—drinking—though she already knew that—and I was addicted to cigarettes. She also learnt that my favorite show was Supernatural, ironically, I didn't really read, and wore boxers only.

We walked off to do more shopping; the guardians following us once again.

"What's your full name Remi?" I asked her curiously. I didn't know her last name or her full first name.

"Don't laugh. I honestly don't know what my dad was thinking."

"I won't, I promise."

"Remilda Florence Szelsky," she blushed. I snorted, she punched my arm. I winced because it had hurt a bit.

"Ouch," I complained, rubbing my arm.

"I said not to laugh."

"Sorry, but you poor girl. You got stuck with a kind of whacked up name."

"Hence why I adopted the nickname Remi."

"So, you're a Royal Dhampir?"

"If there was such a thing, then yes."

"How closely are you related to Princess Ariana?"

"She's my aunt."

"Wow, you're up the Royal scale."

"If I was a Moroi. Besides, I'd hate being Royal, no offence but I'd have to spend time socializing with Royal snobs. I love being Dhampir."

"None taken, most Royals are snobs."

"Well, at least you're not; you're the only Moroi man to treat me like an equal since my dad and Logan. Those guardians don't even care about me. They think I'm a filthy blood-whore." **(A/N: Speaking of blood. I donated blood for the first time the other day! Woot! XD) **

"You're welcome, I'm trying my best," I smiled at her as we walked into Aeropostale.

By the end of the day we had armfuls of bags that we carried back to the hotel around noon—technically midnight for humans—and threw them on the couch. She grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag and another bag from the one of the girly clothing boutiques and shops we went to.

She went in to the bathroom and came out wearing a low cut sun dress that was a little short for her 5'4'' frame. She had put on that black bra. The black straps showing against the white ones from the sundress. A small trinket necklace hung down into her cleavage. She had pulled her hair up loosely with one of the claw/grabby thing-a-ma-bobs, leaving some pieces of her black hair framing her face. She had a little make up on but not too much and she had on white gladiator sandals.

She was utterly astounding and breathtaking as she looked at me shyly.

"Do I look okay?" she murmured, smoothing out her sundress. How come she couldn't just see my reaction in my thoughts?

"Better than okay."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything." I told her truthfully.

"**Bite me.**"

**A/N: Cliffy! No worries! I'll update uber fast! I don't have as many things going on in my life anymore. Cheer seasons wrapping up. I turned in my English portfolio and my National Honor Society Application. I also finished up Solo and Ensemble—though, I am advancing on to state for Polka Band—yes I'm in a Polka Band—and my music theatre piece, Popular from Wicked. I also competed at Cheer state. We took 4****th**** but we were 9 points away from 3****rd****! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I'm back to updating faster! XD Here's a new chapter! I own nothing! Read and Review!**

_Recap:  
_

"_Will you do something for me?" _

"_Sure, anything," I told her truthfully. _

"_Bite me." _

I froze, my eyes widening.

SHE WANT'S ME TO WHAT?

"Shouldn't you be off the bites?" I asked her meekly, my voice cracking a bit. As much as I would have loved to bite her, I wouldn't do it. I respected her and I knew what Moroi men had done to her. So it makes it different with her than Rose, because I did respect Rose but she never had Moroi men actually forcibly drink from her. Though Dimitri did as a Strigoi but that's different because it was Dimitri.

"I'm not an addict. Having them drink from me is actually scary. I don't know them and they could end up drinking me dry for all I know. I'm not asking this because I want it, no offence, but because my mother will get extremely suspicious if I don't have a single bite mark, and I…" she babbled. I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her from nervously babbling.

"I really don't want to do this to you, no offence, but only because you shouldn't have people drinking from you, unless necessary. I could put an illusion on your neck so you're mother thinks she sees bite marks," I told her.

"Remember the whole guardian mask thing? It'll make her suspicious. I have no idea how a high person acts. I usually lay down when I'm on Endorphins," she sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only this one time," I agreed reluctantly.

She gulped as she turned her neck to me. I placed one hand gently on the side of her face and the other on her arm. Her skin was soft. My mouth hovered over her neck, it began to water and I could see she was nervous and excited for the endorphins in her Aura.

I slowly sunk my fangs gently into her tender neck; she let out a little gasp of pain but it was instantly replaced with a hum of pleasure. Two seconds later she went limp and she ended up making us topple over. We probably should have sat down for this. Though, I couldn't have cared less that I fell on top of her. I probably was just as far gone as she was. She had the best blood I had ever tasted. She moaned out my name and I mentally groaned in response. I began chanting, "She's 16! Stop it!" in my head over and over again. I gently lifted my fangs out of her neck; she looked at me with dazed eyes and a silly grin on her face.

"You're very handsome; I wish I was 18 so you wouldn't have to feel the need to have me stay innocent. If I was 18 we could do things legally. Why wasn't I born two years earlier? Then there would be nothing stopping you," she giggled. Yeah, she was high on endorphins now. She was babbling her guts out to me.

I got off of her and listened to her babble. I felt like I was invading her privacy in a way. She shook her head and I could see her trying to get over the endorphins. It was amazing to watch actually. I'd never seen someone bounce back that fast from Moroi bites.

"I'm pretty much used to them, so I can get over the haze of them fairly quickly. Do you think we could our hands on a silver stake? A guardian that came to my mother's house in the commune confiscated the one I got at the battle. I guess you're not aloud to have a stake if you're sixteen, a blood-whore, and a rogue novice," she explained, listening to my thoughts. She looked at me with those captivating turquoise eyes.

"I have no idea where you can get one," I shrugged.

"That's fine; I know a place to get one as a last resort. I promised I wouldn't take it till I was 18 but it's kind of crucial," she sighed.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yup," she sat up, swayed a little. I steadied her and helped her stand up.

"Thanks," she murmured, lightly pressing her hand to her neck. Some blood still lingered on it. She looked at it and sighed, looking sobered up. I grabbed a washcloth from the little kitchenette and dabbed it against her neck. She stood there for two minutes with her eyes shut. She opened them and gently squeezed my hand that was holding the washcloth to her neck. I could feel a shot of energy go up my arm.

"Let's go, we're going to need a car," she told me. I set the washcloth in the sink, grabbed my wallet, she grabbed a purse I bought for her, and we linked hands. I led her out of the room.

"How did you get here anyway?" I wondered.

"I ran," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In the rain?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Crazy Dhampir," I chuckled.

As soon as we reached the lobby we had Johnson and Malone on our tails again. We walked to the nearest car dealership, which is really odd to have in Vegas but there was one. They probably just wanted drunk people to be stupid and by an expensive car. The whole way there we were stalked bit Thing 1 and Thing 2.

"You're going to buy a car?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not? I haven't yet. It's about time I did," I grinned; my eyes immediately fell on a black Ferrari.

"And you go for the most expensive car in the lot? Of course, I shouldn't be surprised," she murmured.

"Hey, I have enough money to buy 20 Ferraris," I told her.

"How about you just buy one and we go?" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay," I smirked.

The dealership owner was surprised I was buying a Ferrari up front with no monthly payments. A very happy, yet surprised, dealer handed me the keys to my new Ferrari.

"Come on Remi, you have to be excited about the Ferrari. I mean it's a Ferrari," I reminded her and opened the passenger door for her. She rolled her eyes while rolling her eyes.

"It's a car," she stated in an unimpressed voice. I shut her door while shaking my head and then walked around the car into the driver's seat. I started the car and it purred to life. I groaned and ran my hands along the steering wheel.

"Sorry to ruin your manly moment with your car, but can we get going? I want to get my stake before the sun goes down," she teased but she had a serious look in her eye.

"Alright," I put the car in reverse and smoothly back out of the parking spot.

She then directed me to the commune, growing tenser by every minute. She was so edgy when she told me to stop in front of this normal yet fancy house. It was the nicest looking house in the commune. The rest of the commune looked run down. Only the house that Remi had me park in front of looked habitable.

"Okay, here's the plan. You have to act like my boyfriend and a slimy Royal Moroi… okay not so slimy but have an arrogant look on your on your face. Go along with whatever I hash up and I'll go along with whatever you hash up," with that said she got out of the car. I followed her lead and wrapped my arms around her was as we walked up the pathway.

"You may want to lock up your car," she suggested as we got onto the porch. I used the hand that wasn't on her waist and hit the lock but on the car remote twice. The Ferrari honked, she flinched a little. The door flew open and there stood a teenage girl, about 5'2'' with long blonde hair, grey eyes, and tan skin. I was guessing it was her sister. Her sister looked shocked and then it was replaced with lust as she looked me up and down. I was a bit more bulky than most Moroi men. I actually worked out a lot. Not that many people knew that.

"Hi, I'm Mariah," she greeted me and gave me a hand to shake. I glanced at Remi and she did not look happy. They were definitely polar opposites in both personality and physical appearance.

I hesitantly shook her hand and she held on a little longer than I was comfortable with.

"Mariah? Who's here?" an older version of Mariah came to the door. She was about the same height. I knew this was their mother.

"Oh, Remi… Were have you been? You didn't come home last night," her mother wondered, pulling her inside. She sat us down on a couch. The living room was nicely decorated and open but I was getting a horrible vibe from the whole house. Her sister and mother's aura's gave me the heebie-jeebies too.

"I was with Adrian," Remi responded with a grin. I grabbed her hand and put a lazy grin on my face even though the place was seriously creeping me out. I knew what happened in these walls and it was horrible. Especially for Remi.

"All night?"

"Well…."

I chose to not mull over the fact a 16-year-old girl said something really descriptive and something that was naughty. She knew how to talk dirty. I also chose not to think about what she said. **(A/N: Or mention it to you readers! You can think whatever you want.)**

"We also went shopping," she added at the end of her completely fake accounts of last night. She looked smug and bit her tongue in a mischievous way.

"That's all?" her mother asked as if what she said was nothing.

WHAT? Her mother asked if that was all? What the hell?

"For now," Remi shrugged and rested her head on my shoulder. Making her bite mark apparent.

Her mother began to believe her and relaxed a little. Mariah was pissed and jealous.

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude. My name is Deirdre, Remi's mother," her mother introduced herself. She shook my hand and sized me up.

"Adrian," I replied with a cocky grin on my face. I began to consider becoming an actor; I was very uncomfortable in this house, yet I remained calm. I could see a layer of slime around their auras.

"You have very large hands," her mother commented. Remi's aura told me she was as disgusted as I was. Mariah looked even more jealous now.

"I know," I smirked when I really wanted to gag myself with spoon.

"Hey mother, we're going to go to my room," Remi stated and began to drag me down the hall and into a dark room. Not even waiting for her mother to respond. She shut the door with a slam and locked it. She flipped on the light switch.

"Holy hell, big bed," I swore, there was a king size in the middle of the room with a black silk comforter on it. The walls were covered with posters of France and French designs everywhere.

"I rarely sleep in it," she shuddered.

"Why?"

"I don't sleep often, I'm always afraid my mother is going to have some Moroi men come in my room while I'm sleeping," she whispered and pulled a duffle bag from under her bed.

She opened her dresser drawers and threw everything she could possibly could into them. Remi cleared off the perfume, jewelry, toiletries, and make up from the top of her dresser. She then opened her window and tossed the duffle bag out into the backyard. Next, she pulled her dresser away from the wall; there was a hole in it with a big wad of cash in a Ziploc bag.

"You're rich," I murmured.

"I told you I would pay you back and where the hell am I going to put this?" she rubbed her forehead, staring at the wad of cash.

"Here, she'll thinks it's mine," I took the bag from her, took the money out of the bag and put it in my pants pocket. I placed the bag back in the hiding place. She put the dresser back and pursed her lips.

"Now what?" I wondered.

"Well, my mother thinks we're having sex so we can't just leave. How long does it take to have sex?" Remi sat on her bed. I sat next to her.

"Depends on if you mean the sex itself or the leading up to it, it, and after," I told her.

"Well all of it, obviously," she rolled her eyes.

"Then at least 15 minutes."

"Okay, so escape plan. We'll say we're going out to the club. Once we leave, we'll drive to the back alley; I'll slip over the fence of the backyard, and get my bag. I get back into the car and we get out of here like a bat out of hell," she quietly schemed.

"Isn't your mom going to get suspicious because we're not making any noises?" I teased.

"Sound proof walls," Remi shrugged.

"So, you dirty talk?" I asked her hesitantly.

"I told you I wasn't completely innocent," she said looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm beginning to believe that," I teased, feeling a little bit jealous.

"Good, now I can easily give myself the disheveled look and you already have it so you're set," she joked. We both got quiet.

She slowly reached out and ran her fingers through my short messy hair, a hesitant look in her eye. I put one of my hands behind her neck and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes shut slowly. Mine shut when my lips pressed against hers. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense her aura. I t was slowly starting to tinge more blinding gold. Something that was new when being directed towards me.

Then there was no space between us, and she parted her lips and whispered my name softly. It was sexy. She was the most beautiful woman on the planet. I knew right then and there that I was falling.

Me, Adrian Ivashkov—the player—was now a lovesick man that fell fast and hard.

I took the hair clip out and wove my hands into her soft black hair. She kissed me eagerly as I gently slid my hands down her sides and onto her hips. I pulled her onto my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she straddled me, now in a full make out grind with one another.

"Are you wearing shorts under your dress by any chance?" I asked her and sat back a little to see her face.

She contemplated for a moment.

"No, I didn't have any shorts to put on under it," she mused.

"Then we better stop. I don't trust myself," I murmured.

"You also don't trust me on that anymore either," she giggled.

"Yes, Miss Dirty Talk," I scoffed. She grinned sheepishly at me.

I messed her hair up for the "sex hair" look. She made a little face as I did this. She did the same to me; only, I'm pretty sure I didn't need her help to do that. My hair was naturally that way.

She smiled a shy smile, and cupped her hands onto my face and gazed into my eyes. I put my hands over hers and watched her aura grow more gold by the second. This made me the happiest man alive.

"You're beautiful," I told her. Breaking the silence.

"So are you…I meant handsome," she stuttered. Even though she was connected to my mind, I could still "scare her" in a way.

"And scruffy," she added a bit more confidently.

"I haven't really been in the mood to shave today," I shrugged.

"That's alright, I kinda like it. The whole 5 o' clock shadow thing," she admitted.

"Good to know," I smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.

"You know, even though I'm connected to your mind. It's still hard to know what you're thinking." 

"That can be a good thing."

"Let's get moving. I don't want to be in this place any longer," she got up and walked out the door.

"As you wish," I teased. She opened the door and motioned for me to go first.

I led her out with the "swag" **(A/N: He's got the swag! Sorry inside joke with my best friend!) **in my walk and I put a lazy grin on my face. I looked back to see Remi with a similar grin.

"Just follow my lead now," I told her in my head. She gave me a slight nod, telling me she heard me.

Her mom had some Moroi men in the living room, thankfully none that I knew. Their guardian against the back wall blending in but when they saw Remi, they looked annoyed.

Her sister was sitting on a Moroi man's lap and giggling like a crazy person.

"Hello you two," her mother greeted us, "Join us for a moment."

Remi was about to protest, but I told her not to through the bond. I sat on a chair and pulled Remi onto my lap. She gave me a seductive look.

"Remi, some of them men would like your services," her mother told her. Remi went ridged in my lap, as did I. My blood boiled with anger, darkness creeping in.

"I don't share," I stated cockily and kissed my bite mark on Remi's neck. She hummed a little, but she could help it. My bite was extremely alluring to her now.

"Lord Ivashkov, my daughter is not a man's property. I own them, they are underage," her mother told me. She looked a little angry with the fact I wanted Remi for myself.

"I understand, I just like to not my have my Dhampir blood tainted with some low life Moroi's endorphins," I told her in an arrogant voice; emphasizing "low life."

The other Moroi men seethed.

"So do you plan on coming back repeatedly in a short amount of time?" she wondered.

"I was going to take her with me, I'm taking her to a club tonight and some other things," I trailed my voice off as I traced my thumb over her bite mark. Remi shivered, humming again.

"Now Lord Ivashkov, that's a heft price…"

"That I'm very willing to pay. She's a virgin, well that was until last night," I smirked and pulled Remi's wad of cash out and handed her mother two-hundred dollars.

"Consider this you paying me back," I told Remi through the bond. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Carry on then. I'll see you tomorrow Remi," her mother said cheerfully as she greedily took the money.

"Yeah right," Remi said under her breath. We walked out of the door in silence, Remi's hands shaking as we got into the Ferrari. She directed me to a back alley and I stopped at the back of her house. She got out as fast as she could, leaped over the fence, came back 30 seconds later with her duffle bag, and practically leaped into the car. Looking ready to cry.

I drove off and she told me to get on the highway and to just keep driving. We had an hour until we were close to where we needed to go.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to get out of there for good," she choked out; tears began to pour down her face.

"I am too," I took her left hand in my right as I drove.

"Thank you," she said in the silence around us.

"It was no problem, Remi. I'd do it a million times for you," I admitted.

She smiled and wiped away her tears. Her aura was shockingly gold as she looked at me.

"So when exactly is your birthday?" I asked her.

"December 18th," she replied.

"And you're a senior novice now, technically?" I asked shocked.

"I'm the youngest in my class by 5 months. My dad wasn't going to wait another year just so I could start training when I was 5. I was going to be 5 three months after school started anyway," she explained.

"That makes sense."

"When's your birthday, Adrian?"

"March 15th."

"Beware the ides of March," she murmured.

Let me tell you, the next hour was not boring. I got to know her better. I found out her favorite movie was She's the Man, but her secret favorite movie was My Fair Lady. She'd been to court many times when she was younger. I figured I would have been to drunk to even recognize her at parties but she did look a little familiar. Her favorite song was Riot by Three Days Grace. Her favorite band was Halestorm. Favorite Manga was Absolute Boyfriend. She'd broken bother her arms, an ankle, and ribs. She has had multiple concussions, her first when she was four and she fell off playground equipment. She told me it was hardly an exciting experience. Her favorite class was obviously combat. She liked to play football. She had never really had any friend's who were girls. Hence why she was into football. She's right handed but kick's with her right also.

It was a lot of information to process but it made me know her better. **(A/N: So for the next bit I'm going to have to use different styles so you can differentiate between Adrian and Remi talking because it is an ongoing dialogue.)**

**Adrian =** **Bold**

_Remi = Italics_

"**What's your opinion on Justin Bieber?" **I joked.

"_He's cute," _she laughed.

"**You really think that?" **I burst out laughing.

"_Okay, when I mean cute for Bieber, I don't mean 'OMG I want to date him' cute. It's a, 'I want to pinch his cheeks like a baby' cute. So, technically, he's little kid cute," _ she explained defensively.

"**I believe you," **I chuckled.

"_What do you think about Megan Fox?" _She wondered.

"**She used to be hot. Not so much anymore." **I shrugged.

"_Agreed."_

"**Tiger Woods?"**

"_Idiot,"_ she scoffed.

"**Big time." **

"_Global Warming?"_

"**The ice caps are melting, yes." **

"_Poor penguins." _

"**Brett Favre?"**

"_Don't even get me started." _She made a sour face. _"Twilight?"_

"**Lame," **I instantly replied. **(A/N: No offence to Twilight fans, I'm one too. It's just a joke, please don't shoot me.)**

"_Exactly, vampires who sparkle? How stupid is that?" _

"**Who do you think is going to go to win the Super Bowl in 2011?" **

"_The Packers." _

"**Really?"**

"_Aaron Rodgers has a good arm, they have great defense and offense." _

"**Rodgers is better than Favre right?"  
**

"_Gag me with a spoon whenever you or someone else says Favre." _

"**No can do." **

"_Whatever." _

"**Views on Moroi/Dhampir relationships?"**

"_I'm sitting here right now aren't I?"_

"**Good point."**

"_Offensive magic?"  
_

"**Strongly for when used for good." **

"_Duh." _

"**The guardian age being lowered to 16?" **

"_Homicidal." _

"**Thought so."**

"_Dating a minor?" _

"**Hello Jailbait!"**

"_Stop calling me that or I may have to call you a Peedo!" _

"**Alright, don't get your panties in a twist… or do." **I joked.

"_You wish." _

"**So do you, Jailbait!" **

"_PEEDO! I'm IN A CAR WITH A PEEDO!" _

"**Shut it Jailbait!" **

"_I'm not Jailbait!" _

"**You are 16 and I am 22." **

"_Age is just a number." _

"**Yeah, and jail is just a room." **I snorted.

"_We're not doing anything illegal and we're not even dating." _**(A/N: I'll stop using the different styles now!)**

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked bluntly.

She went silent. She looked a little shocked too.

"But you've only me for a couple days and not even complete days. That's a little fast, don't you think?" she questioned.

"We're bonded and you trust me. We've already made out and learned a lot about each other. We're a little past friends, don't you think?" I countered.

"Your parents are going to hate you and didn't you just break up with Rose?"

"You can see in my mind. You know I'm not using you as a replacement for Rose. You have some similarities sure, but you two are completely different in ways. Rose couldn't stand me until she started dating me when Dimitri was a Strigoi. When he was turned back she wanted to go back to him. Eventually they got back together. That's okay by me now though. I've realized they were meant to be together. Rose and I were never meant to be. The cheesy thing is, and I hate being cheesy, is that I didn't realize this until I met you; and I could also care less about my parents hating me. They won't hate me, they'll just be angry with me," I confessed to her.

"Adrian, I have to convince people to let me be a guardian and even if that happens. How am I going to date you if I have to guard my charge?"

"Be my guardian," I smiled.

"I can't choose to guard you."

"Yes, but remember, I have connection with court. The Queen is my best friend," I reminded her.

She just sighed and got quiet.

"Do you not want to date me?" I asked her quietly.

"It's not that I don't want to, Adrian. I really do. I just am so scared to the close to you. Last time I got close to someone, I ended up getting him killed," she admitted.

"That was not your fault."

"Wasn't it?"

"Just because Logan was taken by Strigoi, doesn't mean it was your fault. You were only 15," I told her.

"Adrian, it was my entire fault. He went out after me because he loved me. I couldn't bear if you did the same. So, I'm not going to give you the chance to fall in love with me," she said harshly.

"Well too bad, you're going to have to with it because I'm already falling. You are too. I can see it in your Aura, so don't deny it," I argued.

"That's crazy; people can't fall in love that fast."

"I've seen it happen."

"Yeah right."

"Dimitri and Rose. Rose always pestered and teased Dimitri but he loved her. He annoyed Rose to no end with his guardian façade, yet she loved him instantly. I didn't see this first hand but you can see in their auras that it was love at first sight."

"Love at first sight does not exist."

"Neither do vampires, apparently. I mean look at us," I pointed out.

I couldn't believe myself. I was trying to convince a girl—me, Adrian Ivashkov—that love at first sight existed.

"Love bites," She stated.

"Says the Dhampir to the Moroi."

"Shut up," she smiled.

"See, you do like me and I got you to smile."

"Is that enough though? We're moving kind of fast," she told me,

"What are you so scared about besides the whole Strigoi part? Haven't you hear the phrase 'live today as if it was your last'?"

"But I expect to be alive tomorrow."

"You're being stubborn," I said and dropped the subject.

"It'll be on the road to your left at the first intersection," she told me and glanced out the window with a sad smile.

The town was nice a quiet. Everything was closed by now. There wasn't even a single bar in town.

Ah, hell! I really need to get a drink.

This girl has given me severe whiplash.

**A/N: End of chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So glad I can update faster now that I don't have as much homework. Though hardly anybody is reviewing! I need reviews to go through with this story. I know, I'm a complete hypocrite because I don't review a lot but I'm starting! Let me know your thoughts and suggestions! I own nothing, Richelle Mead does! PLEASE REVIEW!**

At the first intersection I turned left onto a dead end road. There was one single house on it. It was fairly large and old. The Victorian house fit perfectly in with the eerily quiet town. It was actually kind of spooky.

I pulled into the driveway of the house. We got out and walked over to a shrubbery in front of the house. Remi looked at the dirt surrounding the shrubbery. She kneeled down beside it, straightening her dress before she began to dig into the Earth with her bare hands.

Remi kept digging deeper until her hand hit something solid. She smiled joyfully as she pulled out a stainless steel water bottle. She shook it, it rattled very loudly compared to the silence around it. Remi opened it and turned it upside down over her hand. A key fell softly in her palm.

"Why was a key hidden in the dirt?" I wondered.

"This is my dad's house, my home. When I was taken away to go to my mother's they took my key. I had known that was going to happen; so I took my spare beforehand, put it in a water bottle and hid it in the dirt so no one else would find it but me. I knew I would have to come back someday before I was 18," she explained, brushing the dirt off her hands in the grass, which was very uncharacteristic in Nevada.

"What if they had sold the house?" I asked.

"They can't, my father left it all to me. Once I'm 18, it's all mine," she grinned and opened the front door.

I was blown away; there was a giant staircase ten feet in front of me in the grand foyer. The right of me, through glass French doors, was a tastefully decorated dining room. To the left I saw a large living room with a huge fireplace. There was no TV though, but on the fireplace mantle there were pictures of Remi through every year and some other family pictures.

I walked straight to the pictures with a grin on my face. Remi went past the staircase to where I believed the kitchen was without glancing at where I was going.

I picked up a school picture of Remi when she had braces and she was pre-pubescent. She looked a little like she did now but not so much. She was in her awkward phase at the time of her pictures. She looked rather familiar too. I racked my brain but I couldn't exactly remember where I had seen her before. Remi walked up next to me know and scowled when she saw the picture I was holding.

"How old were you here?" I wondered.

"Adrian, stop looking at the pictures," she whined and tried to take the picture from my hands. I turned my back to her so she couldn't grab it.

"No, you're so cute and awkward in this picture. I honestly think we have met before this," I teased.

"We did actually. You were drunk off your ass and offered me a drink," she affirmed my suspicions. I turned back around to see her looking slightly embarrassed and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"How old were you?" I asked. I couldn't really remember that, but then again, I was drunk.

"Thirteen and I was so idiotic about it. I thought you were cute so I pretended to drink to be cool. I was hanging on every single word you said. I knew that you were drunk but I couldn't have cared less. You were a Moroi treating me like an equal even though I was a 13-year-old as well as a Dhampir. Then one of the other teenage Moroi pushed me into the pool we were hanging out by. I was wearing a white sundress and a hot pink strapless bra. The white became see-through and that wasn't the worst part. I didn't have any boobs so I was mortified out of my mind and the drink ended up in my hair. You were this hot older guy I completely embarrassed myself in front of. You lent me a hand to help me out but I ignored it, got out of the pool as fast as I could, and ran off as soon as I was out of the water, not even looking back," she babbled.

It slowly came back to me. I remember seeing her as a shy awkward pre-teen Dhampir girl who looked out of place with all the Royal going by her. Sneering in her direction as she stood behind her dad, surveying the crowd with an intimidated expression. She shifted nervously in her grey converse as I walked up to her that day. Her dad didn't notice her walk away with me either. He was getting his ear talked off by his brother. I took her to the pool room. None of the Royals cared I had her with me and they didn't care that I was drunk either. I may have been 19 but hey, I was a Royal. I could do whatever I wanted.

"I gave you a strawberry virgin margarita," I told her, setting the picture back on the fireplace mantle.

"I didn't know it was non-alcoholic, Adrian. I hardly knew you," she laughed.

I looked at the next year's picture in the mantle and she had blossomed into the woman she was today. Only she looked a little bit younger than now, obviously. Her braces were off and she wasn't awkward anymore though.

I looked at Remi and smiled.

"It's pretty funny that I knew you when we were younger. I knew there was something familiar about you," I mentioned.

"You just didn't recognize me without my 5'1'' height, without my braces, and now I had the proper body of a woman," she laughed.

I didn't comment.

"Though you did see me one more time before now. It was exactly a year after that incident. I had just turned fourteen two months before the annual Court ball. There was a party hosted by some Royal Moroi teen and Logan took me with him after the Court ball. This time I wore black dress so nothing could possibly go see-through. You were there too, looking dashing as ever," she mused.

"Why don't I remember this?" I wondered. I could not remember seeing her; I couldn't remember anything after the dinner at the ball.

"You were wasted and let me tell you, you made Logan very unhappy," she giggled.

"What did I do?"

"One) you called me sexy. Two) you slapped my ass. Three) you ended up dancing with me at some point that night. I admit I was a little drunk; Logan was to blame for that. Four) you were trying to lure me back to your room. Five) Logan was obviously jealous of the attention I was giving you," she counted off on her fingers.

"I tried to lure you back to my room?" I asked, astounded with myself.

"I'm pretty sure you thought I was older. You probably didn't recognize me too. Like I said, you were wasted. Thankfully, I was not drunk enough and I had tiny crush on Logan at that time, so I wouldn't go with you. That was the night Logan and I got caught by his guardians," she said a little hesitantly, watching my reaction.

"You were drunk when you got with Logan?" I chuckled, hiding my jealousy. I knew she could see it in my mind though. Stupid bond.

"I didn't actually get with him, technically speaking," she blushed.

"Why do you say technically when it comes to that subject?" I was curious.

"Because technically I'm still a virgin and technically I didn't get 'with' him," she emphasized with.

"Then what did you do?"

"**I** didn't do anything but make out and grind. He's the one that did stuff," she said defensively, emphasizing "I."

"I don't think I want to know anymore," I told her. My stomach was slightly queasy thinking of her with another guy.

"No need to be jealous. It was a fling and he's gone. You have no competition for my affection. What we did was out of curiosity," she shrugged and walked away. I followed her up the grand staircase. She led me into a room.

I flipped the light switch, but nothing turned on. Of course there wouldn't be any power here. Good thing I was a Moroi and had keen eyesight.

I looked around to see Remi's name on the wall. There were sheets covering all the furniture. Remi reached under a sheet and pulled out two picture frames. Dust flew into the air and she sneezed as she squatted down next to her sheet covered dresser. She placed the frames in another duffle bag. She pulled some of her clothes out of the closet, choosing ones that looked like they still fit.

"Adrian, go in the trunk in front of my bed and grab my laptop, Ipod, Camera, all the chargers, my backpack with all the notebooks in it, and locket that's in box," she told me as she surveyed more clothes in her closet.

"Why did you leave all this stuff here?" I wondered.

"I didn't want to risk my mother pawning it off or someone stealing it. My sister is also a bitch and likes to break my things. I brought my old Ipod when I went to the commune. She stole it and ended up breaking it. I was smart and didn't bring my valuables," Remi sighed.

I did as I was told and put them into the duffel bag. She slid it towards the door, not yet zipping it.

"Can you help me move my bed?" she asked me, standing at the foot of it.

"Sure," I replied. We pushed it away, I don't know why, but we did.

"Thanks," she murmured as we pushed it against the wall completely. She went to where the center of the bed used to be, knelt down, and picked up a floor board. I stood behind her, watching over her shoulder.

There was a safe in the floor. Remi did the combination slowly. It didn't unlock. She sighed in frustration. She did it about five more times. She began to sniffle.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried. I knelt down beside her and tilted her head to me. She was crying.

"I can't remember the combination to the safe. I can't. All the times my body has taken in those Moroi endorphins. My memory has gotten worse. This is the most crucial and important thing in my life. I can't remember the combination for the safe and my dad didn't ever right it down. He'd be so disappointed in the person I've become," she babbled with she cried even harder.

"Shh, don't say that. You didn't chose to become this. You're mother forced you into this," I comforted her.

"I could have run away at least. I had money!" she bawled.

"You would have run out of money. Nobody would have let you rent an apartment or stay at a hotel and you're too young to be working without parent permission. You did what you had to do Remi," I told her truthfully. I cupped my hands on her face and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

She squeaked as she tried to stop crying and sniffled.

"Just calm down and don't think so hard about the combination. It'll come back to you," I said soothingly.

"Thanks Adrian. You're keeping me sane right now," she murmured and kissed me first this time. I kissed her back and it heated up. There was chemistry there for sure. After a minute of us playing tonsil hockey she gasped out and pulled away. She began to shakily put in the combination.

"You remember it?" I asked. She nodded and cried in relief as it opened up. I looked into see a silver stake in it. Remi's hands shook as she gently picked it up. Her eyes lit up as she placed it right in front of her face. She showed me the stake. There was a bare spindly tree etched into it with her name on it.

"My dad was an Earth user," she explained pointing to the tree. She placed the stake in her duffle bag and zipped it up. Silence ensued.

"What was the combination?" I wondered.

"My dad set it as the date of the second greatest day of his life," she told me.

"What was the second greatest day of his life?"

"When I said 'Daddy' for the first time. The first greatest day of his life was when I was born," she smiled softly. I took her hand and squeezed.

"Let's put the bed back and get going. We should head back to the hotel where there are guardians to protect you and not to mention. We somehow lost Johnson and Malone," she said and stood up.

"Good idea," I chuckled. We put the bed back in place, grabbed her duffle bag, and headed back out of the house. Remi put the key and water bottle back in the dirt. Making it the shrubbery look undisturbed. We both got into the car and went back to the hotel.

I turned the radio on and Evanescence's "Bring me to Life" was on. Remi smiled and looked at me with a contemplating look.

"What?" I asked her, paranoid.

"It's nothing," she blushed.

"No really, what's going on in that brain of yours?" I was really curious, "It's only fair because you can get into mine."

"_Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up, Save me, Call my name and save me from dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, Before I come undone, save me, save me from the nothing I've become," _she sang with her eyes full of emotion. She got quiet after that chorus. I just kept driving, dumbfounded. She had one hell of a voice but that wasn't it. She was telling me something.

She finally spoke.

"Thank you for saving me Adrian."

Her aura had fully become gold in a mere 24 hours.

"You're welcome Remi, I'd do anything for you."

"I would love to take you up on you're offer from earlier today if it's still open," she said shyly.

"Remi Szelsky, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and my future guardian?" I asked her, my voice thick. I was in deep and I didn't want to get out.

"I gladly accept that proposition, as crazy as it is, Adrian Ivashkov. I vow to train my hardest and be your guardian. The girlfriend part will come easy, as long as you limit your drinking and don't smoke a lot," she grinned.

"I'll do it, Remi. I promise to get you back into a school so you can graduate on time if you'd like to do that," I promised and took her hand.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked quietly.

"You are my girlfriend Remi and I'd told you I'd do anything for you," I reminded her.

"In return I can teach you how to fight," she offered.

"I'll take you up on that," I grinned.

"One thing else you should remember…" she started.

"What would that be?" I inquired.

"We can't have sex until I'm 18."

I cussed loudly. That was 16 months from now. Holy hell! This is what I got for dating a minor, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I could really go for that drink again now. Remi just shook her head, chuckling. She'll be the death of me.

Many profanities.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look at me go! I've been updating very fast! :) Not to mention I review every story I read now! So I'm not a hypocrite when I say read and review! I own nothing!**

"Adrian? Do you think these have boiled long enough?" Remi asked me as she stared into the boiling water full of noodles.

We had gotten back to court today and had been dating for a week now. Now we were attempting to cook dinner together. Neither of us had cooking skills either. So we were trying the low level of cooking… spaghetti. Though, I wasn't really watching the sauce like I was supposed to be doing. Remi was in a pair of blue basketball shorts and a black sports bra. She had been out running on the track before dinner and now she was distracting me unintentionally.

"Adrian, stop ogling my body," she nudged me with a smirk on her face.

"Then you should put a shirt on, besides, I'm your boyfriend I can all I want," I teased.

"What would be the fun in that?" she giggled. She scooped up a spoon full of noodles.

"Try them," she ordered and stuck the spoon in my face. I picked them up and ate half of them. The next half I dangled over Remi's mouth. I dropped them and half of that half missed her mouth.

"Adrian!" she shouted while laughing and was about to grab the noodles that stuck to her upper chest and the ones that fell into her bra.

I pulled her hands away and grinned devishly at her, her eyes narrowed.

"Aaaadddrrrrriiiaannn!" she squealed and giggled at the same time as I ate the noodles that fell on her. There was a cough in the doorway of the kitchen. We froze and turned to see my mother.

"Hey mom," I greeted her as if she saw nothing. Remi looked embarrassed.

"I heard you got back from Las Vegas and I came to say hello. I didn't know you had company over. Come see me later Adrian," my mom said tightly.

"Um, hello Lady Ivashkov, sorry you had to walk in on that. I'm Remi Szelsky, Elijah Szelsky's daughter," Remi introduced herself. My mom looked a little shocked but she quickly recovered.

"I expect you to come see your father and I later tonight," my mom advised me and walked out of the door, a weird look in her eye.

"Sorry Adrian," Remi apologized, "it was the worst moment any of your parents could have met me. It gave them a wrong impression."

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for. My mom came in without knocking. She should know better," I told her and kissed her.

"If you say so," she sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"You still have noodles in your bra," I chuckled. She glared at me and began to run when my hand shot out to grab them.

"ADRIAN!" she giggled as I chased her around my apartment.

I ended up running her into a corner and she curled up; giggling uncontrollably. As I reached out to her she dove away knocking me over in the process. I then landed her as she was getting up. We both began to laugh, tangled up together. We got quiet when we looked each other in the eye. We knew what we saw. Unconditional love, though we never said I love you just yet. I kissed her and she kissed me back feverishly.

A timer in the kitchen broke us apart; we bolted back into the kitchen. She turned the burners off as I pulled the garlic bread out.

She dumped the water out of the noodles into the sink.

"We did it," I claimed.

"Nothing is burnt and nothing exploded, so you are correct," she confirmed. We grinned at one another. I gave her a quick kiss before making up our plates. She grabbed the parmesan cheese as we sat at the table.

"I'm gonna go back to the gym after this and ask a guardian to refresh me on combat drills. Would you like to go with me?" she inquired.

"Sure, maybe I can learn something by watching," I agreed to go with her.

We ate our spaghetti and bantered with each other.

"You may want to take the noodles out of your bra before you train, the guardian's may be weird-ed out if some noodles go flying randomly," I teased her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"How did I get so lucky to have a mature boyfriend?" she said sarcastically.

"I could ask the same about my girlfriend," I retorted.

"That's what you get for dating a 16-year-old, Ivashkov," she reminded me.

"That's what you get for dating a 22-year-old player, Szelsky," I replied.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. We finished dinner and put everything away before we left. Remi paused a moment before leaving the apartment, she dug out the noodle and glared at me as she threw them away.

I just chuckled and took her hand as I locked the door. She skipped next to me as we walked to the gym.

"Someone is very happy," I commented.

"I'm excited to get back into training and you make me happy," she smiled at me.

"Speaking of training, I'm going to talk to Lissa tomorrow about you getting back into an academy," I told her.

"Sounds great," she grinned as we finally entered the gym. It was fairly busy. It was pretty much an off day for all the upper guardians. I saw a face I hadn't seen in two weeks.

"Adrian!" Rose called out and ran over to me. Looking suspicious as she saw me holding Remi's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian. I shouldn't have done that to you, I'm so sorry," she apologized, her eyes pained.

"It's okay Rose, I forgive you. I have got…." I was caught off by high pitched squealing.

"DIIIMMMKKKKKIII!" **(A/N: I know the Russian nickname for Dimitri is Dimka but there's a reason why she calls him Dimki.)** Remi was grinning from ear to ear as Dimitri walked up. He looked shocked and he was caught off guard as Remi barreled into him. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

Remi was bouncing in excitement. What the hell? She knew Dimitri? I looked at Rose to see the same expression on her face.

"What? What are you doing here at court? How? We couldn't even find you!" Dimitri Belikov for once looked stunned for words.

"Adrian brought me," she grinned but it was wiped off her face when Dimitri began to glower at me. She stepped in front of me with a fierce look on her face.

"Dimki, leave him alone. Adrian has been a great help to me. He's going to help get me back in school and become a guardian," she told him.

"How do you two know one another?" I wondered, trying to get over my shock.

"She's my cousin, how do you know her Ivashkov?" Dimitri stated, glaring at me.

Remi smiled and grabbed my hand. Rose and Dimitri looked at us with shock.

"No, no. You cannot be dating my cousin, Ivashkov," Dimitri growled.

"Why is that? Is it the age difference? We're only 6 years apart, while you and Rose are 7," I argued.

"That's different and you Remi, how long have you been staying with him?" Dimitri looked like he was going to kill me.

"Dimki, get a grip. It's not any of your business and I've been dating him for a week now. He saved me from a lot of things," she glowered.

"This guy? He saved you?"

"Yes, Dimki. I trust him with my life and I'm going to become his guardian."

"Where have you been staying while your with him?" Dimitri asked, his voice getting more deadly.

Remi and I both shifted uncomfortably, glancing at one another.

Dimitri, no longer in his guardian check of motions, lunged for me. Thankfully both Rose and Remi intervened.

"We didn't do anything Dimki. He never tried anything either. Calm down. He's been a perfect gentleman," Remi told him. Though the last part may have no qualified for earlier today.

"Him, a gentleman?" Dimitri snorted.

"He can be a gentleman, Dimitri. I've seen it happen," Rose defended for me.

"He save me too, like legit saved me. I was dead and he brought me back to life," Remi told them.

They both looked shocked, they looked at me and they looked slightly impressed.

"So you're his bond mate?" Rose asked her.

"If that's what you call it, Adrian told me the gist of being shadow-kissed. He told me that I should ask you questions about it since you used to be," Remi confirmed.

"I was, yes. Well I'm Rose Hathaway and I can teach you things about Adrian too," Rose grinned and shook Remi's hand.

"Remi Szelsky and I can teach you things about Dimki here," Remi grinned right back at Rose.

Dimitri and I shared a common expression then. It was a "Lord, help us" look.

"Hey, Adrian?" Rose smirked.

"Yes, Little Dhampir?" I replied, using her old nickname with ease.

"Who's the cradle robber now?"

Dimitri and Rose grinned evilly at me. Dammit! I was what I accused Dimitri of being.

Damn, karma.

**A/N: What do you think? I know this chapter is a little scatter brained because I'm making it up on the spot! Please Review! Pwetty Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, it's been over a week since I updated. I just got a little stuck and school work picked up again. Good news though, spring break is this week so I'll be able to update faster, hopefully. I went to the Dells with one of my best friends and then my Academic Bowl got rescheduled…geeky, I know. I'll do my best to keep updating. Please review! Remember, I own nothing! XD**

I climbed out of bed earlier in the morning…evening in human time. Remi was still fast asleep as I gently detached myself from her. I was struggling though as I stood up because she had a vice grip around my torso and she was snuggling into my chest.

I chuckled as I reached around my back to unlock her hands; she slumped back onto the bed as I released her arms. I leaned down, put the blanket back over her, and kissed her with a smile on my face. She murmured my name in her sleep, making me smile even more as I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

I was only up this early because I had to go see Lissa about Remi's schooling options. I was also planning on going wherever Remi went. Remi didn't know this though, at least not yet.

Then my thoughts turned over to the fact she was Dimitri's cousin. That was a major shock to me. I dated Rose and he got her back, now I'm dating his cousin. Jailbait cousin on top of that, I have to stop calling her that.

I got out of the shower 5 minutes later, quickly drying my hair with my towel, and then wrapping it around my waist. I looked in the mirror and decided I had to shave my face tomorrow. I was getting a little fuzzy again. I had shaved just before we came back to court but it had grown back fast.

I grabbed my toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and walked into the bedroom to pull out the clothes for today. I glanced at Remi who was still sound asleep and snuggling my pillow now. I set the clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth.

I came back out to see my clothes gone and Remi groggily looking at me.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"Six and have you seen my clothes? They were on the end of the bed," I wondered. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair with a sigh. Than a devilish smile appeared out of no where, she looked wide awake now.

"You were just pretending to be tired weren't you?" I accused her with a smile.

"Maybe," she grinned cheekily and sat up.

"Have you been awake the whole time I've been up?" I had to adjust the towel so it wouldn't fall down.

"No, I just woke up when you got out of the shower," she shrugged.

"So where did my clothes disappear to?" I asked again. She reached under the comforter and pulled out my clothes, a sly grin on her face.

"How did I know?" I chuckled.

"Here's how I see it. You don't need clothes because you're not going anywhere today. You're going to stay here with me all day," she smirked.

"This is coming from the girl who says we can't have sex until she's 18 and I agree with her," I reminded her.

"I've changed my mind. I've decided its legal… as long as we don't get caught," she told me with a twinkle in her eye.

**(Warning more descriptive than normal but it's not mature content)**

"Nice try, now give me my clothes. I have to go talk to Lissa," I reached out for my clothes that she was dangling in front of me. Her dhampir reflexes kept them from my grasp. I lunged forward and she shot out of the blankets and stood on the bed. I appreciatively looked over her body, my mouth watering at the sight. Not in the "I wanted to drink her blood" way either. She was admiring my body too as she looked at me from higher up on the bed.

"You know you want to," she teased me and slid her tongue over her top teeth, a man eater smile on her face. I fought my male urges as she looked at me like that and the way she popped out a hip as she stood there.

"I know you know, but we both know I won't let us," I grinned as she pouted.

"It's crazy to hear Adrian Ivashkov pushing abstinence, especially while he's only wearing a towel. Gee, makes me feel like I'm over dressed," she sighed dramatically.

"Maybe if I got my clothes on you won't feel so over dressed, hand them over," I told her sarcastically.

"I just think I should just undress, that would solve the problem," she made a contemplating face.

She wouldn't, would she? ... She would.

Dammit, that was not going to help my situation here. She was testing me. I was going to win.

A look in her eye told me she didn't care if she lost; she was just going to push me as far as I would go.

She shimmied out of her shorts and tossed them at my head. She put my clothes between her legs and pulled of her tank top. I rolled my eyes as she began to jump on the bed. She reached over and turned on her ipod.

"_I could dream of ways to see you, I could close my eyes to dream. I could fantasize about you." _

The dirty picture song, Remi had just gotten it two days ago and she was hooked. She swore up and down she only ever liked rock. She just made an exception for Ke$ha and some other songs. She was 16 though, what should I expect?

"_Tell the world what I believe, but whenever I'm not with you, it's so hard for me to see, I need to see a picture of you, a special picture just for me."_

She jumped up and down, keeping my clothes just out of reach. She began to sing along when Ke$ha began to sing too.

"_So take a dirty picture for me. Take a dirty picture. Take a dirty picture for me. Take a dirty picture. Just send the dirty picture to me. Send the dirty picture. Send the dirty picture to me. Send the dirty picture." _

Using this moment with her distracted, I reached out and pulled her feet out from under her and she fell onto her back on the bed with a cute squeal. I reached over her for the clothes but she tried to move back with clothes in hand. I placed both my arms on the sides of her head and trapped her there. She grinned and traced a hand down my chest. I shivered at her touch.

Damn her. I leaned down and began to kiss her senseless for torturing me. Not that she minded. Not to mention, this was my sexual outlet for 16 months. I was stuck making out for a whole 16 months. I could make it… hopefully. She was a hormonal teenager and I acted like one around her… who am I kidding? I've always acted like hormonal teenager. All my perverted jokes, all the girls I'd been with, and now. Remi was pushing my will power to not take her right then and there.

She knew she was doing it too, I could tell by the way she was teasing me. She was doing it all on purpose, the little temptress.

There was no harm in kissing the little temptress some more though. She ran her tongue on my fangs and I groaned out. She smirked and pushed her self up and straddled me. I gripped her waist tightly and fiddled with the elastic of her underwear.

Remi's hands clenched my hair as she grinded closer into me.

Holy hell, I needed to distract myself from the fact that my body was responding to her teasing.

Car crashes, abused puppies, anything that was depressing.

The door to my room slammed open, both of us snapped our heads up to see Dimitri looking livid.

All of a sudden it felt like there was a bucket of ice water that had been thrown on me. I was going to die by the hands of Dimitri today.

"Hi, Dimki," Remi stuttered looking a bit terrified. I feared for my life as she got off of me and put her clothes back on quickly. She was the only way Dimitri wouldn't kill me.

"Get your clothes on Ivashkov, Remi come with me now!" Dimitri snapped.

"Dimki, I started it don't blame Adrian," she said confidently when I knew she was cowering on the inside. She stood by me with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to defy Dimitri.

"Let's go Remi," Dimitri repeated tensely, looking at me with a glare. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"No, I don't see why, Adrian is leaving soon anyway," she protested, Dimitri just got angrier when she brought me up.

"Remilda Florence Szelsky, you will come with me whether or not you don't want to," he said in a deadly tone. She scowled at him but began to follow him out. She turned around and quickly kissed me goodbye. Dimitri pulled her away, she growled as he practically dragged her out of the apartment.

I sighed and put my clothes on. I knew Dimitri would probably come kill me later today. The compromising position he caught us in looked worse than it actually was. Remi and I weren't going to have sex. Not until she was 18 and more prepared.

Prepared? What do I mean when I say prepared? Remi already knew how to get me going in mere seconds. She knew a lot about sex for someone who was a virgin. Did I mean to think that we had to wait till **we** were prepared? I mean I didn't have any protection. I hadn't had any use for protection in a long time. Should Remi go on the pill before we have sex which wouldn't be until December of 2011?

_Just stop thinking about it, you shouldn't have too. That's 16 months away from now. _

** (End of any descriptive stuff, not that it was too bad) **

I pushed all those thoughts aside, put on a pair shoes, and headed off to the Throne room where I knew Lissa would be.

The Guardians outside the doors waved me through. Being a Royal really had its perks. I didn't need to have an appointment with the Queen, though Lissa was also my friend and the Queen before her was my aunt so I always got in.

"Adrian!" Lissa greeted me with a wide smile.

"Your highness," I over exaggerated a bow. Lissa scowled.

"Do not call me that Adrian, you're practically my brother. I'm Lissa to you," she told me.

"Of course… you're majesty," I teased as she hugged me. She playfully slapped my arm,

"What I said before was an order Adrian."

"I got it cousin, no worries," I smiled. She sat down on a step and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"What brings you here today Adrian? The last I saw of you was when Rose got shot," she wondered.

"You haven't heard the news?" I asked curiously, I was sure my dating life would have reached her ears.

"I've been pretty swamped with all this political stuff for awhile, I don't have much time to myself and when I do, I try to be with Christian. He's still having a tough time with the whole Tasha ordeal," Lissa sighed.

"I can imagine." 

"Enough about that. What's the news?" Lissa asked.

"I have a girlfriend and I need your help to help her," I grinned. Lissa's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"What?" I wondered.

"I just didn't know you'd get over Rose that fast," she shrugged.

"I didn't either," I agreed with a small smile.

"So who is she? Give me all the details," Lissa was intrigued.

"She's a Dhampir, her name is Remi Szelsky, I met her in Vegas, and she is 16 almost 17," I trailed off in the end.

"She's only 16?" Lissa repeated very loudly.

"That's what I said," I chuckled.

"Are you crazy? That makes her…" she started.

"Jailbait, I know," I finished her sentence for her.

"Adrian, that's illegal. I know I'm the Queen and everything but I have to follow the law too so I can't keep you out of trouble," Lissa fretted.

"It's not illegal, cousin. We're not doing anything illegal and she's my bondmate."

"Well you never know you could do something illegal… did you just say she's your bondmate? You have a bondmate? What? How? When?" Lissa stuttered.

I told Lissa everything that happened—leaving out the Victoria's secret part and other parts like me biting her and Remi and I's make out sessions—since I met Remi. Leading up to how I needed her help to get Remi into an academy.

"Wow, Adrian, wow. Who knew you, a guy who drank heavily and loved girls, would bring a girl back to life and stick with that girl. Not to mention vow not to have sex for 16 months," Lissa was stunned.

"Hey, I was not that bad of a person and I just think it's a miracle I could bring her back to life at all. So can you call up some academies and ask if they'd take her in? Remi really wants to become a Guardian," I asked her.

"Of course I can Adrian; I'll let you know tonight. Bring Remi with you, we'll all have dinner. You, Remi, Rose, Dimitri, Christian, and me. It'll be fun," Lissa suggested.

"It does, and it'll be good for Remi and I. Neither of us can cook," I chuckled.

"I can't either. That's another reason I love Christian. He can cook and bake me a lot," Lissa laughed.

"Not to mention the rest of us," I added.

"I'm happy for you Adrian. I can see in your Aura that you're really happy and in love," Lissa smiled.

"Thanks cousin, I'll see you later than," I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, Adrian."

"Now I must go find my Jailbait, even though I promised to stop calling her that, and try not to get killed by Dimitri in the process," I sighed.

"It's kind of crazy that Remi and Dimitri are cousins and Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't combust from the sexual frustration from the situation you're in, I know I would," Lissa smirked.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate to say as a Queen?" I grinned.

"I'm a teenage Queen and it's not like you're going to go blab about me talking inappropriately," Lissa rolled her eyes.

"True, see you later cousin," I chuckled and left the thrown room and waved at Rose as I left. She smiled a little and returned to her Guardian mode.

**Later That Night at Dinner**

"You have got to be kidding me? You dated that jerk?" Remi choked on her steak.

"I wouldn't call it dating, I made out with him a couple of times," Rose laughed. Dimitri's aura darkened.

"Awww, Dimki don't get jealous of Rose making out with other guys," Remi cooed, I snorted. I liked to see Dimitri getting picked on by my girlfriend.

"I'm not jealous of Jesse Zeklos," Dimitri stated. Rose snorted and began to laugh.

"Dimitri, you practically made him shit his pants when you found him kissing me when you took Lissa and I back to the academy. You are jealous, but no worries you got the one thing no other guy can get. Not that I would have sex with any other guy anyway," Rose giggled.

"Rose, watch the language, let's not talk about sex, and I'm not jealous," Dimitri protested. Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Dimki, I'm not a child. I've heard those words and you well know I know about sex. Not from experience but in general yes I know," Remi added wittily, smirking at me. I smirked back. Earning looks from everyone else around the dinner table.

"Adrian, have you been teaching a minor about sex?" Christian asked cockily.

"I didn't have to teach her, she already knew about it. You know, like most teenagers in the world," I left the part out where she knows how to talk dirty. Remi gave me a sideways glance and giggled.

"You know what I just realized?" Remi piped in.

"What?" We all replied.

"I'm the only virgin in this room," Remi sighed.

"Of course you are, you're only 16," Dimitri said tensely.

"So, a lot of people lose their virginity at or around 16," Remi reminded us.

"I was 14," Lissa offered up, Christian frowned. Lissa squeezed his shoulder sort of in an apology.

"I was 15," I admitted.

"I was 17," Christian smiled at Lissa.

"I was 17," Rose grinned and nudged Dimitri.

"24," Dimitri smiled softly.

We were all stunned. I think we had all figured he had had sex before Rose. It seems as though Rose was his first. Rose seemed very pleased with this.

"So you got to have illegal sex with Rose, but I can't with Adrian?" Remi asked astounded.

Everybody was shocked, even me. Remi was the one who came up with the idea to wait. I didn't even really think about it until she brought it up.

"Rose was almost 18 and darkness was controlling her at first," Dimitri replied calmly.

Remi just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. I held her hand and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head at me.

"Which reminds me, Remi, we have to get together someday for lunch or something so I can discuss the details of the bond with you," Rose smiled at her.

"Soon," I added, "I don't want darkness affecting you so much later on."

"Topic change, I called all the academies there are and none of them want to risk taking in a Dhampir who hasn't been training for a year," Lissa said hesitantly.

"Not even with you asking? You're the Queen," I cried out. Remi looked devastated, her mouth gaping open and it opened and shut. Nothing came out.

"St. Basil's said they would reconsider for second semester if she trained and kept her schooling for this semester. If she can fight at a senior level next semester they will take her in, for now she's going to have train and catch up with her schooling," Lissa brought out the good news.

"She's killed Strigoi though," I was actually kind of angry, I think part of the reason the academies didn't want her is because they know she's been a blood whore.

"They were only new Strigoi who used to be Moroi and it was difficult to take them down. If it were an older Strigoi I would have had to face I would have been dead or Strigoi myself," Remi said quietly.

"I'll train you," Rose offered.

"Thanks Rose, but you have to guard Lissa at Lehigh," Remi declined.

"There's a human school just a half an hour away from Lehigh that will take you in. Once I found out you had to just catch up educationally and combat wise, Rose suggested she train you and you go to a human school for education," Lissa told her.

"You should go," I agreed. Remi looked at me and frowned.

"Adrian, I don't know," she murmured.

"You need this, you want this. You're going to be a great Guardian," I squeezed her hand.

"I know, I'll think about it. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for dinner Christian," Remi looked troubled as she left.

We all looked at the door, confused.

"Dessert anyone?" Christian asked quietly.

We all agreed, I began to worry for Remi. What was wrong with her? She should be happy, she can become a Guardian.

**Remi's POV (OMG POV CHANGE!)**

I ran back to Adrian's room and pulled on my workout clothes. I scrambled to find my work out headphones for my Ipod. I needed to start running and fast.

I felt like I was going to burst. It stung that no academy wanted to take me in and it brought back the fact that I wasn't so sure about Logan's whereabouts. I knew he'd end up finding me sometime. Then Adrian would be pissed that I didn't tell him about Logan not actually being dead.

That was the only reason I risked my life to scope out the Strigoi in Vegas. If Logan turned up I had to set him free. Chills went up my spine from the last time I saw him. Just right after my Dad's memorial service. Logan's kind blue eyes had turned ice cold and were rimmed with red. He had been waiting for me in my back yard. The wards were no longer in place since my dad was dead.

"_Remi," _his voice whispered in my head. I shivered and finally found my headphone. I shoved my ipod into my workout arm band and put my head phones in my ears. I ran and I ran around the court's track. I tried to get him out of my head, but it kept haunting me. I knew someday he'd find me again. I didn't know if I'd ever be ready to face him.

"_You will be mine, Remi. When you've fully trained, you'll be mine again. No one else's."_

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! Good chapter? Let me know! Review please. Can't believe Remi is keeping secrets from Adrian's? Express your feeling of this in a review… please review! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love having no school for a week! I can update faster! So I hope you liked the chapter before this one and hopefully you reviewed! Here's a new one and hope you like it. I own nothing!**

**Remi's POV**

Sweat was dripping down my face as the sun began to reach its peak in the sky, meaning it was almost midnight… noon in human time. I stopped running and stared at it… well not directly at it but enough to warm my already hot face. My whole body was drenched. I had been running around the track for at least 3 hours non-stop.

I shakily sat down and tried to catch my breath. My head spun, I hadn't run that long in a very long time. I had forgotten how running that long can make you severely dizzy and it kind of felt like I was high.** (A/N: It really does, I once had to run 17 laps during a cheer practice… not fun) ** Even though I had never gotten high before so I wouldn't really know. **(A/N: I've never gotten high either but exercising releases endorphins and running that much gives you high amounts of endorphins and suddenly everything is hunky dory) **

I've had offers to smoke a joint back at my old academy in Colorado when I went there, but I always said no. I could easily achieve the same high by running around the track as many times as my body possibly could and sometimes more. Not to mention, running was way better for my body.

I did drink though, but it took a lot of coaxing from Logan that night to let loose for once. That was the first time in my life I had been drunk and my last. The mortification of getting caught by respectable Guardians in that position with Logan made me never drink since then. Not to mention I had a wicked hangover the next morning and my dad taught me a lesson by banging pots and pans in my ears all day, and talking very loudly. He also made me smell a bottle of whiskey and I yakked for the third time that morning. It was a terrible day for me.

It had been a terrible year for me after that. There were a couple months that were good but those all stopped when Logan "died." After that, it all went down hill. I lost Logan, then my dad and his guardians, and then I lost my place at the academy. Meeting Adrian that day in Vegas has made my whole life better.

Adrian made me smile, made me laugh, he wanted to help me become a Guardian—his Guardian—he had so much faith in me. I didn't want to disappoint him. I love him, so much. So much, that it's scary. It also happened too fast. I could trust him but my brain couldn't process why. I was just so scared to admit I love him. I could tell he liked me a lot; he always gave me this smile that he gave no one else, but even with the bond it was hard to know if he loved me. The bond grew stronger each day but I tried to keep his feelings and thoughts away from me.

So to speak I was blocking our bond. It was an invasion of privacy and I didn't want to have to use the bond unless he was in trouble. I only wanted to recognize his signs of distress. Otherwise, I didn't want to be in his head. As much as I wanted to know every single thing he thought about me, I wanted to hear and see what he felt out loud.

I wanted him to tell me he loved me out loud first. I didn't want to see it in the bond first.

What would happen if he ended up loving someone else? How would I deal with that? With the bond it would make my life miserable. Is there a way to get rid of the bond? I would have to ask Rose.

That's one of the reason's I was scared to leave Court and stay at Lehigh with Rose and Lissa. It was childish of me to be thinking it but I couldn't help it. Since I wouldn't be there with Adrian a lot anymore, would he get tired of waiting around for me? Even more so because he couldn't have sex with me for awhile? Would he find another woman, an older woman than me, and fall in love with her? Get married? Have kids? Grandkids with another woman?

It pained me to even think it and it made me feel like a school girl. My other worry was being outside of the wards in a human world. Would I fit in? Would I give the secret of the Moroi world away? Most importantly, Logan could find me and get to me. There were no wards to protect me.

_Remi. Oh, Remi. I will find you. Oly oly oxen free Remi. I'm going to find you. _

Then a voice more terrifying than Strigoi Logan's floated through my head.

_I'm going to get what I want from you little girl. You can make this easy or hurtful. You're choice, but I prefer hurtful._

** Adrian's POV**

"Have any of you seen her?" I asked as all of us met back up at the entrance of the palace housing.

"Nope," Rose sighed.

"She still has to be on Court ground, the Guardian's wouldn't have let her leave without one of us with her," Lissa reassured us.

"Did you check the track and gym? She's bound to have gone there," I wondered.

"Christian and I already checked over there. Nobody was on the track or in the gym. It was vacant," Dimitri informed us.

"Let's go check again," I suggested and headed towards the gym. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw her standing next to a punching bag, but I got worried when I realized how much she was punching it. The look in her eye was fierce and angry, but she looked slightly scared. It was a combination that usually didn't go well together.

"I think she might be my long lost sister," Rose murmured, Dimitri pursed his lips at this comment. Remi was still punching the punching bag and I could smell the blood coming off of her knuckles.

"Why would you say that?" I whispered. Remi still hadn't noticed us, I partially figured because she was listening to her ipod, but the other part figured she was in her own world and she was intent on punching the punching bag severely.

"I've done the same exact thing," Rose commented. I had enough of watching Remi damage her hands. I walked up behind her slowly and reached around her to stop her hands from punching the bag.

She practically screamed bloody murder and pushed me over. I fell onto my back and got the wind knocked out of me. Dimitri and Rose quickly stepped on both sides Remi who was shaking and appeared jittery. She let out a little gasp and kneeled down beside me.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry. I was just… just…" she cried out.

"It's alright," I coughed out, still trying to regain my breath back, and grabbed her bloody hand.

"I'm sorry, Adrian. You just scared me," she seemed a bit calmer but tears began to stream down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I wondered, sitting up. Slowly feeling normal again. She reached up with her other shaking bloody hand and felt her tears. She looked a little shocked but wiped them away.

"I don't know. I just thought I was sweating terribly. Yuck, I'm disgusting," she commented trying to sound confident but her body and voice was still trembling.

"Sweat is a good thing, just letting you know, especially around me," I tried lightening the mood.

"Sorry, I was sweating without you," she laughed weakly.

"Next time I want you to sweat with me," I was once again acting like the old Adrian, the pervert Adrian. It got her to smile, that was my intent.

"Maybe, but I prefer to sweat alone," she replied cheekily and kissed me.

"That's kind of hot," I teased and kissed her back. Dimitri looked ready to strangle me. Rose and Lissa were laughing. Christian stood there awkwardly.

"Do you want me to heal your hands?" I asked Remi.

"No, I need to get my tough skin and calluses back," she sighed.

"That turns me on also," I joked, though it wasn't so much a joke. I liked my woman strong. Though, Remi was now and from now on the only woman for me.

"Watch it Ivashkov," Dimitri said in a clipped warning tone.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling Remi with me. She was still shaking a little.

"We should all head to bed," Lissa yawned.

"Good idea," Rose agreed and laced her fingers through Dimitri's.

"I need to take a shower first," Remi laughed quietly.

"You smell lovely actually," I said truthfully and kissed her banged up hands.

"If you say so, but I also feel grimy too. That requires a shower," Remi countered.

"Then let's head back to my apartment," I began to walk towards the gym door with Remi when Dimitri stopped us.

"Remi, you remember what our arrangement was," Dimitri looked her in the eye sternly.

"You can't legally tell me what to do until it's legally declared you adopted me," Remi huffed.

"He's going to adopt you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so I can go to school and so my mother can't take me back. We're lucky that my dad stated in his will he wanted one of the Belikov's to be my legal guardian," Remi explained.

"So what's the arrangement?" I wondered.

"Dimki doesn't want me staying with you. He wants me to move in with him, Rose, Christian, and Lissa. Now I am assuming it also in includes going with Rose to Lehigh and the public school so she can train me," Remi sighed.

"Give her one more night with Adrian, Dimitri?" Rose asked in our defense.

"Not with the way I found them this morning," Dimitri protested.

"Dimki you want the honest truth from me right now?" Remi wondered.

"I always want the honest truth from you Remi," Dimitri replied.

"Even if I were to have sex with Adrian at any given time it wouldn't be tonight or tomorrow. I'm so exhausted right now and tomorrow I'm going to be sore because I ran for so long and I beat the crap out of a punching bag today. So no sex for me. Besides Adrian wouldn't even let me have sex with him even if I wanted too. He promised me he wouldn't give in until I was 18. So nothing to worry about because I trust him," Remi laid it out on the table for him. I was laughing internally because she said it so seriously.

"I trust Adrian's word too," Rose agreed.

"I don't," Dimitri scoffed.

"He never pressured me to have sex with him when we were dating and I was 18 and not a virgin. Unlike Remi, who is 16 and still a virgin," Rose defended.

"Technical virgin," I sniggered, Remi elbowed me and gave me wide eyes. Oh, Dimitri didn't know about that. I gave her a sorry look.

"What do you mean Adrian?" Dimitri growled.

"Yeah, enlighten us," Christian decided to gang up on me.

"It's just a joke, let's go. See you guys in the morning," Remi stuttered and pulled me along. Ignoring everyone else's protests.

"Taking a shower, I'll see you in a bit," Remi kissed me and skipped off to the bathroom.

"You'll be all squeaky clean and smelling of soap, I think I like both clean and dirty you," I teased her. She gave me a man eating smile just before she closed the bathroom door.

I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, shut off the lights in the living room and the kitchen, and walked into the bathroom because I knew Remi was already in the shower. I brushed my teeth and began to shave so I wouldn't have to tomorrow morning.

"_I'm going away for awhile, but I'll be __back__, don't try and follow me. 'Cause I'll return as soon as possible. See I'm tryna find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe, we all learn to make mistakes. And run, from them, from them. With no direction, we'll run from them, from them. With no conviction,__"_ Remi began to sing softly, thinking I couldn't hear her. She was actually really good, considering vampire slaying was her main talent. She didn't have time for much else.

I didn't know what the song was but it was beautiful. Especially with her singing it

"_Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, traveling endlessly. Don't need no __roads__. In fact they follow me, and we just go in circles. Well now I'm told that this is __life__, and pain is just a simple compromise. So we can get what we want out of it. Would someone care to classify, of broken hearts and twisted minds. So I can find someone to rely on. And run to them, to them. Full speed ahead, oh you are not useless. We are just…__"_ she continued to sing.

"Have you ever considered going into a musical career?" I asked. She abruptly stopped singing.

"I'm going to be a Guardian, Adrian. Not a pop sensation," Remi mumbled.

"You don't like pop so technically you'd become a rock star," I chuckled.

"Like I have time to be one while Guarding you," she scoffed.

"I don't do much, besides I'm content with following you around," I finished shaving and wiped my face off. I rested against the counter and continued the conversation with Remi.

"I'd like to stay out of the paparazzi view, seeing as I live in a secret world where vampires exist and my boyfriend happens to be one. That will go over with the human and Moroi community. I can see the headlines now. Young Teen Rock Sensation is Half-Human Half-Vampire, Vampires Truly exist… Run for your lives," she said sarcastically.

"We could pull a Hannah Montana," I offered as she shut off the shower. She poked her head out and grabbed a towel before hiding behind the shower curtain again.

"I never want to be compared to Hannah Montana again. I will kill you if you do so again," she murmured and climbed out off the shower with the towel wrapped securely around her body. I handed her another one for her hair that was soaking.

"Thanks," she wrapped it around her hair and looked at me again.

"What?" I wondered.

"Nothing," she shook her head and began to brush her teeth. I noticed her knuckles were completely raw and bleeding slightly. I grabbed some Neosporin, gauze, and tape; patiently waiting for her to finish brushing her teeth.

"I could see Headlines now, Buffy Florov Rocks up Seattle," I teased her.

"Uffy Flowov?" Remi repeated with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"What do you have against the name?" I wondered.

"It ucks," she smirked before she rinsing all the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Harsh," I commented.

"Just telling you the truth Adrian," she laughed and kissed me.

"You're so honest it's hot," I kissed her back. She pulled away and looked guilty for a split second but then it flitted away.

"What's the matter?" I asked and placed both my hands on the side of her face.

"Adrian," she started and her eyes did this weird twitch thing.

"I have something to tell you," she murmured.

"What is it?"

"I… Adrian… I don't know how to say this… but… Lo…Lo… I have stage fright," she blurted out.

I began to laugh.

"It's not funny, I'm not good with crowds," she laughed uneasily.

"It's just that I thought it was going to be something terrible," I wheezed, my sides hurt from laughing. I was so nervous that it was going to be something bad. She laughed a little but it sounded like it was forced. I looked at her frowning face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for laughing at your stage fright," I apologized, "Now let me tape up your poor wounded hands."

She sighed and held out her hands and I got to work on taping them.

"Rose thinks you're her long lost sister," I told her.

"Why is that?" Remi asked curiously.

"She's done the same exact thing to her hands," I laughed.

"I really like Rose already, I know we're going to get along," Remi smiled.

"You too are very similar. You both hate you're real names, they both start with R, you taunt me like she used to only you like to play along with my dirty comments unlike Rose, you both are bad ass, you both have long hair and tan skin, I've bitten you both, I've dated her and now I'm dating you, you both can have an attitude, you both have that man eating smile, you're both dedicated, you both had and have to train outside of school to catch up for senior year, and you're both connected to Dimitri somehow," I chuckled, just now realizing how similar they were.

Remi was silent and just watched me continue to tape her hands.

"Does it bother you that I dated her and you're both so similar?" I asked her quietly.

"Not really no, I see how her and Dimki look at one another," Remi shrugged.

"It took me awhile to realize how they look at each other. That's why I ended up dating Rose, because I was ignorant of their relationship strength. Rose cheating on me with Dimitri also helped me realize that it wouldn't work out with Rose and me," I told her.

"I don't think Rose wanted to cheat on you and I know Dimki didn't want her to either," Remi commented.

"Dimitri kind of hates me if you haven't noticed," I snorted.

"He just doesn't like you that much is all, but I know Dimki, he's honorable and would never intentionally steal women or sleep with women who are already taken. What happened with him and Rose was probably a self-discovery-heat of the moment-thing that usually can't be stopped," Remi explained.

"You know for a girl who is 16, you can read people very well," I smiled.

"It's kind of required you know, being a Guardian-in-training and all that good stuff," she smiled softly.

"That is true," I whispered, just finishing up wrapping her hands.

"Thanks," she mumbled, ducking her head down, knocking the towel off her head. We laughed a little. I reached out and ran my hand through her wet hair.

"You're very beautiful, more beautiful than Rose… don't tell her I said that or she may kill me… or at least Dimitri will," I laughed nervously.

"I think she'd understand," Remi murmured.

"You're probably right," I chuckled, "Why don't you get dressed quick?"

We walked out into my bedroom and I handed her one of my old academy long sleeve shirts. It was as long as a dress on her and I loved the idea of her in my clothes. She smiled softly, grabbed some other bits of clothes… undergarments if you will, and headed back into the bathroom.

I quickly walked over to my top dresser drawer and found what I was looking for hidden behind socks. I pulled out a large square light blue case and hid it under my pillow. I was beginning to panic and get nervous. It was very odd for me, very odd. I didn't know what the right moment for this was but right now seemed like a good opportunity right? This would be the last night I got to spend with her for awhile since of the whole Dimitri adopting her thing.

I grabbed her hairbrush off the night stand on her side. Sat on the bed and waited. I began to twirl her hairbrush nervously as every second passed. Finally, she stepped out of the bathroom in my shirt, a self-conscious smile on her face.

"Mind if I brush your hair?" I asked lamely, boy I felt stupid asking that. Damn nerves.

"Sure," she replied, stuttering a little. I could see in her Aura that I was making her a little nervous and shy.

She came and sat cross legged in front of me, her back to me. I was glad I was a whole foot taller than her. Brushing her hair would be easier since she was shorter.

"Did you know I like it when people play with my hair? Is that why you're doing this?" she asked me quietly.

"I had no idea at all," I told her honestly. I really didn't know at all that she liked it. I was very pleased to hear that she did.

Her aura brightened through the shadows already beginning to spin and wrap around her. It worried me but I could see love radiating through the shadows.

She hummed as I ran the brush through her long hair that reached to the middle of her back.

"You're hair is mega long," I commented.

"I haven't had the chance to cut in awhile and it grows alarmingly fast," she mused.

"Do you want it cut? I can get you an appointment down at the spa and salon, my treat," I wondered.

"Maybe just a trim and you could just give me a massage," she teased.

"I'm probably not as good as them," It probably was true.

"That is probably true," she mirrored my thoughts.

"I can learn," I joked.

"And then I could get free massages," she giggled.

"That is also true," I laughed and finished brushing her hair. I placed it back on the nightstand.

"Thanks," she turned around and smiled at me.

"Any time," I smiled back at her and leaned into kiss her.

This time it was gentle and soft. I reached a hand behind me under the pillow and grabbed the blue box. She kissed me back softly and I rested my forehead on hers. She opened her turquoise eyes and I could see the love in them.

"I love you," I professed.

Remi's eyes closed briefly and they opened with this gleam in her eye, a wide smile spread across her face.

"I love you too," she whispered gently.

I felt such a strong emotion around Remi. I haven't had a cigarette since I met her, I've hardly drank. If I did, it was one little glass. I wanted to be a better person for her and myself. This was what Rose meant when she said balance. I felt it with Remi.

I gently kissed her again and she eagerly responded back. Before things got further, I stopped us.

"Hold on, Remi," I laughed. I handed her the blue box. She looked at me, then the box, then me again. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she murmured.

"Just open it Remi, I wanted to get you something," I smiled and nudged her taped hands.

She opened it and gasped a little.

"Adrian," she whispered, "It's beautiful."

It was a sterling silver Elsa Peretti letter "A" Tiffany Diamond pendant. I wanted her to have something to remind me of her when I didn't get to see her everyday when she started school. The necklace cost 425 dollars but the cost didn't matter to me.

It fit perfectly for her complexion and it was durable. I made sure of it.

"Let me put it on you," I took the box out of her hands and took the necklace out. She pulled up her hair so I could put it on. It perfectly suited her complexion. The lower case cursive "a" rested in the center of her upper chest and I had charmed it with Spirit so it would heal and control the darkness.

"Thank you, you're the greatest guy I've known," she told me.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that and you're the greatest woman I've known," I grinned.

I kissed her again and she grinned against my lips.

"I. Disagree. You. Are. In fact. The. Greatest. Man. I've. Known," she said in between kissing me. I gave on arguing and pushed her backwards so she fell onto her back.

I hovered over her and she locked her arms around my neck, giving me a man eating smile that I was beginning to give in to.

I nuzzled her neck and she shivered in pleasure. I could feel her pulse, it was erratic.

"If you give me a hickey, I may have to kill you," she gasped out.

I chuckled and began to kiss her again. Her hands clawed their way down my back, it didn't hurt that much.

"Are we aloud to get lost in the moment, does that give us a free pass on this?" she asked me as I began nuzzle her neck again.

I stopped nuzzling and looked at her curiously. She was being serious.

"Are you hormonal or something? What happened to you wanting to wait?" I wondered.

"I may be PMS-ing yes but I don't know. My body really really wants to be WITH you," she told me honestly.

"That's normal and I won't let you be WITH me until you're 18," I grinned.

"That's next year," she complained.

"It was your idea and besides, even if I would allow us to have sex right now, we have no protection," I reminded her.

"Would you have slapped me if I would have said 'let's risk it?'" she questioned.

"I would have said you're crazy because not only is it highly risking in the first place, you're also PMS-ing making it even more risky of getting you pregnant and we all know that wouldn't go over well," I lectured her.

"You'd end up in jail," she frowned.

"I wouldn't even make it to jail! Dimitri would kill me before I even had a trial!" I cried out.

"I wouldn't let him kill you," she rolled her eyes.

"You're also forgetting that a baby would stall your plans of becoming a Guardian in June," I added.

"I'm not factoring in a baby, Adrian," she confessed.

"I know you aren't, having a baby is 100% preventable," I sounded like my parents now. It was scary.

"You're pushing abstinence for the second time today; at least one of us is responsible," she snorted.

"I have to try really hard to be responsible around if that helps your situation," I admitted.

"No, you just made it worse. I want to break that responsibility of yours," she quipped.

"I'm going to lock you in a chastity belt, Remi. Just you wait and see, and then we won't have to worry about breaking my responsibility," I teased.

"But won't you have the key? Meaning you can get into my chastity belt?" she said cheekily with that man eating smile.

"You're tired Remi, we should go to sleep now," I rolled my eyes. She was definitely my perfect match.

"Fine," she huffed and slid under the covers.

"Thank you," I chuckled and turned out the light. Remi snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too, Rem. I love you too," I whispered back.

Five minutes later.

"Hey Adrian?" Remi asked in an innocent voice that made me suspicious.

"Yes Remi?" I murmured.

"If you dream walked into my dreams and we had sex there, would it technically be legal since it was only a dream?" she wondered.

"Go to sleep Remi," I ordered in a tense voice. I was not going into her dreams for awhile. Not until whatever these hormones were calmed down.

"Adrian," she whined.

"Please, you're not helping me and my responsibility," I groaned.

"I just wanted your opinion is all," she huffed and sighed. Silence ensued.

Five minutes later.

"Hey Adrian?" Remi spoke up again. Making me groan internally.

"Remi," I said in a warning tone.

"Guess what," she giggled.

"What?" I was waiting for her to talk about my "responsibility."

"I love you," she answered.

"I love you too," I chuckled and she tucked her face into my neck.

She immediately fell asleep like a little child crashing on sugar. I think it was probably from the endorphins that had been running through her that had gone away and now she passed out.

"I love you so much, you little vampire slaying temptress," I whispered softly in her ear and I fell asleep with my face resting on top of her head.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good fluff and another plot twist? Let me know what you think! Review, por favor. Merci!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I got some reviews and I thank those of you who reviewed for me! I really appreciate it! Here's a new chapter, enjoy. I own nothing. **

**Adrian's POV**

"Where are we going?" Remi wondered as we walked down the "mall"-ish part of court, holding hands.

We ignored the disgusted looks from the people around us and all the whispers and the stares. We definitely were a scandal. Which reminded me, I still had to go visit my parents. I had kind of been putting that off for awhile.

"To get breakfast," I told her simply as I lead her to a little café that I liked to go to.

"Wonderful, I'm starving," she grinned.

"That's because you skipped out on Christian's dessert last night, I would say I saved you some but that'd be a lie. I ended up fighting Rose for your piece," I told her.

"Who won?" Remi mused.

"Who do you think?" I scoffed.

"Rose," she stated with a grin.

"Of course, Rose gets scary when it comes to food, especially dessert or donuts. She threatened to break my fingers one by one just for a piece of chocolate cake," I told her the events of last night. Rose was actually scary looking. She just had that look in her eye that told me she was not joking about breaking my fingers one by one.

"Did it have gnash on the outside of it?" Remi asked as she surveyed the menu for the café.

"Gnash?" I repeated.

"A chocolaty fudge kinda sorta coating?" she explained.

"Then yes there was gnash," I confirmed.

"I would have threatened somebody for it too," Remi laughed.

"Remind me to never get in your way when it comes to gnash," I teased.

"Hi, I'm Lana, can I take your order?" a younger Moroi girl asked us from behind the counter. She eyed Remi with distaste and eyed me like I was a piece if candy.

"You ready, love?" I asked Remi, she blushed a little.

"Uhh, yeah," she smiled softly.

"Okay, I'll have the bacon mushroom omelet with a cup of hazelnut coffee with cream and no sugar. What about you Remi?" I ordered.

"I'll take an egg white croissant sandwich with a cup of jasmine tea," Remi told Lana who wrote it all down.

"That will be $12.37 Lord Ivashkov," Lana told me. I gave her my debit card and she swiped it, and handed me the receipt and a number for the table for our food.

"That's all you're getting to eat? I though you were starving," I asked Remi as we sat down at a two person table just in front of the windows of the café that looked outside. We had a beautiful view of the fountain outside and the gardens.

"I'll be snacking later after I workout. Besides I hate eating big meals before I go workout," she explained.

"You're not working out till later tonight. I got you an appointment at the spa for a haircut, full body massage, manicure, pedicure, and facial with Rose so you two can discuss the how the bond works and how to deal with its bad sides. It's all on my treat," I informed her.

"I only need a haircut Adrian," Remi protested.

"Trust me. You're going to thank me later when you start training and going to school again. You need to be pampered before the torture starts," I reminded her.

"Okay but you need to learn how to give massages in return," she smirked.

"I know how to but not as good as a professional," I defended myself.

"We'll test it out sometime," she said seductively and I gulped.

"You need to stop seducing me," I said huskily.

"I'm not trying to," she grinned.

"Sure you aren't," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm being legit, I'm only being myself. Sorry if I'm being too sexy for you," she teased.

"It may be a good thing you won't being staying with me at night anymore," I joked.

"I'm going to be all lonely and cold without you, Adrian," Remi pouted.

"It's not my choice for you to move over to palace housing. I actually feel kind of bad for you," I confessed.

"Why, because I won't see your handsome face in the morning?" she giggled.

I lowered my voice down so know once else could hear what I was saying.

"You might want to buy ear muffs or sound proof your room. With Christian and Lissa it's not so bad, but from Christian's complaining yesterday after you left, when were eating dessert. It seems as if Rose and Dimitri are very loud when they have sex… which is a lot according to Christian," I whispered.

"God kill me now. I don't want to hear that," she muttered.

"Your poor virgin ears," I teased.

"My ears are not virgins and you know that. With other people I'd be annoyed but I couldn't careless. With Rose and Dimitri it grosses me out because I don't want that image in my mind. I mean, he's my cousin and practically my big brother. I don't need to imaginatively see that let alone stumble open it one day," she shuddered.

"How would you even know what it looks like?" I joked.

She raised one of her eyebrows, her eyes asking me if I really wanted to know. I paused and nodded.

"One, obviously movies, ratings never stopped Logan and I from seeing them. Two, I had one Dhampir friend that really hit it off with Moroi boys and liked to use the basement lounge as a place to rendezvous. It seemed that every single time I went downstairs to do my laundry she was having sex with some guy on the pool table. Never played pool again there after the first time I saw that happen. Three, obviously because I'm a technical virgin," she explained.

"I still don't get that and I'm getting very curious as to what that means," I was more comfortable with the situation now that I had gotten used to the fact Logan was her past and he was obviously not coming back.

"I'd rather not discuss it in public," she told me as Lana brought our food out on a tray and she handed me her number right in front of Remi. Lana gave a smile that was trying to be seductive or man eating but it was not at all. Remi could beat her in every area of seduction and she was a virgin. Lana gave Remi a smirk and a sneer as she walked back to her spot behind the counter. Remi gritted her teeth and picked up her cup of tea.

Lana watched us still. She motioned me to flip over the piece of paper with her number on it.

"So what does it say on the other side?" Remi wondered as she caressed her mug.

I read the note.

"Call me anytime handsome. I guarantee a fun time, more fun then you could have with your…" I didn't finish reading the note. The term blood whore was something I wouldn't say anymore unless it meant standing up for somebody who got called one, especially Remi.

"That's unoriginal. I could have come up with better shit," Remi tried to keep a happy look on her face but I could see there was something troubling her. I knew she was troubled because she rarely ever swore.

I watched Remi collectively as she sipped her tea. She suddenly became interested in the bottom of her mug.

"Rem, what's the matter?" I asked her, worried.

"I'm fine," she shrugged and gave me a small smile.

"Your Aura tells me otherwise and I know you well enough to know you're not," I argued.

"What gives people the right to call me a blood whore? Despite the fact I was one for a year. I didn't want to be one. I understand it seems sketchy that I'm dating you since I'm Dhampir and you're a Moroi. What Moroi man in the right mind dates a Dhampir girl and doesn't drink her blood? It's not like it's happened a lot or what? Your parents are going to say the same about me and maybe call me a gold digger or something, even though I have a lot of money on my own. Is it always going to be like this?" she rambled.

"Rem," I was trying to cut in but she kept rambling.

"Even when I'm a Guardian will I still be called a blood whore? How can I ever be a respectable Guardian when everyone is calling me a blood whore behind my back? I mean even the Guardians think I'm one!" she continued.

"Rem, Remi, Remilda, Remilda Florence, Remilda Florence Szelsky. Buffy, Little Vampire Slayer," I kept making up variations of her name. That quieted her down. I took her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't mind other people, especially my parents. I love my mom and all, but she can be a little stuck up," I told her.

"What about your dad?" she murmured.

"He's just an ass. So definitely don't listen to him," I chuckled.

"You're going to go through so much harassment because of me. I'm sorry Adrian," she apologized.

"This is not your fault and it's worth it to be with you, Rem. You are a great person and you're beautiful. Half of this taunting could be my fault too. I used to be a player and that doesn't seem to go away in people's minds," I told her.

She set her mug down and began to eat her croissant. Still holding onto her hand on top of the table, I began to eat also.

Once we finished eating and drinking our tea or coffee we got up.

"Can I have the piece of paper Lana gave you?" Remi asked randomly.

"Sure thing," I handed it to her, curious to see what she'd do to it.

Lana heard Remi say her name and looked over at us. Remi smiled sickly sweet as she flashed the piece of paper at Lana and tore it into millions of little pieces. Remi then plastered the fakest smile on her face and gave Lana the "I'm watching you" movement. Lana looked aghast, but she recovered and glared. Her aura screamed she wanted revenge.

"Bitch," Remi muttered under her breath with a grin.

I figured it was best to get her out of there before either one of them could engage into a fight. Though, I knew who would win if they did. Remi would win, obviously. She may not be up to date on her training, but she could beat up Lana because she was a Moroi girl.

"Come on," I tugged her away from the café and led her outside. The sun was still in the sky but it wasn't bothering me too badly. I began to lead her through the garden and to the fountain.

"I've never been over here before and I've been to court so many times," she admitted as we took a seat on the walls around the fountain.

"You were a kid so this place was probably not of any interest. Besides, this is relatively new, Rose pretty much did everything in this garden," I teased.

"Why?" she wondered curiously.

"Rose got in trouble for running away to Vegas with some of our Scooby gang. Her punishment was to do all this gardening work. She's pretty good at it actually, though she'd never admit it," I explained.

"Scooby gang, hmmm. Sound like you guys, Rose told me about out the trouble you guys went to find out who killed your Aunt," Remi mused.

"Enough about the Scooby gang, I want to know about your technical virginity," I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She blushed and looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, I've obviously pretty much done everything," I told her and kissed her hand that was holding mine.

"Don't remind me, not something I want to think of," she sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been with so many other girls. If it makes you feel any better, they meant nothing and most of the time I was drunk. I was also younger and I haven't had sex in almost a year, and I'm willing to wait for another 16 months for you," I said.

"Makes me feel a little bit better," she mused.

"I also never had sex with Rose," I added.

"That I knew," she remarked.

"How could you possibly know?" I asked her.

She tapped my head with her free hand and gave me a "duh" look.

"Right," I chuckled, "back onto you now." 

"I've done everything on the receiving end, except full on sex obviously," Remi said vaguely.

"The receiving end?" I wondered and couldn't help but grin.

"I've never initiated any actions on another boy. The boy initiated… stuff on me," she blushed.

"I think I get you but you could just say it out loud you know. We both know you have a dirty mouth," I teased her.

"Yes, but this is actual things that have happened to me," she retorted.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Well, yes. The dirty talk is just something that I can make up off the top of my mind and not feel so bad 'cause I haven't actually done that," she explained.

"Alright so let me get this straight, you're a technical virgin because you let a guy finger you and eat you out?" I asked her with a serious face, but on the inside I was laughing like crazy. I was kind of relieved. I didn't like the idea that Logan had done that to her but the idea of her doing something Logan seemed far worse. So the milder one made me laugh.

"You're not mad are you?" she questioned shyly.

"I'm a little livid, yes," I said with no emotion in my voice. Her eyes widened in fear. How was I pulling this on her? She had the bond with me; she should know I was joking.

"Please don't hate me, Adrian. I'm sorry, just don't hate me," she rambled. I began to laugh because she really didn't pay attention to the bond.

"Remi, you should know I was kidding. You have the bond remember," I chuckled and kissed her cheek. Her eyelids did this weird twitchy thing and she got an agitated look on her face. Her Aura mimicking her expression.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just block the thoughts and feelings part from our bond. I keep the bond open when it comes to darkness and when you're feeling distressed or when you come across trouble. Otherwise the bond is silent unless something really strong pulls me into your head, but since all the strong moments are with me. There is no point for the bond to pull me into your head because I'm already there," she told me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I didn't want to invade your thoughts and all, so I kind of have been working out that. It's worked, I just think the bond let's me cheat on actually asking you how you are and what's going on in your life. I like to talk to you also," she continued.

"I understand. I'd want the same if I could read your thoughts. Although, sometimes I would love to get into that brain of yours," I replied.

"Yes, you do wish," she laughed and kissed me. I let go of her hand and cupped her face as I kissed her gently back.

"Let's go back to my room. I told Rose you'd meet her there and then you two would walk down to the spa," I told her and pulled her up with me.

"Okay," Remi replied and I walked her back to my room.

Remi flopped onto the couch and sighed. I sat her up and sat down. She slid back down, her head resting on my thighs. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I pulled her hair out from under her head so I fanned out on my lap.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured, placing her hand on my hand. I laced my fingers through hers.

"I'm only going to be a few hallways away. You're still going to see me everyday," I chuckled.

"No, not now, when I go to school in 2 weeks," she explained.

"You still won't be so far away. Lehigh isn't even an hour away from her and you're school is only 25 minutes from court. I can easily see you still; we can dream walk every night, maybe go on dates in the human world. It'll work out, you'll see," I told her.

I decided I wouldn't go to Lehigh with her. She still close enough to court and I would love to be at Lehigh with her, but I know my parents would throw a fit I they knew she was there. Normally, I wouldn't care if they were pissed but I knew it would affect Remi and she can't be distracted from her training. Another reason I really shouldn't be going to Lehigh with her. I know I would be a big distraction, and I wanted her to be fully focused when she trained.

"You can also always come to Lehigh when Dimki and Christian go to see Rose and Lissa. You could pick me up from school too some days," she suggested hopefully.

"I could kidnap you and take you someplace nobody would find us. You could be my sex slave and we'd live happily ever after," I joked. Her eyes lit up.

"I like that idea the best. I choose that one," she grinned.

"Sorry, that'd be illegal," I laughed and kissed her. She kissed me back and sat up, somehow rotating around facing me without breaking the kiss. I placed both hands on her lower back and lowered her down onto her back on the couch, with me on top of her.

My hands slid under her shirt and skimmed over her hip bones and rib cage. She shivered and deepened the kiss. Though, it wasn't really kissing anymore. More like an amazing game of tonsil hockey. Her legs hitched up and locked around me.

"HAND CHECK!" a familiar voice shouted from in front of us. We both turned to look at Rose smirking at us. She for once was not wearing Guardian clothes. Rose looked like a normal girl today. She was technically off duty so she could be dressed that way.

"You are so lucky I convinced Dimitri to just let me pick you up alone," Rose laughed as I pulled my hands out from under Remi's shirt.

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" Remi asked as we sat up.

"No, Dimitri is just being overprotective. It also doesn't help that he doesn't like Adrian very much. Dimitri is also a bit hypocritical because this is how Dimitri and I were when we first really realized we wanted to be together. Not to mention the lust charm, but I'll explain that story later," Rose replied.

I sighed in relief. I was pushing my luck with the whole Dimitri killing me or punching me thing.

"Well we should get going, Remi. Bye Adrian," Rose stated.

"Alright, bye Adrian," Remi sighed and kissed me goodbye before walking out the door with Rose.

I fell back onto the couch and groaned. It was going to be a long 16 months.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My life is getting hectic once again; I should have actually been working on my English portfolio… yyyyeeeahhh. I know I'll do it later, but I really wanted to update for you guys! It was also snowing when I was writing this—I know, I know. It's the middle of April, but I live in Wisconsin so the weather is whacked!—so I couldn't really focus on school work. **

Rose's POV (Look at that! New POV)

I loved massages; I had needed one since I got shot. I sighed in content as Ambrose's assistant, Chloe, worked out all the kinks in my back.

"Whenever Adrian sends you to the spa, promise me you'll always bring me with you," I murmured to Remi, who was getting massaged by Ambrose, right beside me.

"As much as I love this, I'd rather have Adrian massaging me," Remi admitted. Ambrose and I chuckled at her.

"I could always get Dimitri to massage me," I trailed off and a warm sensation swept through my body just from the thought of Dimitri massaging me. I hummed out in pleasure at the thought.

Remi made a disgusted noise that made me laugh. Remi was like the little sister the Guy upstairs forgot to give me. Don't get me wrong, Lissa is my best friend and sister, but Lissa's more like my twin sister who doesn't need much guidance, just a listening ear and love. Remi was only 16 and just started the dating scene pretty much. She needed a female role in her life.

I was glad to have gotten the conversation about the Bond out of the way—she took it very smoothly and she told me she could block Adrian out if she wanted, which she did—and now we could talk normal girl things that I hadn't got a chance to talk about in awhile.

"So where did Adrian exactly meet you?" I wondered.

"At a hotel in Vegas—that major expensive Moroi one—I was looking for some Strigoi stupidly and happened across Adrian outside, trying to light one of his stupid cigarettes. We kind of hit it off I guess, but I left right after that. I saw him the other night when Strigoi were around. The Strigoi killed me but Adrian brought me back obviously, and here we are now," Remi explained.

"Was he shocked when he found out you were only 16?"

"Not really, no. He was pretty blasé about it," Remi laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day Adrian Ivashkov was abstaining from sex," I giggled, "You have changed that man."

"I wish I hadn't told him we couldn't have sex till I was 18! I'm so stupid, I should have known that would have come back to bite me in the butt. At the time it seemed sweet he'd agree to that, hence why I really trust him, but now I just want him to rip my clothes off," Remi groaned in frustration.

"I know how you feel. Dimitri would never have cracked until I was 18. If it weren't for the fact I was getting taken over by the darkness of Spirit that night, we may have never had sex, maybe ever. That's a very depressing thought, not something I want to dwell on. I might not have noticed that the wards of the academy broke if we hadn't had sex in the cabin, then we'd probably not be where we are today, you'd probably not be here. So I only see pros to having sex that night with Dimitri when I was still underage," I thought out loud to her.

"But you didn't have an over protective cousin *cough* Dimki *Cough* watching you're every move around your boyfriend and doesn't want you to be around your boyfriend. Especially when you are trying to break your boyfriend's said abstinence for you," Remi told me.

"Are you sure you're ready to have sex with Adrian? You've only known him for a little more than a week. Usually couples tend to wait longer," I was trying to be a responsible adult role model for her, Dimitri would be so proud.

Remi snorted at something funny that must have gone through her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Most couples, especially teenagers who have already done stuff before don't wait. Sure I'd love to wait until we were in a relationship longer, or when I'm 18, or whenever I get married, but there is just too much want and need in this stupid teenage body of mine that cannot fathom what the word wait means," Remi explained.

"Touché, I know all about that want and need. I'm still a teenager myself technically. This might be irresponsible of me to tell you this, but if the time is right and somehow Adrian cracks and will have sex with you; if you know you're ready and you trust him completely than go for it," I told her, Dimitri would not be proud of me now.

"Thanks Rose. I'll let you know if that ever happens," Remi sounded genuinely thankful.

"And remember to use protection. Dimitri would kill you both if you got pregnant not to mention Adrian having sex with you is illegal in the first place. We don't need him in jail anytime soon," I added in.

"No we don't, and we don't need a baby Adrian running around either," Remi laughed.

I was glad she could laugh about it but it made me uneasy. I knew the way the heat of the moment gets, though protection didn't matter to Dimitri and myself—due to the obvious fact we are both Dhampirs—but it was critical to Adrian and Remi. If Remi got lost in the moment she'd forget to remind Adrian, and if Adrian wasn't reminded, there'd be no protection and a high chance of her getting knocked up. Though I should have probably thought highly of Adrian at that point because he was abstaining just for Remi, I still couldn't shake the feeling he would completely forget about protection. It was probably just because he was Adrian.

"Do you think you could convince Dimki to let me stay at Adrian's for a few more days?" Remi asked quietly.

"I didn't mean crack Adrian's will now. At least wait a month or so before doing that. When Dimitri won't be a couple of hallways away and Adrian will be weaker to your seduction because of his long withdrawal. You're a little trigger happy aren't you?" I told her.

"I don't want to stay with Adrian for that reason. I wasn't planning on breaking him this week. I'm supposed to get my 'friend' tomorrow anyway. I just like waking up next to Adrian and going to sleep in his arms. I'm a snuggler and he's really warm."

I could practically here her smile as she said this.

"I'll see what I can do, but you know how Dimitri is about you and Adrian," I sighed.

"Just seduce him into it, it's a win win situation here," Remi snorted.

"You have a valid point my friend, as long as you promise me you won't have sex with Adrian, I will get Dimitri to let you stay with him," I bargained.

"Don't you trust me? I just told you I'm not up for it this week anymore."

"Oh, I trust you, but I need your word so I can tell Dimitri and I won't be lying to him. He knows when I lie and if I did, you wouldn't be staying with Adrian," I pointed out.

"I promise I won't have sex with Adrian when I stay with him," Remi promised.

"Good, now you're request will be filled when I distract Dimitri tonight," I grinned.

"Spare me the details. I don't want to hear about you having sex with my cousin, ever," Remi gagged.

"I'm sure one day you're going to come seeking advice about sex from me and you're going to want to know what I've done with your cousin for you own gain with Adrian," I teased.

"I'll just go ask Lissa if it comes to that," Remi joked.

"Lissa won't give you the details, I will." It was probably the truth.

"I doubt I'll ever have to ask any one," Remi replied cheekily.

"You seem overconfident, yet you don't know anything about sex nor have you had sex," I commented.

"I know lots," Remi said smugly.

"How so?"

"I read Cosmo," she stated simply, causing both of us to laugh.

**Adrian's POV**

Blah, blah, blah. BLAH BLAH BLAH!

That's all I could hear coming out of my father's mouth as he lectured me on dating a Dhampir. I had decided to go to the visit I had been delaying. Since Remi was at the Spa with Rose I wouldn't have to tell her I was going to my parents.

"Are you listening to me, Adrian?" my father sneered.

"Nope," I grinned lazily.

"Daniella, deal with our son! Maybe he'll listen to you," my father leaned back in his seat with an angry frustrated look aimed at me.

Like I cared.

"Adrian, you know how we feel about you dating Dhampirs," my mother chided.

"You didn't have any problem when I was dating Rose, mom," I reminded her.

"Because I knew that it wasn't going to last and I was right," my mom responded.

"That's because Rose was and is in love with Guardian Belikov. That had nothing to do with the fact she was a Dhampir. Besides Remi is practically Royal. Ariana Szelsky is her Aunt, and what I'm going through right now is not just 'phase.' I prefer Dhampirs to Moroi sorry if I'm ruining our family reputation," I explained.

"There is no such thing as a Royal Dhampir!" my father spat, "You're little blood whore is a useless piece of…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Remi is going to continue out her schooling and become my Guardian. I intend to keep dating her and to most likely marry her someday. I will not just throw away what I have with her because she is a Dhampir. You don't even know her so you shouldn't judge her by her race." I should really start a Dhampir rights movement.

"Why don't you bring her over for dinner?" my father suggested.

"Tonight?" I asked. I really didn't want Remi to have to meet them until it was completely necessary and in a crowd of large people.

"Why not?" my father smirked, he had something up his sleeve.

"She has training with Rose and Guardian Belikov tonight," I was actually telling the truth.

"What about tomorrow night? Surely she can't train during the day and come for dinner after training," my father wondered.

"I guess, I'll ask Rose," I agreed hesitantly. My mother had remained silent this whole time. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well I'm going to go and do what I need to do before… I really don't need to tell you what I'm doing, see you guys later," I smirked.

I stalked out of their house in an annoyed mood. I headed off to palace house where I'm sure Christian would be. I was correct as I walked into the living room of Lissa and Christian's 'house.'

"Hey Chrissie," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Ivashkov don't you knock anymore and do not call me that," he growled, clearly annoyed. This just made me grin at his annoyance.

"I'm practically family, I don't need to knock. But I came here to ask you a favor," I admitted.

He snorted.

"It's important," I added.

"I don't want to do any favors for you Ivashkov, you have always been a pain in the ass," Christian scowled.

"Awww, Chrissie you know you love me, just like you love Rose. We're like annoying siblings that you just can't help but love," I grinned.

"Stop calling me Chrissie," he said through gritted teeth.

"How about I strike you a deal?" I offered.

Silence.

"I'll stop calling you Chrissie if you do me a favor," I bargained.

"What do you need me to do so bad that you can't get someone else to do for you?" Christian asked, reluctantly curios.

"I need you to teach me how to cook," I confessed.

Christian burst out laughing.

"I'm not kidding, I really need to learn how to cook. I want to be able to cook Remi something other than pasta stuff. If I don't Remi and I will be stuck eating pasta and take out for the rest of our lives, except for when we come here to eat dinner," I sighed.

"You're being serious right now Ivashkov, aren't you?" Christian looked shocked.

"I'm always serious when it comes to my woman, Chrissie," I quipped.

"I though you said you were going to stop calling me that?"

"Well you haven't agreed to my deal yet, Chrissie," I grinned.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to cook. Only because I get bored when Lissa is working so much now and I'll be amused to watch you try and cook," Christian finally agreed.

"Nobody can know you're teaching me. Especially Remi, I want it to be a surprise," I told him.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone," Christian promised.

"Thanks Ozera," I shook his hand, sealing our deal.

"When do we start?" he wondered.

"Since this will probably take a long time for me to learn—and I have time to spare at the moment, as do you—we should start now," I claimed.

"I guess, do you at least know how to boil water?" Christian asked.

"No, I make pasta without boiling the noodles," I said sarcastically.

"Geez Ivashkov, I was just asking you a question," Christian defended himself as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, a stupid one," I snorted. Ignoring my jibe, Christian began to pull out random ingredients.

"We'll start with something easy, pancakes."

**2 Hours Later**

I was heading over to meet up with Rose and Remi when I was stopped by a brunette Moroi woman, just around my age.

"You're Adrian Ivashkov right?" she asked me.

"The one and only," I smiled.

"I'm McKenna Conta, I just got to court and I'm already lost. I've been told you know your way around here. Do you think you could help me find my room?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go meet up with my girlfriend and my friend. Grab any guardian or there's a Moroi guide at the desk over there," I told her and pointed to the kiosk/desk area that said 'Guide Service.'

"Thanks, nice meeting you. I'll see you around," she said quietly, dejected when she found I had a girlfriend. Her Aura was all messed up too, the colors just all blurred together. She seemed friendly but something was off about her.

I walked to the Spa and stopped in my tracks as I saw Remi. I let out a whistle of appreciation. Remi flushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her hair had gotten 5 inches shorter, it reached down about to the bottom of her rib cage. Her hair was parted to the side and it framed her face perfectly. Her Aura was very lovely, all of the darkness didn't seem to be there. It was radiating that gold that made me smile like an idiot. She looked so relaxed and fresh.

"Where is my appreciation Ivashkov?" Rose teased.

"Belikov appreciates you enough already Hathaway," I teased her right back. I wrapped my arm around Remi's waist and kissed her temple.

"Are these new clothes?" I asked her, fiddling with the black tank top that was beaded on the top and running my hand on the side of her thigh was looked like it was covered in jeans but it felt like cotton and it hugged every muscle in her legs, thighs, and butt. I definitely was appreciating it.

"You guessed right. Rose and I had some time to spare, so she took me to some stores for some clothes that looked good, but I could still fight in them," Remi shrugged, putting her hand over mine.

"You look very ravishing and beautiful," I grinned.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds. I have a Russian God to seduce into submission, wish me luck," Rose said cheerfully and practically skipped away.

"Good luck!" Remi called out after her.

"Why are me wishing her good luck for that?" I wondered.

"She's going to try and get Dimki to let me stay with you until I have to go to Lehigh," Remi told me as we began to walk back to my room.

"Best of luck to Rose then," I smirked.

"Guess what I got while shopping with Rose," she said.

"What?"

She pulled out a DVD set out of a shopping bag excitedly.

"GLEE!" she grinned.

"I'm guessing that's what we're gonna be doing until you have to train tonight?" I sighed.

"Of course, trust me Adrian, you'll love it!" she smiled sweetly at me as we walked in to my room.

She was right. I did love it and I loved watching her watch it. Everything seemed to right in the world. I loved that moment. So simple, so at ease with each other. She fitted perfectly in my arms and I was absentmindedly running my fingers over a patch of bare skin on her stomach from where her shirt had risen.

From then on, I knew I didn't want to live without her. Nobody could have ever come between us. So I thought at that time.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!****Don't worry; it'll all make sense later on, way later, and this story is completely Adrian/Remi. So no other boy or girl can forever keep them apart! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm getting better at updating! Yay! Thanks to all my readers who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Here's your new chapter! I own nothing! :) **

**Adrian's POV**

Dinner with my parents had gotten cancelled—thank you Lord—because Remi had gotten injured while sparring with Rose. Rose had broken two of Remi's ribs, and Remi being who she is, wouldn't let me heal her. Even if it meant I couldn't really hug her tightly or kiss her the way I wanted to.

The craziest thing is that Remi still trained. She ran even with her broken ribs. At least Rose wouldn't let her spar or lift heavy weights. I had decided to ask Remi why she wouldn't let me heal her after three days of her running with broken ribs. She wasn't looking the greatest due to the look of pain on her face all the time.

"_Why won't you let me heal you?" I asked her softly. She was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had sat next to her form and had begun to absentmindedly twirl her hair around my finger. _

"_I need to get used the pain. If I were to get my ribs broken by Strigoi while I'm protecting you, I can't just stop fighting because it hurts. I need to be able to power through it without stopping for a split second," she explained. _

"_I could just heal you Remi," I offered. _

"_You wouldn't have the time to. You know how deadly Strigoi are. Besides, what if I was just patrolling Court and some Strigoi somehow got in. You wouldn't be there to heal me at all. At least I hope you wouldn't be there," she sighed. _

"_That is a valid point," I agreed and leaned my head down so I was just over hers. _

"_I know it was. Rose is pushing Dimki's Zen life lessons on me. It's pretty funny actually," Remi giggled. _

"_Rose is actually teaching you stuff?" I teased. _

"_She's actually a really good teacher. Bet nobody would have thought that a year ago about her," Remi mused. _

"_They wouldn't even consider her becoming a Guardian a year ago," I added. _

"_I've been in that situation… what am I saying? I am in that situation," Remi groaned. _

"_And you'll prove them wrong, just like Rose did," I smiled. _

"_I'm so much like Rose, it's scary," Remi murmured. _

"_Are you sure you're not related to her and not Dimitri?" I joked. _

"_I'm sure. Maybe it's just they way society has treated us has caused us to be so similar," Remi theorized. _

"_Could be, but you two also have differences, and I love the ways your different from her. You're always generally nice and I love that about you. Not to mention, you're a little less compulsive than Rose, but you still can be," I told her. _

"_I really want to see someone piss of Rose. I heard its epic when she gets angry," Remi grinned. _

"_As long as she's not angry at me or you or our friends, then yes its epic," I agreed, "What are you like when you're angry?" _

"_I don't know. I haven't been full blown angry in a long time," Remi shrugged. _

"_I bet it's pretty hot," I grinned and kissed her. She eagerly kissed me back. With her distracted, I placed my hand gently on her ribs and healed her. At first she didn't notice that hot cold sensation of Spirit, but she soon jerked away when she realized I was doing. Too late, she was healed completely. She narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked back. _

_Then she slapped me across the face, hard. Man, was that hot. Her jaw was set as she glowered at me. She was beautiful even when she was angry. _

"_And I was right," I commented cheerfully. Her hand shot out towards my face again, but I caught it this time and threw my body on top of hers. She let out a 'hwahhh' as my all my weight fell on her. _

"_Adrian," she whined. _

"_You're comfy," I murmured and began to kiss her neck. She shivered and stifled a moan. _

"_No, I'm mad at you," she protested quietly. _

"_No you're not, you're grateful that I healed you just so we could do this," I teased._

"_What exactly is this?" she wondered. _

"_Not even sure what to call it," I chuckled and began to kiss her again. She pushed me off of her and onto my back, straddled my hips, leaned her face an inch from mine, lightly kissed my lips, got up, and casually walked out of my bedroom. That little tease!_

That was a week ago and now the girls were preparing to go to Lehigh in four days. I sighed as I watched Remi pack up everything she wouldn't need for the next four days. She looked up at me and sighed too. Remi set down the clothes she had been packing into one her many duffel bags.

She crashed down next to me on my bed, and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Promise me you'll dream walk with me as often as you can?" she whispered.

"That is definitely a promise I'm complying too," I promised her.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee," Remi got up.

"You don't drink coffee," I commented. She didn't, which was weird.

"Revising, I'm getting you coffee and I'll get myself tea," Remi smiled. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"Use my card," I held out my credit card.

"Adrian, I have money," Remi protested.

"Use it," I ordered. Remi huffed and trudged back over to me.

"Yes master," Remi said in a melancholy voice and took my credit card from me.

"I love you," I grinned.

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed me before walking out of my bedroom, and then out of the apartment.

I closed my eyes and tried to maybe sleep for a bit. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. Remi hadn't been either, that's probably why I wasn't. She woke up in the middle of the night—more like jolted awake. I didn't know if she was having a nightmare or not, but something was off. Her jolting always caused me to wake up and it's always hard for me to go back to sleep.

I was about to drift off when a knock sounded from my main door. I knew it wasn't Remi for two reasons: 1) She couldn't have gotten coffee that fast and 2) She had a key and would never knock.

I slowly got up and walked out of my bedroom to answer the door. I swung it open to see McKenna Conta.

"Hey Adrian," she greeted me.

"Hi McKenna, what brings you to my door?" I wondered.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out. You're a very popular guy Adrian and you seem decent. I thought, 'hey why not make some friends?' Now here I am. Mind if I come in?" she explained.

"Sure come in," I told her. I stepped aside and she walked in.

"Nice place," she commented.

"Thanks, wanna tour I guess? There's not much," I asked her.

"Sure thing," she grinned. I tried to read her Aura but it was all blurry and the colors mixed all together.

"Well this is the living room, obviously," I motioned around and then walked into my room with her following, "This is my bedroom."

"Are you moving out or something?" McKenna wondered pointing to the duffel bags lined up on the floor.

"No, my girlfriend is heading to Lehigh in a few days. She just started packing today," I shoved my hands into my pockets, I refrained from sighing.

"That sucks, and this must be your bathroom," McKenna said as she walked into my bathroom.

"Yup," I replied.

"Pretty spacious and it's really random that you have a claw foot tub in the center of bathroom," McKenna pointed out, "It has a French style to it, I like it."

"The last think to see would be the kitchen," I led her into the kitchen. She sat down on an island chair in front of the island counter. I sat on one, but not right next to her. Something was off about her, but I didn't know what it was, so I kept a chair between us.

"Why are your alphabet magnets spelling out 'Cock'?" McKenna asked, laughing slightly.

I glanced at the fridge and realized that it indeed have the word cock spelt out in refrigerators magnets.

Way to turn a child's toy into something inappropriate Rose. No wonder why she was insistent on giving me those. She knew Dimitri wouldn't allow her to spell naughty words on their fridge, so she resulted to doing it to my fridge.

"That's Rose Hathaway's doing," I chuckled.

"She's a legend, so is her Dhampir friend," McKenna brought up.

"Her Dhampir friend?" I questioned.

"Guardian Belikov," McKenna told me.

"Oh, you mean her boyfriend. Did you not know they were dating? They have been for awhile, sort of." How did she not know?

"Sort of?"

"You know the story, he was Strigoi for awhile and when he was brought back they didn't get back together. Part of it was due to the Rose was dating me at the time and the other was that Dimitri was going through his own issues. They just got back together officially a month ago," I reminded her. I didn't even know why I was telling her this.

"They were together before he was a Strigoi? Wasn't she his student?"

"Have you been living under a rock?" I asked her jokingly, becoming more at ease with her for some reason.

"I don't think the news has traveled out of Court yet," she shrugged.

**5 Minutes Later**

**Remi's POV**

I hummed Green Day's "21 Guns" to myself as I walked back to Adrian's apartment. I was in a better less depressing mood now that I had my jasmine tea. It always made me feel more—dare I say it?—Zen.

I got a few weird looks by some Moroi that passed by me but I just continued to hum to myself. I balanced the two cups in my left hand and pulled my key out of back pocket. I opened the door and walked in. I headed for the bedroom because I figured Adrian would still be lying down. I knew I was waking him up in the middle of the night every night, and I felt to so bad.

_Remi… Reeemmmiiiii._

NO! I will not think about him. I shuddered and was about to walk into Adrian's bedroom when I heard a strangely familiar laugh come from the kitchen. I curiously walked into the kitchen and froze when I saw the girl in the island chair next to Adrian.

The coffee and tea began to topple out of my hand. As they fell I quickly grabbed them back but some had spilled on my arms.

"Shit!" I swore. It burned, but I pushed the pain to the back of my head. Adrian and THAT girl turned to look at me in shock. I set Adrian's coffee in front of him and I set mine on the kitchen counter. Remaining silent, fearing if I said anything she would twist my words. I looked at my forearms to see scald marks. The coffee must have been scalding hot because my tea had been the perfect temperature.

I ran cold water over them, easing the burn.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Remilda," McKenna piped up. Adrian look surprised that she knew who I was. I just 'uh huh-ed' in response. I didn't want to talk to her, or look at her. She was like my arch nemesis besides Strigoi obviously.

"What's it been a year and a half since you let Lo…" she continued on but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare," I growled in a deadly tone. I snapped my head up to glare at her.

"Touchy," she smirked. Adrian surveyed us, confused to as why I looked ready to pummel her to juice.

"I'm going to go lay down," I murmured and brushed past Adrian, avoiding his eyes, I wasn't going to let my hatred for McKenna effect whatever friendship she was forming with him. He had his right to choose whoever his friends were. Sure McKenna was a total bitch, but only to me really. All because of Logan, but she had another thing coming if she was going to try and steal Adrian from me.

I fell face first into Adrian's bed and sighed. I just wanted to spend some stress less time with Adrian.

_So alone aren't you Remi? Don't worry, one day you'll be with me and then we have the rest of forever together. Forever with me, Remi, isn't that what you've wanted all along?_

No, no, NO!

I rolled onto my back and shoved all thoughts aside, and began to sing absentmindedly and quietly to myself. Not a couple seconds later Adrian was laying next to me. He was lying on his side, watching me. I stopped singing.

"No continue, I like it," he said quietly. I couldn't even recall what I was singing, I wasn't even thinking about what I was singing. Adrian reached out and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"No thanks," I murmured, "Where's McKenna?"

"I asked her to leave so I could talk to you. See what your story is about her. Not to mention, heal the burns my coffee gave you," he informed me.

"They're just burns. I don't need you to heal me. I've had worse. St. Vladimir's wasn't the only academy with fire using Moroi were learning offensive magic," I argued.

"You've had worse? Where? I mean I've seen you in your underwear and I haven't seen a scratch on you," he asked me.

I sat up, he did too.

"I don't know why it didn't heal when you've healed me all these times, but I'm guessing since it was inflicted by Moroi Magic maybe you just can't," I murmured as I pulled off my blue fitted American eagle shirt, and white tank top. Adrian smiled at my little strip show.

"I like your bra," he grinned and leaned forward, kissing along my collarbone. He was so easily distracted whenever I took off some clothing. I pulled my hair to right side so it wasn't cascading down my back anymore. Adrian was still preoccupied with my left collarbone. I figured telling him to stop and showing him wouldn't work, so I took his hands placed them in the center of my back.

He froze as his fingers felt the unusual smoothness of my middle back where it was scared over.

"Turn around," he whispered. I bit my lip and shifted around so he could see my back—I was surprised Ambrose hadn't said anything when I went to the Spa and got a massage. Maybe he figured since I had been in a Strigoi attack it was given I had a scar—and emitted a soft gasp.

I suddenly became self-conscious, but it washed away when I felt Adrian's lips press against my large scar. I smiled softly. He was embracing all of me, broken and mended. Adrian was the only person that had ever done that. Not that I had given anybody else a chance to do that.

I felt that hot cold sensation spread in my back and up into my arms. I looked down at my forearms, all the scald marks were gone, but I knew the large one on my back was still her. Adrian confirmed it when he let out a frustrated sigh.

I leaned back into his chest as he rested his back on the headboard of his bed. His arms protectively encircling my waist, and his lips pressed to my shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful creature on the planet," he whispered and smiled against my shoulder.

"I'm not a human-being so to speak?" I questioned quizzically.

"We're all creatures. Even humans, so you're even more beautiful than any human or animal," he explained.

"What kind of animal would I be?" I asked him curiously.

"A majestic, sleek, beautiful, lethal, black panther," he replied instantly, "What would I be?"

"A peacock," I ginned.

"Why the hell a peacock?" he sounded confused.

"You like to show off and you're very proud of yourself. Have you heard Katy Perry's 'Peacock' song?" I informed him.

"That is true and no."

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your pea-cock_?" I quoted.

"What?" his voice jumped an octave up.

"_Don't be chicken boy. Stop acting like a bi-atch_," I continued quoting Peacock, _"I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off."_

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, his voice weird.

"_Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath,"_ I teased and stepped out of his arms. I walked back into the kitchen to get my tea. I froze when I saw the alphabet letters spelling out 'BLoOD whOrE' on the fridge. I marched over and angrily mixed up the letters. Adrian walked in just as I finally scrambled them up far apart.

"What's the matter?" he asked, obviously detecting something was wrong. I didn't respond, I brushed off McKenna's jibe and put it into the back of my mind, spelling out something on the fridge. I had decided to add to Rose's spelling.

The fridge now said, "ADrIanS pEaCocK!"

"You forgot the 'A' between it," Adrian commented, sitting on one of the island chairs, watching me.

"No I didn't," I replied slyly. Adrian narrowed his eyes at me, speculating. I hummed the song to myself as I took a sip of my tea and smiled at Adrian.

He got up and strode over to the fridge and began spelling out something. We had so many refrigerator alphabet magnets it wasn't funny.

He stepped aside to show me what it said. Right next to my words he spelt out, "ReMiS muFfIn!"

"Hey! What does my wazu have to do with anything!" I protested.

"Who said it had anything to do with your vagina? You do like muffins don't you? I know I do," he smirked.

"Nah, I prefer wwee… Hey Dimki," my voice squeaked a little as I said this. He had just walked into the kitchen with Rose right behind him.

"I like the addition to my spelling," Rose grinned once she saw the fridge, she high-fived me. Dimki gave her a disapproving glance.

"How much of that conversation did you just hear?" Adrian asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"From wazus and on," Dimki glared at Adrian, "And I would like to know why my darling cousin isn't wearing a shirt?"

"I was showing Adrian my scar," I replied back quietly.

"What scar?" Dimki asked. I sighed and turned around, pulling my hair over my shoulder again.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rose asked loudly.

I turned around, letting my hair fall back over my scar. I took a long deep breath, keeping my composure. Everything from that day was coming back and I didn't like it. Having McKenna around again made it harder.

"A Fire using Moroi at my school got angry with me. I was walking away and they used offensive on me," I said complacently. It was the truth, but I didn't want to go into details. It had happened almost 2 years ago.

"Can't you heal it Adrian?" Rose asked him. He shook his head in response. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Sensing I wasn't in the greatest mind set right now.

Dimki gave Rose a look. Something only she could probably understand, which it was.

"Hey Adrian, Lissa wanted to see you about something. That's why we came over here, I'll take you to her," Rose said abruptly. I couldn't tell it was the truth or not. Adrian reluctantly left with Rose.

"Put on your work out clothes. Let's go train for a bit," Dimki ordered.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," I mock saluted him. He muttered something under his breath about me hanging out with Rose too much.

I got dressed, and Dimki and I left.

His training was a lot similar to Rose's—obviously because he's the one who trained her… though he didn't joke around with me like Rose did. He was very guardian-like with. I wondered what he was like with Rose when he trained her. Now when they sparred I always had to leave. They were way too—how do I even descried it—intimate, and that's a word that doesn't even bring up half of it. Needless to say, usually they'll end of tearing each other's clothes off. It made me curious as how it used to be between them.

An hour passed with me training my guts out.

"Okay, why don't you stretch for awhile? I can tell your muscles are protesting, I have to talk to you about something anyway," Dimki told me. I was immediately curious as I began to stretch—Rose had thankfully made me do a lot of stretching when I started training again so it really didn't hurt to stretch anymore, I was also more flexible, thank you Rose!

Dimki looked hesitant for some reason as he opened his mouth to speak.

"This isn't a very comfortable topic for me to speak about, but as your adoptive parent—so to speak—I have to. Especially since I'm letting you stay with Adrian every night," Dimki for once looked really uncomfortable. It was weird to see him uncomfortable.

"Okkkaayyy?" I didn't know what he was going on about.

"I want to be able to trust you and Adrian not to do anything whilst you stay with him, but I always seem to walk in on you two in some, err, sexual situation only partially clothed," Dimki continued on.

Oh, I see where this was going.

"Are you going to be giving me the birds and the bee's talk Dimki?" I asked him incredulously.

"Somebody has to," he responded.

"Rose already pretty much did a week ago," I told him.

"She did, did she?" Dimki raised one eyebrow; I raise one back in response. If Rose were here she would be annoyed that we could do that and she couldn't.

"So no need to get into depth about it with me," I grinned.

"No, I don't fully believe Rose established rules with you and advised you not to. Rose isn't the greatest example for this topic," Dimki argued. I laughed.

"Yes, seeing as you two act like a pair of rabbits and never need protection," I snorted.

Dimki actually blushed a little bit; it caused me to break into a fit of laughter. Than Dimki had to ruin my fun.

"I want you to do a wall sit through out my whole talk with you Remi, no complaining," Dimki ordered.

"WHHAAA?" I protested. He gave me a very adult-like look, so I had too.

This was going to be fun—note the heavy sarcasm.

"I know you're a very hormonal teenage girl and he's hormonal boy…" Dimki started my torture.

SO FUN!—oh look, more sarcasm. I internally groaned.

This was going to be a long talk.

**A/N: I wanted to post this today so I had to stop there because I have a QUDDITCH tournament to go to-My profile picture for Fanfiction is me playing Quidditch!. Yes, I had QUDDITCH tournament. Some friends at school are putting one on our Quidditch pitch—AKA the muggle football filed—I played George Weasley but I was on Slytherin thanks to the Sorting Hat—but we Slytherins pwned the Gryffindors! :) We won the First Annual 2011 Quidditch World Cup! Hope you liked this Chapter! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I haven't posted in about two weeks, but you'll be happy to know I'll be updating faster nowadays. My Junior year is wrapping up, and Cheer is starting up again so my brain will be able to function better—weird I know. Cheerleading just does that to me. Cheerleading = My anti-drug. I can't believe this time next year it'll be time for me to graduate and then go off to college. I have to apply this fall! Yikes! I'll get through it all thanks to all of my lovely readers and reviewers. Though I would love more reviews, I love feedback. It encourages me to write up a new chapter faster. So review if you want faster updates. Thanks! I own nothing, Richelle Mead—Genius, Author, Extraordinaire—does. **

**Remi's POV**

"AAAHHHHH, I can't feel my legs," I cried out as I collapsed on Adrian's couch. He grinned at me as I curled into his side.

"Really, so you can't feel this?" Adrian smirked as he squeezed my thigh. I squeaked and squirmed, I was ticklish there.

"Stop," I choked out in laughter, he just kept at it. I was writhing and trying to get away, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I don't know what the word stop means," he teased. I fell off the side of the couch and pulled him with me. Adrian landed on top of me with that goofy grin on his face. He laced his hands through mine that were over the top of my head.

"Are you sure? Because I bet if I started stripping right now and I was planning on seducing you, you'd tell me to stop and say it wouldn't work," I told him.

"Maybe you should test and see if your theory is right?" Adrian suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at me. His lips hovering an inch above mine, I really did want to test out that theory in hopes he would break a little.

"You'd enjoy it too much," I stated.

"That is true, I would," Adrian joked and kissed me deeply. I was instantly lost in sheer bliss. Adrian's kissing was addictive and amazing.

He broke it and rested his forehead on mine.

"You're very sexy when you're sweaty," he commented with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess," I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what did Dimitri talk to you about?" he wondered.

"I got the sex talk, even when I told him Rose already gave me one," I sighed.

"What did he say?" Adrian was very curious.

"He reminded me what happens if I'm not careful, all my consequences both physical and emotional. He said he doesn't trust us not to have sex, so he told me—no, ordered me—to get on birth control. He isn't taking it very lightly at all," I recapped for Adrian.

"Are you going to?" Adrian asked in a small voice.

"Probably, just to make Dimki happy and to make him worry less. I just think he doesn't want a little Adrian running around, there would be two of you. I don't think he could handle that, he can barely stand you," I responded.

"I think it's because he doesn't want anything to interfere with your Guarding. That's probably his number one reason. The little Adrian is his second. I agree, I mean can you see me as a Dad?" Adrian added.

"I can. I think you'd be a great Dad. Not now, but when the time comes. Meaning like 5-10 years from now then yeah," I told him truthfully.

"Our children would be a handful," Adrian grinned.

"I'll make sure they stay away from the booze and cigarettes. You make sure the girls don't fall for older Moroi men," I teased, partially.

"That's like three insults. Two of them were insulting to me," Adrian chuckled.

"Okay, so don't let the girls fall for older Moroi men who are complete jerks and will treat them like crap," I amended.

"That's better, but you know I haven't had any large amounts of booze and I haven't had one single cigarette since I met you," he reminded me.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you," I smiled and kissed him. Which led to another make-out session, what was wrong with us? We had way too many teenage hormones! Not that I minded.

**2 Weeks Later**

**Adrian's POV**

It has been over a week since I've physically seen Remi. I was hopefully going to pick her up next week from her new school. School's been in session for her this week, but she was doing placement testing all week. We were scheduled to Skype at 9—PM technically AM for me on the Moroi schedule—and I was just getting out of the shower at nine. I quickly tore into my room and grabbed my computer. I logged on quickly and checked on Skype. She was already on. I quickly clicked on her name and I could see her lovely face staring down at a notebook in front of her wearing one of my old high school t-shirts. She was sitting in her dorm room at Lehigh that was in the suite she shared with Rose and Lissa.

"What are you doing?" I wondered. Remi looked up at her laptop surprised, but then she quickly bit her lip and smirked.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said in a seductive tone. I looked down and remembered I was just wearing my towel, and even that was hung low on my hips.

"Apparently you didn't get the memo that on today's Skype we were supposed to go topless," I smirked.

"I would, except for the fact that would be child pornography and you can get in serious trouble for that," Remi teased.

"You could have at least just taken your shirt off, I love your cleavage all the same," I complained playfully.

"I don't study math with my shirt off," she said in a serious tone, but her eyes had a playful look in them. She glanced at her notebook.

"How the hell do you study math? Not to mention stay focused on it?" I scoffed.

"I'm looking at my old math notebook, trying to remember how to do half of this. I have my math placement test tomorrow and I'm going to get stuck in remedial math if I don't score high enough. Did Dimki tell you we had to get fake papers for my fake ACT test?" she groaned.

"What'd you get on your fake ACT?" I wondered, laughing inwardly.

"A 23, everybody is going to think I'm stupid," Remi sighed.

"They are not, you're very intelligent, and you can kick ass. Now, if you had to take your ACT test on fighting skills and Guarding theory, then you would ace it," I told her.

"I'd do average. I'm not as badass as you make me out to be. I mean I could hold up a good fight, but my ass is still getting beat up by Rose every single time we spar. She's the best Guardian and if I can at least hold my own against her for awhile, then I would be able to get a 30 on my badass-ness Guardian ACT, not even close to Rose's perfect score of 36," Remi sighed, pulling at her long hair that was braided down her right side.

"You'll do great and you still are badass. Rose just happens to be the most badass Guardian. People would kill to get trained by her now," I told her confidently.

"Thanks Adrian," she smiled and threw her notebook across the room. Giving up on study, she focused all of her attention on the laptop—AKA me. "How are things at court my darling boyfriend?"

"Things are actually kind of boring. Both Christian and Dimitri are all grumpy because of Lissa and Rose being gone. I think they're going through sex withdrawal," I admitted.

"Yet you aren't?" she wondered curiously.

"We haven't had sex yet, how can I be going through withdrawal?" I chuckled.

"Okay, so you're in more of a state of deprivation then," she amended.

"It's my choice Remi and I'm not grumpy about it," I reminded her.

She mumbled something incomprehensible to me.

"Though I do miss those beautiful lips of yours, and my bed is very empty and cold without you," I added.

"At least you're probably getting a good night sleep," Remi commented.

"Not so much, what about you?" I asked her gently. Remi chewed on the side of her cheek and nodded. I knew she was lying.

"Have you considered seeing a Doctor to get some sleeping medication to calm your mind down when you sleep?" I asked her quietly.

"No. They're not a problem in my life. My nightmares are the least of my worries," she responded back.

"Why do you think you're having nightmares?"

"I think I'm subconsciously freaking out about the fact I'm going to a school without wards to protect people," she admitted.

"It's during the day, when the sun is up. You'll be fine," I reassured her, even though I was slightly worried for her safety.

"Anyway, I miss you," she huffed, giving me a pouty face.

"How much do you miss me?" I teased.

"Lord Ivashkov, are you trying to get me to talk dirty?" she purred, I gulped a little. Her eyes took on a feline predatory seductress gaze. Much like the panther I referred her to be.

"I was only asking how much you missed me," I defended myself, but she knew she was turning me on.

"Then why are you mentally undressing me?" she smirked.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Because you're already naked in my mental state," she said cheekily.

"You are in fact sixteen, right?" I tried to joke, but my voice was a little gruff.

"Last time I checked I was," she shrugged.

"Because you're talking like a 22 year old sex addict," I retorted.

"That's just one the reasons you're dating me Adrian, and you know it," she shot right back with a smug grin.

"Nah, I'm just dating you for your wit and charm, and drop dead beautiful, sexy body," I grinned.

"Yet you haven't made me completely yours, I thought I was so irresistible until you came along and wouldn't even consider having sex with me," she pouted playfully.

"Resisting you I a full time job on my part, besides it was your idea in the first place," I reminded her.

"I take it back," she whined. I heard Rose call for Remi from what I assumed was the living room of their suite. "I'll be right back," Remi told me excitedly. She picked up the laptop, set it on her double bed, and ran out of her room—with me realizing she wasn't wearing pants. My shirt was long enough to cover past her underwear, but when she stood up it had folded up slightly. Revealing a pair of black underwear with the champ in blood red printed across her butt.

I sighed and decided to put some clothes on for today. I put on a pair of khaki pants and a blueish-green button down polo. Just as I sat back in front of my laptop on my bed Remi came running back into her room at Lehigh holding a cup of what looked like a sundae, a blue plastic spoon dangling from her mouth. She jumped on her bed and lied down on her stomach right in front of the laptop, her face so beautiful as she grinned at me.

"You put clothes on," she jutted her lower lip out after she pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"I had to get ready for today," I chuckled.

"I got a turtle sundae," she said jubilantly, reminding me of a little child hopped up on sugar.

"I see that."

"Rose and Lissa went on a Culver's run. I don't know what they're thinking giving me sugar before I'm supposed to go to bed," Remi smiled sweetly and I felt the need for me to be there with her.

"Is that why you don't drink coffee?" I joked.

"Yes, it actually is. I'm caffeine and sugar sensitive. The academy learned the hard way when I got my hands on coffee my freshman year. My combat teacher was so frustrated with me, and I ended up getting punched in the face by my sparring partner because I wasn't the most attentive during our fight," she confirmed even though I was just joking.

We talked till' 11 when Remi's sugar buzz finally gave out and she was ready to crash.

"You should go to sleep now, Rem," I said softly as her head was already starting to slump forward. It was cute to watch.

"Mmmhhhmmmm," she murmured, looking at me with tired eyes.

"Goodnight, Remi. Do your best on the test tomorrow. Sleep well, I love you," I said soothingly, smiling softly as she smiled at me.

"I love you too Adrian, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, or morning for you," she whispered and logged off Skype.

I did the same and turned off my laptop. I decided to walk around court aimlessly. Though I did plan on going online for a gift for Remi. I was going to see her next Friday—exactly a week from today—and I knew she was going to be mad at me for the gift, but I was hoping that seeing me would override that. I was excited to pick her up from school next week. All of us guys were going to Lehigh to surprise the girls. It was what kept Dimitri and Christian from dying this past week.

"Well, well. Look-y who we have here," a familiar Moroi girl's voice rang out from my left. I turned to see a blonde, pale, tall, brown eyed Moroi woman my age leaning against the wall of the hallway, wearing designer clothes.

"Isi (Ee-See)," I said, shocked. In front of me stood Isidora Drozdov, my first real Moroi girlfriend and my last real Moroi girlfriend. We dated when we were fourteen and until we were 16. That was when I found my attraction to Dhampir girls and I became a player. Isi and I had remained friends until we graduated and went our own separate ways. Plus, she was a total bitch sometimes and she was possessive.

"Long time no see, Ivashkov," she grinned and hugged me. She pulled back and frowned.

"What?" I wondered.

"You smell like Dhampir girl," she squinched up her nose. She also had a very sensitive nose and it freaked me out. I knew she was smelling Remi, but I hadn't seen Remi in over a week, and how she could still smell it, I don't know.

Though it's probably because I had accidentally put Remi's shampoo in, instead of my own, and my bed still smelt like Remi. Especially her pillow.

"But you don't smell like liquor or cigarettes, that's a first. That's the only that has changed," Isi commented.

"I quit, and everything has changed. I'm actually dating long term now," I told her, shifting my weight uncomfortably. I didn't want Isi sticking her nose into my business. I especially didn't ever around Remi.

"Last I heard you were messing around with Rose Hathaway," Isi took a step towards me, I took a step back.

"That was over a month ago. I'm not dating her anymore," I told her.

"Then we should head back to my room," she said suggestively, taking another step towards me. I backed into the wall.

I was really remembering why I broke up with her now. Besides all the other stuff I listed, Isi was a sex addict. She was worse than I used to be. She was like a succubus, she needed sex to live. At first it was awesome when we first started dating, but I got sick of her always jumping me. Especially in public. That's why I liked Dhampir girls; they seemed a little bit more reserved. Take Remi for instance, she'll try to seduce, but she won't ever really jump me and try tearing my clothes off in private, let alone in public. With Remi and I it was about love and passion, but I was waiting for the right moment, Remi was too—she just didn't know it. With Isi and I it was just lust and boredom half the time.

"No, I have a girlfriend," I told her.

"So? That never stopped you from having sex with that Dhampir girl when we were dating," Isi pouted.

"We weren't dating anymore. I broke up with you a week before that happened," I reminded her and pushed her away from me.

"Well you can make an exception. I can give you things that your silly little Dhampir can't," Isi advanced on me again. God, this girl can't take no for an answer.

"I highly doubt it," I said sharply.

"Come on, Adrian. For old times sake?" Isi kept pushing me.

"No, Isi! Stop trying to get me to have sex with you. I love my girlfriend and I would never do that to her. Besides, I'm not even mildly attracted to you," I hissed and shoved her away once more. I ran off, losing her in the crowd of the people that occupied the main lobby of courts. Thank God!

_I love you Remi, so much._ I sent through the bond, knowing she was asleep, but she would hear it.

**THE FOLLOWING MONDAY (REMI'S LEGIT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL)**

**Remi's POV**

Dimitri led us into the school—he was also very happy, he saw Rose this morning and I'm pretty sure I know what they were up to when he went into her room… *shudder.*

I tried to ignore the stares we were receiving. I was the new girl and I was standing next to a giant six foot seven guy who could break their necks in a split second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dimitri asked me when we walked into the office.

"Of course, besides, I already took those freaking placement tests," I scoffed. He nodded as he got the attention of the secretary. She looked slightly startled by his height, but quickly recovered, and smoothed her short curly hair and clothes. Trying—and I mean TRYING—to put on a flirtatious smile.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a double meaning—yuck. Dimitri kept his composure better than I did—I was pretty sure my face looked as if I was sucking on a lemon.

"We have to sign forms for Remi Szelsky-Belikov-Hathaway for admittance," he told her. I think Dimitri and Rose liked to be my "parents." But now thanks to them I had a freaking three part last name, not that it bothered me. It made me seem more badass with those names tacked on. Everybody knew about Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway. In the Moroi world at least.

"Go right in. Principal Bradson has been waiting for you," she pointed to the door behind her.

"Thank you," Dimitri nodded at her.

"Any time Mr. Belikov," she giggled. Ugg, she needed to stop flirting with him. She's not even close to his type. He loves a long haired brunette, with dark brown eyes, tan skin, can kick ass, and who goes by the name of Rose Hathaway. Rose Hathaway was somebody you couldn't compete with, especially when it came to Dimitri. Though I beat her when it came to Adrian, but there was even any competition there in the first place. Her and Adrian were like siblings now.

Dimitri knocked on the door and a loud booming voice told us to come in.

"A Mr. Belikov and Ms. Szelsky, I was expecting you two," Principal Bradson smiled at us. His office was rather large. His back wall was a window into a quad of the school—it made me wonder if the whole school encircled the quad. I had a suspicion it did. "Have a seat." He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk.

I took in all the photos of the school's football team through the years. There was a trophy case to the left. There were a lot. It appeared he was the Coach of the football team. Principal Bradson appeared to be 42 or 43. He was in good shape, he still had all of his hair—it was starting to gray, but not much—and he was wearing a white button down top with a striped blue tie. There was also only one room to exit, unless I broke the window, though I'd be trapped in the quad. Unless the doors leading into other parts of the building were unlocked. I could lead Strigoi on a wild goose chase through here.

Guardian surveillance done. Dimitri gave me a proud smile and smiled back.

"So, Mr. Belikov, you are Remi's legal guardian?" Principal Bradson inquired, pulling out a giant manila folder with my name printed on it.

"Yes, her father passed away awhile ago. His will stated that a person in my family was to take care of her, but somehow her unsuitable mother got a hold of her and it wasn't until this summer we found Remi. I promptly got guardianship legally thrown over to me," Dimitri explained.

"Ms. Szelsky, your grades are good," Principal Bradson told me. I nodded even though I hadn't been in school for a year, but I passed my placement exams fairly well for this school. "My only concern is your math skills," Mr. Bradson had to point out, "It seems to be your weakest point."

"I'm promise I'll do my best," I told him.

"Just what I like to here. Now, it says here that you intend to go into the field of criminal justice once you are done with high school. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir," I affirmed.

"Your records say nothing about sports. Are you involved any?" he wondered.

"Not extra-curricular wise. My school offered some classes that I took every year," I shrugged.

"Like what?" he wondered.

"I had many lifting classes, combat and sparring classes, cardio running classes, and once and awhile after school I'd get a group of my guy friends to play some football with me," I told him.

"You could join the cross country team this fall, do lifting in the winter, and track in spring," he suggested.

"I don't have the time to practice. That's when I have my own combat and endurance training with my mentor. She's a body guard, it's kinda a job shadow," I technically didn't lie. Rose was technically a body guard.

"It was merely a thought. I'll get someone to show you the school," he smiled and got on his cell phone, "Hey Jeremy, can you come to my office. I've got a new student who I'd like you to show around. Alright, thanks."

That was weird, he had once of his students numbers.

Not two seconds later did a tall, muscular boy around my age come in. He had short curly black hair, blazing grey eyes, a bright smile, and he was cute I guess. He wasn't my type though. My type was simply Adrian. I love Adrian.

"Jeremy, this is Remi Szelsky. She transferred here from Colorado. She's a senior like yourself. I'd like it if you'd show her around after getting her schedule printed off. Maybe have her sit with you and your friends at lunch," Principal Bradson informed him.

"Sure, no problem. I'd be happy to," Jeremy smiled with what he thought would make me melt, but he was nothing compared to Adrian. Adrian's smile made me turn to goo.

Jeremy walked Dimitri and I out back to the main hallway.

"Who's gonna be picking me up?" I asked Dimitri, I was hoping it was going to be Adrian.

"Eddie is going to come and get you. Don't give me that look. You know Adrian can't pick you up yet," Dimitri told me, handing me a lunch box.

"What's this?" I pondered.

"Adrian made it for you, I was also told for you to open the thermos first thing this morning. Though apparently you can't read the note until lunch," Dimitri rolled his eyes.

Adrian made me lunch? Romantic… yet kinda scary. I mean we both knew that each other couldn't cook. So, the thought of Adrian making my lunch scared me. A party of me was very giddy though.

"Alright, I'll see you later, whenever that'll be. I'll have to deal with a pouty Rose today after school, thanks a lot. You're like a drug to that woman, you know that right?" I huffed.

"Oh, I know it. Now behave and don't get into any fights." Dimitri ruffled my hair, and I scowled, but gave him a hug anyway.

Dimitri left and I turned to face Jeremy.

"Alright, let's get this done," I clapped my hands.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked as he led me to what I supposed was the guidance office.

"My cousin slash guardian Dimitri," I told him.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not here," I said cryptically, he didn't say anything else about my parents.

We finally got my schedule and locker number from the guidance counselor.

"Alright," he said taking my schedule, "Let's get your stuff in you locker and I'll walk you through your classes. It says your locker is B107, your locker is actually next to my girlfriend's."

That was a relief. I wouldn't have to deal with him as much as I thought. I knew that look he was giving me. Moroi men gave me that look. He at least had a girlfriend to stop him from pursuing me. We put everything in my locker, except a note book, my assignment notebook—what the hell are assignment notebooks for?—and my pencil pouch for class. He gave my schedule a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"You're taking two gym classes this semester," he told me.

"I know," I nodded as he led me down the hall. Showing me my classrooms. I got a few stares, well, a lot actually.

"What are you planning on becoming? A body builder?" he teased, surveying me.

"I'm going to be a body guard," I told him.

"You? A body guard?" he laughed. Sexist. "Well you have 2nd hour anatomy with me, 3rd hour Senior Health, 4th hour gym, lunch, and with 5th hour English me," he told me. Just great… hint my sarcasm here. He was in way too many of my classes.

A girl with the skinniest frame ever walked up to us, glaring at me in the process, and kissed Jeremy with possessiveness. Her stick straight bronze bob bouncing as they played tonsil hockey. I gagged, I couldn't handle watching people suck face. It was a completely different story when I was with Adrian and things were getting hot and heaving. That I loved, but I just can't watch other people kiss.

"Leah, I'd like you to meet Remi Szelsky. Remi, this is my girlfriend Leah Foster," Jeremy introduced us.

"Hi," I nodded at her. She wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"Hey," she replied in a dead tone.

"Would you stop glaring at me like I'm trying to steal your boyfriend? He's not my type and I have a boyfriend," I told her with fake sweetness.

"That's what they all say," she muttered under her breath.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I have just made my first enemy.

"What classes do you have with her?" Jeremy asked her, handing her my schedule.

"Senior Health, gym 4th hour, and study hall," she told him; glancing over my schedule and then handing it back to me. "Well, we better get to class. Nice to meet you Demi," Leah messed up my name on purpose.

"Nice to meet you too, Kia," I purposefully messed up her name too. Jeremy looked between us, confused, stupid boys. I watched them as they left, it seemed I could break every bone in Leah's body just by tackling her. She was just way too skinny.

The five-minute bell rang and I started heading to dreaded Algebra. I got in and the teacher—who was quite young—gave me a once over and then another, and another.

Holy hell, why did being a Dhampir have to make you so alluring to every single man in the world.

He was cute; sure, I could see all the girls in the class fawning over him. Me, I was annoyed and creeped out. I hated math and males that ogle me like I'm a piece of meat. Adrian ogled me, yes, but it was also with affection, and I knew he loved me.

"You must be Remi, I'm Mr. Trinten," he smiled at me.

"Hi," I squirmed under his gaze. I wish I had worn a sweater or something so my chest would be completely covered.

"You can take a seat wherever you'd like," he told me.

I surveyed the room—noting exits and entrances, best ways to defend other as if they were Moroi in an attack—to see two spots open. One was behind a girl—who had to be about 7 months pregnant—towards the back. The other was dead center of the desk behind the girl—with the skinniest wrists known to man and the bitchiest face too—in the first row.

You can guess which one I took. Definitely the one behind the pregnant girl, the one out of the sight of Mr. Trinten.

"Tally, would you take Remi to get an Algebra book from the library?" Mr. Trinten asked the pregnant girl, Tally.

"Sure," she said softly and got up, hugging her stomach. I followed her out.

"So Tally, is that your full name?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation as she led me to the library. I always had trouble making friends, usually.

"Tallen, what's yours?"

"Remilda," I replied, silence ensued. I had to break it, "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Look Remi, I know you're just being nice to me because I'm a teenage soon-to-be mom. So cut the nice shit and all the pity you feel for poor me," she snapped at me.

"I'm being nice because that's the way I was raised to treat everyone, not that I always do treat people nicely. Take that girl Leah at this school; I haven't been the nicest because she isn't nice. You seem nice, so I treat you nice. Not because you're pregnant. Where I live and come from everybody thinks I'm a whore so I think we're in the same boat. No pity here, unless we're having a pity party," I wittily said without thinking.

She watched my face for a couple of seconds. Then a beautiful smile replaced her scowl, and she had this glow to her. She was very beautiful actually—she looked a lot like a Moroi. She had perfect blonde curls, skinny except for the baby bump; bright green eyes, clear ivory skin, and she just had a good vibe. All she was missing was fangs to be a Moroi.

"I have a feeling we'll get along just great, Remi," Tally grinned.

"How far along are you?"

"Just about 8 months, I'm due October 13."

"So is it a boy or girl? Or is it going to be a surprise?" I smiled widely.

"I'm leaving it a surprise. I want motivation to get my baby out of me when I go into labor," she laughed.

"Good strategy, though I'm pretty sure the pain would be enough motivation," I laughed with her.

"Have you been pregnant by any chance or something? You just seem to look like you know a lot about it for some unknown reason?" she questioned.

"No, still a virgin. I might be stuck this way until I'm 18 if my boyfriend holds his vow of abstinence. The poor thing is depriving himself, not to mention me," I sighed, though it was kind of an amusing thought.

"If ever tries to pressure you, don't let him," she warned.

"Oh, he's not pressuring me. I'd love to give my V-card to him, but he's being stubborn and decided that he was going to make us wait until I was 18," I felt like I was repeating myself, but I didn't care. It felt good to talk to girl my age about it—one that wouldn't tell my cousin that I wanted to have sex and make him watch me like a hawk.

"Don't wish that V-card away," she sighed.

"Experienced a bad V-card robbing?" I asked softly.

"That part wasn't bad, the after math was," she motioned to her stomach. We walked into the Library and got the horrid Algebra book.

"So why are you waiting till you're 18?" Tally changed the topic back to me.

"He's 6 years older than me," I replied.

"Holy shit, how old are you?" she asked me.

"16, I'll be 17 in December," I laughed.

"Young one, what are you doing here as a senior?"

"I started kindergarten when I was 4," I told her.

We laughed at some unsaid joke as we walked into my new hell. Everybody stared at us. Tally flushed, suddenly not as tough as she was when she confronted me. We took our seats and Mr. Trinten continued on with his lesson. I tried to follow along, but I did not understand anything. By the end of class I was ready to tear my notebook in half.

"Any questions?" Mr. Trinten asked as we were silently working on today's assignment.

Yes… what DO ALL THESE NUMBERS MEAN AND WHY ARE WE LEARNING THIS? IT'S POINTLESS AND I'M SO CONFUSED! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

I almost wanted to cry and it was only the first hour of the day. I was relieved when the bell finally rang for second hour. I headed off to Human Anatomy with Tally giving me a worried look as I practically ran out of the room.

Jeremy was waiting at my locker as I went to put away the book from hell.

"May I help you?" I asked him, a little snappy-ily I might add.

"I was going to walk with you to Human Anatomy," he grinned.

"Your girlfriend may be a little angry about that," I pointed out and slammed my locker shut. Literally slamming it. I dented it a little actually.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked as I began to walk quickly to the science hall.

"I have a head ache and I'm not used to being away from my bon…" I almost said bondmate slash boyfriend, "Boyfriend." I may have not used the bond much at all, but being away from Adrian kinda freaked me out. It was probably a Guardian thing too. Which reminded me, I forgot to grab the thermos from Adrian. I would get it after Human Anatomy.

"You actually have a boyfriend?" he asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, don't look shocked. I wasn't lying about it to just get Leah off my back." I rolled my eyes.

"So, I'm not really your type?"

"You are not my type," I confirmed.

"What is your type?"

"Hmm, well, muscular, messy brown hair, beautiful jade eyes, the most boyish grin, sense of humor, caring, not sexist, rugged, and down right sexy," I grinned. My body hummed at the thought of Adrian.

"I'm tall, muscular, funny, and sexy," he tried to convince me.

"You're like what six foot?"

"Yeah, good guess." He looked impressed for some reason.

"My boyfriend is six foot four. A whole foot taller than me," my mind went off into thoughts of Adrian leaning down to kiss me… and the noodles incident.

"What about noodles?" Jeremy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled to myself as we walked into Human Anatomy class.

The class went by more quickly and with less frustration than math. Jeremy let me walk back to my locker alone, thank God. I found the thermos in my lunch box and grabbed it before skipping off to Senior Health.

I took a seat next to a bulky yet lean and tall boy talking with a smaller lean boy with a dazzled expression. I smiled to myself; the smaller one reminded me of Kurt from Glee. When the bulkier guy took the smaller guys hand with a gentle smile, I knew and inwardly cheered. I was a big believer in anyone can love anyone, even trees—even though that doesn't seem like an ideal relationship. I surveyed the room noting what I needed to.

Then I saw Jeremy and his friends sneer in the couple's direction. I decided to glare in Jeremy's direction. They gave me an inquisitive look, I just shook my head. At the same time I felt my phone vibrate in my shorts pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw Adrian's name on the screen for my incoming text.

**(AN: REMI**** bold ****ADRIAN** _Italics_**)**

_How's class? Punched any boys yet?_

**Not yet. Probably soon though. How could you let me go to school dressed like this? You should have made me wear a sweater! XP**

_Remember to wear one tomorrow!_

**I already had a teacher ogling me! Ugg!**

_Why must you be so attractive to old men?_

**You know you just called yourself old, right?**

_Pay attention to class now Ms. Szelsky. I love you! _

**I love you too!**

Which reminded me about my thermos; I opened it and immediately recognized the smell of Jasmine tea. Oh Adrian, thank you. Just what I needed. I practically chugged the whole thing.

The bell rang and our health teacher walked in. What is it with this school and young male teachers? Though he was probably 30-ish, but not old. His gaze landed on me and he smiled widely.

"Ah, our new student Remi Szelsky," he said in a rather loud voice—at least to my sensitive Dhampir ears. "Why don't you come stand up here and tell us about yourself?"

"No thanks," I told him.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"Colorado, Nevada, and Pennsylvania," I told him all three locations—Colorado being the St. Peter's Academy, Nevada being my dad's house, and Pennsylvania being where my home was now. I got a confused look from everyone for my answer.

"What are your parents' jobs?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond, it's not like I would ever want to say: Oh, well my Dad is dead and my mother is a prostitute. So I decided to go with Rose and Dimitri as parents.

"Bodyguards, both of them, it's how they met," I told him. I received even more weird looks.

Tally walked in and the teacher frowned, especially, when he looked at the bulge on her stomach.

"Do you have a pass?" the teacher asked her.

"No, sorry Mr. Kraus, I had to really go to the bathroom," she apologized. Mr. Kraus narrowed his eyes at her. What was his problem? 

"You couldn't have held it until the end of my class?" he asked her in a degrading tone. She blushed and ducked her head down. Why did she take that? She had no problem confronting me when I was being nice, but when a person is actually verbally attacking her—in a way—she wouldn't stand up for herself.

"Mr. Kraus?" I spoke up with a very innocent curious tone.

"Yes Remi," Mr. Kraus changed his frown to a smile for me. Creep.

"Have you ever been pregnant Mr. Kraus?" I asked him seriously.

"Of course not, I'm a man," he said in a flabbergasted voice.

"Do you know that babies press very hard on their mothers' bladder, causing the mothers to have to go to the bathroom frequently and that they have no control over it?" I have to admit my voice was very edgy.

"Of course I knew that. I am the senior health teacher," he snapped back.

"Then why are you asking Tally why she couldn't wait till this class was over? She's 8 months pregnant, meaning that baby is moving around like crazy and making her go to the bathroom every five minutes. I'd be very unhappy to find out that you're treating her this way just because she's pregnant. You don't know her life; you don't even know how she got in this situation. So you should back off," I said with my tone getting colder with every word.

"Defensive much?" I heard Leah mutter from the back corner by Jeremy.

"Makes me think you've been pregnant yourself," that blonde girl from Algebra added. She was sitting next to Leah, and I could see they were best friends. Great.

"At one point in my life I thought I was going to be an OB Doctor. I've just recently decided to become a bodyguard like my parents," I lied. My Dad had been an OB Doctor—how he did that and raise me, I don't know—but I couldn't tell them that because I had just told them my parents were bodyguards.

"What's an OB Doctor got to do with pregnancy?" a girl sitting in front of Lean and the blonde asked stupidly. We all looked at her with a dumbfounded look. How did she make it to her senior year? By the looks of her clothes and the nose job she was sporting… money.

"Everything," I told her like she was a 3 year-old.

"Remi and Tally take a seat," Mr. Kraus was starting to get red in the face as he said this.

We did as we were told and I began to realize this class was going to bother the crap out of me. All the kids in the class were so immature, and the whole class curriculum was on being "safe", STDs, sex, and pregnancy. Why was I taking this class?

The class finally ended, and I was wishing I was at an Academy. I wanted combat classes, I even wanted Guarding theory! Anything but the human classes I was taking.

I got my gym clothes from my backpack, put the thermos back in my locker, and headed off to the gym. We had a sub today, so we just ran or walked out on the track. The bulky guy from Health was in my gym class along with the smaller guy.

"Hi, I'm Blake," the smaller one smiled the cutest smile as he waved at me as we ran—I was keeping human pace until I was really bored. His gold hair was pushed up into a little faux hawk, his sky blue eyes bright and kind, and his skin was clear, but barely tan. "This is Lawson."

The bulkier one, Lawson, smiled at me. You could tell he spent his summer outside and that he was athletic. His dirty brown hair was short and it stuck up at weird angles, typical male style. His brown eyes were just as kind as Blake's.

"It was really cool of you stuck up for Tally today," Lawson told me.

"It wasn't a problem. When somebody is being a jerk I have to do something, and Tally is the first friend I made here. I'm going to stick up for her," I smiled.

Turns out, they were Tally's best friends, and Lawson and Blake were in fact gay together. Lawson used to be the school's star defensive Linebacker, that is until he came out of the closet. I disliked this school, the only upside of this school was that I was making friends.

Blake was the cutie I had pegged him to be, just like Kurt on Glee. Blake actually was an avid Glee watcher—like myself—and Kurt was, of course, his favorite character.

All too soon gym was over.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Lawson asked me.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks," I grinned. I wouldn't have to sit with Jeremy!

I changed and as I walked out of the locker room Jeremy and Leah pounced on me, well not literally, but they were like Eagles zoning in on their prey.

"You should stay away from those two," Jeremy warned me pointing towards Blake and Lawson.

"They are gay and will damage what little reputation you just got yourself," Leah informed me. Seeming to like me right now for some reason.

"I know they are, and what reputation? Leah, you wouldn't even have a civil conversation with me this morning, and Jeremy, I can see you're a homophobe. Frankly, I'm not going to put up with that. I have friends back in Nevada who are gay; I'm a very open person. That's probably why the fact that my boyfriend is 6 years older than me doesn't bother me the least," I told them and walked away. I walked in between Lawson and Blake, and linked arms with them.

"I think she just stood up to the "IT" couple for us, Lawson," Blake looked genuinely touched.

"You know what Remi? You're seriously going to fit in our group of friends," Lawson nudged me with his elbow. Which was kinda funny since was at least six foot three and I was way shorter. Blake was about five foot ten, maybe eleven.

They walked me to my locker to get my lunch box, they went to their lockers and got their lunch boxes, and we walked out into the quad taking a picnic table in the corner.

Tally walked up to us and sat down, her own lunch box in hand. Five minutes later 3 girls and 3 boys showed up at our table with hot lunch. I soon learned all their names. The girls were Marsha, Natalie, and Darcy. They boys were Holden, Oliver, and Riley.

I was instantly accepted when they heard about how I stood up for Tally, Blake, and Lawson. Halfway through lunch we already had inside jokes. I hadn't been around humans in awhile, it felt nice for someone not to think I was a blood whore.

"Remi, look out!" Lawson shouted. I quickly turned to see a football spiraling towards my face. I caught it just a second before it would impale my face. I looked over the football to see the popular crew to see Jeremy… no… there were to Jeremys. They looked exactly a like, though one was smirking and the other just looked annoyed. Twins, I realized.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shouted at them. I knew they had thrown it over here on purpose. I also knew it wasn't intended for me, it was intended Blake, who was to my right. They had just missed their mark. They were so lucky it didn't hit Tally, because someone would have gotten hurt, but now they're going to get an earful of Rose Hathaway inspired yelling… and maybe a football shoved up their nose.

Better yet, why not impale Jeremy's twin's face the way it was going to impale mine. Here goes my years of football practice with the boys put to work. Feeling the familiar lace at the top of the football touch the fingers of my right hand. I threw a perfect spiral—a very fast one I might add—at the twin's face. Unlucky for him, he didn't have Dhampir reflexes and it got him dead center in the face. He fell back clutching his nose. I was satisfied.

"TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! BOTH OF YOU!" one of the teachers who had seen the whole thing shrieked.

Damn it!

**A/N: I would have kept going but this chapter is already really long. So it's kinda a two part-er. But what did you think? I know it's not so descriptive but it'd be very boring if it was. I tried to keep it going along. Remi is going to be so dead by Dimitri to get sent to the Principal's office on her first day. Maybe she is spending to much time with her dear "mother" Rose. ****Review your thoughts, the more reviews, the faster I'll update. ****:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! In return I'm updating faster! Here's a new chapter. I own nothing!**

**Remi's POV**

I grabbed my lunch box and stalked off to the Principal's office. I technically didn't do anything—sure I was aiming for his face, but he could have caught it. Jeremy's twin followed, along with the teacher who yelled at us. He had a very weird mustache, it kind of look like a caterpillar growing wildly under his nose; I decided to call him Mr. Mustache.

Principal Bradson looked surprised to see me walk in, but he didn't look surprised to see Jeremy's twin. Though I could tell he looked surprised at his swollen nose that was already bruising.

"What did you do, Jason?" Principal Bradson asked him in a snappy tone.

"I didn't do anything," Jason winced as he spoke in outrage.

"This girl through a football at his face all the way across from the quad, and it obviously hit its mark," Mr. Mustache growled, and then he glared at me.

"I was just throwing back the football that almost hit me in my own face. Luckily I caught it, unluckily for Jason, he didn't," I said innocently to Principal Bradson.

"Jason, why were you throwing the football all the way across the quad?" Principal Bradson turned on him.

"It was intended for Derek to catch, I may have thrown it too far for him to actually get it," Jason clearly lied.

"How come I don't believe you son? You're the star quarterback and never miss what you aim for." Principal Bradson was Jason and Jeremy's dad?

"It happens," Jason said pathetically.

"Who were you sitting with at lunch Remi?" Principal Bradson asked me.

"Uh, Tally, Blake, Lawson, and their friends," I told him.

Principal Bradson clenched his jaw as his gaze focused back on Jason.

"Remi, you are free to go," Principal Bradson told me tightly.

"Thanks," I said and stood up to leave.

"She's not getting punished? She broke my athlete's nose," Mr. Mustache looked astounded and angry. What the hell was his problem?

"All she did was throw a football back to my son, who failed to catch it. Why should she be punished, Mr. Porter?"

"It was intentionally meant to harm him," Mr. Mustache, whose name apparently was actually Mr. Porter, spat in my direction. Seriously, what was his problem?

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't meant to harm him, he's fine anyway. Ignore Mr. Porter, Remi. Head back to the quad," Principal Bradson said calmly.

I left and headed back to the quad, where I recapped for my new friends. I read my note from Adrian and I was shocked.

_You put Doritos on all of your sandwiches and you won't eat the red M&Ms (weirdo). You can't drink coffee and you detest reality trash TV. You wear Converse with dresses and like to tease me whenever you get the chance. You only sing in the shower because you think your voice is horrible, when it's the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. You have the most beautiful smile and eyes. You're beautiful inside and out. And you're the woman I love with all of my heart. Have a great official first day of school._

_Love,_

_Adrian_

I grinned from ear to ear. The note was so touching; I hadn't even told him half the things he wrote. How did he know I didn't eat the red M&Ms? I had begun to realize Adrian was a total romantic, how I hadn't really noticed before, I don't know.

I love that man so much.

The rest of the day went by amazingly. Though I told Jeremy to not talk to me during English, I said "I really need to focus." Leah never showed up for study hall, I figured she ditched. Fine by me.

Eddie drove me back to Lehigh and he decided to train with Rose and me. Eddie and I didn't really know each other yet. He had finally gotten those charges dropped for killing that Moroi man, thanks to Lissa, and had just gotten signed over to being a part of the Royal Guard. I knew he was really good friends with Rose, so by default he'd become my friend too. He seemed really nice and he took Guarding very seriously. He may have been 18, almost 19, but you could see in his eyes that he had gone through some things even older Guardians hadn't experienced.

"How was school?" he had asked me as we were driving back to Lehigh.

"I nailed a jerk in the face with a football, it was very amusing," I grinned. Eddie laughed and I knew that we would get along great. Most Guardians would have chided me for hurting someone that wasn't Strigoi or threatening me.

"Did you break anything?" he wondered.

"His nose," I stated proudly and he high-fived me.

Oh, yeah, we're going to get along just fine.

**Adrian's POV**

I had spent all week avoiding Isi and McKenna. Isi because all she wanted to do was have sex. McKenna because I knew Remi didn't like her for some reason. Plus, her aura was still freaking me out. Usually I can read them without even trying to actually read them, but hers was practically invisible.

Finally Friday had rolled around, and Dimitri, Christian, and I were leaving in five minutes so that we could get to Lehigh—me to Remi's school—by 3. It took 45 minutes to get there. I was taking a separate car so I could just drive straight to see Remi. I was itching to see her in person after almost 3 weeks of not seeing or kissing her. I was planning on taking her on a date tonight. Nothing fancy—she doesn't really do fancy, not yet at least—but it was romantic. I had decided to do it when she accidentally let it slip that she really loved the note. So I was going to romance her even more. Besides, we didn't want to be in the dorm suite when Rose and Dimitri, and Lissa and Christian were making up for lost time.

We finally took off and 45 minutes later I was parked outside of Remi's school, just in front of the main doors. I got out and leaned against the car. It was 3:03 and school ended at 3:05.

2 minutes later the bell rang.

**Remi's POV**

"I don't believe you," Leah's best friend, whose name was Carissa, snorted at me as we sat at a table during study hall. I was only sitting with their group to be amused. Leah and Carissa had a lot of girl's following them like puppies. It was funny to watch. They all sat at the table and watched our conversation.

"I do have a boyfriend. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked her.

"You're not much of a girl," Leah explained. I raised an eyebrow. I was a girl, I was wearing girl clothes—Lissa dressed me everyday. I was even in a skirt today… and heels! I never wore heels! Not to mention, I had curves girls would kill for.

"How am I not?" I laughed a little.

"You lift more weight than the boys in gym, and just today you joined their football game during gym. Girls never play football, I don't think any guy would be attracted to you," Leah patted my shoulder.

Turns out Mr. Porter—AKA Mr. Mustache—was my gym teacher. He had shown up halfway through the school day on my first day. So I didn't have him in my morning class, but when I went to my afternoon class he was there. He assumed I couldn't lift so made me squat with just the bar. When he walked away I put more weight on it. A total of 250 pounds. Tally was a little wary, but I reassured her I could do it. Mr. Mustache looked like he was having an aneurism when he came back in and saw me squatting 250 with ease. The whole class was actually stunned. It's not everyday you see a 5 foot 4 girl squatting twice her weight. I guess that's not attractive in Leah and Carissa's book.

Not that I cared, Adrian loved to watch me work out.

Then today the boys in 4th hour gym were going to start a game of football and I asked if I could join. They laughed and let me play as a joke. Jokes on them when I kept scoring touchdowns and blocking people from touchdowns—kind of sad that we had to play two-hand-touch though, because none of us were wearing gear. I would have loved to shock the heck out of them and take them down easily.

In the 6th hour gym I had the same result only this time I had Jason in this class and on the opposing team. He seemed to have forgotten the two-hand-touch rule and tackled me to the ground when I was running with the football tucked under my arm. Tally freaked out as she watched this. I, of course, was completely fine. Jason was no Strigoi, only way you could tell I had been actually been tackled and thrown to the ground by a full grown boy a dozen times—Mr. Mustache didn't seem bothered at all the Jason was tackling me every chance he got, Mr. Mustache wanted to see me get hurt—was the grass stains on my knees and gym clothes. I guess that apparently wasn't sexy either.

"You also eat like a pig," Carissa sneered, eyeing my figure, wondering how in the world I was skinny. You think I would get defensive, but no. I knew I ate a lot. I'm a Dhampir girl who worked out for 6 hours a day. I needed to eat a lot.

"My boyfriend finds all those things sexy," I told them. They all gave me weird looks.

"Carissa, tell me about your last boyfriend again? How old was he?" one of her minions asked her.

"Gavin? He was 20, I broke up with him because I have my eyes set on someone older," Carissa bragged. I would have added to the conversation saying that my boyfriend was 22, but they wouldn't believe me.

"Like a guy who can get us liquor?" another one asked.

"Exactly Zoey," Carissa smirked, Zoey grinned at Carissa's acknowledgement. "The next guy I set my eyes on who's 21 or older, but younger than 30, who's smoking hot, I am going to date him."

I snorted. I just imagined Carissa trying to come on to Adrian and it was highly amusing.

"What's so funny?" Leah asked me.

"Nothing," I coughed. The bell rang and all of us stood up while slinging on our backpacks—well I'm the only one that had a backpack, they all had giant tote bags. We walked out the front door and we all stopped at the sight in front of us.

Leaning against a sleek black car was a handsome, 6 foot 4, stunning man. His trademark smile in play as he saw me. He stood up and pulled his hands out from his pockets. His eyes bright.

"Oh my god, he's smiling at me," Carissa whispered squealed, her eyes glued to Adrian.

I burst out laughing. Once again I got weird looks.

"You think he's looking at you, Remi?" Leah choked on laughter.

"He is so not looking at her, he's looking at me," Carissa smirked.

"We'll see about that," I said coolly with a conniving smile.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Remi," Leah sneered.

"He doesn't have to know," I replied.

"This will be a laugh. Alright Remi, I'm gonna watch you get rejected from the hottest guy on the planet and laugh when he does, because I know for a fact he was smiling at me," Carissa challenged me.

"If you say so," I chirped in a bright tone. Buckle your seatbelts girls; you're in for a shock.

I put on my own signature Adrian eating smile and set off down the stairs to the sidewalk, swinging my hips with every step. My eyes glued to Adrian and his eyes glued to me.

"Hey there beautiful," he greeted me as soon as I was 3 ft away, my heart soared. I quickly closed the space between us. He tossed my backpack off of my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me as close as possible in clothing. The scent of his familiar cologne enveloping me. His lips caught mine and I instantly kissed him back. I was usually against making out in public, but I hadn't seen him in a long time and I wanted to prove Leah, Carissa, and their posse wrong. It's not like we were heavy making out either, it was passionate kissing really.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered as he pulled back from kissing. His lips now kissing my neck softly, I hummed in response—conveying my agreement. He inhaled deeply and I knew he missed the way I smelled. My blood and my perfume.

He began to hug me tightly, and I didn't want him to let me go.

"Why is there a group of girls staring at us in shock?" he wondered, clearly amused.

"They don't think I can get a boy because I play sports like a boy and eat like a pig. Look at my sexy grass stained knees," I grinned and pulled a knee up, he leaned down and kissed it with a grin.

"That is very sexy Rem," he agreed, stood back up, and kissed my forehead. He laced his hand through mine and pulled me up the stairs towards the group of girls.

"What is your boyfriend going to say when he hears about this?" Leah clearly had gotten over her shock and was back to being snooty.

"Yeah Remi, what am I going to say when I hear about this?" Adrian smirked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist your allure and charm," I apologized and playfully hung my head in shame.

"I might have to punish you," he whispered in my ear, I knew it was a joke, but I couldn't help the way my heart stopped when he said that. He knew how much I wanted him to make love to me. He often used it against me.

"Haha, very funny Remi. Did you hire the guy to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Carissa tried to knock me down a peg.

"No, I'm her boyfriend. I met her on July 30th of this year in Las Vegas. We started to date on the 1st of August, after some major convincing from me. Her birthday is December 18th 1993, she's turning 17. She speaks fluent Russian. She can't cook. She drinks Jasmine tea like its water. She won't eat red M&Ms and her favorite TV show is Glee," Adrian spewed out random facts.

"Adrian here is 22. He was born on March 15th of 1988. His favorite show is Supernatural. He doesn't read, but I'm going to change that. Adrian can cook only a little bit more than I can, I don't know how, but he can. Adrian loves his Ferrari that he bought in Vegas. He drinks coffee as much as I drink tea. He hates Brussels sprouts—who doesn't—and his favorite movie is The Goonies," I followed his lead.

"How did you know?" Adrian asked in surprise.

"I just do," I winked.

"I can't believe this," Leah muttered. All of their followers were now watching me in awe.

"Well when you get bored with this poor excuse of a girl, you know where I go to school," Carissa tried her best to flirt with Adrian.

"Listen, I think…no… I know Remi is the most beautiful woman, and all of her actions and habits are endearing and sexy. She's not a poor excuse of a girl; she's an amazing young woman who I would never get bored of," Adrian stuck up for me. I could practically see the love radiating of him, and I was so happy—and I felt like such a girl There was just something satisfying about your boyfriend calling you those things and sticking up for you.

He pulled me away and led me back to the car. He picked up my backpack and put in the backseat. I was beginning to open the passenger door when he stopped me. He handed me a key on a key ring with a bow attached to it.

"Happy 1 month and 9 days," he grinned and kissed me while I stood there frozen.

"You got me a car?" I squeaked.

"Black 2011 Ford Fusion, Sync and everything. Don't freak out, it's not like I bought you a Porsche. I wanted to, but I knew you would really freak out because of the price," he pleaded.

"I'm not freaking out," I told him as calmly as I could, but I really was freaking out. How can he spend so much money on me?

"You needed a car so you didn't have to rely on Rose or Eddie to pick you up, and now you can drive and see me anytime you want to," he added, well that was a plus.

"I guess, but it's too extravagant for me to accept it from you," I said weakly, it was becoming more alluring. The thought of being able to drive and see Adrian was very tempting.

"It didn't even cost 1/8 of the money I have. My Aunt left all of her money to me in her will. I'm practically a billionaire, besides this is also a gift for me because now I can see your lovely face more often," Adrian was convincing me.

"Why don't you just drive down here?" I asked him, fiddling with the keys. I hadn't driven in awhile and I was kinda itching to drive.

"Because then I would have to bring Dimitri and Christian along, and then we would have Dimitri watching us like a hawk," he had a point.

"Yet he let you come get me?"

"He's… preoccupied," Adrian grinned.

"Ugg, don't let me think about it, bleh. I accept your gift okay," I gagged.

"Good," Adrian kissed me again.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips.

"Your welcome, let's go take your car for a spin," he suggested.

"Okay, hopefully I am still a good driver," I muttered and got in the driver's seat for the first time in months.

I adjusted the seat, mirrors, and steering wheel. We both put on our seatbelts. Adrian reached into the waistband of my skirt and pulled out my ipod.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I did grab you when you walked up to me, didn't I? I could easily feel your ipod resting there," Adrian grinned at me.

"Of course you did," I grinned back and started the car and shifted into drive.

"Let's see what you were listening to last," Adrian murmured as he plugged my ipod in.

Glee's version of Journey's "Faithfully" began to play through the speakers of my new car.

I loved Journey's version of "Faithfully" too, but there was something about it being a duet that made me like the Glee version better. When I saw them perform it on the season finale for the first time I had goose bumps. It was that good to me.

**Adrian's POV**

For not having driven in a long time, Remi was really good at driving. We drove around aimlessly for two hours, talking and listening to music.

"Let me drive," I told her.

"Okay?" she looked confused as she pulled off to the side of the road.

We switched and I began to drive towards where I planned our date. An hour later we got there. I pulled through a little forest where there was a little worn out "parking area" and then a trail.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"You'll see," I said mysteriously, got out of the car, opened the trunk grabbed my duffle bag, and a picnic basket. I then opened the door for Remi who hadn't got out of the car yet. She was just looking around confused and a little bit worried.

"Don't worry, I called in a favor and got wards set up around here," I reassured her. I knew she'd worry about my safety. She took my hand and still surveyed the area; she quickly grabbed her backpack from the backseat and brought it with her as I lead her on the trail. Soon she heard water hitting a shore and she got very curious. We reached an opening of a little beach area.

She remained silent as she watched the waves hit the shore. A small smile on her face. The sun was just starting to lower itself. It was almost 7 o'clock. She looked beautiful as she took in the sights and sounds. I let go of her hand, and pulled a blanket from my duffle bag and laid it on the sand 20 feet from the water. I set the basket in the center of the blanket; I set everything else off the blanket, but near. She slowly walked over to where I stood on the blanket, set down her backpack right next to my duffel, and stared up at me.

"You are an amazing boyfriend," she whispered and kissed me.

"You are an amazing girlfriend," I whispered and kissed her back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged me to her and pressed her face into my chest.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm hungry," I asked.

"Yes, I am. Starving actually," she giggled and sat on the blanket. I sat down next to her and began to pull out a very good bottle of French Wine. Remi kicked off her heels and crossed one leg over the other, watching me with a content look in her eyes. "I get to drink? Isn't that a little illegal?"

"It's not going to do much to you, it's not like I'm letting you drink the whole bottle. Besides, it'll work its way out of your system the whole time we're here, same for me. Neither of us is going to be intoxicated, especially when one of us has to drive home," I reassured her.

"What if a Strigoi attacks and I'm numbed because of the alcohol and my reflexes are slow and sloppy? How am I going to protect you?" she fretted while reaching into her backpack, pulling out her silver stake. She set it next to her gently next to her before looking at me again.

"Relax, no Strigoi knows we're here and we have wards set up. We will be fine," I reached out and caressed her cheek.

"If you say so," she sighed and placed her hand over my hand that was caressing her cheek.

I pulled out the two wine glasses from the picnic basket and set them down next to me quickly so I could uncork the bottle of wine. Once I had it open I poured our two glasses and handed one to Remi.

"A toast to the most beautiful woman in the world and forever I will love and stay by your side," I toasted, she blushed.

"A toast to my romantic, handsome man, will I forever protect you and love you till my last breath," she whispered softly back.

We clinked glasses and each took a sip. Remi seemed to like it, and she held her glass like a true wine drinking expert.

"What do we have to eat?" she wondered curiously, scooting closer to my side.

"Lunchables," I grinned. **(A/N: Thanks to my best friend Katie for the lunchables idea! Adrian did say Remi wasn't into that fancy of stuff yet, so the French wine was the limit of Remi's fancy. Besides, it's cute to imagine those to eat little pizzas, tacos, and cracker sandwiches!)**

"Haha, very funny," Remi rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," I told her, "Take a look." She leaned forward, grabbed the basket, and looked inside.

"I haven't had one of these since I was 9," she informed me with a small smile.

"I also have Honey crisp apples, cucumbers with ranch, and goldfish. For desert, some of Christian's chocolate Gnash cake," I loved the way her face lit up as she looked at me and I said this.

"It's a feast fit for a King and Queen," she joked, pulling out the food from the basket.

"I don't think this is Lissa and Christian's ideal dinner," I teased. Someday Christian would be King—it was kind of weird to think about it actually.

"No, it's our ideal dinner," she whispered and kissed me and I kissed her back—while balancing our wine glasses in our hands I should add. We were skilled.

"Let's eat," I murmured against her lips. She nodded back and opened up a lunchable. After feeding each other lunchables—cheesy I know, but it was fun to watch Remi try to take a bite of something and I'd pull it away, which later got me punched in the arm—we spent half an hour sitting 3 ft apart and throwing goldfish into each other's mouths—though I generally aimed them down her shirt like the typical male I was. She was just cute to watch get playfully angry as she shoved her hand down her bra, pull out the goldfish, and chuck it at the space between my eyebrows. She hit it every time.

We finally lied down in each other's arms after the sun set, eating our apples and cucumbers—saving our desert for later. It was a peaceful moment as we watched the stars begin to appear in the sky and the full moon shine brightly on us.

Five minutes later Remi popped up onto her feet. At first I thought she was sensing a threat, but I realized it wasn't when she started pulling off her skirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing up onto my elbows as I watched her strip down to her underwear.

"I'm going swimming silly," she grinned and took off running for the water.

"It's freezing Remi!" I called out to her just before she reached the before.

"Then come warm me up," she called back at me and dove into the water. I don't know what was compelling me to, but I soon stripped down to my boxers and ran into the freezing cold water.

"Remi?" I yelled out, she was still under the surface, "Remi?"

Small hands reached around to my front and splayed their fingers across my chest.

"Hi," she murmured with her lips pressed against my back. I pulled her around to face me and I was struck with her beauty. I kissed her and things went further than I normally let them.

"I love you," she whispered as my hands rested low on her hips.

"I love you too," I replied and stared into her eyes. I know what she wanted and I know what I wanted. Morally though, I shouldn't.

"I trust you," she added softly, looking so vulnerable. I didn't know if I could deny her or myself. "I meant it, I really do."

**A/N: REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ADRIAN SHOULD DO! IF I GET ENOUGH I'LL DO THE MAJORITY! I AT LEAST NEED A MINIMUM OF 15! I'm heading up North for Memorial Weekend, but I'm still going to write out the next chapter so if you review you'll get what you want. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: To make it interesting, I decided to do something, and only 10 people reviewed so I didn't do the majority. Eight of you said they should have sex or at least do something. Two of you said Adrian should hold out a little longer. Thanks to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter—SassYNoles, gopherluv, ieaturcookies, PerfectlyGoodHeart (AKA My Best friend Katie who gave me the lunchables idea to me, she is the lucky one who gets to know what happens later on way before all of you other readers, sooorrry), Ashes2Dust18, I AM ROSE HATHAWAY, Bad-Ass God, Besarius, Kadiem02, and gisela01 . Thanks so much for reviewing! Here is your new chapter! I own nothing! **

**IF YOU WEREN'T AWARE I CHANGED MY USERNAME! I just needed a new one and I didn't want you guys to be confused! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Adrian's POV**

I didn't want to ruin the night, I knew if I said no I would upset her, but if I said yes I would being giving into something that I really wanted but I shouldn't. It wasn't that she was too young, but if you think it was about it, it was. The only thing stopping me was her age, and the possibility of Dimitri beating the crap out of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I just can't."

"Oh," she murmured quietly. She ducked her head down and stepped back a bit. I knew she felt rejected and hurt. It was clear in her aura. "I get it." I sensed her self-loathing.

"Get what?" I reached out to tilt her head up; she tore her head angrily away. She wasn't angry with me but with herself.

"You don't want me that way do you? I'm just a little girl who should be happy with what she has already," she sounded broken.

"Rem," I began but she was already running out of the water. I chased after her.

"Don't run away, let me talk to you about this," I called out.

"I already know what it is," she cried out, now walking to the blanket, reaching for her clothes.

"No, you don't," I said softly and grabbed her hands, spinning her to me.

She froze and kept her head down. I tilted her head up and saw a few tears, I knew she was feeling really rejected when she shouldn't be. It made me a little guilty.

"Listen when I say this," I locked eyes with her, "I want to make love to you, so bad. You are beautiful, sexy, and very tempting, but I don't want to be taking advantage of you. Being with someone like that can be physically and emotionally hurtful."

She smiled a little bit, and let out a little at something that must have gone through her mind.

"Besides, I want us to be together a little bit longer before we make love. I know I love you and you love me and that may seem like enough, but it'll be a lot more meaningful if we wait. You want to know something that you're going to give me that no other girl ever has?" I explained, cupping her face in my hands.

"What would that be?" she placed her hands over mine.

"Love, passion, a sense of wholeness, and meaning. No other girl has or can ever give me that, with you it'll be the first real time for me. You'll be the first girl I make love to, I've had sex, yes, but I've never made love. I've never loved anyone till you," I watched her expression turn from rejection to a content small smile and her eyes full of the love that I knew would make me a better person and a happy man.

"It doesn't matter where, it's only the person it's with that matters, your connection, and the moment," she whispered, gently closing her eyes. I kissed her eyelids and her nose.

"We had the person and the connection, but not the moment. This doesn't feel like our moment, and personally I'd prefer if we were a little private with our full on love for the first time," I laughed lightly, she smirked.

"So no public places?" she clarified, "I agree."

"We should head back, it's a little past ten and it'll take an hour to get back to Lehigh. We'll eat desert in your room," I told her as she opened her eyes.

I packed up the food while Remi dumped the little of wine we had left in our glasses. I put a rubber stopper in the wine bottle and packed it up. Remi shuddered in the corner of my eye as she folded the picnic blanket. I reached into my duffel and pulled out my sweatshirt. I handed it to her and took the folded picnic blanket from her, putting it back in my duffel bag.

"I should have skinny dipped, my underwear would have stayed dry," she muttered and she pulled on my sweatshirt that acted as a dress for herm but she still pull on her skirt.

"You're underwear will dry faster than mine at least," I grinned.

"Yeah, but you can go without it if you really wanted to since you have pants, I'm wearing a skirt and don't feel like flashing anyone," she teased.

I pulled my shirt on; my torso had at least dried fairly quickly. I reluctantly put my pants on; it was not a pleasant feeling with my boxers being wet. Remi stashed her stake in the sweatshirt pouch and slung her back pack over her shoulder, her heels in hand. I shouldered my duffel bag and grabbed the picnic basket.

"Who's driving?" I asked her.

"You can, you know where you're going," she smiled, taking my hand as we walked back to her car.

"Was it a good first real date?" I wondered as we put our stuff in the trunk.

"Those other dates didn't count?" she asked.

"They do, but this is one I planned out and took you off without other people around or heavily guarded," I told her.

"Makes sense, but yes it was an excellent date. You might want to put the picnic blanket on the seat so you don't get it wet," Remi suggested. I did as I was told and put the picnic blanket on the driver's seat.

We drove off, content and understanding one another better. Remi knew why I wanted to wait and I knew Remi didn't just want to have sex. She wanted to be loved as intimately as possible. She wouldn't admit it, but she was insecure also. I saw it with her singing voice and I was just beginning to see it with me saying no. She thought she wasn't beautiful enough, she never said that but I knew. I knew I would show her one day just how beautiful she is and I loved her more than anything.

Another thing about today, even if I would have said yes, I didn't have any protection on me. I've been delaying getting any because I thought that if I did have any than I would probably give in.

**Rose's POV**

"I love you Roza," Dimitri murmured while playing with a strand of my hair and I rested my head on his bare, gloriously sculpted chest.

I said, "I love you too" back in Russian. I turned my head so see a shocked expression on his face and I took the pleasure in seeing his face that way. I grinned back.

"How?" he asked, still shocked.

"A certain cousin of yours," I smirked.

"What else did she teach you?" he asked skeptically.

"Not much besides basic greetings and responses," I huffed, making sure he had no idea that she was in the process of teaching me how to swear and talk dirty in Russian. That was a surprise for later for my certain Russian God of mine.

"So she won't be teaching you how to swear?" he sounded smug.

"No, she won't," because she already is, I mentally added. I made sure I sounded dejected as I said this.

"You must be torn apart," he teased and ran his fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver and my whole body to heat up.

"Is Dimitri Belikov teasing me?" I pulled myself up farther so our mouths were inches apart. Not that's what really mattered right now, we were already naked. We had been in my bedroom for 3 hours now. It was just a little bit past 11.

"Of course not Roza," he whispered huskily as he slowly kneaded my hips. I let out a low moan. His lips attached to mine and we were heading for another go round but it was interrupted by a loud crash in the living room.

We both jumped up, I pulled on my underwear and Dimitri's shirt, he pulled on a pair of his jeans, and we both grabbed our stake as we quietly and stealthy made our way to the living room.

Lissa and Christian came running out of Lissa's room, dressed similarly to Dimitri and I.

"Stay back you two," I whispered to them. We made our way down the little hallway to the entrance of the living were there were quiet hushed voices. I flicked on the light recognizing to the two voices. They looked up, both flushing as they saw us.

Remi began to giggle from on the floor; there was a mega bruise on the side of her face. Adrian was lying on the floor next to her, looking worried, but slightly amused. The coffee table was not so far away.

"Do I want to know?" I asked them.

"I set down my duffel bag and Remi tripped over in on the way to her room, and smacked her head on the edge of the coffee table. That was the noise you heard," Adrian had left something out but I didn't push for an answer. Dimitri walked over to Remi to help her up. She swayed a little, but Dimitri stabilized her. Adrian stood up too and picked up his duffel bag.

"Does this hurt?" Dimitri asked as he prodded her head. She hissed and said the "F" word in Russian. Dimitri snapped something along the lines of "watch it" back in Russian.

"Well she has a concussion," Dimitri told us.

"I'll fix it," Adrian said, he gently placed his hands on her temples and healed her. She looked a little peeved, but grateful. "I didn't want to have to wake you up every two hours tonight."

"I wanted cake so it works out," Remi sighed, Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's all head back to bed," Lissa spoke up.

"Sure, sleep, because that's what you guys were doing when we got here," Remi said cheekily.

"You don't see me asking about you two and your wet clothes," I winked at her.

"We were swimming," Remi defended herself and Adrian.

"Goodnight," I grinned and pulled Dimitri with me back to my room.

"You don't think they did anything do you?" Dimitri looked a little miffed.

"Nah, they didn't," I told him truthfully.

"How can you be sure? Maybe you should talk to Remi tomorrow," Dimitri recommended.

"I know when a person has sex, if it's with the right person. That person generally tends to be a lot, lot more smiley and they have this dreamy look kind of. I can still talk to her though, if it eases your conscious," I told him.

"A little," he replied and pulled me to him, "Now were we?"

"Well we weren't wearing clothes, were we?" I grinned as he tugged his shirt off of me.

**Adrian's POV**

Remi danced her way down the halls of the dorm she lived in. She looked absolutely sexy and beautiful. I could care less that she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt—it was mine and it made her even more sexy. I had images of her wearing one of my button downs and nothing underneath. I quickly shook my head to get them out of my head.

I had never seen her dance before either, though this wasn't really dancing. It was her shaking her hips and she pranced down the hall. It was very amusing to watch, but also very tantalizing. I had ended up carrying all of our stuff up—everything but her heels that she was swinging in her hand.

She halted in front of dorm, and at the guardian at the door. He let us in, quickly shutting the door behind us. It was pitch black in the living room.

Remi grinded her body against me. I set down my duffel bag behind her, so she couldn't back away. I set the rest down behind me.

"You're a tease," I whispered in her ear. Pulling her tightly to me.

"Takes one to know one," she replied back. I caught her lips on mine and she eagerly kissed me back. My hand slipped into the waistband of her skirt and down to her thigh.

"Do you think we could allow that one technicality?" Remi breathlessly asked.

"I don't know," I responded back. Was it just a technicality and it's not like she hadn't done it before? I wasn't taking advantage of her if she had done it before right?

"Why don't we go see?" she said seductively.

She turned to take a step forward, tripped on the duffel bag, and all of sudden I heard a "Wha-Bam…Ow."

I quickly lay down beside her to make sure she was okay.

"That was smooth," she groaned, gingerly touching her head.

"Doesn't make you any less sexy, it was actually my fault, sorry," I apologized.

"I'm a Dhampir, I should have surveyed my surroundings before walking," she protested.

"You were a bit distracted," I said smugly.

"Who wouldn't be when a guy had his hand down your skirt?" she whispered laughing a little. The lights flipped on and we looked up to see Rose, Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa looking at us quizzically.

"Do I want to know?" Rose asked us.

"I set down my duffel bag and Remi tripped over in on the way to her room, and smacked her head on the edge of the coffee table. That was the noise you heard," I had left the part of my hand in her skirt out for fear of my life. Dimitri walked over to Remi to help her up. She swayed a little, but Dimitri stabilized her. I stood up too and picked up my duffel bag.

"Does this hurt?" Dimitri asked as he prodded her head. She hissed and said the something in Russian. Dimitri snapped something back in Russian.

"Well she has a concussion," Dimitri told us.

"I'll fix it," I said gently placing my hands on her temples and I healed her. She looked a little peeved, but grateful. "I didn't want to have to wake you up every two hours tonight."

She would be very tired in the morning if I had to keep waking her up in the morning.

"I wanted cake so it works out," Remi sighed, I rolled my eyes. I saw the look she gave me when I healed her, this just wasn't about the cake.

"Alright, let's all head back to bed," Lissa spoke up.

"Sure, sleep, because that's what you guys were doing when we got here," Remi said cheekily. I internally chuckled.

"You don't see me asking about you two and your wet clothes," Rose winked at her.

"We were swimming," Remi defended ourselves. It was the truth for once.

"Goodnight," Rose grinned and pulled Dimitri with her back to her room. Lissa and Christian quickly followed their lead and headed back to Lissa's bedroom.

I grabbed our bags up off the floor and headed to Remi's room. She shut the lights off as we got into the hallway.

"Now you'll get to see my room in person for the first time," she said as she opened the door and turned on the light. Her bedspread was a dark brown with a green tree with bare branches on it. She pulled off my sweatshirt and her shirt.

I quickly set down all of the bags and sat down.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to take a fast shower. I hate letting lake water sit in my hair," she rolled her eyes and took off her skirt. "And you just saw me in my underwear earlier, and many times before."

"Okay, I'll take one after you," I told her. She bit the inside of her check cutely as she looked at me.

"How about this, you just come in the shower with me?" she suggested, sashaying her way towards me.

"Rem, I thought we had an understanding about this," I said weakly as I longingly looked over all of her toned muscled and womanly curves.

"I didn't mean naked silly, just in our underwear like at the lake. Plus we'll save the fish-es in the process," she jutted out her lower lip and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only for the fish," I gave in, though it seemed like a good idea to me as well.

"Now come on Ivashkov, my shower and myself beckons you," she teased as she walked into her bathroom.

I stripped down to my boxers for the second time that day and hopped into the shower with Remi.

The water was just right, and it looked just right on Remi. She was the sexiest and most beautiful creature on the planet, especially as she looked up at me with a smile that I was the only recipient of. She turned away from me and grabbed her shampoo. I watched her as she rubbed it between her hands and than ran them through her hair. She handed me my own shampoo I used back at court.

"I knew you wouldn't want to smell like a girl," she told me as she flipped her hair over her face and began to put shampoo on the underside of her hair. I did my own as she worked on hers, which would take a lot longer. She moved out of the way so I could rinse my hair out, she soon rinsed hers out after me.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Adrian?" she asked as she applied conditioner to her hair. She smelled amazing and I tried to keep my thoughts straight.

She rinsed out the conditioner and worked her fingers through her hair, quietly singing a song that was unfamiliar to me.

"_I am in love, with what we are. Not what we should be."_

I watched her in amazement, her voice made me shiver in a good way. I got goose bumps hearing her sing; she was like a siren beckoning me.

"_And I am, I am star struck. With every part of this whole story. So if it's just tonight. The animal inside, let it live then die. Like it's the end of time. Like everything inside, let it live then die."_

Next thing I knew, I had her pinned to the shower wall. She looked shocked, but she got that look in her eye. It felt like I had an animal inside and it needed to get out. It needed her, it wanted her, and it loved her. I held back most of it but some of it needed to be released as I kissed deeply, and my hands ran themselves down her sides.

Was it really a technicality? I just needed to do something, to relieve both her and I. My second internal war came today.

"Please," she pleaded softly.

AHHHHHHHHHH! What was I supposed to do?

It wasn't really part of the deal was it? I just said I wouldn't have make love with her until she was 18. I wasn't going to have sex with her, but what we wanted was still categorized as sex.

I locked my eyes with her and we saw each others need and love. I kissed her neck and down to her collar bone, and onto her breast plate. Buying myself some thinking time.

"Please," she repeated, her voice shaking. I could feel her pulse beating erratically under my lips.

"I love you," I whispered as I brought my lips back up to hers.

"I love too," she whispered.

I had to make my decision now.

**A/N: Ooooeer… What oh what shall our Adrian do? I mean it technically isn't sex that they want… What are your thoughts? ****Review on what you think of this technicality! ****I at least want 15 reviews please! I really appreciate feed back!**

**Can anybody name the song Remi was singing without looking it up on google?**

**If you do I may just take your suggestion… so Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So thanks lots for all the reviews! Pretty much all of you that responded wanted Adrian and Remi to do something, but that's for you to figure out if they did or not in this chapter. Here's a new chapter! I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Adrian's POV**

I lay there in the dark with Remi up next to me, her back pressed up against the front of my torso. Her hair was perched high on her head in a messy bun, secured by 4 hair bands, it had taken that many to put all her hair up, it was very cute.

My pointer finger on my right hand lazily stroked over her nose, finding the sensation of running over the bump on her nose oddly comforting. My left arm curled around her body, hugging her to me. I had my face tucked into the crook of her neck, basking in the smell of her skin, hair, and blood. It was almost two in the morning and neither of us had fallen asleep yet. Remi's ipod was hooked up to her docking station and it had been quietly playing some soft acoustic and piano songs for the past half hour.

"How exactly did your nose break?" I asked her quietly, she laughed softly at this.

"Don't laugh okay," she told me in a playful tone.

"I won't, I promise," I said softly, still stroking her nose.

"When I was 13, this was after the first Royal party I saw you at," she began, "Now, I wasn't as light on my feet as I am now. I still hadn't gone through puberty, so I was a little klutzy. Weird for a Dhampir, I know, thankfully I got over that. Anyway, it was summer time and I was hanging out with my dad's Guardian, Evelyn—the one that was like a mother to me, I called her mom too. We were running through the yard in a training session of sorts, there was a dip in the grass that I didn't see right in front of the patio. I tripped and landed nose first on to the cobblestone patio. Breaking my nose, the Doctor was stupid and didn't set it back in the right place. So here my nose is today," she finished.

"I'm kind of glad he didn't set it back right. I love your nose, it gives you character," I kissed her neck.

"I can tell, you've been running your finger on it for the past fifteen minutes," she giggled.

"So tell me, why did you act like you didn't know who I was when we first met?" I was very curious about this fact. She had acted like she didn't even know I was Royal when she knew exactly who I was.

"Why so many questions? Jeez, you have some foreplay with a guy and he thinks he gets to know everything," she teased in mock annoyance.

"I'm just curious, and usually with most guys that have foreplay with girls wouldn't be a asking questions right now, they'd be having sex," I reminded her.

"Point taken." I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"So back onto my questionnaire. Why did you act like you didn't know me?" I repeated my question.

"Wouldn't be a little weird if I knew who you were, yet you don't know who I was? It's kind of stalker-ish," she wondered.

"Everybody knows who I am," I stated playfully.

"You keep telling yourself that," she teased. I flicked the back of her thigh for that comment. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't tease me like that then," I chuckled.

"You tease me like that all the time," she argued.

"I know now why you didn't want me to know you already knew me. You knew I was drunk enough every time I met you, so you hoped I wouldn't remember who you were because of you being embarrassed about the first time we met. So, you acted as if we were meeting for the first time," I hypothesized.

"Noooooooo," she said with a weird tone in her voice. Aha, my hypothesis was correct.

"Remi Wemi was embarrassed, how cute," I cooed. She kicked me. "Ow!"

"I had to retaliate, sorry," she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Don't be mean, I think its funny that you acted like you didn't know me," I taunted her playful.

"Now now Addie, you should be embarrassed of yourself. You were drunk every time I met you until now. You should be ashamed," she cooed. I cringed at the name "Addie."

"I had an excuse; I had Spirit side effects to deal with. You on the other hand, who was drunk the second time I met you, had no excuse to be drunk," I chuckled.

"Peer pressure from my best friend who was trying to get into my pants," she argued.

"Was that really his intent?" I asked quietly.

"No, Logan was a good guy. He wasn't getting me drunk on purpose. He was just trying to get me to be loose. Believe it or not, I used to be uptight about being a Guardian. I didn't even want to go to the party because I knew there would alcohol. If I was sober I wouldn't have even gone that far with Logan. I would have let him make out with me and maybe put his hands under my shirt, but that's it. Logan was a little drunk too, that's also why it got that far. Who knows what would have happened if the Guardians hadn't caught us," she mused.

To me it was a terrifying thought, what if they had? Where would my life be now? Just spending all my time in Vegas drunk off my ass? If they had done anything different it could have changed our whole futures.

"Yet you let me do thing to you and you did things to me, and you're sober. How does that work?" I tried lightning the mood.

"I did have wine…" she joked. We burst out laughing. "No, I was and am sober. With you, there's just a spark that lights me up on the inside and all this love needs an outlet, and we have just found ours. Plus, with you there's this connection with you that Logan and I never had, all we had was attraction. You and I have that plus love, trust, and all that other sappy stuff."

"You know that connection would be our bond," I commented.

"It's not even that. You can't honestly say you wouldn't have pursued me even if we didn't have the bond?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I know I would have pursued you. You're a beautiful Dhampir, you're quirky, and you're not a wimp. Though I have seen you cry a lot," I kissed her neck. She made an "mmmmm" noise.

"I'm an emotional person, I can't help it. I'm also the imbalanced hormonal teenager, you're lucky you haven't experience my major mood swings. With my pill though, it rarely happens now," she defended herself.

"I think its endearing Rem," I told her.

"Suuuurrrrrrre," she laughed.

"It is," I argued.

"Whatever, if you say so. We should probably go to sleep. I have to work out in the morning still, you're welcome to join me," she murmured, her voice suddenly sounding sleepy.

"You're right. Good night Rem, I love you," I whispered in her ear. She turned her head so she could kiss me. I gave her a long loving kiss.

"I love you too. I had a grreeeaatttt night," she added a smirk to her last sentence.

"I agree," I grinned. She turned her head back after one more quick peck.

"Good night," she mumbled, already nodding off.

I went back to stroking her nose, still not fully being able to go to sleep just yet. I replayed tonight's events in my head with a goofy smile on my face. I didn't regret letting some of my will go. Besides, foreplay wasn't really sex. At least, not in my opinion.

I soon fell asleep with my face still pressed into the crook of her neck.

**Later that Day (Say about 7 PM human time)**

Working out with Remi had worn me out, but all of us had decided to go out to eat at a local diner. It felt nice to be out with Remi and not having people whisper and stare. The humans had no idea we were Moroi and Dhampir. That we were scorned by some Royals because of our love choices. Not to mention, nobody gaped at Lissa. They had no idea she was a Queen. She looked like a normal college kid today. Sure, there were about 8 Guardians around her, but they were all scattered around in different groups around us.

Eddie had sat with us too. It was Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, Remi, and me at 2 tables we had pushed together. For guarding reasons this is how my side of the table went: Rose, Lissa, me, Eddie. Across from Rose was Dimitri, then Christian, and then Remi, so all of the couples sat across from each other. Poor Eddie, Mia was still at school, which was technically court. But the point was that she wasn't there with us.

"I think I'm going to get the double bacon cheeseburger," Rose announced to us.

"Somebody's hungry, wonder what they've been up to?" Christian began to taunt Rose. This was going to be good.

"Training. And if I recall I know what you and Liss have been doing for like a whole year now. A church attic, really Sparky?" Rose shot back. Christian and Lissa blushed. Remi burst out laughing.

"It's not like you and Dimitri haven't done it some where you're not supposed to," Christian taunted.

"It's not any of your business where or when I do stuff with my Russian God. That's strictly between me and him," Rose said with a smirk, Dimitri gave her a look that kind of shocked us. It was a humorous look. He found it funny. It was so weird what Rose did to Dimitri.

"And poor Remi," I quipped in. Remi kicked me under the table saying she really didn't want to hear about it or think about it again.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

I was about to explain why when I was cut off by a squeal from a tall, blonde curly haired, pregnant girl who was barreling towards Remi. Remi grinned at the girl and embraced her. Two boys followed behind the girl, I was wondering if one of them was her boyfriend. But I realized neither of them were when I saw the two boys holding hands. Remi hugged them too.

"Sorry, baby is making me very excited today. I'm just craving a blue cheese burger with ketchup and mayo… and ranch. Maybe a shake with that," the girl apologized with a little grin on her face.

"How was the ultra sound yesterday? I would have loved to go, but you know how it is for me in Algebra. If I miss a day, I might end up failing the whole class," Remi wondered.

"Great, baby is perfectly healthy. A little smaller than normal, but I'm not surprised. I was the same way," the girl gushed. All of us watched in curiosity, Remi looked like a true teenager at the moment.

"Oh hey, I'd like you guys to meet my 'family'," Remi said using air quotes. "The brunette down there ogling the tall guy across from her is Rose; the guy she's ogling is her boyfriend and my cousin Dimitri. Next to her is Lissa, across from Lissa is her boyfriend Christian. Next to Lissa is my handsome boyfriend Adrian that I've been telling you about. Next to Adrian is my new big brother Eddie," Remi introduced us.

We all said our hellos.

"Family, this is my partner in crime Tally, and my back up muscle Lawson and Blake, and yes they're dating," Remi introduced them to us.

"Would you care to sit with us?" Lissa offered with a genuine smile. They all nodded eagerly, being drawn to Lissa's spirit related charisma. Tally took the seat next to where Remi had sat back down. Lawson and Blake pulled up chairs to the end of the table.

"When are you due?" Rose asked, playing with her straw. Dimitri reached across the table and pulled straw out of Rose's hand. Guess she got a little bit of Pepsi over him when she flung around her straw.

"October 29th," Tally responded, affectionately touching her stomach. The waitress came over and took all of our orders.

All of us non-humans got along well with the humans. I was glad to see Remi interacting with someone to freely without politics and prejudice interfering.

"Hey Remi," a male voice called out from the front of the diner, half an hour into our meal.

Remi grumbled something in Russian. Dimitri gave her a raised eyebrow and a scolding look. She shrugged back.

A pair of twin boys and group of guys with some girls mixed in walked over to the table. I didn't like the way the boys were looking over Remi and all the other girls for that matter. Rose and Lissa were practically like my sisters and the guys assessed them like they were meat.

The one that spoke to her, the happier looking twin, didn't irk me as much as the disgruntled looking one. He was practically eye-screwing Remi.

"Hi guys," Remi sighed, obviously not very happy to have them show up.

"We're having a party tonight over at Cole's house tonight, a real party. Do you think you can slip away from the losers?" the disgruntled twin asked with a grin. It was more like a sickening smirk.

"No, and that's a very stupid question to ask in front of my six foot four cousin Dimitri, my big brother Eddie over there, my other brother Christian, Blake, Lawson, and most of all my boyfriend Adrian who could and would gladly kick your ass just for eye-F******* me," Remi swore. We all stared at her in shock. She didn't even look at us.

"He couldn't kick my ass you C***," the boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. What the F*** did he just call her?

I stood up abruptly and walked around next to Remi. She touched my arm to tell me its okay, and not to get into anything. Everybody else had stood up, besides Tally who sat by scowling and holding her stomach. Rose walked up next to Remi too, looking livid. I guess it's more offensive when you're a girl and you're more likely to react. Remi gave Rose a look saying to let her handle her own battle.

"You've just enraged a whole family of body guards and defensive fighters, you're not making the smart choice," Remi said calmly complacent.

"We can take this outside, my boys against your so called family of fighters," he offered.

"No thanks Jason, we just came to relax tonight and have a good time, now you're ruining it. Jeremy, get your brother and your friends out of here. We don't need you guys ruining our night anymore," Remi addressed the less annoying twin to get them out of them.

"You're just a chicken you C***," Jason began to make chicken noises and got up in her face. I took a step forward to throw a punch, as did Rose, but Remi stopped both of us.

"Get out of my face," she stated in a very calm state, it was so weird to see her this way.

"You can't even fight anyway, Carissa told me about the scars she saw on your back. You can't fight," Jason antagonized her. What the hell was his problem? Did he want to get punched?

"How's your nose?" Remi replied smoothly.

"How's your grass stains?" Jason seemed a little flustered though.

"Just to tell you, impaling your face was intentional," Remi grinned, "And I enjoyed watching it break your nose."

"You're a bitch," a blonde girl sniggered.

"Stay out of it Carissa," Blake sneered.

"You stay out of it you cock sucker," Jason said patronizingly at Blake.

"That's it, you need to leave otherwise I'll break your nose again. This time with my fist connecting to your face, and it's going to hurt even more," Remi growled.

"Have fun with your whore, gays, and chicken family, C***," Jason sniggered and finally walked off. Remi glared daggers at the back of his head as they left to get their own table and be obnoxiously annoying.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the last of them we had to deal with that night.

**A/N: I don't think it was that great of a chapter, but I wanted to get something out for you guys! It was kind of a filler and we need a good fight. Jason's a jerk and I kind of want somebody to beat the crap out of him! ****Please Review, I want at least 15 before I update for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. I've been processing this next chapter in my mind for awhile so it's not lame. But Anywho, thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day with your reviews! Keep it up! I own nothing, Richelle Mead does! Enjoy! Read and Review please!**

**Adrian's POV**

"WAKE UP!" someone screamed, and jumped on Remi and I. Remi and I were startled and groggily looked up to see Rose bouncing on Remi's bed.

"Rose, it's 3 in the morning. What are you doing awake and in my room?" Remi groaned, snuggling into me.

"I'm hungry," Rose stated.

"So? Tell that to Dimki. Not Adrian and me," Remi shooed her away.

"I already talked to Dimitri," Rose had the duh look on her face, "And we're all going out for pancakes at IHOP!"

"Rose, Remi and I are staying asleep," I mumbled, still not awake, and I didn't intend to be awake.

"Come on, please? Otherwise I'll tell Dimitri what you two did in the shower Friday night," Rose threatened us. Remi and I sat bolt right up. How the heck did she know?

"How did you know?" I blurted.

"I didn't, but now I do," Rose snorted.

"We didn't have sex," Remi defended us.

"I know you didn't. You would have been walking funny in training this morning if you had," Rose teased.

Remi and I groaned in frustration. We both just wanted to sleep, but Rose was being relentless.

"Fine," I sighed, Rose grinned and ran out of the room, probably to get Lissa and Christian up. I got out of bed and turned around to see Remi already falling back asleep.

"Rem," I shook her a little.

"Mmmmm no Adrian," she murmured rolling her body around to face me. I lay down on top of her; she huffed a little bit but grinned at me as I played with loose strands of her hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"We're being threatened, we have to go," I kissed her softly.

"I'd rather much stay here," she whispered and kissed me back.

"We have no choice," I placed kisses all over her face.

"Get me my Capri yoga pants," she ordered playfully. I pushed myself off of her and admired her body as I got her yoga pants for her. She sat up on her elbows and curled her knees up, watching me move around the room, finding clothes to wear. I put my clothes and shoes on, and handed her yoga pants to her. She set them next to her and rolled her head to the side. I leaned over her knees and kissed up her stomach. She shivered.

"That's not going to help me get out of bed Adrian," she laughed, pulling her upper body to her knees, kissing me.

"It's making you more awake though isn't it?" I asked.

"That is true, but it's not putting me in the mood for pancakes," Remi murmured and got up, pulling her yoga pants on over her blue underwear that said "Champ" in white. The yoga pants stopped just below her knees.

She trudged over to her dresser drawer and pulled out a black bra, and put in on over the blue sports bra she was wearing. She pulled off the sports bra and adjusted her self before putting on a tight, form fitting, green t-shirt with the numbers 18 printed on in white. She put on a pair of sox and her white and black pumas.

I sat back down on the bed as she stepped into her bathroom. She came back out with her hair down in waves and minimal make up on.

"Let's go," she sighed and grabbed my hand as we walked out of her room into the living room where a very disgruntled Christian, a very awake and happy Lissa, amused Dimitri, and bouncy Rose were waiting for us.

"Remi and I will take her car," I offered. They agreed and we headed off to IHOP.

IHOP was pretty dead when we got there. Rose ordered a plate of Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, toast, sausage, and a Pepsi. Meanwhile, the rest of us stuck to lighter food.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were pregnant Rosie," Christian remarked as Rose hounded down on her food.

"Or maybe I just burned a lot of calories in the past 4 hours," Rose grinned, winking at Dimitri. Remi literally gagged on her French toast as Rose said this. All of us burst out laughing. Especially me, because I don't see why it disgusted her so much, Remi has done everything but have sex with me. She shouldn't be gagging just because Rose talks about it. But then again, Dimitri was her cousin, practically her brother.

"I don't want to think about that," Remi groaned smacking her head.

"Then don't," Rose grinned. Our playful banter was then ruined by the fact the same people showed up again, this time they were drunk and falling over each other.

"Heeyyy Sexxxyyy," Jason slurred at Remi, walking up behind her and touching her hair. Remi slapped his hand and glared at him. "Don't be that way Baby; you know you want a piece of the J-ster."

"Back off," I stated in a cold voice.

"Why can't you just share you're C*** for once? I mean, I'll give her back, I promise, just a little banged up… Haha get it?" Jason was shit faced.

"You need to leave my girlfriend alone; you got that, J-ster?" I growled, getting up in his face, putting Remi behind me.

"You're f****** the C*** every night aren't you? Is she any good?" Jason smirked. I knew he was trying to get me to snap.

"If I was, it's not any of your business," I hissed, "And stop calling her that. She's a beautiful young woman who deserves respect. You shouldn't even be saying that word. It's crude."

"You're a P****, it was just a joke," Jason snickered as well as his stupid buddies.

"Calling my girlfriend a derogatory name is not a joke," I told him seriously.

"So punch me, you're girlfriend's been bragging about how her family can fight and you can beat my ass. But I just think it's all a lie," Jason chuckled.

"Jason, as much as we would all like too, all of them are over 18 and could get arrested for punching you. No matter how much you deserve it, besides this is a total cliché scene out of a lame movie you're making," Remi said coolly, stepping in front of me, crossing her arms over chest as all of the guys eyes wandered there.

"Then you punch me if you're going to be a body guard," Jason smirked at her.

"Tempting, but you're drunk so the blow won't hurt as much. I'll wait till you're sober," Remi shoved him back a little, he stumbled into his buddies.

"Just punch me you chicken C***," Jason spat.

"Some other time dick face," Remi clicked her tongue and turned around to me. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

I nodded. "We'll see you later," I told Rose and company.

I held Remi's hand as we walked outside. Unfortunately those boys followed us outside.

"I know who's going to get laid," one of the boys called out.

"Not you, that's for sure," Remi shouted back, something glinted in her eyes.

All the boys cracked up, and the boy Remi called out looked angry.

"Be careful man, she may give you STDs," he told me.

"Are you insinuating my girlfriend is whore?" I stopped in my tracks as they boys came closer to Remi and me.

"We just call them as we see them man," Jason started up again.

"Well apparently you're vision must be impaired to think my girlfriend is a whore," I responded.

"That's what you think when she's the one F****** you into an oblivion. Or wait… are you not man enough for her that you haven't had sex with her?" Jason was starting to get on my case now.

Remi snorted and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny C***?" Jason was not amused.

"I'm sorry; do you think you're more of a man than he is?" Remi coughed still laughing.

"Girls have told me…" Jason started but he was cut off by Remi laughing even louder. I grinned at her, noticing where her thoughts were going. They were going to Friday in the shower for sure.

"I have to stop you right there. I know for a fact that you are not more of a man than my man. I mean my man is 6'4'' and…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she looked at me while biting her lip. She winked.

"We really should get home," I winked right back at her. I only had tonight left with her. I had to go back home tomorrow… technically today. And nobody else was in the dorm.

We turned to keep walking away when I saw Jason's hand smack Remi's ass. Remi froze and spun around. Her first connected with his nose and there was a pop noise before blood started gushing out.

She grinned and turned back to me. I took her hand in mine and led her to the car.

"I feel better now," she announced as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're going to feel even better after I'm done with you," I grinned.

"I love loopholes," Remi bit her cheek.

"How long do you think we'll have before Christian, Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri get back?" I wondered.

"An hour. Rose will probably end up getting ice cream, and will argue for 15 minutes with Dimitri to let her drive," Remi guessed.

"Once again, are you sure you're okay with me doing this? I'm not making you uncomfortable in anyway am I?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm more than okay with you and in now way am I uncomfortable," Remi said seriously, understanding my inner turmoil over our newly found foreplay.

"Positive?"

"Of course, besides, I won't be seeing you for awhile again. I need something to keep me going," she said cheekily.

"I've created a monster," I teased.

"You love that monster," she giggled. Yes, giggled.

"That is the truth," I admitted, "I love you Remi."

"I love you too Adrian."

**A/N: So it's not the greatest and longest chapter. It was kinda a filler chapter I guess. Next chapter will be like a day later and then a month later. It'll be more interesting. Trust me. ****15 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE PLEASE! AND NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE VIOLENCE AND BAD ASSNESS! AND JILL WILL BE BROUGHT INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **:)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So not many reviews for the last chapter. Understandable, it was cheesy and it sucked. I just needed a filler and I needed to put something out since it was pretty much a two part-er. I apologize for this inconvenience. I have put this chapter out soon cause I'll be going to band camp for a week and I don't have a laptop! I have to wait until College for one! But any who, I promise this chapter will be much better and less Suck-y. I own nothing, the more amazing—much much more—than me, Richelle Mead! Please Review! **

**PS I edited out the part with Jill using fire because it apparently wasn't plausible. It kind of isn't but it still could have been possible. But I now made it more realistic! :)**

**Remi's POV**

**Monday Morning**

"Mwah!" I planted a big slobbery kiss on Adrian's cheek as we got out of my car. He drove it to drop me off and was going to bring it back to Lehigh, where he'd get a ride back to court with Dimki and Christian. I was planning on hanging out with Tally today after school so I would end up getting a ride to Lehigh from her later tonight.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, wiping his cheek off dramatically.

"You know you liked that slobbery kiss," I giggled and leaned against my car.

"Very much so," he admitted and stood in front of me. I had to look up to see his face, me and my shortness.

"I had a great weekend, an amazing weekend actually," I whispered as he took my hands in his.

"As did I," he kissed my knuckles softly.

"You did, did you?" I grinned.

"And not just for the sexual reasons either. I enjoy every moment I have with you and I love throwing goldfish into your mouth. That was actually the highlight of my weekend," he confessed with true honesty.

"Me too," I said softly. I pulled out of his hands and reached up to caress his face in the palm of my hand. Memorizing the way it felt to have his stubbly cheek in my hand. I might not see him for a couple weekends again. He gently touched my necklace he gave me and I felt a little sensation of Spirit flow through me.

"I don't know when I'll get to see you next so I guess you could say I 'updated' your healing charm in case I have some major Spirit break out in the next week or so," he told me and began to run his thumb over my jaw. I closed my eyes softly, enjoying the feeling I got whenever he came into contact with me.

"Visit me in my dreams tonight?" I asked him quietly.

"Was already planning on it," he chuckled and he kissed me. I kissed him back. I was going to miss him even if it was only for 2 weeks really. That was why there was no more space between us and I had my arms locked around his neck, and his hands help my hips to his.

"Don't make me have morning sickness you guys," Tally came out of nowhere with Blake and Lawson with her. They were all smirking at Adrian and I.

"We don't need to see anymore," Blake made a yuck face.

"He's just scared of vaginas," Tally grinned, "He refuses to be there when I give birth."

"I'm not scared of them," Blake said defensively.

"So, he's a little timid, cough, a lot, cough," Tally teased.

"Don't worry Tally, in no way am I afraid of vaginas. I promise to help you through the birth of your baby," I giggled.

"Thanks Remi, it means a lot to me," she was joking but she was also being serious.

"I should get going Rem, I love you," Adrian stepped away from me a little bit.

"I love you too," I gave him a chaste kiss but there was a lot of meaning.

"See you in my dreams," he winked.

"I'll be waiting," I winked back. He got into the driver's seat and pulled away. I sighed as my car disappeared out of sight.

"Okay spill, what did you too get up to this weekend with your sexy hunk?" Tally smirked as all of us walked into the school.

"He fed me goldfish," I shrugged with a secretive smile.

"You didn't, did you?" Tally asked in a hushed voice.

"No, Adrian wants to wait so it'll be more special and I finally agreed with him on it. It makes me sound like the guy when I say that," I mused.

"You're a teenage girl, of course you're going to want to jump your man's bone," Tally assured me.

"Tally, gross, what's with you this morning?" Blake squeaked.

"I think she's hormonally horny," Lawson teased. Tally pouted as we stopped at my locker first.

"It's not her fault, besides she hasn't had any sex since she got pregnant, I'd be a little horny too. That is if I was pregnant and no longer a virgin," I defended Tally.

"Thanks Remi, at least someone understands what I'm going through," Tally huffed.

"Remi, you're so physically innocent it's funny. Only way she could be pregnant would be if she's the Virgin Mary," Lawson made it his turn to pick on me.

"For your information, the only thing I haven't done is have legit sex," I blurted, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

They all looked at me shocked and stunned. Tally broke out of the stunned silence first.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" Tally squealed. I shrugged.

"Gross, I shared a soda with you on Friday," Lawson scrunched his face up.

"No worries, I didn't do anything till Friday night. Besides, that's what brushing your teeth is for," I rolled my eyes.

"You girls are so disgusting today," Blake whined.

"Blake, we weren't even talking about vaginas. We were talking about Remi pu…" Tally trailed off looking at something over my shoulder. I turned to see Leah and Carissa, and their posse.

"You have real nerves to punch our star quarter back in the face," Carissa had disgust dripping off her words.

"Please tell me I broke his nose again," I grinned.

"You did, and you're happy about that?" Leah sneered.

"He deserved it," I shrugged, "He slapped my ass and he called my boyfriend a P****. He had it coming."

With that, Tally, Blake, Lawson, and I walked off to Tally's locker. First and second hour went pretty well, though I still sucked at algebra and had the urge to throw my math book at the teacher everyday. Jeremy ignored me in Human Anatomy, thank God. Now health class was a whole other story. Today's lesson: Protection.

"Alright how many of you girls are on birth control?" Mr. Kraus asked us. All the girls in the room, but Tally and me, raised their hands. I didn't because it wasn't any of there business. Everybody stared at me too like I was some kind of felon.

"Now, I understand why Tally isn't on birth control, but you, Remi. Why haven't you or your parents have you on birth control?" Mr. Kraus asked me, sitting on his desk.

"That's a little personal and it's not any of your business," I told him.

"It was just a question, besides all the other girls here are on the pill," Carissa pointed out.

"It's not any of your business if I am or not. That's between myself and my boyfriend if I am," I stated, crossing my arms.

"You have a boyfriend Remi?" Mr. Kraus asked.

"Yes, and it's not any of your business," I snapped.

"I just want to use you for an example, is all," Mr. Kraus tried to defend himself, but it didn't. I didn't want to be an example.

"That doesn't make it any better," I growled.

"Just roll with it. How long have you been with this boyfriend of yours?" Mr. Kraus asked.

"Not any of your business," I repeated.

"They've been together since August 1st," Leah had decided to give the answers I didn't want to give.

"A little over a month then, what's his name?" Mr. Kraus continued.

"Adrian. I don't know his last name," Leah informed him.

"Care to tell Remi?" Mr. Kraus asked me.

"No, because it's not any of your business," I huffed.

"It's Ivashkov," Carissa piped in. I whipped my head around to look at her. How the hell did she know? I voiced this out loud.

"Your Facebook page," Carissa smirked. Damn Facebook! I wasn't going to get one ever until Blake convinced me otherwise, and then Adrian had to get one so I could be listed as 'In a Relationship With Adrian Ivashkov.'

Even though I wasn't friends with Carissa on Facebook, she could still see some of my info. UGG!

"Where does this Adrian Ivashkov go to school?" Mr. Kraus wondered.

"He graduated from this place called St. Matthew's Academy here in Pennsylvania," Carissa spewed out. Great, she was Facebook stalking my boyfriend already.

Mr. Kraus gave me a look, contemplating.

"How old is he?" he asked me.

"Once again, not your business," I fixed an icy glare at him.

"How about if you comply for a couple questions, I won't ask any more personal ones?" Mr. Kraus bargain. Since I was greatly annoyed I agreed.

"He's 22," I sighed.

"How old are you?"

"Almost 17, yes I know I'm a very young senior," I grumbled.

"You do realize that it's illegal?" Mr. Kraus leaned forward.

"It's not illegal if we don't do anything," I rolled my eyes.

"You do know oral sex is illegal too?" Carissa grinned wickedly at me.

"No it's not, and even if she had sex with him it still wouldn't be illegal. Pennsylvania's age of consent is 16. She's almost 17," Tally stuck up for me. I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Tally, and aren't we getting off subject here? We're not discussing statuary rape charges are we?" I asked.

"Okay, birth control and condoms are common forms of birth control. But we all know birth control doesn't prevent STD's and it's not 100% effective either. So you must know how to use a condom properly and use it at all times," Mr. Kraus pulled out two boxes from behind his desk.

"Even when having oral sex?" Carissa asked looking pointedly in my direction. I guess I should have blurted out my weekend activities to my friends in school. I should have saved it for tonight.

"Yes Carissa, you can still catch an STD that way. Not as bad as AIDS but you can get a disgusting oral disease," Mr. Kraus glanced in my direction. What the F***?

Besides, Morios don't get STDs of the human sort or vampiric sort, meaning neither do Dhampirs. We have great immune systems, so we didn't have to worry about STDs.

"Each of you will get a banana and a condom, and put the condom on properly," Mr. Kraus announced.

"If I pledge to become a nun or pledge abstinence until I'm married can I be exempt?" I wondered quirkily, while on the inside I was feeling embarrassed about this class.

"Abstinence is a good idea, but you must always be prepared. So no," Mr. Kraus handed me a banana and a condom. I reluctantly set them on my desk.

"Mr. Kraus can you please come to the office?" the PA system turned on.

"You guys put the condom on the banana and when I come back I'll make sure they are on correctly," Mr. Kraus then left a room full of teenagers with bananas and condoms. This was going to be interesting.

"I hope you learn how to put the condom on right Tally, we don't want you to get knocked up again once you pop out this one," Leah said in a sickly sweet voice.

"For your information, the condom broke," Tally growled.

"Sure, we don't even know the guy who got you knocked up. Isn't that a little bit weird?" Leah antagonized her.

"Back off Leah, it's the least of your concern," I hissed and got to work on putting the stupid condom on the stupid banana. The guys around me were screwing around and blowing them up and throwing them across the room. The immaturity level was high in here.

"Gee Remi, I hope you learn too. You might be the next girl to get knocked up and left by her boyfriend in this school," Carissa took her turn to antagonize me.

"I won't even be having sex so it won't be a problem," I replied back.

_And I'm pretty sure Adrian could put a condom on with his eyes closed._

Everybody stopped in class and stared at me.

Oh, shit. I said that out loud.

"My boyfriend used to be a player as of a year ago," I shrugged it off, trying not to look embarrassed and ashamed. Adrian doesn't like me referencing back to his womanizing days. He's not proud of it.

Tada, condom on a banana. Not so difficult.

"My banana is too big," one of Jeremy's football friends moved over to me, "Can you help?" He gave me a lustful look and leaned in towards me.

"I've seen bigger," I smirked and walked over to Tally's desk and sat on it. She had put the condom on her banana.

"On guard!" Tally swatted my banana with her banana. That sounds so wrong. The banana flew out of my hand. I quickly fumbled to catch it.

"So you know that car Adrian drove here on Friday and this morning?" I asked Tally as we kept using our bananas as swords.

"Yeah, the new Fusion?"

"Well that is my 1 month and 9 days anniversary gift from him," I informed her. She looked shocked to say the least.

"He got you a car?" Tally squealed, everybody began to eavesdropped.

"Yeah, much to my protest he did. That man spends way too much on me, but anyway he took me to a secret location of his and we had a picnic, so I forgave him for buying me the car. I'm lucky he let me buy my own cell phone, but he's paying for the plan unfortunately. I've decided I'm going to buy him an Ipod touch and put a bunch of his favorite music on for him because he's given me way too much already," I sighed.

"He's like two steps away from proposing to you," Tally joked.

"He'd be dead to try this early on. My cousin would pitch a fit if we were engaged when I'm still in high school and Adrian and I don't want to rush into anything. We already are fast moving. We said I love you just a little after a week of dating. We practically lived together before I moved with Rose and Lissa. When we're together we stay in the same bed too, so we're fine where we are," I mused.

I started to subconsciously scratch my hands. They were beginning to itch a little.

"Yet your cousin let's you sleep in the same room as Adrian?" Tally raised an eyebrow.

"My cousin is easily distracted by Rose. You see the way they look at each other. They're like rabbits. No way was I going to stay in an apartment with them back in Bethlehem. So I spent most of my nights at Adrian's. When he comes to visit at Lehigh he stays in my room with me and covers my ears so I don't have to hear the rabbits," my hands were now in an itching frenzy.

"What's wrong with your hands Remi?" Tally asked me.

I looked down to see both palms of my hands covered in rashes as well as the tops and my skin was a little bumpy. It burned like hell and I just wanted to keep itching them.

"I think you have hives," Lawson gently took my hands, tossing the banana aside.

"I'm not allergic to anything, that I can remember," I told him, confused.

"Apparently you are, and this is how we know you're a virgin. It appears you're allergic to latex," Lawson told me.

"Or that she never used protection," Leah added in with snigger. Everybody was standing around us now.

"Shut up Leah," I growled and began to itch my palms.

"Remi, stop, it's not going to make it any better," Lawson pulled my hands apart and I sneezed in his face.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Everybody back away if you have already done your assignment and are holding it," Lawson ordered.

"Are you going to be a Doctor?" I wondered as he looked over my hands closely. My eyes began to itch, God I needed to itch them. I started to reach up but Lawson pulled my hands away before I touched my face.

"Yes, and don't touch anything on yourself or yourself, you'll spread the skin reaction," Lawson told me. I listened to him. I coughed a little and Lawson snapped his head up to my face.

"I think you might have a more severe latex allergy than just hives. I just hope to God you aren't anaphylactic. Have you been exposed to latex before?" Lawson stood me up.

"….Yes, actually, now that I remember. I was eight and at my friend Logan's birthday party, and it was full of balloons and blow up air slides. I was covered in rashes when I got home but my dad thought that was slide burn, but how does one get slide burn on their face. And my mother… she had… good God. All those rashes and dizzy nausea spells were from latex?" It all came back to me and it made sense now. (A/N: This is legit, I looked it up! LOL) "And what the heck is an anaphylactic?"

"A deadly allergic reaction to latex, you may be sensitive to airborne latex particles so we should get you out of here. You may go into anaphylactic shock and you don't have an epi pen," Lawson sounded so smart.

"You didn't touch latex yet right?" I asked him.

"I touched your banana remember?" he said so seriously I burst out laughing cause it sounded so wrong. "Let's get you to the office."

**Later That Night**

I felt the tug of the Spirit Dream not two minutes after I finally fell asleep. I had been trying not to itch my hands for an hour. I had ended up going to the hospital today and it turns out Lawson was right. I was severely allergic to latex and could go into anaphylactic shock if was exposed to it greatly. Like today with all those condoms.

"Hey beautiful," Adrian greeted me. I opened my eyes to see us on a boardwalk over looking a beach at sunset. I was wearing a light turquoise sundress with a floral print, a necklace with a leaf on it and a little trinket, a cool pair of brown ankle boot heels with a peep toe, a brown leather bracelet with heart charms, a darker rhinestone ring, and floppy hat.

Adrian was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, tennis shoes, and a turquoise polo to match me. I felt uber dressed up compared to him but I loved the outfit so I didn't think to change it. I leaned my elbows against the rail of the boardwalk and popped my hip out.

"I knew a hat like that would make you even more stunning," Adrian grinned and leaned on the rail right next to me.

"You just like to play dress up with me sometimes don't you? You're kind of feminine," I teased.

"Sometimes, but I much prefer to dress you down," he smirked.

"Now that sounds more masculine," I giggled. His eyes locked on my hands, which somehow in the dream still stayed. Damn hives!

"What's the matter with them?" he wondered, gently placing them in his hands.

"Oh, you'll get a kick out of this," I snorted. He gave me an amused look.

"Will I?"

"You ready to hear this?" I asked him trying to contain my laughter.

"Aye aye Captain," he watched me intently.

"I'm severely allergic to latex," I told him. He looked at me quizzically for a second and got a shocked look. I burst out laughing.

"Now I'm really glad I kept my will power around you. If we hadn't, you would have had an allergic reaction in the worst place possible," he looked a little relieved that he never gave in to me.

I shuddered at the thought of how horrid that allergic reaction could have been.

"Your poor muffin would have suffered," he chuckled at ease. Satisfied and happy he never had sex with me yet.

"Tell me about it, I could have gone into anaphylactic shock with that kind of exposure," I sighed in relief.

"What?" he wondered.

"It's really, really bad. If I don't get any form of medical care when I go into anaphylactic shock, I could die," I explained.

"No more balloons for you," Adrian kissed my nose gently.

"No balloons for you either if you want to be able to touch me and obviously we can't ever use condoms," I kissed him lightly.

"So that means we can't make love until we're married, so I won't get killed by Dimitri for getting you pregnant," Adrian stated.

"Incorrect, unless we plan on getting eloped on my 18th birthday, we both know we won't make it till then. And we both know there are other forms of birth control. I'm already on the pill and I can easily take a morning after," I snorted.

"What about gravity?" he teased.

"That is not a legit way to prevent pregnancy, those things can swim," I rolled my eyes. **(A/N: Hehe Katie, my quote was classic, you were all so stunned when I blurted that out seriously! And yes readers, I did say the line Remi just said.)**

"We have till you're 18 to formulate a plan, so we'll be fine for now. Now tell my how did you come in contact with latex today?" Adrian grinned wickedly.

I groaned and launched into the whole health story. Leaving out the part about me saying he could probably put a condom on with his eyes closed.

By the end of the story he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny, I hate that class. And why the hell do the have you put condoms on bananas? That's just ruining the fruit," I huffed.

"It's a learning experience?" Adrian offered.

"To learn what? If one of us has a latex allergy?" I snorted. The scene changed to Adrian's bedroom back at Court. I tossed my hat off and fell onto his bed. I yanked my heels off and tossed them under the bed.

"You know you could just think about taking stuff and it will come off. Or think about changing your clothes if you'd like. It's a dream, you can do anything," he reminded me as his clothes changed to a pair of sweatpants. Yum.

"I like the dress though," I told him.

"Good, because I bought it for you in reality… well Lissa found it online and sent me the link, and I bought it for you," Adrian told me as he climbed up on the bed with me. I thought about my pajamas I was wearing now. I glanced down to see myself wearing a plaid blue and white sports bra and a matching pair of boy shorts underwear.

I was really warm tonight so didn't bother putting anything else on. Besides, Adrian had already seen more than I was showing. That also made me more confident around him.

Adrian rolled towards so his upper body lay diagonally on my body. His face hovering above mine.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and kissed me deeply. Dream kissing was just as good as reality kissing. That's probably because it felt like reality.

"You're handsome," I told him as he pulled back to nuzzle my neck. I ran my hands softly through his short messy chestnut hair that I loved so much.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Adrian asked me with a smile as he hovered over my face again.

"You've mentioned it a couple of times," I smiled back.

"I love you," his smile was breathtakingly handsome and beautiful at the same time.

"I love you too," I whispered and touch his stubbly face that I spent this morning memorizing.

"I'm never going to let anything or anyone hurt you," he promised, "I don't care if you're supposed to be protecting me, but let me tell you this. You're life comes before mine. Screw the society, I'm putting your life before mine."

"I'm still going to protect you though," I said quietly, wondering my thoughts what brought this on.

"And I'm grateful for that, thank you," he whispered and any response I had planned to say was lost when he kissed me and I kissed him back.

**October 15th (This is set in 2010 so it's a Friday)**

"Hi, I'm Jill, Lissa's sister," Jill introduced herself to me as I walked into the living room of Lissa's palace house. Adrian was holding one of my hands so I offered her the one hand he didn't have. She shook it, she had a good grip too. She was here to represent the Dragomir family in Tasha's trial that started on Monday this coming week. Lissa had been stressing about it for the past two weeks, I had to give her my Spirit charmed necklace multiple times to calm down her Spirit insanity. Christian was kinda introverted this week too. Hopefully once it was all over everything would calm down.

"I'm Remi Szelsky, Dimitri's cousin and this insane guy right here's girlfriend slash bond mate," I teased Adrian in process of introducing myself.

"So I've heard, Rose keeps me updated on what's going in over in Pennsylvania while I'm still in Montana for school. Thanks for not bowing or calling me Princess by the way," Jill flushed a little.

"No problem Jill, all the people in the room hate formalities among family anyway," I shrugged, "I heard you're learning offensive magic and combat. How's that going?"

"Great, the magic kind of wears me out less then combat. How do you novices live through your training?" Jill smiled genuinely. It was very similar to Lissa's.

"I'm not sure, resistance to pain over time I guess," I grinned back. Jill and I would get along just fine.

"You better get going if you want to be back before sunset," Adrian told me.

"Right, hey Jill would you like to come along?" I asked Jill, I knew Jill had as many people—if not more—whispering stuff about her, or rather her mom and illegitimate, and she'd want a break from it.

"Where are you going?" Jill asked curiously.

"My friend Blake is having a 1920's Agatha Christie murder mystery dinner next weekend and I need to get a flapper dress from the Halloween store with my friend Tally. You are still going to be around next weekend, you're welcome to come to the party. The more the merrier," I told her. Her eyes lit up at being invited to something.

Something tells me things weren't going good for her at school. I knew what it was like to be an alienated 16 year old girl, heck I still was one. Royal kids were probably sucking up to Jill and talking behind her back. The non-royals probably shunned her.

"I'd love to if that's okay with you're friend," Jill told me.

"They're always looking for new friends, you'll fit in great, they're human so no fangs obviously," I grinned and linked my arms through hers.

"Take Guardian Williams with you. I know the suns out but just to be on the safe side," Rose told us. Guardian Williams was Jill's Guardian. Her full name was Olivia Williams. She was small, about 5 foot 2, and pale, but I knew she was fast and strong. Her sharp grey eyes told any Strigoi not to mess with her and her pixie cut honey blonde hair allowed her to show off her 4 Molnija marks, a battle star, and her promise mark. She went to St. Peters. When I was in 7th grade she was a senior. So she's Adrian's age now. I never really got the chance to know her but the few times I had talked to her when I was younger she was an amazing person and Guardian. Someone I looked up too, much like my non-biological mother Evelyn.

I nodded and walked out to my car with Guardian Williams and Jill. I got to drive my car, Jill sat in the passenger seat, and Guardian Williams sat in back. We went to pick up Tally. Lawson and Blake came out of her and Lawson's apartment—his parent's had kicked him out when he came out of the closet and Tally got kicked out of her house when her parents found out she was pregnant. They had gotten an apartment together since they were both 18 already and it'd be cheaper. Lucky them.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Jill and her sister Olivia. Olivia and Jill, this is Tally, Lawson, and Blake," I lied about the sister part obviously. But they couldn't know the truth.

"No offense, but you two don't look anything alike," Tally told them.

"We have different moms," Olivia smiled a little as she said this. As Guardian like as Olivia may be, she still could loosen up a little.

"That explains it," Tally giggled. She was in a weird mood today, again.

"Excuse Tally, due to baby hormones, she can't think correctly or filter her mouth most of the time," I joked.

"When are you due?" Jill asked Tally.

"The 29th, finding a dress for this damn murder mystery is going to be a pain in the ass," Tally whined.

"Yeah, hey, Blake, is it alright if Jill and Olivia come along to the party?" I asked him.

"Of course, this is going to be the biggest murder mystery ever. Especially with your whole family coming, it's going to be very interesting," Blake clapped in excitement.

"Alright, we should get going, Jill and I have a curfew here. Still being 16 and all," I partly lied. It's not like I would get grounded for not coming back before sunset, but none of us wanted to end up dead.

"See you guys later," Lawson and Blake waved goodbye as I pulled out of the Apartment parking lot with one more person in the car.

Even Olivia was a little excited when we got to the Halloween store. There's just something about a murder mystery that gets you excited. We spent an hour looking through the store when we finally found a red flapper dress that fit Tally. The rest of us hade easily found ours. I had a black one, Jill a green one, and Olivia a white one. Accessories and all. It was hitting just 7 and the sun was going to be down at about 8 so we paid and left. We were heading to my car that we had parked behind the alley. It was closer to the doors, but apparently not close enough.

I should have been more on my Guard, but being as untrained as I was, it was too late. I felt something solid and metal smash against the back of my skull. I fell to the ground, trying to stay conscious, and Olivia turned to see what was going on when another guy, he was human, jumped out from the front of my car and lunged for her with a metal object in his hand that I couldn't place cause my vision was blurry and spotting. She kicked him to the ground and pushed Tally and Jill up against the wall. I tried to get up to help but I just fell back down. There was a sickly wet, warm liquid dripping onto my face.

More humans came, they were coming out of no where. Then I saw one Strigoi walk up and smack her head with one of those metal objects from a human. Olivia went crashing to the ground just like I had. I lay their terrified and helpless as they grabbed Jill and Tally. I felt a human latch plastic zip ties to my wrist so I couldn't fight, even though I couldn't. Last thing I heard was Jill and Tally's whimpers as we were stuffed into the back of a van. My last thoughts were:

_It was a lead pipe in their hands. That was what hit me. _

_It was Colonel Mustard with the lead pipe in the kitchen. _

**Adrian's POV**

**Midnight Human Time**

"Anything Rose?" I asked her frantically, my voice cracking. I was a wreck. They were supposed to be home before 8. That was four hours ago. My shirt was rumpled and I'm pretty sure my hair was messier than usual. I kept roughly running my hands over the top my head. Where was Remi? Where was Jill and Olivia!

"Dimitri hasn't called me yet, you know that," Rose tried not to show she was freaking out but I could see in her eyes and Aura she was freaking out just as much as me. Lissa was a total wreck, she and Jill hadn't got in close anyway yet, but Jill was still her sister. Not to mention Remi was like Lissa's sister too. Christian was trying to console Lissa but you could see he was worried also.

Dimitri had gone to go and find them. Remi's car could have broken down where there was no cell service. But something was telling me that was highly unlikely. Or they lost track of time and she left her phone on silent. But that was also highly unlikely because Guardian Williams would have answered her phone when we called her.

Rose's phone began to ring. We all began to hold our breath as she answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked.

"Her car, it's still here at the Halloween shop, so are their bags, and Remi's cell phone next to…" Dimitri's voice tensed as he trailed off.

Please don't let it be her body, anything but her body.

"Next to what Dimitri?" Rose asked, her voice breaking.

"Blood, lots of it," Dimitri said quietly, "I'm not sure who got hurt but I'm going to get a swab so we know who's going to need medical attention when we find them. The test may take a day to analyze."

"If its Remi's I'll know," I blurted, "Bring it here first."

"How would you know Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked tensely.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just bring it to me so I can tell you if it's hers or not. I'm going to try and get into her dreams if she's unconscious and try everyone else," I snapped.

"Once we find them, we'll be discussing this Ivashkov," Dimitri hissed.

"Whatever," I growled and went to go lie down in the guest room to try and concentrate to get Remi.

I distantly heard Dimitri tell Rose he'd be back soon and that he loves her. It made me angry, I may have to leave this place if Remi is gone from my life. I couldn't be around the couples if I didn't have Remi in my life anymore.

Focus, Adrian, focus. I began to zone off and search for Remi or any of the other girls. Preferably Remi so I knew she was okay and alive.

**Remi's POV**

I woke with a start as a door slammed open and throbbing pain in my head reminded me of the blow to the head I got. I looked up through squinted eyes to see male Strigoi stride in. I could see he used to be Dhampir, his built form and curly black hair, with a pair of blue, red ringed eyes. His fangs glinting in the dark dim lighting of a the room we were in. I glanced over in the corner of the room to see Tally and Jill being guarded by Olivia. I was grateful she wasn't guarding me. Tally and Jill needed to live.

Me, I was in the middle of the room with cement floors and cement walls. There were not any windows. I figured we were in a storage room of the basement.

"Look whose up? We thought you were going to die on us before we could awaken you," the Strigoi chuckled crouching down next to my form. I slowly sat up—my head swam and my body protested, but I ignored it—and back away from the Strigoi. His hand shot out and stopped me from backing away any farther. My body froze up at his touch, my stomach twisted with nausea and I threw up. The Strigoi quickly backed away and chuckled.

"Seems we gave you a concussion, I'll get Xavier to come and watch you so you don't go to sleep. One so you don't die, and two so you can't get into contact with your silly boyfriend," the Strigoi walked out the door. I wiggled my way over to Olivia, Tally, and Jill. The plastic zip ties were still attached to Olivia and I.

"Do you need a piece of gum?" Tally asked me quietly. I took a spot in front of Tally and Olivia took hers in front of Jill.

"You have gum on you?" I asked her, I really needed one. The fabulous dinner Adrian had taken me out to before we got to Court did not taste good coming back up again. My heart panged at the thought of Adrian. Would I ever get to see him again? I shouldn't think like that. Olivia and I were going to get Tally, Jill, and ourselves out of here.

"Always, baby has had me craving Cobalt 5 gum like crazy lately," Tally explained, and unwrapped a piece for me and put it in my mouth too. I chewed, getting rid of the acidic taste in my mouth.

"Tally, are you okay?" I asked her, I meant more mentally because I could see she was physically fine.

"As fine as I could be for being kidnapped and help captive by Strigoi, and being pregnant at the same time," she said, her voice shaking.

"They explained it to you?" I wondered, shocked. She knew what was going on.

"I already knew, you see. The guy who got me pregnant was Moroi, he was very fond of me. We met at the Diner and kept meeting up to see each other. He explained his society to me and told me I couldn't tell anyone. He told me that what he told me was forbidden for me to know. Our relationship had to be a secret. One night things got heated, then he never came or called me back. I later found out I was pregnant and my parents kicked me out, now here we are today. I don't know if I'll make it out alive and if baby will. I'm scared for baby, I don't know what to even expect if baby is born. Baby will be half vampire, I don't know what'll come of that," Tally began to cry.

"Shh, you're getting out of here alive. I promise you, and baby will be fine. Baby will turn out like me and Olivia here. I guess the Moroi guy left out the part of Dhampirs. We're half Moroi half human. We rarely get sick, we can see things better then humans, hear, smell, run, taste, you name it. Except for reproducing. Dhampirs can only reproduce with Moroi for some reason," I explained to her and rest my head on her shoulder because I couldn't hug her.

"He did leave that out, but he told me all about the Strigoi. So I knew that there was something at night that I should fear about and be aware of so I wouldn't get hurt," Tally sniffled.

"What was his name?" I wondered.

"James Tarus," she told us. I blinked at her rapidly, Olivia had a similar expression too and then it turned to a look of pain.

"Do you guys know him?" Tally asked hopefully.

"He was my best friend Logan's brother. James was in Olivia's grade," I told her.

"I was his Guardian, what day did you say he left and never came back?" Olivia struggled to get the words out. She was his Guardian? Oh, no, he's dead. That's the only reason she'd be assigned to Jill is if her own charge had died.

"January 30th," Tally replied instantly. **(A/N: and that is coincidentally Katie's Birthday, I did not plan this at all it just happened to work out that way.)**

"I don't know how to tell you this Tally, but the reason James never came back was because he died that day," Olivia said softly.

"How?" Tally choked out.

"It was late and I obviously wasn't with him because he was on his way to go see you. I didn't know it till now, and I still don't know how he ever let me let him go alone. But he was attacked by Strigoi on his way to you. It was in the middle of the night and he was drained dry when we found his body the next morning," Olivia whispered.

We all leaned on Tally supportively as she cried. Jill held her hand since neither Olivia nor I could because of the ties.

I thought about James, wondering how he got past the sharp, cunning Olivia Williams. He had never spe….cialized. He was a Spirit user. God, how dumb am I. Dumb, I was the worst Guardian in training ever.

"Tally, quick reach into my inside pocket of my fleece. There's a silver stake in it, it may work on the zip ties," I whispered urgently.

"They didn't take your stake?" Olivia's eyes lit up.

"They probably thought I didn't have one," I could hear hope start to appear in my voice. Tally quickly took it out and began jabbing at the zip ties. But it was no good, the stake was meant to puncture, not cut.

"Hold onto it for now," I sighed in defeat. We sat there for a minute when and I perked up again.

"Jill, go into the other pocket of my colombia, the outside one. I have a lighter in there," I told her. She was going to melt the cuffs.

"Why do you have a lighter in your pocket?" Olivia asked me looking really curious.

"Now is not the time to ask me why. Jill get it please," I focused back on the task ahead.

"I'm going to burn you guys though," Jill said timidly as she took my lighter.

" Olivia and I can take the burns it's alright. It's our only option of getting out of these to fight," I encouraged her.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I burn you really bad," Jill whispered.

"It's okay. Do Olivia first," I told her and Jill set to work, "Tally, give Olivia my stake once the ties are gone from her. She can fight better than I can and I can stay back to protect you and Jill," I told her softly. She nodded, wiping away her tears.

I watched intently as Jill tried to melt away Olivia's cuffs with my flip lighter. Olivia was biting her lip and her face was scrunching up from the fire. I could smell the plastic melting but also Olivia's skin. Olivia finally broke free of her ties. Tally handed her my stake. Jill started to work on my ties. I ducked my head down and hid my pain. The door swung open at the moment and another Strigoi man, different from the one before, strode in. I was guessing it was Xavier.

He had shaggy blonde hair and red ringed green eyes. He had also been a Dhampir before he became a Strigoi.

Thankfully Olivia had concealed my stake behind her back. Unfortunately, I was still bond as he walked up to us. Jill was frozen to the spot. I nudged her to continue quickly. She was in too much shock. Come on, I could feel the plastic loosening up. Just a couple of more seconds on the lighter and I'd be able to break free.

"I want the human as a snack," Xavier grinned at us. I growled and took a defensive stance in front of Tally. Xavier's hand shot out and slapped me across the face hard. I fell to the ground, spitting out blood. It felt like my head was ready to fall off of my neck. Xavier went for Tally this time but Olivia jumped in front her and kicked Xavier in the stomach. Making him move away from Jill, Tally, and I. I wriggled over to Tally and Jill to try and protect them.

"Come one Jill," I encouraged her to keep melting my cuffs. She clicked my lighter and shakily tried to melt my cuffs. She missed the cuffs directly most of them time, burning my skin, and I whimpered when I really wanted to scream. I was free though as I tugged them apart. I pulled the burning plastic off my wrists.

Another Strigoi, hearing the ruckus of Olivia and Xavier's fight, came in looking shocked but soon set his gaze on free me. He lunged for me, I quickly directed him away from the girls. Thank God he was a Moroi before hand. I had done this before, but I had no stake this time. I heard a crunch and a scream and then silence to my right. I heard my stake his the floor. I turned to look and I cried out as I saw the Strigoi rip Olivia's throat out. Blood gushed everywhere and her neck was lopsided.

A hard blow made me fly against the wall. I fell to the floor in a ball. My bones rattled and I'm pretty sure one of my ribs had broke. I wheezed and cried out in pain like the pathetic girl I was. I wasn't fit to be a guardian. We were all going to die, and me worse because they wanted to awaken me.

The Strigoi laughed at me pain and turned his back to me to watch Xavier drain the blood of my now dead friend. Something dark and sinister filled up my body, I couldn't feel pain anymore. I saw my stake glint in the corner of my eye. I reached my arm out and snatched it. I quietly stood up and jabbed it into the Strigoi's back, right where the heart was. He made a satisfying gurgling noise as he dropped dead to the floor, or finally dead dead to the floor.

Xavier looked up from Olivia's dead, broken, little body to see me panting in rage clutching my stake, ready to take on Strigoi. Not wanting to be the pathetic little girl anymore. Xavier stepped towards me and got into a stance.

"Let's see why Rowan wants to awaken you," Xavier lunged at me, knocking the breath out of me as he collided into me. I didn't care though, all I needed, all I wanted was to kill him and protect Jill and Tally.

I was holding my own for once in a fight, Rose had taught me well and he was no Rose Hathaway. But he was stronger and faster than her. I heard a sharp gasp come from Tally. I made the mistake of getting distracted and looked to see Tally and a puddle of water. Water? Her water broke.

I got knocked to the ground and all the air came rushing out of my body. I made a horrible gasping noise that frightened my own self. Another rib cracked… or two. My stake had also gone skittering away onto the other side of the room. This is why I wasn't a Guardian or in an academy. I sucked.

Xavier placed his steel toed booted foot on my chest and pushed down. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and giving him the satisfaction of my pain. He pressed down and I heard a rib crack and I cried out. I couldn't help it.

"XAVIER!" the first Strigoi I saw when I woke up came in looking angry with Xavier. He threw him off of me. Jill pulled me to the corner with her and Tally.

"What is this mess?" the Strigoi hissed. I had the urge to laugh but I kept it in. I was in so much pain my brain was going loopy.

"They attacked us, Rowan, somehow they got their hands on a stake. The alive Dhampir killed Trent, but I killed the dead Dhampir. And it appears the pregnant human's water broke. We might have an extra snack tomorrow," Xavier explained.

"Over my dead body," I hissed.

"That can be arranged," Xavier grinned cheerfully.

"No it can't. She is going to be awakened," Rowan hissed at Xavier and shoved him towards the door.

"She is not to be harmed, you stay away from her and the Dragomir princess. They must both be awakened if we want to bait the Queen and all of her Royal family with all of their guards to us," Rowan told him in a no nonsense tone.

"What about the human?" Xavier whined.

"Do you think the Dhampir will comply if you eat her friend?"

"Do you need me to tie her back up?" Xavier asked.

"No, she won't be able to fight much anymore after you broke half of the bones in her body and we have the stake," Rowan told him. With a gloved hand, Rowan picked up my stake.

"Remilda Florence Szelsky," Rowan read the stake as Xavier walked out of the room. Shutting the door angrily, I must add. "Well Remilda, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Neither," I responded. Tally let out a gasp of pain behind me. I sat up, crying out in the process, and reached for her. Her first contraction had hit and we were trapped in a room with no medical devices… and a Strigoi.

"Tsk Tsk, you don't have much time. If you willingly let me awaken you, I'll let your little human friend go," Rowan offered taking a step towards me.

"I don't believe you," I growled. Rowan reached out to touch my face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Rowan asked curiously, his hand just stopping an inch from my face.

"If you want to keep your Strigoi life you shouldn't touch me. Xavier is going to be dead in a couple weeks, I guarantee it," I told him in a scary tone, I could feel darkness dwell in me. That's why I was saying what scared me too, but he didn't know that.

"Are you expecting Hathaway and Belikov to know where he is and for them to know he touched you?" Rowan laughed like I was telling a joke, so he ran his hand over my face. I didn't flinch, because now I knew he would die.

"No, they have no idea where I am and they have no idea somebody has been planning on awakening me for over a year. You had no idea and you just made the biggest mistake of kidnapping what is his and touching it. Me," I laughed in a dark tone. Logan was going to smell my scent on him and kill him. I know Xavier is going to tell another Strigoi my name and it's going to spread through the Strigoi community and I know Logan was near. He was never far, just out my sights, waiting. Waiting for me to be 'ready' to be awakened.

"Another Strigoi is after you, fascinating, but he obviously hasn't been successful," Rowan continued to touch my face.

"That's because he's waiting until I've been fully trained and I have graduated," I told him with a smirk.

"What kind of Strigoi has patience for that?" Rowan wondered.

"A powerful one," I smiled at the thought of Logan kicking his ass.

Logan may be Strigoi but he still was going to protect me until I graduated. If he got word I was here, he'd be furious. Yet, it scared me to see him as a Strigoi because I knew one day instead of him hiding and waiting, he was going to find me and awaken me. Whether I wanted it or not.

"You're stories are silly little girl," Rowan chuckled, not taking me seriously. He walked to the door with my stake in his gloved hand, gave me one last amused smile, telling me he wasn't buying my real story, walked out of the room, shut the door, and locked it from the outside.

"It's your funeral," I muttered and I slowly began to giggle.

The pain was making me loopy. The looks on Tally's pained face and Jill's white as a ghost face proved it.

"It's going to be okay," I told them, getting a better grip on reality. I needed to get Tally to a hospital as soon as we got out of here.

If we ever got out of here.

**A/N: So I kinda made up for the last chapters shortness. And there's the fact I'll be at Band Camp for a week so I won't be able to update for a whole week so I had to give you something to sustain yourselves. What do you think? Her thinking Logan could save her? What are your thoughts on that! Review please! I hardly got any last time. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry there hasn't been an update for a long time. I was at band camp and then my week was distracting, and then I was at my cabin for the Fourth of July weekend. But I am updating now! Though I am disappointed with the number of reviews, they've been decreasing and I really need them to keep my writing spirits up! So please let there at least be 15 reviews! That way I'll update faster! I own nothing, Richelle Mead does. **

**Remi's POV October 16, 2010 5:37 PM**

My head drooped but I quickly shook it. I couldn't afford to fall asleep even just to get into contact with Adrian. I needed to watch over Jill and Tally. I had tried to get Jill to sleep a little but she was too freaked out to fall asleep. Tally's contractions were slowly getting faster so she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I appeared calm, but I was so scared. I may have to deliver a baby myself in a houseful of Strigoi, and Tally would most likely be killed along with her baby. Jill and I would be awakened, then Lissa and Adrian would search to bring us back, and then they would all die.

Rowan had left us alone since earlier today when I warned him about Logan. For that I was thankful for, but we needed water so bad. I was clutching both Tally and Jill's hands. Tally's grip was amazing when she went through contractions. For a frail person she was strong.

Suddenly my eyes were too heavy and my head began to fall down. I about drifted off when I heard a commotion happen upstairs above the storage room. There were loud screams and bodies hitting the floor. Hope rushed through me thinking, just maybe, that Dimki and Rose had found us.

It was completely washed away when I heard a chilling yet familiar voice boom out.

"The girl is mine!" Another crash and then feet hitting the stairs, I backed us closer into the corner.

The door busted open but nobody stepped into the room. Something metallic hit the floor just outside the door. I heard a soft sigh just before I saw my silver stake come skittering on the floor towards me.

I quickly picked it up, ignoring the pain that shot through my body, and got into a protective stance in front of the girls.

"Come here Remi," his voice whispered soothingly.

"No," I stuttered.

"I won't harm your friends. They are of no importance to me, I only want to see you," his voice wrapped around me and I trusted him. I slowly felt myself limping towards the door with Jill and Tally crying out after me. I stepped outside the door to see a hooded figure about 6 foot 3 standing in front of me wearing all black, and black gloves, clutching a silver stake in his right hand.

"Logan?" I choked out.

"Yes, Remi, I can't believe you got captured. You're better than that. You're not in school either. I might end up just killing you if you're not ready after graduation," his voice turned sharp with every word.

I said nothing; I was trying not to cower. I was facing my fear.

"You better work harder," he snapped and then he sighed. "There's a car in the garage. Here's the keys, take your friend to the hospital and get yourself patched up. I'll take care of the mess here." He handed me a set of keys that looked like they belonged to some fancy foreign car. I shoved them in my Columbia fleece jacket pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, he seemed like he was a nice Strigoi. This was not possible.

"Because I want you alive so I can turn you myself, then you're pathetic little boyfriend will try to find you, and then I can kill him for tainting what is mine," he laughed without humor.

There was a loud crash and more Strigoi came down the stairs.

"This is your time to prove yourself Remi or your friends are going to die," Logan told me harshly. I couldn't believe I was allying with a Strigoi to kill other Strigoi. Sure, my allied Strigoi wanted me for himself but still, it was wrong.

I got angry, when I got the chance after all the Strigoi were killed, I was going to stake Logan. I was the worst Guardian-to-be ever if I didn't try to stake him.

I took on my nearest Strigoi, ignoring all the pain in my body, he seemed surprised at the fact I could hit hard as I socked him in the face. He must have been Moroi because he then reached for his nose and I had a straight shot to his heart. I drove my stake forcefully through his heart.

Half an hour later I had taken down 4 Strigoi, but not easily. My nose was broken and bleeding. My arms had deep gashes. My right eye was swollen and bound to be black and blue. My ankle was twisted and more ribs were broke. I was panting as Logan got the final Strigoi. I willed myself to attack Logan.

Unfortunately, I was very weak and he was very strong. He heard me coming. He reached out and threw me aside like a rag doll. My forehead hit something sharp as I crashed into the ground.

"You really think you can kill me? It'd take a lot more practice to get rid of me Remi," he laughed as he leaned over my curled up body. "Now get going before I change my mind to let your friends go too."

I didn't need to think twice about that. I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up off of the floor.

"They already moved Olivia's body outside so when I light this place up she won't be taken in the inferno. Have somebody pick up her body if you'd like it. I know how much she meant to my brother. She was his sister he never got. How is my brother? Why was Olivia Guarding the princess?" Logan wondered. This was really odd for a Strigoi to be acting this way. I was getting confused and dazed, but that could also be the blood loss.

"You didn't hear?" I whispered.

"Hear what?"

"James was attacked by Strigoi in January on his way to see my friend Tally who is in labor with his baby," I said softly.

"He was with a human?" Logan was definitely shocked.

"Yeah, he loved her," I murmured.

"We Tarus boys don't really like Moroi girls do we?" Logan mused. "Get going Remi. And remember I'll be watching you. I hope you go to an actual academy because your technique is terribly sloppy and you all would have died if it weren't for me," he snapped.

I ran back into the room, and Tally and Jill were clinging to one another.

"Come on you guys, we're clear to go. There's a car in the garage," I pulled both of them up. They clung to my arm as we walked through the house.

"Did you kill all of them?" Jill asked, eyeing all the Strigoi bodies on the ground. There were a lot of them. Logan was more lethal then I thought.

"No, they all got into an argument about who was going to awaken and kill us. Strigoi civil war," I lied.

"Who gave you a stake Remi? He knew who you were too!" Jill cried out.

"It was one of Rowan's Strigoi guys thinking if he could get rid of the others with the help of me that he would get to awaken me himself. Too bad for him I staked him afterwards," I partially told the truth. The only lie was the Rowan's Strigoi guy and the staking him part.

"How many did you stake?" Jill asked quietly as we walked into the garage. Everything was so eerily silent I didn't know what to think. My head was swimming and I had to get driving fast otherwise I'd pass out whilst driving.

"It doesn't matter right now!" I snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried and tired," I instantly apologized. I reached into my pocket to pull out the key... it was broken. I had received a kick to the stomach were the key was. "SHIT!"

Thankfully the car was unlocked.

"Tally, sit in the front because it'll be easier for you to relax," I told her. Tally climbed into the passenger seat and Jill climbed in back.

"How are we going to leave? The key to the car is broken," Tally asked and then gasped as another contraction hit her. I quickly snapped into delinquent mode. I reached under the steering wheel and removed the cover. I began to hot wire the car.

"You know how to hot wire a car?" Jill asked astounded, "HOW?"

"Not the right time to tell you about my delinquent past," I gritted my teeth as I received a little shock when I stripped some wires.

I connected the ones that needed to be connected. The car began to start but stopped. I did it about 4 more times and it finally started. I'm pretty sure I had hotwired a car like this before. It was a Mercedes-Benz and it was black. That's all I knew but it worked and had a built in GPS. That's all I needed.

I quickly shut the driver's side door and put my seat belt on. I quickly set my mirrors and made sure the girls had their seat belts on. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the already open garage door.

I had no idea where we were as I turned on the GPS. I quickly typed in a search for the hospital. The nearest one was 3 hours away from where we were now. So we were basically in the middle of nowhere. I swore and tapped "Go" to direct me to the Hospital. It was thankfully an hour away from Court so I could contact Adrian to come with everybody to get us. They had driven us 4 hours from Court to the middle of nowhere. Rose and Dimki would have never found me.

I silently thanked my stars that I had a Strigoi Logan looking out for me, even if in the end he wanted to awaken me like all the other's that captured us did.

**Adrian's POV**

**8:24 PM**

After Dimitri brought back the blood and I did identify it was Remi's we went into a frenzy. We had called in Abe to help find them. The whole Court was buzzing about the kidnapped Princess.

"Kiz, we're trying our best," Abe was trying to comfort a stressed Rose. They hadn't gotten close after the whole Rose dying again incident.

"Baba, I know! This is just too much! Lissa could be dethroned if Jill dies and Adrian will go crazy without Remi. Remi's friend Tally is pregnant also. Guardian Williams can't protect all three of them. Who knows what the hell can happen to them?" Rose was losing her calm. It was very un-Rose like. Dimitri was looking over some maps when Rose began her rant. He quickly came over and pulled her into his arms.

"You've trained Remi; you know that she can hold her own right? Remi will do whatever she can to protect Jill," Dimitri tried to assure her but I knew underneath he was not reassured.

"What about Remi's protection though! She's not fully trained and she could be dead by now for all I know. I'm going to lose the only thing that's keeping me sane anymore!" I shouted, loosing my own cool.

Everybody at Court was only concerned about getting Jill back. I understood that she was the Princess and everything, and I wanted her to be alive and safe. But she's not the only one who matters. Remi may be a novice but she means the world to me and she was going to be a great Guardian someday. Guardian Williams was not supposed to be expendable either, not even Tally, who was human. They all were as important as Jill.

I know I shouldn't have taken it out on my friend's because they wanted to bring all of them back equally, but having them say she'll do all she can to protect Jill bothered me. What about Tally's protection? What about Remi protecting herself? Right now I was cursing the "they come first" motto.

"Lord Ivashkov, please calm down. We are doing all we can and I'm sure she's not dead," Rose's mom said in a serious tone.

"What if Remi has to choose between saving Tally or Jill? Would she jump in front of her pregnant best friend or Jill, her new friend? Can she handle protecting both of them!" I shouted, ignoring Rose's mother.

"They have Guardian Williams," Guardian Tanner reminded me, avoiding answering my question because none of us knew who Remi would choose. I would peg it for Tally. It was horrible of me to think that but Tally was Remi's best friend. Remi would instantly protect her in threat of danger without thinking.

"Whatever," I sneered and wandered off back into a different room where it was quieter. These are moments where I wished the band was both ways.

**Remi's POV**

**9:07PM **

Jill and I rushed Tally into the Hospital. My body was trembling from carrying a contracting Tally when it was already severely damaged. Plus my forehead was still bleed. My clothes were soaked in blood, my face and hair was probably caked in it.

That sure alerted the nurses in the emergency room.

"She's in labor," I panted, "Can you get her a wheelchair?"

I tightened my grip on Tally as she slipped a little. She was a little bit taller than me and with being pregnant she weighed more also. Normally the weight wouldn't be a problem but with my broken body parts it was. She had her arms death gripped around from the pain of the contraction. I had to bite my lip from crying out when her weight shifted into my rib cage.

The nurses quickly brought over a wheel chair and I set Tally into it. I kept my hand in Tally's as she worked her way the contraction.

"You need to get stitched up with Nurse Holly; she's over by that door waiting for you. We're going to take your friend into the Labor and delivery room, your other friend can sit in the waiting room for you and then you can go wait in the labor waiting room," the Nurse in the pink scrubs told me.

"I'm not leaving Tally or Jill alone," I said forcefully.

"Are you related?" the Nurse asked.

"We're half sisters. We have different moms. Our dad slept around," I lied perfectly.

"You need to still get stitched up," the Nurse insisted.

"I'm fine; you can do that in Tally's room. I'm not letting either one of them out of my sights," I growled. I had no patience to argue.

The Nurse looked like she was going to argue more but chose not to, and led us to Labor and Delivery.

I watched as Nurses and Doctors flitted in and out of the room they put us in. They made Tally put on that gaudy hospital gown. They checked over her to see if she was banged up like I was. Tally didn't have a scratch on her and neither did Jill. I on the other hand, had bruises covering all of my body and I refused to put on scrubs because I didn't want to leave Tally and Jill during dark hours just to change to be comfortable.

The Nurses freaked out do to sanitary reasons so I just pulled of my ripped Columbia jacket and my long sleeved shirt. My tank top hadn't gotten any blood on it because my Columbia and my shirt had soaked that up. I had strapped my stake to my calf. It had only been in my Columbia pocket because it was easier to grab in case we got ambushed. It obviously didn't help my case though. As long as my very bloody and ripped jeans didn't touch Tally or the baby when it arrived I was okay.

Jill sat in a chair in the corner of the room watching us, still too keyed up to sleep. I didn't step away from Tally's side. The Nurses were frustrated with my as they tried to clean off my face and stitch up my forehead and then the gashes in my arms. By the time it was around midnight and Tally had many more contractions they wanted to X-ray my nose even though I told them I knew it was broken. They wanted to X-Ray every part of my body and they wanted to know what happened. I didn't have time to explain because Tally began to go through another contraction. This time it sounded more painful. The monitors started to go off like crazy too.

The Nurses and Doctors jumped into action. With my Dad being an OB I understood what fetal stress syndrome was. Not good. Tally wasn't ready to push yet either. She was already really tired, but now on top of that she was starting to panic. She clamped onto my hand and I clung to her also. I began to try and sooth her.

"Shh, calm down, it'll be okay," I told her. Jill had gotten up and took her other hand. The baby's stress levels went down a little and so it calmed Tally down a little. Finally by one in the morning Tally's contractions were only minutes apart and she was ready to push.

I was glad I knew what Child birth was like, not personally obviously, but I knew about the pain and the yuckiness of it. Unlike Jill who looked a shade paler than normal as Tally began to push. I laughed a little because it was hilarious, my laughter dried up when I heard the Doctor say he thought the baby's cord was wrapped around its neck.

Every Tally would push the baby's hear beat would decrease. She was going to have to push faster.

"Come on Tally, you can do it," I told her, pushing the blonde curls that stuck to her sweaty face out of the way.

"I want to but I can't. I'm so tired, I can't do it," Tally cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"You can do it; you want to see this baby. You want to know if it's a boy or girl. You want to see if it has James' blue eyes. You want this baby out now so you can hold it in your arms and tell you how much you love them and how much it's father would have loved them," I choked up, seeing Tally cry was making me cry.

She mustered up all of her strength and screamed out as she pushed. The Doctor quickly got the baby out; it did have the cord wrapped around its neck so he unwrapped it. There was silence for a bit. We all held our breath praying for a cry or wail. He took the little suction and took the gunk out of its nose and mouth.

Silence was cut off with the sound of the baby's high pitched crying. Relief washed through all of us. Tally began to cry even more in happiness, I did the same.

"It's a girl," the Doctor said proudly as he placed the baby momentarily on Tally's chest so she could see. She was beautiful even when she was covered in goo. She already had a hair, little curly blonde tufts of blonde hair. The Nurses quickly took her, and cleaned her off, weighed her, measured her, got her footprints on paper, put a diaper on, wrapped her in a blanket, put a pink hat on her, and handed her to Tally.

"She's so beautiful," I said aloud as she took Tally's pointer finger in her little hand. Her little eyelids fluttered opened and just like I had guess, she had James' blue eyes.

"Hi there Baby Addington/Tarus," I cooed. **(A/N: I never mentioned Tally's last name before but it's Addington)**

"Olivia Remembrance Addington-Tarus," Tally said softly, "After Olivia since she protected us and she was close to James."

"I love it, it's beautiful. Olivia would be so honored," I whispered, feeling so elated. Even though Olivia had died we had some piece to remind us of her. I would help teach Baby Olivia to be as good of a person as Guardian Olivia was. Baby Olivia may be a Guardian too, but that was up to Tally. I would never ask her to put Olivia into an Academy.

"Remembrance after you Remi. Remi could be short for Remembrance. I figured you'd argue if I put Remilda as her middle name because I know you hate your full name," Tally told me. I smiled.

"Yes I would, Olivia Remilda doesn't sound that great at all. Remembrance works wonderfully. And thank you, I'm honored," I reached out and Baby Olivia took my finger in her other hand.

"Would you do me a great honor in being Olivia's Godmother?" Tally asked me quietly. I turned my head to see Tally being completely sincere and looking at me with admiration. I was shocked.

"I would love to," I stuttered and more tears pricked my eyes. I was feeling very honored, I wouldn't feel more honored even if I had gotten a whole ceremony for myself for saving some Royal. This was true honor in its glory. I was being trusted to watch over Olivia and it warmed my heart.

After that the Nurse's preoccupied Tally with question for Olivia's birth certificate. Like who her father was, what's his birthday, where is he now? That stuff and a moment of brief sadness crossed Tally's face but dissipated as she looked down at Olivia. It was her piece of James that would forever be hers.

I realized I should have had Jill call someone as soon as we got here, they were probably freaking out. I picked up the phone in the hospital room and dialed the one number I would never forget.

**Adrian's POV**

**1:52 AM (Human Time)**

I was lying down on the couch as more people schemed to find the girls. My fuse had run out and I was losing any hope of finding them. I really needed some Vodka right then to numb my inner turmoil. Before I could take myself up on that one my phone started to ring. Nobody paid attention to it. I looked at the caller ID to see an unknown number. I tapped talk.

"What?" I snapped, I was not in the mood for a prank caller.

"That's not a nice way to say hello to the love of you life," I heard the most wonderful and beautiful voice on the end of the line say.

I shot straight up onto my feet with the widest grin on my face.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now Remilda Szelsky," I practically shouted into the phone in relief. Everybody froze with their work and snapped their heads in my direction. Suddenly they were all crowded around me. I put it on speaker.

"I could say the same about you. Jill's okay, she doesn't have a scratch on her. Tally just had the baby, it's a girl, and they are both in perfect shape. Tally named her after Olivia. Olivia didn't make it, a Strigoi killed her," Remi's voice sounded bright in the beginning but it dried up towards the end.

"And what about you?" I asked, "There was blood on the ground and it was yours."

"I'm fine, just a little scratched up," Remi told us but then I heard a shove and a complaint from Remi as someone else grabbed the phone.

"She is not just a little scratched up. She's head to toe bruises, stitches, and broken," Jill's voice came over. Everybody's face lit up even more hearing Jill's voice proved she was fine. "She's trying to brush off the fact she fricken killed a Strigoi, probably more than one, and she did all with broken ribs, 3rd degree burned wrists, and then got more damage as she went," Jill told us the truth.

All of us were stunned. She killed Strigoi?

Before Jill could say anything else Remi snatched the phone back.

"Anyway, we're at the Freesville Hospital **(A/N: It's just someplace I made up)**. It about an hour away from Court. Tally and Baby Olivia are going to be released in the morning so you guys can head over here and take Jill. I'll bring Tally and Baby Olivia to Court with me in the morning when she's released. Can I just talk to Adrian now? Off of speaker phone?" Remi informed us.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Dimitri said. All the Guardians packed up the maps and Abe's people left. Leaving just our "family."

I took it off of speaker and walked into the room to talk to her.

"I'm sorry I got them all captured and sent you into a very worried state," she apologized softly.

"It's not your fault Remi," I told her.

"I wasn't paying attention and I was the first to receive a blow to the head. They were just humans too. Then a Strigoi came even though it wasn't dark out but he was completely covered in clothing so he didn't burn up," she babbled.

"Remi, this is not your fault," I repeated myself, "Besides, you got them out of there."

"Only by sheer luck," she muttered.

"Do you need me to bring you clothes to change into?" I asked her.

"Yes please, these clothes I'm wearing are goners. Can you bring my car with you too?" she sighed.

"Of course. Anything else you want me to bring you?" I would get anything for her.

"Stop at a 24 hour Wal-Mart and find a car seat for an infant, the most expensive and safest one. Pink preferably. Tally loves pink so she's going to want it for Olivia," Remi told me.

"Any food?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry, but bring my tooth brush please with toothpaste, pick one up for Tally too at Wal-Mart. Oh, Tally wants two McDonald's double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and water," Remi added. Then in the background I heard Tally complaining that she wanted a Coke. Remi responded that she still couldn't have caffeine since Tally had to feed Olivia.

"Is that all?" I wondered.

"Bring your handsome self… oh and my hair bands. My hair is a mess," she laughed but it was half-hearted.

"I will. See you soon. I love you so much Remi," I told her.

"I love you too Adrian," she responded back her voice thick.

**3:30 AM (Human Time)**

I finally arrived at the hospital with everything Remi asked for. I had already installed the car seat in Remi's car. Everybody was in the waiting room, Jill was with them and happily munching on a Corn Dog. Don't know where they found one of those. I walked up to the desk and asked to go to Tally's room.

"Name?" the Nurse at the desk asked me.

"Adrian Ivashkov," I told her.

"Relation?" the Nurse asked.

"Brother-In-Law," I smiled. Remi had sent me a text telling me to tell them that otherwise they wouldn't let me in. Even though I could have easily compelled them. Besides, this was more fun.

She leaded me through the security locked doors.

"Which sister are you married to?" the Nurse asked me.

"Remi, the long black haired woman," I grinned, the though of Remi as my wife just made me very giddy for some reason.

"Do you have any kids of your own?"

"Yes, 3 of them," I liked playing with this lie, "two toddler boys, and one little baby girl."

"What are their names?" the Nurse was seriously buying my lies.

"Jack, Daniel, and Clover," I held back my laugh as I said this. **(A/N: Hehe get it? Jack Daniel's the drink? And Clover as in clove cigarettes?)**

"Those names are lovely, here's the room," the Nurse was still believing me. This was to rich. The Nurse knocked and I hear Tally say come in. We walked in to see Tally laying down watching some late night Soap Opera show and Remi in a chair in the corner of the room rocking a pink bundle in her arms. It made me smile. I knew when the time came, a long time, she would be a great mother. She looked like a natural.

"Hey Adrian," Tally greeted me with a wide smile and held her arms out. I gave her a hug and handed her the food. She thanked me and began to devour it. I set the backpack full of Remi's clothes, and the other stuff she asked for, on a chair next to Tally and walked over to Remi who seemed to be in her own world. I heard her singing softly as I got closer.

"Hello Mrs. Ivashkov," I whispered in her ear.

She snapped out of her world and looked up at me so and I help back my gasp. Her right eye was completely surrounded by black and a little bit of blue. Her nose was swollen and that was bruised also. There was a large row of stitches on her forehead. She was wearing a pink Columbia fleece that I knew was Tally's so I couldn't see any other damage. Her pants had blood stains on them and they were ripped even though she bought them slightly ripped, but not like they were now.

"Adrian," she breezed, her eyes lit up and I couldn't resist but kiss her.

"Don't ever leave my side again okay?" I asked her with my lips on hers. She nodded and kissed me.

"Keep the PDA away from my baby," Tally teased, "Adrian would you like to hold Olivia?"

"I don't know," I scratched the back of my neck. She was just so tiny.

"Come on Adrian," Remi smiled softly and stood up. Wincing a little as she did this. She motioned for me to sit down where she had been sitting. I did as I was told and she gently placed Olivia into my arms. She was so warm and tiny. I put my finger next to her little hand and she took it instinctively.

"Why don't you shower and change Remi?" Tally asked her.

"I'm not going to leave you without anybody Guarding this room. Because not only is it just you and Olivia, now Adrian's here and unguarded," Remi shook her head.

So Tally knew now? Well they probably had to explain it to her when they were captured by Strigoi.

"She already knew," Remi told me.

"How?" I wondered.

"Olivia's father is James Tarus, he told me everything," Tally said softly.

"So she's Dhampir?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah," Remi smiled.

"Remi, please go take a shower, I can see blood caked in your hair. There's a bunch of Guardian's in waiting room. We'll be fine," Tally pleaded.

"I don't think so," Remi frowned.

"Remi, you need to relax. You haven't slept in over 24 hours. Please, Tally is right," I insisted also.

"I'm fine," Remi said through gritted teeth.

"For Olivia. I don't want her to have to see Blood Stained jeans in all of her baby pictures from the day she was born," Tally added. Remi closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and nodded reluctantly.

Remi picked up the back pack and started walking to the bathroom in the room.

"Oh, Remi, by the way. We now have three kids. Jack, Daniel, and Clover," I said cheekily.

"You are never naming our children from here on out," Remi smiled brightly as she said this but something in her eyes was still off.

"Those are brilliant names," I pouted.

"Should have just named the girl Morgan after Captain Morgan," Remi scoffed.

"We can have a fourth on the way," I winked at her.

"Haha… no," Remi playfully denied my suggestion and shut the bathroom door.

"Fine then," I chuckled to myself.

God, I love that woman.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did I do well? I hope so! Review to let me know! I won't consider updating until I get 15 of them!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I got so stuck and I wasn't at my mom's so I didn't have my computer for a week! Who saw Harry Potter! It was amazing and I cried! Oh, and the first chapter of "Bloodlines" is available to read online—it already seems awesome! There may be some Adrian/Sydney action in that book. But I will still be writing this story, hopefully. So here's a new chapter! I own nothing! **

**Adrian's POV**

**Blake's Murder Mystery Dinner A Week Later**

"Come in you guys!" Blake enthusiastically greeted us in a pinstriped suit wearing a fedora, similar to what I was wearing. I held Remi's hand tightly as we walked into Blake's house. Tally walked in briskly to go say hi to everybody in the living room. Remi and I stayed behind as Blake walked into the living room.

Something was off about Remi and I didn't want her out of my sights. I also hadn't seen her much in the past week. She had been spending every night at Tally's to help out with Olivia.

I couldn't even dream walk with her because she was hardly ever asleep. I had only seen her so much today is because Tally came to Court to get ready and we left baby Olivia with Dimitri and Rose. They were probably playing house with her too. Tally was staying overnight also.

"Hey," she whispered, getting my attention even more than she already had. "Relax, I'm fine."

"I've just missed you is all," I technically told the truth.

"I've missed you too," she stepped into my embrace and pushed her face into my chest.

"Will you stay with me tonight, please?" I asked her. I missed holding her in my sleep.

"I don't want to leave Tally alone," Remi murmured.

"She won't be, Dimitri and Rose will be in the house with her," I rubbed circles on her back.

"I'll think about it," Remi sighed. She pulled away and took my hand.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Pick a card," Blake brandished homemade cards in front of our faces. Remi and I each took one.

I got a blank card, meaning I was just a bystander in this murder mystery and I had to help solve it. Everybody glanced suspiciously around at each other as soon as all of us got our cards.

"Whoever the murder is has 2 hours to inconspicuously kill somebody, go and tell my mom where and what it was with. The person who is killed has to run back out here pretending to die, and then watch on for the rest of the game—without saying who it was. Oh, and they have to be the standard clue weapons also. You are not allowed to kill somebody with a Spork like last year—cough, Holden, cough—I'm sorry," Blake clarified the rules.

Holden sheepishly smiled, the others laughed.

"Let the dining, mingling, dancing, and murdering begin," Blake grinned and pressed play on his Ipod. Soon the outdoor patio was filled with old 1920's ragtime Jazz as well as the rest of the house. People began to slowly make their way to the dining room that was set up like in the old times. I took my seat next to Remi. I held her hand throughout all of it. She was very silent and it irked me.

Food was served, yet Remi only moved things around on her plate. A grimace was set on her face. I squeezed her hand, she looked at me and mouthed "cramps." Something was still off about her. Half an hour later everybody was conversing all over the house to make murdering easier.

I got Remi to dance with me a little, but she seemed out of it.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she blurted and took off.

**Remi's POV**

I couldn't take the dancing any longer. I was getting dizzier every second and I just had thoughts of Olivia's neck getting tore out in my mind.

My head swam as I tried to walk without falling over. My vision was getting blurrier by the second. My limbs felt like Jell-O. I leaned against the wall for support as I made my way to the bathroom. I was very nauseous and I knew it wasn't Strigoi. I felt sick, and that was rare for Dhampirs.

My knees started to buckle and I made a pathetic cry as I crashed onto the wood floor. My vision tunneled and soon enough everything was black.

**4 Hours Later**

I woke up to soft murmuring. I opened my eyes to see Dimki talking with a Doctor. I looked to my left to see Adrian snoring on a chair next to the bed I was on. I realized I was in the Court Hospital. I glanced down and groaned when I saw the IV in my arm. My groan woke up Adrian, and Dimki's head snapped in my direction.

"Rem," Adrian sighed in relief and kissed me deeply, "Don't scare me like that again."

"What happened?" I wondered, my voice a little bit rough.

"You were sleep deprived, dehydrated, and undernourished. With how much you work out it affected you quickly because you burn more calories than you take in, even when you eat," the Doctor explained. "I'm going to put you on a new diet regimen."

"I eat fine normally. I've just haven't felt the best in the past week and I can't fall asleep for some reason. Whenever I drank something I'd get sick," I told her.

"How come you never told me this was happening?" Adrian looked a little hurt.

"I just thought it was a bug or something," I shrugged. That was a lie, I knew why I couldn't sleep or eat. The horrid sound of Olivia's neck being snapped was stuck in my mind and all the blood pouring out of her as the Strigoi tore out part of her neck. Every time I started to sleep that was my nightmare. I'd wake up and not be able to sleep anymore. I also chose not to sleep for half the time to stay up and guard Tally and Baby Olivia.

"I think you're going through post traumatic stress. I highly recommend you see a therapist to help you get through your fellow Dhampirs death," the Doctor told me.

"I'm fine, I've just been set on guarding is all," I didn't want a shrink. I wasn't crazy, "Can I go now?"

The Doctor hesitated, but nodded. She took out my IV and gave me a sheet telling me how much food I should eat a day. I thanked God I wasn't wearing a stupid hospital gown, but somebody had changed me into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt of mine. It was probably Rose. I simply shrugged and slid off the hospital bed.

"I hope you feel better Remilda," she told me and walked away. I sneered at the back of her head; nobody is supposed to use my full name.

"I'm going to head back to palace housing. Are you coming along Remi?" Dimki asked as we walked out of the infirmary.

I was about to say yes, but the look on Adrian's face made me stop myself. I had been putting him on the back burner for the past week. He wanted me to stay with him, but I hadn't been away from Tally's side during the dark yet. But the guardians were awake since it was Moroi day right now, and Dimki and Rose would be in palace housing with Tally and Olivia.

Adrian had this pleading look in his eyes and I could feel him longing for me to come with him through the bond. I missed him so much and I missed sleeping in his arms. I might actually sleep if he's there with me too. He was like a dream catcher for me.

"No, I'm going to stay with Adrian," I reached out and took his hand. Not taking the way his hand felt in mine for granted. My whole life could be torn away from me in mere seconds, like Olivia's. If Adrian ever got killed, I don't think I could handle it.

I wouldn't be able to handle it.

**1 Hour Later**

I stepped out of the shower, finally having got rid of that stupid sterile hospital smell. I smelt like me again. I gently wrapped a foofy **(A/N: I know it's not a real word but it's really fun to use)** towel around me. Taking in the luxury feeling of the soft cotton against my skin, my stitches were just starting to dissolve. My bruises had turned yellow and looked nasty. Kids at school always stared. Our cover story was that we had gotten kidnapped by a gang. I had fortunately gotten us out of there.

Jeremy and Jason's crew hadn't bothered me at all that week too, which was nice. But I knew it would go back to the way it was soon. As soon as sympathy wore out, Tally and I were targets of jibes again.

Adrian walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to knock and I didn't even care.

"Did you have a nice shower?" he asked as I began to brush my teeth. I nodded.

"Feeling hungry at all?" he wondered, watching me carefully. I shook my head.

I finished brushing my teeth and faced him. He slowly reached out and caressed my face. His thumb gently brushed under my eye where most of the bruising was. I felt light surge of warm energy flow through me and I jerked back.

"Adrian," I growled. I didn't want him healing me anymore. He already healed my ribs right after we got out of the hospital when Tally and Olivia were discharged.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you in pain," he whispered. I stalked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom in search of my clothes.

"I'm not in pain," I growled as I dug through my sanctioned dresser drawers. "I wanted to be normal and heal like a normal person!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. I sighed and slumped onto his bed. Not caring to grab my clothes anymore. I covered my eyes with my hands and felt horrible for getting angry with him when he just wanted to help.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping," I apologized. I felt him sit next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay, you didn't mean too," he kissed my cheek. I pulled my hands away from my eyes and studied him. I could feel fright and worry leak through the bond. He had a terrified look in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked at me with a mixture of pain and love.

"I just was thinking back to how I felt when you went missing. I thought you were dead for awhile and I didn't think I could live without you. I can't live without you. Then tonight you pass out and I don't know why. I'm worried you're pushing yourself too hard right now. I don't ever want to see you hurt. I don't want to go days without knowing if you're alive or not. This past weekend has made me realize everything can change in a second and I can lose you. I don't want that. I love you so much," his voice cracked a couple times. I could tell he was having a hard time saying it too. It was very un-Adrian of him too.

"I love you too. I was scared I was never going to see you again," I confessed.

"You have to promise me you'll start taking better care of yourself," Adrian whispered, tilting my chin up so he could look directly into my eyes.

"I promise," I breezed.

He leaned in and our lips met. It was the most familiar and comfortable feeling in the world. His lips were meant to touch mine. My hand reached out and held the side of his face, he was a little stubbly but I liked it. He slowly eased me onto my back and hovered over me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him.

I could feel need coiling up in my stomach. I wanted him closer, I needed him close. Wherever he touched me my skin would feel like it was on fire. I started unbuttoning the button down long sleeved-shirt. As soon as the last button was undone he shrugged it off. I could tell he had been working out a lot in the past week. He was a physically fit Moroi and wanted to fight for himself. That was why I was lusting for him and why I loved him.

My hands gently ran down his chest and across his six pack. He shuddered and began to kiss my neck. I cried out, it wasn't just the allure of a bite either. The base of my neck was just one of my sensitive spots that made me lose control. I shivered as he kissed all the way around my neck.

I yanked his khaki pants off and felt satisfied that he wasn't wearing much clothing anymore.

"Rem… we can't," he stopped kissing my neck and pulled away a little.

"I know," I whispered and began kissing him on the lips again. His hands slid up under my towel and to my stomach. He traced his fingers over my sides and around my taut muscles. I squirmed as the need grew stronger. He had to be feeling it too.

"We should stop," he whispered against my lips.

"I know," I murmured as he began to kiss me even deeper.

I felt my towel loosen and shift as he completely hovered over me, exposing most of my body. Adrian pulled back and looked at me. His lust filled eyes grew even deeper as he drank in my body.

"I'm going to hell," he remarked as he tore off my towel. He kissed up my stomach and back to my lips.

"I love you," he said passionately as his hands roamed my body.

"I love you too," I hummed and dug my hands into his chest.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, "I don't want you to do this if you're not sure."

"I've never been surer," I replied back softly. "I love you, Adrian."

"I love you too, Rem," he grinned. Soon we were both bare and admiring each other as we became one.

**Adrian's POV**

I watched Remi's bare back rise and fall softly as she slept on my chest. It was around 3 in the morning and the moon was just shining in from the patio door to my room. It hit her beautiful face and made her black hair have a dark luminous blue tone to it. She was the most beautiful creature alive.

I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision to give in. It was the right timing and after almost losing her last weekend, I didn't want to lose the chance of this experience with her. Never had I made love to a woman, I could only ever with Remi. Anything else didn't make me feel whole.

We had fit together like puzzle pieces.

I gently traced the large sideways "x" scar on her back. I didn't find it gross or taking away from her beauty. It only added it to it, just like the bump on her nose. Even though it just had been reset to its normal place after it had got broken last week, the bump had remained—much to my happiness.

One day I was going to marry this woman, one day we were going to have kids, and one day grandkids. I would say we'd get a dog, but animals don't like Dhampirs.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, Remi Szelsky. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met," I whispered in her ear and then kissed the top of her head.

In the peacefulness and tranquility of the moment, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: SOOOOOO? What do you think? Sorry I don't write lemons. I'm a little inexperienced in that area so I don't think I could be able to write an accurate seen. Haha, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! Please give me at least 15! And don't forget to read the first chapter of Bloodlines if you haven't! There is also a teaser trailer of it on youtube. Just type in "Bloodlines Teaser Trailer" and it will come up! Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm updating as fast as I can because next week I'll be at my boyfriend's for a couple nights, and then I have Cheer Camp for the rest of the week. Then I have vacation for a week and a half! So I will be on a temporary break, but I promise to write in my notebook so I can update as soon as I get back! I own nothing; it all belongs to Richelle Mead! Enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Remi's POV**

I stirred awake and felt around Adrian's bed in search of him. It was empty. I shot up and frantically looked around the room. I faintly heard toneless singing from the kitchen and I relaxed. He hadn't been abducted by Strigoi.

I slid out of his bed and stifled a groan. I was sore in places that hadn't really ever been sore before. Last night was amazing, but to say it was painless would be a lie. The pain was nothing though. I smiled as I stumbled around his room to find some of my clothes that I gave up looking for last night. I dug through my drawer, and found a bra and a pair of underwear. I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight blue long sleeve shirt that had the word "Bitchin'" written in white across it. It was a hand-me-down from Rose; she had it when she was my age. Even though that was really only two years ago for her she grew out of it and wanted to pass it on to me—instead of the trash or some stranger who found it at Goodwill.

I padded into the bathroom and laughed as soon as I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was an epic mess, my lips were swollen, I had purplish spots along my neck, and some other places. I was happy though, very happy. I could see a lightness in my eyes that I hadn't seen for a week. A wide smile broke out and I began to blush. I had officially lost my V-Card. A girlish giggle bubbled out of me as I brushed my teeth.

I finished brushing my teeth and fixed my hair—ergo putting it into a messy ponytail and putting in a grey cotton headband. I quickly washed my face and ran onto of his room. I froze when I smelt bacon and pancakes in the air.

I walked into the kitchen to see an array of foods. Pancakes, bacons, eggs, fresh cut fruit, freshly squeezed orange, and hash browns. There was a bouquet in the center of the table.

"Adrian," I whispered so softly in awe. He spun around and grinned at me.

"Morning Beautiful," he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. I was still dazed.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend who couldn't cook?" I asked, amazed. Nothing was burnt and nothing had exploded. How?

"I am your boyfriend, I just learned how to cook from Betty Fire-Crotch," he smirked, spinning off a Betty Crocker reference.

"How long has this been going on?" I inquired.

"August," he winked.

"And I never found out?" I was stunned; he kept it hidden from me somehow.

"Never, but I should tell you. We have a date tonight. Wear the sundress I got you," he ran his hands softly across my cheekbones.

"Where are we going?" I was getting very excited; sex had not ruined our relationship.

"It's a surprise," he grinned, "And it'll be at 4, so don't eat anything after breakfast."

"Okay, I don't think I'll need to. You cooked for 10; you seriously think I can eat it all?" I mused.

"The leftovers will be going to a very hungry Rose around lunch time. She came by earlier and asked me to ask you to see if you were up for training at Noon till 2?" he explained.

"Did she suspect anything?" I wondered.

"I was fully clothed and the bedroom door was shut. So, no, she was not the slightest suspicious," he chuckled and kissed me again.

"What time is it now?"

"Around 10:30," he informed me and led me to my seat. "Dig in, you must be ravenous." He watched me, satisfied to see the blush cross my face.

We ate talking like we normally did, which was nice. Last night didn't change anything, if it did, it only made it better. I felt more connected with him.

Betty Fire-Crotch had certainly taught Adrian well. The food was amazing. I helped Adrian clear up. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. He handed that to me with a pill.

"Take this, I love you so I don't want to you to have to deal with reproducing a little Adrian," he teased. I did as I was told because I didn't want a little Adrian either. I loved Adrian, but I could only handle one of him and I wasn't ready to have kids obviously.

"So do you have a stock of Morning after Pills stashed somewhere?" I joked.

"In the bottom drawer of the bathroom counter just for you," he confessed, "As soon as we found out your latex allergy I got rid of all the condoms I had and replaced them with morning after pills."

"Well, thanks," I murmured. Adrian pulled me into his arms and clung to him tightly.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

**2 Hours Later**

"Ahhhgg," I groaned as I rolled into the fetal position. I had received a nice roundhouse kick to the chest from Rose.

"Are you sore or something? You seem to wince when you move around too much," Rose wondered and helped me up.

"No, just a little headache and dizziness is all," I lied, keeping my face calm.

"Just let me know if it gets to be too much alright," Rose lightly punched my shoulder. She actually believed my lie? Wow, I was really good at lying now.

"Will do, let's keep going," I gritted my teeth and got into my fighting stance. I had another hour and a half of training to go.

**1 ½ Hours Later**

You can never win a fight when fighting against Rose. Unless you were Dimitri and even that was occasional. Rose has already gone down in history as a badass. People will know who she was 100 years from now.

My kids would learn about her in their Guardian and Moroi history classes. They'll use Rose's techniques to train them. I was hoping that since she was my mentor that I would at least be half as badass.

I may have had 6 Strigoi kills already at the age of 16 but they were always generally new and untrained. Plus, I was practically broken everywhere after those kills. Rose did it with ease and grace, which I still had yet to learn.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and my made my way over to my water bottle.

"You should stretch more often. Your muscles don't look very happy," Rose commented as she grabbed her water bottle.

_They were happy last night._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, sure, I'm going to go back to Adrian's and shower for the surprise date tonight," I told her.

"Have fun, but not too much fun, okay?" she teased me as I left.

_Too late for that. _

**4:00 AM (Human Time)**

I was waiting for Adrian in his apartment. I was clean, with smooth legs, dressed up, and hair curled loosely to perfection. I wore the dress he told me too, the same one I wore in one of his Dream Walks a month ago, minus the hat. I wouldn't need that, it was still dark.

I walked around his living room in impatience. I was excited and anxious to see what he had planned for our date.

He walked into the door and let out a wolf whistle.

"Hello Beautiful," he grinned wearing khaki dress pants, a light turquoise button down, and a khaki colored tie. His hair, as always, was a deliberate mess, but I loved it.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," I smiled and walked up to him. He kissed me deeply for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"Ready to go?" he wondered. I nodded eagerly. "Close your eyes, and keep them shut."

I began to protest but he silenced me with a kiss.

"Please Rem, for me," he whispered against my lips. More butterflies filled my already butterfly filled stomach.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Thank you," he grinned, "Now shut your eyes."

I did as I was told and he led me somewhere. I was glad I had mastered the art of heels as soon as my klutz phase ended otherwise I would have tripped.

About 5 minutes later he stopped me. I could feel we were outside and I heard water trickling.

"Now open them," he whispered. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. We were in the court garden. There was a decorative table set up right next to the water fountain that was lit up. Candles ringed the whole garden. Flowers surrounded the area as well.

I slowly walked up to the table to see a salad set up.

"Adrian, this is beautiful," I was in awe and my voice sounded thick.

"Thank, only the best for my lady," he stated proudly and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he pushed me in.

He sat down on the chair across from me and took my hand on top of the table.

"How'd you get this all set up?" I wondered looking at my surroundings again, briefly noting places to run in case Strigoi broke into Court.

"We all know I can pull strings with the Queen, and I just recently took a job as her personal assistant. Oh, and Christian helped me," he grinned.

"Does that mean you'll be living at Lehigh with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no, I have to take care of some things at Court for Lissa. But, I will be down at Lehigh more often," he gave me a silver lining.

"That's amazing Adrian, I'm proud of you," I meant it too.

"Thank you, let's eat," Adrian smiled at me softly. I didn't have to be told twice. Working out for two hours had made me ravenous.

When it was time for the next course of the meal, I was highly surprised and amused to see Christian serving us.

"Thanks Christian… what dirt does Adrian have on you?" I laughed.

Christian didn't answer; he just gave me a "hush" look. I looked at what was on the plate. It was lasagna and garlic bread. My mouth watered at the smell. I loved pasta.

Christian left after he set down the plates.

I took a bite and it was amazing. I met a laughing moan as I took another bite. Adrian was grinning from ear to ear. I could feel he was proud through the bond.

"You made this?" I was happily surprised.

"Yes, and watching you eat it like that is very funny," he grinned and took a bite of his own.

"You're the man of my dreams," I stated.

"And your reality," he added cheekily.

"You bet, especially if you cook from now on. I have to seriously thank Christian for teaching you," I confessed.

"I'll thank Betty Fire-Crotch too," he chuckled.

"That was witty of you this morning."

"I know. I love you Rem."

"I love you too Adrian."

That day was one of the best of my life. My mind never went to Olivia dying or the fact that I wasn't watching over Tally and Baby Olivia. All I could think about was:

How I wanted that moment to last forever under the starlight.

How handsome he was.

How we ate Gnash covered chocolate cake as the sun rose.

How I thought nothing could harm us in our little heaven.

How he'd look at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world

How I wouldn't feel self-conscious without my clothes on around him.

How he made me his for the second night in a row.

How I trusted him with all of my heart.

How much I loved him.

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure this will be the last update until August 15, I believe. I hope to somehow possibly get one out sooner but it'll be slightly impossible. Tell me what you think, review! ****I also posted a new fanfiction, it's called "All I Wanted" and it's for Glee, please read and review that. ****HELP ME GET TO 200 REVIEWS FOR ADRIAN'S TRUE JAILBAIT! GET YOUR FRIENDS TO READ PLEASE! XD THANKS LOTS! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR 200 HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been a little bit stuck and cheer has taken over. But anyway, I had a great time with my boyfriend—he reads this story even though he hasn't read the books and he doesn't like vampires! Can you say "best boyfriend ever!"?—the first week of August. We saw the Beach Boys and man are they still rockin'! Cheer camp was cheer camp and I got sick on vacation. It sucked, but it was vacation and my birthday, so it was good. I'm glad to be home and back to writing. I'm also in process of writing my own original story for my boyfriend. Also, read my Glee co-written fanfic "All I Wanted" if you haven't and review! That would be lovely. Here is the chapter you've been waiting two weeks for! I own nothing. XD**

I woke up to Adrian's soft snores. I was knocking him off of his vampire schedule. Oh well, he kept me up all night of my schedule… not that I really minded.

It was noon, human time. I had gotten at least 8 hours of sleep. I gently slid out of his arms and squeaked when I realized how cold it was out of his arms and blankets. It didn't help that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I pulled on my discarded underwear and bra, as well as Adrian's shirt. I wanted to try and make breakfast for him like he did for me the other morning.

I scavenged the cupboards for something I could possibly make without burning down his kitchen… POP-TARTS!

I giggled and put them in the toaster. I wasn't a domestic woman, same for Rose; we'll be depending on getting food from our boyfriends. Though I would never dare call Dimki a domestic man.

The pop-tarts popped out of the toaster. I put them on a plate—burning my fingers in the process. I cussed quietly and proceeded to his room.

I climbed onto his bed and waved the pop-tarts under his nose. He stirred awake and smiled sleepily at me. My heart did this weird flutter at that smile. I loved to see that sleepy, happy look on his face in the morning.

"Hey there beautiful," he greeted me and sat up.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I teased.

"I have to be this handsome somehow," Adrian grinned and kissed me deeply. I shivered as his hand slid up my—his—shirt.

"I made you breakfast," I said quickly before he distracted me.

He looked down at the pop-tarts in my hand and burst out laughing.

"What?" I whined.

"Nothing, thank you," he kissed me and took them from me. He didn't eat them though; he set them on his nightstand. All traces of sleepiness gone from his face.

"You're not going to eat them?" I pouted; I didn't burn them or anything. That was a first.

"I just have something else on the menu is all," he gave me a smirk and tugged me on top of him.

"But everybody is probably waiting for us the palace," I sighed, I wanted to be I didn't want to have Dimki or somebody walk down there while we were at it.

"They've probably all busying themselves like we are," he countered, sliding his hand down my stomach under my shirt. A trail of goose bumps following his touch.

"Tally probably…" I began to say but stopped when his lips kissed the base of my neck. I giggled/moaned in pleasure.

"Tally has you all week. It's my turn with you," Adrian whispered against my neck.

"True," I murmured as my thoughts began to blur and all I could think about was him. It didn't take him long to get me undressed. I was hardly wearing anything in the first place, and he wasn't wearing anything to begin with.

"I love you," I whisper as he drunk me in with his eyes.

"I love you too," he whispers back as I kiss his chest.

**2:00 PM (Human Time)**

"Hey Tally," I greeted and hugged her in her room at palace housing—technically my room that I never use.

"Whoa, somebody is very happy," Tally grinned holding me out at arms length, "I know that look. Where have I seen that look before, you have the goofy smile on your face that seems so familiar to me?" She surveyed my face closely, I just shrugged and tried not to smile anymore… not possible.

"I'm always happy," I argued nonchalantly and picked Baby Olivia up out of her basinet. She smiled at me and I grinned back. She was so cute!

"Not lately, and never this vibrant… oh my god, REMI! No way," Tally finally guessed it.

"Yeah, and don't tell anybody," I blushed.

"I won't but, wow. I mean, wow. That's a huge step… you were safe right?" Tally gushed and set next to me on her bed.

"Duh, I took the morning after pill after every time," I scoffed.

"What do you mean every time? You've done it more than once in the course of this weekend?" Tally squealed.

"Shhh, Tally, don't alert my family. Adrian would be gutted like a fish and yes. The first time was Friday after I was released from the hospital," I informed her.

"How many times since then?" Tally inquired, she was intrigued.

My face must have made a funny face because she looked shocked.

"You don't know how many times?" Tally whisper screamed.

"I'm not going to keep track of how many rounds we go for," I defended myself, laughing to myself as I looked back to Baby Olivia who looked amused herself.

"Is he any good?" Tally randomly asked me ten minutes later after cooing at Baby Olivia.

"That's a very stupid question to ask. That man has a reputation of being a sex Lord; pretty sure you'd have to assume he was good. No, he wasn't good, he was great. Okay?" my face got redder with every word I said.

"Did you know what you were doing?" Tally brought up half an hour later as we were packing up her stuff.

"I guess, I didn't really think about it. I've grinded with him numerous times and done other stuff with him so I had the gist of what to do. So I just went with my instinct and now Adrian can't get enough of me… and I can't get enough of him," I admitted sheepishly.

"That's natural, and most likely won't go away," Tally told me as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"Great, I won't get to see him until next weekend," I huffed and began to tickle Baby Olivia's stomach. She squealed in delight.

"You're just going to jump him the first chance you're alone," Tally giggled.

"Shut up," I groaned and laughed at the same time. Baby Olivia began to laugh too, she was a smart baby.

"Let's get going, Blake and Lawrence are probably worried about you," Tally smiled softly and took Baby Olivia from me. I grabbed her duffel bag for her.

"I've already said my 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's to Adrian and I left a note for Rose and Dimki," I told her and we headed out to my car.

As we were pulling out of the Court gates Tally asked another question.

"Did you achieve the Big 'O'?" she couldn't keep back her laughter as she asked this either.

"Tally!" I blushed.

"I was just asking and I got my answer," Tally grinned smugly.

I groaned and she finally stopped asking questions.

**Next Weekend—Friday **

"Adrian!" I called out as I saw him walking by at Court. I hadn't talked to him much during the week. He had been busy preparing for Tasha's Trial as Lissa's personal assistant and helping with paperwork stuff at court while Lissa was still at Lehigh with me. Tasha's trial had be rescheduled to yesterday because of Jill, Tally, Olivia, and I's kidnapping two weeks ago and the verdict was supposed to be revealed today. He hadn't been able to meet me at any point tonight so I went in search of him.

He gave me a quick smile and kept heading in the direction he was going. I could see he was stressed out but very handsome in a suit. He had been getting up early everyday to work, it was 7:50 PM (human time) and the verdict started in 10 minutes. I quickly ran after him. I took his hand and laced it through mine.

"Hey, relax," I said soothingly.

"I can't relax," he snapped at me, anger coming over his features, "I'm swamped with paperwork from this trial; the view of Lissa is riding on this verdict. I have to be ready to take some crap because Tasha isn't getting killed, there is going to be an uprising, especially with my family. My parents' are up my ass about you, and all the stuck up royals started pushing and asking when we were going to put that damn 16 year old Guardian graduation law into affect and they'll be pushing it again this morning after the verdict."

I had never seen Adrian angry, at least not with me.

"It'll be fine. Lissa will figure out away to get rid of that law. You're going to give yourself a heart attack Adrian," I tried to reassure him and squeezed his hand gently, hoping to calm him.

He yanked his arm away from me, frustration evident.

"Stop trying to reassure me, you're only 16. You don't have a clue as to what's going on in the adult world right now, kids like you are going to be sent to the front line and get slaughtered do to lack of training and inexperience. Let me go do my adult job and life, and go be the child you are," he blew up at me, his voice rising. As soon as the last word was out he stalked off to the Court room.

I stood there frozen in my spot; I was shocked to say the least. I tried to feel if there was darkness left somewhere in Adrian, but I had been taking it all already.

That's when it really hit me. He had gotten angry with me. He had called me a kid, a child. It felt like I had been punched in the gut. It was the first time he had used our age difference as something to degrade me.

My throat became tight and my face suddenly was wet. Then I was running, in heels. I got to the Court garden and began crying harder. I kicked off my heels and clutched them in my hand as I began to run again. I ran till I was just on the edge of Court by the forest and wards. I crashed onto the ground and buried my face into my knees. Sobs racked through me.

It was childish of me to cry like this but I couldn't help it. I was only trying to make him feel better and I just made him angry at me.

I don't know how long I was out there, I just knew that I was beginning to fall asleep at one point and I didn't try to stay awake. The grass was comfy enough for me, and nobody was looking for me at the moment and I wasn't going to go to Adrian's apartment or the empty palace.

**Rose's POV**

"Your Majesty Queen Vasilisa Dragomir," Adrian introduced her as she walked up to her throne. I quickly scanned for any threat and saw that there were none.

"Bring Tasha Ozera in," Lissa said calmly, but I knew she was feeling terrible about all of this. We hated Tasha for what she did to me and what she tried to do to Lissa, but this was heartbreaking for Christian. His last family member had betrayed him.

Four Guardians brought in Tasha who looked stick thin. They had given her the same treatment they given me when they thought I had committed treason.

They sat her down at a table towards the front and kept a watchful eye on her.

"How do you plead Miss Ozera?" Lissa asked her in a cool voice.

"Guilty, your Majesty," Tasha ducked her head in shame. Well at least she knew she had done wrong by now.

"Lord Ivashkov, what is the verdict of the Royal families?" Lissa asked Adrian who looked a little tense. A little more than tense. He looked like he could use a drink.

"The Royal families have decided that Tasha Ozera be sentenced to life in Tarasov," he spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. Tasha sunk down lower into her chair, her thin stature trembling.

The Ivashkovs burst out in outrage, they wanted her dead.

"Will the court please have order?" Lissa calmly called out, everybody listened. I was very happy in these moments she was charismatic and people listened to her. "Thank you. I choose to second the majority verdict of the Royal families."

Lissa's eyes connected with Christian's in the crowd, he looked distraught and I knew it tore Lissa up inside.

As soon as Lissa gave her final decision the Guardians whisked away a weeping Tasha. All was silent until Prince Zeklos stood up, raising his hand.

"Prince Zeklos?" Lissa gave him permission to speak.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to bring up the new age law once again. When are we going to put this law into affect? We Royals need more Guardians," Prince Zeklos brought up that damn stupid age law again.

"Prince Zeklos that is not the point of today or yesterday. If you must know I'm reconsidering the age law for the fact at the age of 16 Dhampirs are not ready to face Strigoi and guardian duties. Putting them out there at a young age would just make it more dangerous," Lissa kept her own calm; this was a touchy subject for all of us.

"Guardian Hathaway, you killed many Strigoi at the age of 17 after two years of not training, is this correct?" Prince Zeklos addressed me.

"I was personally trained by Guardian Belikov and I had the help of offensive Moroi fighters. If not for them I would be dead. I was lucky enough to survive," I told them tonelessly.

"What about Remilda Szelsky, the novice you're training? She's made six Strigoi kills. Two of which she made when she was 15 and four at the age of sixteen. And she missed a year of schooling," Prince Zeklos pressed.

"That was sheer luck and survival skills. She is a very good novice but she always almost got beat to death when she made her kills. She is not ready to be put onto a 24/7 Guardian duty. Sixteen year olds aren't ready to handle death, psychologically it can cause problems," I argued.

"This hearing is closed," Lissa quickly called out and dismissed everyone.

I sighed in relief when it was only Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Jill, Adrian, and I left in the room.

"Thank God that's done," I huffed and tucked myself into Dimitri's side.

"We still have to battle that age law though," Lissa groaned and rubbed her temples. Christian helped her off her throne and hugged her to him.

"You'll win, I know you guys will," Jill reassured us. We all turned to see Adrian looking very guilty and torn.

"What is it Adrian?" I asked, slightly frightened that something bad was happening to Remi and he was feeling it through the bond, even though it was one way.

"I screwed up, big time," he said gruffly and ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"What did you do?" Dimitri asked in a deadly tone. Adrian grimaced, clenched his hands in his hair, and pulled at it.

"I kind of yelled at Remi and used her age against her," Adrian 'fessed up.

"Why did you yell at her?" I shouted I got ticked off about him using her age against her; it brought me back to when Dimitri called me a child last year.

"I don't know, I was frustrated and she was trying to make me feel better, and I just snapped at her, lost it, and ended up calling her a child. I would love to say it was darkness but it was just me being an ass," he groaned.

"Let's just head home you guys. I'm hungry, I recommend you come and apologize Ivashkov. That is if she'll even let you talk to her," I sneered at him. I know I was being a bit immature, but it brought back my own insecurities that I used to have with Dimitri.

"I'm going to let her cool down a bit more. I'm going to change and then come over. There could be a slight chance she's at my apartment also," Adrian looked a little hopeful.

"I doubt it, you just upset her. She's not going to go to your apartment," Christian snorted, I agreed with him.

"Whatever," Adrian grumbled and stalked off to his apartment as we went to Palace housing.

We greeted Guardian Wesley who guarded the palace door in the morning. We walked in and none of the lights were on.

"Remi, come talk to us," Dimitri called out. Silence. We all walked to her room to find the door open and the room empty. Nobody had ever been in there either. None of her stuff was even there.

"She probably went for a walk around Court to clear her head," Jill offered, we all agreed. Knowing Remi, she probably went to the gym and would be back when she was ready.

Adrian showed up half an hour later as we were all watching Titanic… Lissa picked it out. I was distracting myself from the movie by playing with the buttons on Dimitri's shirt. Lissa, Jill, and even Christian were sucked into the movie. Dimitri wasn't paying attention like me.

"Is she in her room?" he wondered.

"No, she was never hear, she's wandering around court," I said coldly.

"In heels?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She's probably changed and went to the gym," I shrugged.

"None of her bags were open at my apartment and her ipod was on the counter, she didn't come back to my apartment after I got angry with her," his voice got strained.

"She'll come back when she's ready," Dimitri snapped.

**4 Hours Later**

"Where is she?" Adrian fretted.

"She's in Court, don't worry. She just doesn't want to see anybody," Jill reminded him.

"Remi seeks out people when she's hurt a lot of the time, she would be here talking to Rose or somebody. Or she'd have her cell phone to call Tally but her cell is at my apartment," Adrian argued.

**3 Hours Later**

Now we were worried. It was pushing past 3 AM (human time) and Remi would have been back by now because she should be ready to fall asleep.

"I say we go look for her, she has to be tired by now," I claimed.

Adrian had already left in search of her hours ago. I knew he wasn't going to find her though. She was a skilled novice, and if she didn't want to be found by somebody, then she wouldn't be found.

**Remi's POV**

I had a sudden sensation of weightlessness and I began to panic. Somebody was carrying me.

I lashed out but the grip tightened. I was too scared to open my eyes, and all my senses were out of whack from crying my eyes out.

Oh, god.

**A/N: Ooooooo, who do you think it is? ****Review and tell me who you think it is!**** Did you like that chapter? Let me know! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Look it! Fast updates! :) Hope you enjoyed last chapter's drama! XD I own nothing!**

**Remi's POV**

I began to cry out for help when the hand gently clamped over my mouth.

"Remi, open your eyes," a familiar male Dhampir voice spoke up. I opened my eyes to see it was Eddie. My whole body sunk with relief. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mia? You had your day off today," I didn't bother asking him to put me down because I didn't want to walk.

"Remi, it's almost 4 in the morning for you and Mia had to go do something with her father for a couple hours. I decided I'd look around the wards for anything suspicious. Here I find you passed out, tear stained right on the edge of the wards. Care to explain?" Eddie informed me.

"I got upset and ran. I then sat down and fell asleep," I shrugged, not wanting to bring up what had upset me.

"What could possibly make you upset?" Eddie wondered.

"Let's just say I won't be speaking to Adrian for awhile," I gritted my teeth.

I didn't want to talk to Adrian for awhile. He needed time to cool down and tomorrow—well today—I knew I would get angry and would have to cool down. That's how it works, I get upset one day and the next I'm angry.

"Did you guys break up?" Eddie looked shocked.

"No, just hit a hill is all," I sighed.

"So do you want me to take you back to palace housing?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Go back to sleep, you look exhausted," he told me.

"You're a great big brother Eddie," I murmured before I easily slid off to sleep.

**Adrian's POV**

Everybody had reconvened in palace housing when Eddie walked in with a passed out Remi in his arms and her shoes in one of his hands.

I rushed forward to take her from him.

"Is she okay?" I stuttered out the words and began to reach out for her.

"I wouldn't do that Ivashkov, and she's fine. Just a little tired," Eddie gave me a warning glance.

I didn't follow his advice and took her from him anyways.

"Your funeral," Eddie murmured and put his hands up in surrender.

Her eyes flew open and she was dazed for a moment, but then clarity took over and she flew out of my arms—scrambling to get away from me.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and backed up as far as she could away from me.

"Rem, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean any of it, I was just frustrated," I tried to apologize.

"Don't call me that, and that's a terrible excuse for the way you treated me. Just don't talk to me okay," her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. She took off to her room before she could cry in front of me.

That was the first time I had made her cry and get angry with me, and I deserved whatever she'd through at me.

**Remi's POV**

**Midnight Saturday (Well Sunday) (Human Time)**

**The Court Gym**

I had cried myself to sleep last night multiple times and now I couldn't sleep at all.

I had spent the whole day avoiding Adrian; thankfully he had been asleep for part of the day. Dimki had gone and retrieved my bags from Adrian's room for me—which I was very thankful of him for. I didn't want to be in that apartment right now.

Now it was noon in Moroi time but my midnight. Surprisingly the gym was empty but a lot of the Guardians were on duty because they were moving Tasha to Tarasov today. I had taken a liking to a punching bag for the past two hours.

I was covered head to toe in sweat but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just needed to expel energy and punching something made me feel better. I quick took a water break and I stretched out my hand because they were cramping from making fists. I had just adjusted my gloves when I heard the gym door open and a familiar footfall.

I quickly got to punching the bag again, this time with much more vigor and anger.

"How long have you been beating this poor punching bag?" Adrian's voice drifted through the empty gym to me. I ignored him and continued to punch and kick the bag.

I could hear him walk closer to me. Soon he was only 5ft away from me. I could swing out and punch him if I had wanted to, but I controlled myself knowing I'd regret it later.

"From the looks of it you've been here for hours. You probably discarded your shirt an hour ago. An hour later you have a fresh new coat of sweat and smell as tantalizing as ever," he commented, trying to get me to talk, but I wasn't going to.

Him talking only made me hit the punching bag harder. He knew this too, so he stood beside the punching bag so he was in my line of sight, I still chose to ignore him.

"I really am sorry, Rem. Please forgive me, at least talk to me even if you aren't forgiving me. I miss you and I'm lonely without you," he sounded sincere but I didn't want sincere. I just wanted him to leave me alone; I wanted to make him suffer a little.

I was being a little bit of a bitch but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. I may be 16 but I'm not easily persuaded. I wasn't a child that could forgive you just by making a sincere apology. I was a pissed off woman that just wanted to slap him so hard that his head spun.

"Still no response, you have nothing to say?" he wondered, getting a little bit annoyed with me. It made me smile; yeah I was being a bitch now. "You're not even going to yell at me?"

I briefly made eye contact with him and gave him a smug smile before I cleared my face of any emotion and began to ignore him again.

"Now you really are acting like a child," he sneered; I immediately froze and ground my teeth together. I wasn't a big fan of "Dickface Adrian." Calling me a child was petty and stupid. "You heard me, and I mean it this time."

I got one of those tight grimace/smiles on my face as I bit down on my tongue before I could say anything. Ignore him, ignore him. He just wants a reaction. I went back to punching the bag, throwing my whole body into it.

"Grow up and talk to me. I'm trying to apologize and get things back to the way they were, you're just choosing to act like a child and ignore it," he shouted and got in my face. I shoved him back, my anger leaking through. He stumbled back and I felt a wave of satisfaction to see him fall straight on his ass. "Really mature, Remi."

He stood back up and got back up close to me.

"Can you be an adult for just a minute or two? You're being a child," he acted like he was talking to a two year old.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the dick who was F****** me into an oblivion last weekend. You obviously didn't seem to care I was a child then," I laughed humorously and backed away from him.

"I never said you were a child, I said you're acting like one," Adrian retorted, ignoring my comment about last weekend.

"What was last night then? I quote '_You don't have a clue as to what's going on in the adult world right now, kids like you are going to be sent to the front line and get slaughtered do to lack of training and inexperience. Let me go do my adult job and life, and go be the child you are._' Unquote," I was getting really keyed up, I was beyond angry. I threw off of my gloves and put my hands on my hips.

"I was just frustrated and stressed. It was wrong of me to take it out on you. I didn't mean any of it, why can't you seem to see it?" he pleaded.

"Cause it was way too out of line for me to give. I never thought you'd use our age difference against me but I was wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed," I began to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. His lips attacked mine and I subconsciously kissed him back.

I was all sweaty but he didn't care. His hands moved all around my body. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips without thinking. It was what I was used to and my brain couldn't seem to remember I was mad at him. It could only remember last weekend at that moment and how I always seemed to need and want him.

My back hit a wall and we were getting more passionate and heated every moment. I broke away for a breath and he kissed down to my neck and I cried out as he lightly nipped at my neck. Not actually biting me but giving me the allure. My legs locked tighter around him.

"REMI!" Rose shouted from across the gym. Her voice was like a bucket of ice water dumped over me; my head cleared and fully realized what was going on. I quickly unlatched my legs and shoved Adrian away from me.

I picked up my gloves and ran out without glancing back. Rose followed hot on my trail. I stopped running when I got outside and into a secluded area. I crashed to the ground and began to hyperventilate. What had happened to ignoring him? If Rose hadn't come in I probably would have had sex with him right there in the gym. I was also a whore as well as a bitch tonight.

Rose came and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I tucked into her side and began to cry.

"What was that? I thought you were angry with him," Rose asked me quietly.

"I was… I am. He just kissed me and then I couldn't think straight anymore. I couldn't remember I was angry with him and next thing I know we're seconds away from having sex again when you called out my name," I blurted.

Rose froze and then pulled away. Looking me dead straight in the eye. Then I realized what I just had said and I could feel my eyes widen. Shit.

"What did you just say?" she asked her tone a bit high.

"Nothing, you heard nothing. Let's just rewind and forget I ever said something I wasn't supposed too," I said hysterically.

"When did you two have sex?" she ordered me to answer. I sheepishly looked down and wrung my hands, I began to cry harder.

"Last weekend after I got out of the infirmary and many times after," I blubbered, "I know I told you I'd tell you when it'd happen but it slipped my mind and I didn't want to get Adrian in trouble."

"Please tell me you used some contraceptive because you're allergic to latex," Rose sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, the morning after pill," I told her.

"I'm going to kill Adrian tomorrow," Rose stated, "Dimitri is going to be so pissed when he finds out this."

"No, no, Rose! Don't tell Dimitri! Please, let it just be our little secret, please? Dimitri will never trust me again!" I was being so serious I used his full name.

"I don't keep things from him Remi," Rose sighed.

"Just keep this one thing from him, because if he knows he'll watch me like a hawk and I'll feel so ashamed when he gives me that disappointed look," I cried out.

"Okay, but you owe me," Rose gave in.

"Thank you, thank you," I hugged her.

"Now what are you going to do about Adrian?" Rose wondered.

"Ignore him some more," I offered up.

"That's not going to help you or him," Rose reminded me.

"I just don't want to talk to him right now," I grimaced.

"I know you don't but it's necessary if you still want to be together," Rose was being wise today.

"Urg, why is life so difficult?" I huffed and slumped onto my back.

"Because life has to get worse to get better," Rose told me.

"Okay, Yoda, if you say so," I snorted and began to laugh through my tears.

"Talk to him, you must young Jedi," she burst out laughing and I laughed harder.

"Next week, when not angry I am," I mimicked her Yoda speak.

"Alright, let's get you back to the palace, you have training to do in 8 hours," Rose stood up and helped me up also.

"I'll be ready, I've stored my anger for our sparring even though I know you'll still kick my ass," I grinned.

"You're getting better, and I kick everybody's ass," Rose grinned back.

"True, you're not called a badass for nothing," I added.

"I'm the badass-ist of them all," Rose did a muscle man pose and we both laughed again.

A part of me was content but part of me was still upset and angry. I needed a peace of mind, and unfortunately that would be straightening things out with Adrian, and soon.

As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him and I loved him.

**A/N: Sooooo? Thoughts, comments? REVIEW and let me know! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So school starts up on Thursday and I'm so excited! Its Senior year and I apply for colleges on Thursday. My former English teacher told me that this would be my year (after giving her an hour recount of my awesome summer the other day when I had to give her a newspaper on Mark Twain from Hannibal, Missouri) and I think she's right. This school year I plan to finish at least one of my original stories (If you'd like to read a Tid-bit of one, PM me and I'll send some of one them to you), I plan to finish this story, no worries there will be a sequel (well technical spin off, but still, same characters plus many more new ones), I have a stress reliever AKA my boyfriend—he calms me down and makes me happy, I'm starting yoga also, I start my psychology class, and my music classes will make me happy. Cheerleading is, unfortunately, more stressful this year. Being a Senior and 6****th**** going on 7****th**** season Cheer veteran I am expected to be perfect and perfect is something I can't do. Enough of my life, let's get to the fiction world! Here's a new chapter! I own nothing!**

**Adrian's POV**

**Next Week Friday**

She was silent as she stared at the nectarine in her hand. It was around 8:00 PM (human time) and she had just arrived at Court about 10 minutes ago. Lissa gave me today off to fix things up with Remi. Remi and I then had to go to a "Family Dinner" outing with Rose and the crew at 7:30 AM (human time). I was hoping we could patch up things before than. I hadn't really talked to her all that much in the past week.

I'd text her and ask her how school was, how she was, and how Tally and the baby were. She went into detail with school and Tally, but was very secretive as to how she was.

Remi bit into the nectarine and my mouth suddenly got dry. She looked like a damn goddess. She was a damn goddess. I'm not how her eating a fruit could evoke this kind of reaction in me. She just looked really seductive for some reason.

I watched, entranced as she licked her lips and fingers to get rid of the dripping nectarine juice. I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of the images of us in my head. It had been a week since I had kissed her and even then she hadn't wanted to kiss me. So technically two weeks and two weeks since I had been skin to skin with her, a man could only resist so much when he had a girlfriend like mine.

I knew if I kissed her lips they would taste sweet and delightful. I loved nectarines, more so even now.

"I've been seeing a therapist for the past week," Remi's soft, alluring voice pulled me out of my NC-17 thoughts.

"What does your therapist say?" I wondered genuinely. I was always genuine with Remi.

"I need an outlet for my pent up emotions that I'm afraid to show for fear of being weak," Remi mused, taking another bite of her nectarine. I licked my lips as she licked hers.

"You already have an outlet, you run or beat up stuff," I recalled first hand. I'd been the source of her pent up emotions yesterday.

"She says they are good, but not good enough. Beating up stuff doesn't express my emotions and feelings. I only run because I want to run away from my emotions and not deal with them," Remi sighed.

"So, what does she want you to do?" I asked.

Remi pursed her lips and looked slightly uneasy. I subconsciously took her hand on the table and squeezed it in a comforting manner. I was glad to see she didn't shy away from my touch or get angry by it.

"She wants me to play the piano," Remi laughed dryly.

I furrowed my eyebrows because I was confused. Could Remi even play the piano? I expressed this out loud to her.

"Yeah, I can. I know I haven't told you this ever and you probably feel hurt because I haven't, but I just hadn't touched a piano since my Dad and Evelyn died. They taught me together since I was 4. They each would sit on a side of me and instruct me together. Since they died, playing the piano has brought back painful memories," she confessed.

I admit, I was a little hurt but I could understand why she hadn't told me.

"So have you played the piano yet?" I asked her quietly.

"Today, for the first time in a year and a half, I played the piano. I've been seeing the therapist everyday now," she whispered. I laced my fingers through hers and looked her straight in the eye.

"How did it feel?" I was curious. Remi looked so calm; I hadn't seen it since before she had been kidnapped.

"Amazing, it was like riding a bike. My hands remembered everything and then I was playing Beethoven's Fur Elise," her eyes brightened up.

"Did you used to sing too?" I wondered quietly.

"Constantly, my Dad and Evelyn would cook and sing the whole time. I, of course, just sat on the counter and sang along. As soon as I mastered classical piano I began to play and sing at the same time," she reflected.

"Did you do that today?"

"No, but I'm supposed to find a song that expresses my emotions and have it ready for Monday for my therapist so we can analyze how it makes me feel to let things out," Remi finished her nectarine and put the pit on a napkin.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"No," Remi murmured, looking off into a space.

"Remi?" I called her back to me.

"Yeah?" she replied softly, focusing her eyes back on me.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I had no right to snap at you like that. I know being stressed isn't an excuse for treating you the way that I did. Please forgive me," I held her gaze and grabbed her other hand.

She stared at me, calculating for a bit, and let out a big huff of air like she had been holding her breath.

"I… for… forgive you," she stuttered quietly, her voice thick. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the table and hugged her to me. It was bit difficult because she was sitting down but I managed.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, I've been in turmoil for what I did and how I treated you," I whispered into her hair.

"Adrian, you have to know, things aren't going to go exactly the way they were before right away," she whispered tightly and I could feel tears running down her face onto my neck.

"What do mean?" I asked, carefully watching my tone. I pulled away and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands. I was hoping for a happy rejoicing that we had fixed everything and kissing, lots of it. Instead, we had more talking.

"I'm still upset over being called a child, I forgave you, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm still not hurt. My assignment from my therapist was to find a song to express my hurt right now and how I feel. I can't be sleeping with you like I was before when I need to focus on myself. With Spirit darkness, I also need to learn how to get rid of it. If we went back to the way it was, I would be suppressing my feelings and I would get confused as to if I was the happiest I could be," Remi confessed, crying as she told me this.

I held back my own; I wasn't going to cry in front of her. I was disappointed, I just wanted it to go back to the way it was before. I mentally kicked myself for yelling at her last week and calling her a child. We wouldn't have been in this situation.

"So, are you staying in palace housing?" I asked my voice dangerously thick.

"Yeah, until I've sorted myself out," she sniffled.

"When do you think you'll stay with me again?" I couldn't hold back my own tears now, it seemed un-masculine of me but this woman was my life.

"Oh Adrian, don't cry. It's not permanent, I love you so much and nothing can change that. I'll be back 24/7 sometime soon and it'll be like I was never gone. It's hell for me too, but we have to cope for the time being," Remi began to cry harder. I reached up and wiped her tears away. She rested her forehead against mine and locked her arms around my neck, sliding her hands down to cup both sides of my neck.

"I love you too, so I won't push you on when you're going to move back in," I whispered.

"Thank you, I think I should get going. I have to go find a song. You should go to work even though Lissa gave you the day off. She probably has a crap load of paper work to go through, she'll need help. Plus, it'll help get your mind off me," she sighed.

"You're always on my mind, Rem," I cupped her face in my hands.

"And you're always on mine," she placed her hands of mine.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes," she whispered and I kissed her lips. They were sweet like I had imagined, but also salty from her tears. She kissed me back fiercely. Her hands threaded themselves into my hair and pulled me closer. I pulled her off of the chair and licked her lips; she parted them and then pulled away. "Sorry, I just know if we start getting hot and heavy I won't be able to stop, and you won't be able stop."

She took a couple more steps back, giving us some space.

"I understand," I sighed, and scratched the back of my head. I had really wanted to kiss her senseless and other things.

"I'll see you later for dinner," she waved and ran out of the door, a blush on her face.

**Midnight (Human Time) **

Remi was right; there was a lot of paper work. I had to go take a break because my brain felt like it had been fried. Lissa had gone to go get lunch from Christian who was going to come help us.

I began to walk aimlessly around court when I heard, soft piano sounds. I followed the sounds and ended up in front of the Ballroom. I opened up the doors quietly to see Remi sitting at the grand piano in front of the giant windows; the night sky was the only other source of light besides the little sheet music light on top of the piano. She had no sheet music though.

"_Wake up lonely with you by my side. One more night it doesn't feel. There are movies playing in your eyes, you dream of our fortune. But you're wrong. I don't belong to you. The moon is the only friend I have outside," _she sang hauntingly as she glanced out the large windows and then back down to the piano.

"_One more drink and I'll be healed. I told you the words and then knew it was a lie. I wish I could offer an appeal, you're wrong. I don't belong. You're wrong. I don't belong to you." _

My gut sank, is this how I made her feel? Had my words hurt her that much?

"_What'd I'd give for that first night that you were mine, tried with all that I have to keep you alive. I wasn't taught this way with a thousand things to say. I was born with a broken heart, what I'd give for the first night you were mine. Though you were mine. So I'll put this cigarette to bed, pull some sheets off your side. I put my arm around you safe in the night. Still dreaming of fortune, but you're wrong. I don't belong. You're wrong. I don't belong. You're wrong. I don't belong. I don't belong. I don't belong." _

Her voice rang eerily through the ballroom with the last chord of the song. It was enchantingly beautiful.

I quickly slipped out of the ballroom, going unnoticed to Remi. I didn't want her to know I heard.

I promised myself that I'd never hurt her again.

**Thanksgiving (So about 2 weeks later) **

"AHHHH! Where is that other boot?" Remi cried out looking under my bed. Things had gotten back to normal for us yesterday and we were slipping back into our old easiness. This time we were more aware of each other's feelings.

Remi told me how her selected song went well with her therapist, but never told me the name of the song or what it was about. I did know though, I had looked up the song later that night when I had heard her sing it. I looked up the meaning of the song but I'm pretty sure Remi's meaning was different; otherwise she wouldn't be with me right now.

"I don't know, but your ass looks great in those leggings," I mused, fixing my tie. We were eating Thanksgiving with my parents and I knew it was going to be a nightmare, but I wasn't too worried. They had invited Lissa, Christian, Rose, and Dimitri too so they wouldn't say too much to Remi.

She found the shoe and chucked it at me.

"Ow! That's a heel, not a slipper," I whined and rubbed my arm where it had hit me.

"I know," she grinned and pulled on a deep red sweater dress over her bra and cream colored leggings. She picked up the thrown heel and put it on as well as its pair. They were knee high brown boots that made her sexy as hell.

She walked into the bathroom and came back out half an hour later with her hair curled loosely and a thick cream colored headband in the middle of her head. The necklace I had given to her when I told her I loved her for the first time hung at pendant length.

"What do you think?" she wondered and twirled for me.

"You look beautiful, as always," I grinned and kissed her lightly. She kissed me back with a bright smile planted on her face.

Even though we were pretty much back to where the relationship was before, we hadn't made love yet again. We didn't get hot and heavy every single time we kissed either, we had better control. It was also the fact we were trying to focus on our emotional level and not the physical one. We had the physical one down pat.

"Your tie is crooked," she laughed and fixed it for me. When she was done, she rested the palms of her hands on my chest. "I love you." She said with a new smile I was getting accustomed to. With her being more open with her feelings she had a different smile, it was weird but I loved that smile.

"I love you too," I smiled back and kissed her again, "We should get a move on."

"Joy," Remi said sarcastically but still in a good mood.

"Just stay by my side and don't let my parents get you alone," I advised her as we walked to my parent's apartment.

"I wasn't planning on leaving your side," she laughed and held onto my hand tightly.

I knocked on my parent's door. My mom was the one to open the door and great us.

"Adrian, darling, hello Remilda," my mom greeted me with happiness but Remi didn't get that treatment.

"Lady Ivashkov, please call me Remi," Remi smiled it looked genuine to my mother but I knew it was fake. 

"Come on in, we've had a few guests already arrive," my mom smiled in a plotting way. I began to fall uneasy.

As soon as we walked into the living room, there was an annoying squeal and I got attacked with a hug.

"ADDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Isi shrieked in my ear. I pried her off of me and stepped back by Remi. Isi's hug had pulled us apart. If Remi was annoyed, she didn't show it, but I sure did. I couldn't believe my parents had invited her.

"Sis, back off A-Man needs his space," my former best friend, also Isi's twin brother, Theo walked up to us. He gave me the guy shake and then took Remi's hand, kissing it. "Hello there beautiful lady."

Remi's face stayed blank. Her eyes sizing everybody up.

"Hey," she said in her Guardian voice, something was wrong, "Nice to meet you two."

"So this is your Dhampir Adie?" Isi asked circling Remi like a show dog.

I pulled Remi into my side so Isi would stop circling her.

"This is Remi Szelsky, my girlfriend," I said tensely. Isi and Theo's part of the Drozdovs are known for thinking of Dhampir girls as mere objects. The only thing on Isi's mind about Remi is that she was scum and that I shouldn't be with her. Theo's mind was focused on mentally undressing Remi and if he could pay her enough to sleep with him.

There was a reason why I wasn't friends with them anymore. I may have a past of womanizing Dhampir women, but I was never a fan of Blood whore stereotypes and the way Dhampir women were treated.

"Remi's here? No way," McKenna Conta grinned as she walked out of my parents' kitchen, "It's good to see you two are together."

Oh boy. What were my parents thinking?

"Hey McKenna," Remi smiled, and this wasn't fake. It was a true smile.

"Come here, I haven't seen you in two weeks," McKenna opened her arms and Remi actually hugged her, ACTUALLY HUGGED HER! I thought Remi hated her! Since when had they become friends?

I wasn't the only one that was surprised either, my parents, Isi, and Theo had stunned looks on their faces.

"How was Paris? Any cute French guys offer you wine or a trip to the Eiffel tower on the back of his moped?" Remi teased.

"You know I was there for just business, but there was this one guy… we'll have to chat later," McKenna stopped telling the details in front of the little crowd.

I could see in my parents' faces and auras' that they had invited McKenna to make Remi uncomfortable, everybody now knew about their flings with Logan Tarus a couple years back, but apparently they were over that and now best friends. 

The awkward stunned silence was broken when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian. They each had a pumpkin pie in hand, and Rose had about 4 cans of Reddi Whip.

"Ready to party," Rose grinned, but I could see she was a little tense about this lunch/dinner.

"Lord and Lady Ivashkov, thank you so much for inviting us over," Lissa gushed all Queen like even though I know she detested my parents.

"Thank you for coming your Majesty," my mom smiled tightly. They only wanted the brag rights of having the Queen over for Thanksgiving to rub in the other Royals faces.

"Let's eat, everything is ready," my father announced. We all walked into the dining room. Remi sat on my right and my mom to the left at one head of the table, with my father at the other. Rose sat next to Remi with Dimitri next to her, then Lissa. Across from me was Isi, then Theo across Remi—not what I wanted—next to him was McKenna and then Christian on the end across from Lissa.

"Nathan, do you remember the first time I had Thanksgiving with you guys?" Isi started.

Dear God, no.

"That was years ago Isi, you and Adrian were what? 15? Dating for about a year too, that was a great year," my father grinned in my direction. He only thought it was great because I was still into Moroi girls.

"You're mashed potatoes were great that year too Daniella, but I was referring to the very funny incident after dinner, after Queen Ivashkov left," Isi smiled to herself and gave a sickly sweet smile to Remi.

I just wanted her to stop talking, NOW.

My parents laughed heartily and gave each other sly smiles.

"You mean when you and Adrian stole a bottle of wine and went up to his room?" my mom chuckled.

"Yes, that incident. We should probably stop there, this story isn't appropriate for a child," Isi grinned devishly at Remi. Remi didn't even flinch, Isi should be so glad Remi had been taking therapy, otherwise Isi's face might be bashed in.

"Then the person who's telling the story should really stop acting like a child because that would be inappropriate for a child to tell this story," Remi said calmly, "Let me guess, you and Adrian took the bottle of wine up to his room. You guys drank all of it, started tearing each other's clothes off and got caught doing the nasty. And his parents didn't even care."

Remi grinned and sat back in her seat. Satisfied to see Isi's stunned face. McKenna was covering her mouth and looked ready to burst out laughing. Remi and McKenna were definitely close friends now.

"Did he tell you?" my father asked Remi.

"No, I just figured that was the story. I know Adrian's past pretty well, I'm a part of his past more than once," Remi shrugged and placed her hand on my knee.

"How about we get to eating? That turkey looks delicious Daniella," Lissa tried to smooth over everything like the Queen she was.

We stayed quiet long enough to eat the Thanksgiving feast but as soon as we were done eating the conversation started up again.

"You knew Adrian before this year?" my mom inquired to Remi.

"Yeah, at the party after the annual ball. I was met him when I was 13 and then 14 the next year," Remi grinned at me. I smiled back and we crossed our arms around each other's to place our hands on each other's knee.

"The after annual ball party! I remember those, they were so much fun. I really should go this year; you're never too old for that after party. Remember when we went Adie? That was a blast. I don't think we slept that night," Isi was trying to get a rise out of Remi. She wasn't going to get it. Remi had me now. I moved my hand down to Remi's thigh comfortingly.

"Pretty sure once you're actually the legal drinking age then you're too old to go, unless you're supplying the alcohol for minors," McKenna snorted.

"I'm not too old," Isi protested.

"I'm 18, and I'm getting too old to go to that party. You're 23 already," McKenna laughed. "Remi's getting too old and she's almost 17." Remi smirked and winked at McKenna.

"You don't look very young Remi, you could pass for 21," Theo spoke up, eyeing Remi greedily. Remi raised an eyebrow at me as my hand went higher up her thigh. I wasn't really paying attention to my hand placement; it just went higher up as I got more protective.

"I've been told that I could pass for being 22 at minimum," Remi smirked at me. Yes, she could.

"McKenna, what were you doing over in Paris?" Rose wondered, eating her 3rd piece of pumpkin pie.

"I've gotten a job as a model, I've actually been trying to get Remi into it but she's too dedicated to training," McKenna smiled. What seriously happened between those too?

Remi looked at my watch and jumped up.

"I have to go," Remi blurted. I looked at her quizzically. "I need to get some sleep before going over at my Aunt Ariana's for late Thanksgiving at 5. My human schedule has me exhausted." Since when was this a part of the plan? Well, the nap part.

"See you there," McKenna smirked at Remi with a knowing look.

"I'll come too, turkey makes me tired. I could catch some Z's," I piped in.

Everybody else from our friends agreed and all decided to leave. We said our "thank you"s and bolted from my parents' apartment.

They headed to palace housing while Remi and I headed back to my apartment.

"You don't look tired," I told her suspiciously as we walked into my apartment. Remi unzipped her boots in a seductive manner and caught my attention. She kicked them off into the living room and turned to me.

"You did that on purpose," she said in a tone that I hadn't heard in a month.

"Did what?" I asked, because I really didn't know.

"Kept moving your hand up my thigh," she grinned.

"I swear to God, that was accidental," I put my hands up in defense.

She looked at me for a few seconds and saw that I was telling the truth.

"Okay," she said softly. I shut the door to the apartment and pinned her to it. A seductive smile spread across her face. "You know?"

"The way you took off your boots gave it away, also you saying you have to sleep when I know you took off of school yesterday to get into a nocturnal schedule for the four day weekend," I grinned back, "Brilliant excuse though to my parents."

"You know how much control I've been practicing? It's been a month since I've been with you and it's driving me crazy right now," she breezed, bit her lip, and wiggled her hips against mine. I didn't allow an inch of space between us.

"It's driving you crazy? I beg to differ, I've been going insane. I love being emotionally connected stronger to you but I miss the physical stuff," I admitted.

"You and me both," she giggled.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear just before I began to kiss her neck.

"I love you too," she gasped out as I lightly ran my teeth over her sensitive skin.

I kissed up to her jaw line and around her lips.

"Stop teasing and just kiss me," she whined and squirmed. Her wish was my command. My lips immediately found her and they were hungry. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips. "Let's not go a month without making love again," she whispered against my lips.

"I agree," I growled as she parted her lips against mine.

I found my way to my room and laid her gently on my bed.

"You are my Goddess," I grinned and pulled off her sweater dress. She wiggled her way out of her leggings.

"As you are my King," she sat up and pulled me too her by my tie. It was downright sexy.

"I'm not your God?" I asked, feigning hurt as she tore off my tie and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Rose calls Dimki her Russian Sex God, so I'd rather not call you my God because it brings Dimki into my head and I don't want my cousin in my head when I'm with you," she explained and began to kiss up my chest to my lips.

I held her to me and tore the headband out of her hair gently. She tore my pants off and we climbed back onto my bed, never breaking our connection.

"I've missed this," she moaned as I placed butterfly kisses down her stomach.

"You have no idea," I murmured. I looked up from her stomach to her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this again?"

"Yes, I am by far ready for this again," she affirmed. That was all I needed before all the remaining clothing came off.

It was just as amazing as the first time. It only ever got better.

**A/N: So what do you think? It's a little scatterbrained but it's okay. Please REVIEW and give me your thoughts! They are always greatly appreciated! Anyway, I have a recommended read, and it's a short read so it won't take much time and you won't regret it! My boyfriend joined Fanfiction recently and posted a poem. It's amazing; you should really read it and review. Look up ****Redjoseph27** **the poem is called "The Test." Thanks! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: My computer is not working downstairs for some reason and it is very annoying because now I have to do it on Microsoft Word 2010 and I'm not used to it and it won't work downstairs on my Microsoft Word 2000 later on! Agg! But in recent discovery I have found a Robot to talk too! It's highly amusing and you should try it. Just Google "Cleverbot" and you'll find it! Hope you all had a good Labor Day weekend? I know I did! :) I own nothing, here is a new chapter. **

**Remi's POV **

**Next Friday at School**

I was mulling over Thanksgiving dinner with Aunt Ariana and smiled because I felt like I had more connections with my family again. Not to mention, I had finally gotten rid of my building sexual frustration from the past month.

Adrian and I were finally getting back to the way things were, but still in the recess of my mind it kept bringing forth our fight. I forgave but it's still hard to forget sometimes.

"REMI!" Mr. Kraus shouted.

Oh right, I was in health class still. Oops.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, acting as I hadn't got caught not paying attention to his lecture about teen pregnancy—once again.

"Would you care to share your day dream with the class?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I was just thinking about how many girls have been pregnant in the school and have gotten an abortion so nobody would know," I lied smoothly.

"I assure you it is a very low number," Mr. Kraus responded, surprised that I said what I did because it actually seemed relevant.

I had been a little distant in health class all month because of the fight with Adrian. Tally and McKenna were the only ones that knew everything, I mean everything. All the lies I've been hiding from Adrian that terrified me.

McKenna was now as close as Tally was to me. She had found me crying in a hallway the next morning after Adrian blew up at me. She was originally going be a total bitch but when she saw my face something changed in her. Especially when I apologized for "taking" Logan away from her, and that I was trying to kill him to set his soul free.

I ended up spilling my guts out to McKenna and now we were best friends. She got along great with Tally also and she adored baby Olivia. McKenna also saw Olivia as a piece of the Tarus boys that we all loved in some form. Tally as a lover to James, McKenna a longtime secret love to Logan, and me a former crush turned to brother love to Logan and brother love to James.

McKenna also happened to be a Spirit user. Adrian didn't know though, nobody did, and she didn't really want people to. That's why Adrian couldn't see the Spirit in her aura; she makes it invisible so nobody can see she is a Spirit user. McKenna could heal like Lissa and read auras like Adrian can, but she has her own special spirit ability. She can locate people, she has to think of a person really hard or she has to have some bond to them—not like a Spirit bond, but an emotional one—to find them. She also has super compulsion like all Spirit users do.

Tally snorted at Mr. Kraus' comment.

"What was that for Tally?" Carissa wondered snidely.

"Nothing, just thinking about this joke I heard this morning," Tally smirked at her and turned back around in her seat.

"Mr. Kraus?" the school secretary walked into the room with a note in hand.

"How can I help you Miss Reise?" Mr. Kraus responded.

She handed him the note and walked out. He read it and then looked at me funny.

"Remi, it says you have a therapy appointment and your cousin McKenna is here to pick you up for it now," Mr. Kraus looked cautiously at me.

I stifled the groan. I didn't need the whole school knowing I was in therapy; it was going to start a million rumors next week. I pushed the thought away and kept my head up high. I picked up my books, waved goodbye to Tally, Blake, and Lawrence, and left the room.

I gathered my backpack from my locker, wondering why I was leaving so early and why McKenna was picking me up. I had originally thought Eddie was going to take me but I guess not. I wasn't allowed to drive back to Lehigh after my appointments because sometimes I bawled for hours after them and it was impossible to drive.

I walked outside to see McKenna in her new shiny 2011 metallic red Bugatti Veyron with the windows rolled down.

"You couldn't have taken one of your less flashy cars?" I laughed.

"No, now get in my car bitch," she teased, "We're going therapeutic shopping before you're mind therapy."

I rolled my eyes and got in her car, tossing my backpack in the back. She stepped on the gas and we tore out of the parking lot. I should mention she had bought one of the fastest cars in the world. Her excuse: to be faster than the Strigoi that ever chase after her in her car.

I was hoping she'd never have to do that in the first place. Half an hour later we were at the mall. Her credit card ready to go.

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to get something out there for you guys! I promise to update as soon as possible for the next chapter. I just hope my computer is fixed soon! SORRY! Please Review! PLEASE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So I promised I'd update soon, unfortunately I could not fulfill that promise! I AM SO SORRY! :/ My own computer is still broken and my senior year is as busy as ever. I hopefully will have it fixed soon! Please forgive me! Here is the chapter you've waited so long for before, I own nothing but the plot!**

**Adrian's POV**

"Whoa," I whistled as Remi walked into my apartment wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a beaded turquoise tank top, a black leather jacket, and black leather knee high boots, her hair cascading perfectly down her shoulders, and a grin on her face.

"McKenna insisted I needed a haircut and a mani-pedi, and then made me do some therapeutic shopping… well she shopped for me. I just tried the stuff on," Remi mused.

"You look stunning, as always," I took her in my arms and hugged her to me.

"Thanks," she grinned and she squeezed me tight.

"How was therapy?" I wondered as we sat on the couch.

"Good, we talked about school and my new task/homework for this weekend," she shrugged.

"What's your homework from Dr. Drensiski?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she grinned.

"Do you have schoolwork?"

"Algebra," she sighed and held up her book bag.

"Get that done and I have a surprise for you," I told her.

"It better not have cost you anything," she mumbled as she pulled out her math book.

"It's not just for you," I chuckled and left her to do her math.

**3 Hours Later**

"DIE MATH, DIE!" she shouted in triumph as she chucked her books in her book bag. Once she had stowed it away in the hallway closet, she walked back over to me. "So what's my surprise?"

She looked cunningly at me, playing with the collar of my polo.

"Put on your bikini," I told her.

A wide grin spread across her face.

"Are we going swimming?" she wondered, walking into my bedroom with me following behind her.

"Sort of," I smiled, putting on my own swimsuit as she dug for hers.

"Sort of?" she questioned.

"Just meet me on the terrace," I told her and walked out of the room to the terrace.

**Remi's POV**

I pulled on my new white string bikini with hot pink polka dots. I pulled my hair up into a loose sloppy bun and bounded out onto the terrace.

I stopped when I saw Adrian.

"You got a hot tub!" I wondered, staring at him in the hot tub.

"I decided you need a stress reliever and hot tubs are just awesome," Adrian smirked.

"And fun," I added waggling my eyebrows and then shivered because the cold now December air nipped at my exposed body.

"Get your beautiful, sexy ass in here," he chuckled and I sat down into the hot tub.

"Jeez, calm down," I laughed as he pulled me onto his lap. His face buried into my neck and he kissed the crook of it.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We sat in comfortable silence for a half-hour when he started talking again.

"What would you name our kids?" he wondered randomly.

"Where did that come from?" I sputtered. He had caught me off guard.

"I was just thinking about how you didn't like my name choices that day in the hospital and I was wondering what you liked," he explained.

"I don't know," I laughed.

"Just think," he ordered me.

"Fine," so we sat there for about 5 minutes so I could think. "Evelyn for a girl and Zakhar for a boy."

"You only want two?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "It's not something I've really thought about thoroughly. I've been focusing on getting into St. Basil's next semester and then being your guardian. I can't also be having kids all the time either if I'm going to protect you."

"I know that, but I just wanted to know what you thought," he sighed.

"Look, let's not focus on that. We're here now, the future is forever away. We'll figure it out then," I told him and straddled his lap.

That smile I was accustomed to settled on his lips. I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me.

"Don't you have a therapy assignment to do?" he whispered.

"It's a long term one," I replied.

"So you don't have to do it this weekend?"

"No, now shut up and kiss me," I ordered with a grin. He did as he was told. As well as many other things.

**Saturday, December 18****th**

"Adrian! I'm back," I called out, setting my keys on the end table near the door. Rose and Dimitri had taken me out for my birthday. They took me to lunch first and, believe it or not, we went to play laser tag. It was now around 7 PM (human time) and pitch black outside. His apartment was dimly lit, the fireplace was going and some candles were lit.

A smile crept up to my face as I saw the trail of rose petals that led to his room that also led to his bathroom. The lights were off but there were a million candles surrounding the claw foot tub. It was filled already and there were rose petals floating at the top.

"Happy birthday my love," he spoke from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against the corner of the bathroom; he was dressed in dark red button down and khakis. His hair tousled to perfection. He slowly walked towards me and then took me in his arms.

"Thank you, this is so romantic," I giggled. All my senses were tingling as I looked up at him. He pressed his lips to me in a way of saying 'You're welcome.'

"So is this just for me or are you joining me?" I nibbled on my bottom lips and played with the buttons of his shirt as I asked him. His eyes were trained lovingly and lustfully on me.

"Do you want me to join you?" he teased and slid his hands up my shirt. His warm palms spreading across the plain of my stomach. He slowly crept up to the underwire of my bra.

"Mmmmhhmmm, uh, yeah," I sighed out as he kissed my neck.

"What was that?" he teased me even more as he pulled my shirt off.

"Yes!" I cried out as he kissed my collar bone.

He chuckled as I fiddled with the buttons of his shirt and he took off my jeans. My lips went straight to his chest and kissed down to his stomach and back up again. I took off his khakis.

We absorbed each other's bodies in with our eyes as we took the remainder of our clothes off. He picked me up and set me in the tub. He slid in after me.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," I whispered as he pulled me to him.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he kissed me fiercely and talking really wasn't necessary anymore.

**2 Hours Later**

"Keep your eyes closed," he told me and led me into the living room.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. I didn't like surprises.

"Now open them," he took his hands away from my eyes. I gasped as I took in the Mahogany colored Grand Piano with designs etched into it. "Happy birthday."

"Adrian, you shouldn't have. It's so beautiful, and thoughtful," I said breathlessly as I ran my hand over the top of the piano.

"I thought it would be nice if you could practice here instead of having to go the ballroom every time. This gives you privacy too," he explained and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for everything tonight," I whispered.

"It was my pleasure," he smirked.

"Can we have dinner now?" I asked.

"Of course we can," he laughed.

**December 23****rd**

I took another blow to my stomach from Rose as we sparred. Sweat dripped from every pore of my body.

"You could have easily deflected that," Rose told me. We had been doing a hardcore training session for 4 hours now. I was feeling slightly woozy, I had not had breakfast and it was now past lunch time. I needed energy. We'd been training longer and harder this week because my abilities exam for St. Basil's was on the 1st of January. I'd been having nightmares about not passing and then having to live as a blood whore.

I'd also had a nightmare that Logan had come and killed Adrian because I had failed to protect him. Then Logan made me live an eternity without him.

I received a kick to the chest from Rose. The wind got knocked out of me as I hit the mat.

"Focus, Remi," Rose ordered me. I kicked her legs out from underneath her. She quickly got up as I did and we began to circle each other once again.

That went on for another 2 hours. I ducked under a kick that was aimed for my shoulder; I didn't see her foot coming back down and it nailed me straight in my forehead.

Suddenly, everything became blurry and my vision began to fade. I could faintly hear Rose calling my name. I felt my body slump onto the mat. My head lulled back and everything went black.

**A/N: Yay! You got a new chapter, and hopefully you'll get another this week! Please review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! AHHHHH! Here's a new chapter! I own nothing! REVIEW!**

**Remi's POV**

I stirred awake with a pounding in my head.

"Hey there," Rose spoke softly from my left side.

"Hi, that was a pretty hard kick. I'm glad I ducked that one and just got the swing on way back," I joked and then winced at the pain it caused.

"You still got a concussion," Rose grinned, "Sorry."

"No biggie, it's not the first time. Am I free to go?" I wondered.

"As soon as the doctor looks you over," Rose nodded. As if he was waiting outside the door, a doctor I didn't recognize walked in. He was a young looking Moroi, his late twenties at least.

"Miss Szelsky, I'm Doctor Heisman, it appears you've received a nice concussion," he chuckled and placed his hands on my temples. He checked over my head and smiled at me. "You may experience dizziness, nausea, and confusion for the next 24 hours. Don't worry it's just a concussion. I recommend you take a rest from training for a week before you start again."

"I can't take a break!" I squeaked, "I have an admissions exam for St. Basil's in just over a week."

"Continue training and you might not be in any condition to do your exam," Dr. Heisman told me, "And your beginning to get undernourished again, you're wearing yourself out. You need a small break to relax."

"What if I just took this weekend off?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Remi, you're ready. I was just giving you my all and you were just really tired today. The rest will do you some good," Rose assured me.

"Okay, as long as you don't sleep for the next 12 hours you'll be good to go," Dr. Heisman shook my hand and left.

"Thanks," I headed out with Rose.

"Go back to your apartment; tell Adrian what happened when he gets done with work. He's probably going to run out, find me, and then give me an earful, but whatever. It's better than making him pissed that we didn't tell him," Rose advised.

_Oh, great. That means if he ever finds out about Logan he'll freak out. _I thought.

"Aye aye, Captain!" I saluted her. She rolled her eyes and left in the direction of palace housing. I sighed and headed off to Adrian's apartment. He wasn't going to be done with work for another three hours. I pulled out my first season of Glee and began to watch from the first episode.

I curled up on the couch with a blanket and began to zone into the TV. I had just started the fourth episode when he walked in.

"Hey baby, you look drained," he greeted me and pulled my feet into his lap as he sat on the couch.

"I have a concussion," I told him straight out.

"What happened this time?" he sighed in exasperation.

"Rose connected her foot to the top of my head, very powerfully I might add," I laughed a little, but winced at the pain.

"Are you going to let me heal you?" he asked me.

"No, but you can get me some Tylenol though," I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes, got up, went to the kitchen, and came back with a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. I took them and thanked him. I curled up into his side and began to watch Glee again, partially.

"How was work?" I wondered.

"Same old paperwork. I did have to give Lissa a spirit charm to help her. She's getting all tweaked out trying to get rid of the new age law," he sounded a bit tweaked out himself.

"You guys will take of it, I know you can," I patted his stomach in what was meant to be a reassuring way.

"I want to so bad," he said fiercely, squeezing me close to him.

"I know. So you'll have me all weekend. The doctor told me I had to take a break from training," I informed him.

"Just for a concussion?"

"No, I've been straining myself too much apparently and not eating enough again," I groaned.

"You've got to stop doing that," Adrian murmured.

"I'm sorry but these trials just have me all on edge," I sighed.

"To the bedroom," he instructed me.

"No," I complained, not that I didn't want to. I didn't want to get up.

"Trust me, you're going to want this," he advised me.

"I don't want to move though," I admitted. He just rolled his eyes at me, so the next thing I knew he was carrying me bridal style to his bedroom. For a second I was weightless as I fell onto the bed. The landing made my head throb a little.

"Shirt off, and lay on your stomach in the middle of the bed," he kept giving me orders.

"You take it off," I shot back in a whining tone. I was starting to get dizzy.

He rolled his eyes at me yet again and gently pulled my shirt over my head.

"Now will you roll over like a good girl or do I have to do that for you?" he teased, kissing my nose.

I huffed and flopped face first into the middle of the bed.

"You're so dramatic when you bang your head," he chuckled.

"You're so dramatic when you… You… yeah… I've got nothing," I giggled starting to get loopy. This is why I really hated concussions because I started to act all weird. I closed my eyes when his large warm hands touched my back. He started to knead my muscles and I became putty in his hands.

"You are brilliant," I mumbled and moan.

"I know," he laughed.

"No really, you're brilliant," I say again.

"Oh Rem, you're so funny right now," he kissed my back. I shivered.

"Even in this state I can get turned on," I giggle.

"I'm just that good huh?" he asked smugly.

"Amazing… hey, why did you stop?" I wondered in drunken state.

"How I love you, Rem," he bursts out laughing and hugs me to him.

"I love you too… now take your shirt off," I blurted.

"I like you this way," he teased and followed my orders.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked him stupidly as he gently pulled me on top of him and kneaded my back from there. I loved the feeling of being flesh to flesh.

"You're a so beautiful, more beautiful than words could describe," he told me with such an intense look of love that it made my heart stutter.

"You're beautiful too, you know?"

"Thanks," he shook his head in amusement.

"I mean it," I squeak.

"I know you do," he pushed my hair out of my face.

"Kiss me?"

"Gladly," he did as I asked and I was absorbed into him.

**A/N: Sorry, it took forever to update! I promise to try and update tomorrow too! Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So it wasn't a one day update but I'm doing it better than it was last time! :) I own nothing!**

**Adrian's POV**

Christmas break I was thankful for. I had Remi all to myself for most of the break. I leaned in the doorway of the kitchen leading into the living room, watching Remi sitting in front of the fireplace as she watched the snow fall outside, a content look on her face.

"Merry Christmas, my love," I said softly as it hit midnight (human time). It was now Christmas day and our first Christmas together.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she leaned her head on my shoulder when I sat down next to her.

"Do you want to open her present?" I wondered.

"No," she said without hesitation.

"Why not?"

"Because I have this feeling it's going to be insanely expensive and you already gave me my birthday present a week ago. I don't want you to spend too much on me," she explained.

"Don't worry, I didn't spend too much and you loved your birthday present," I told her.

"You got me there, I did, and do, but that was only because you buttered me up first," she said defending herself and glanced at the mahogany grand piano I got her.

"Please, just open it," I urged her and practically shoved it into her hands.

"If you insist!" she sighed, exasperated as she took the gift from me—it was one of the many I had gotten her, they were just at Lissa's house waiting to be opened.

I watched her closely as she opened it. She stopped once she saw what it was.

"I thought you might want to start writing your own music," I told her. She remained silent for a moment and then hugged me.

"It's beautiful, simple, and thoughtful, thank you," she kissed me softly and opened up the manuscript book. I thought she could write her own songs in it. The book was designed artfully and it looked rustic with worn out music notes and little jewels on the cover.

"Thank you," she said quietly again and set the book aside.

"You're welcome," and brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Do you want to open yours?" she wondered.

"I would love to," I smiled as she went to grab my gift from under the Christmas tree.

"Here you go," she grinned and handed me the small, neatly wrapped gift.

I opened it to reveal and Ipod touch.

"And you were freaking out about me spending money on you?" I snorted, "Thank you."

"Look at your playlists," she advised, I scrolled to find the playlist and found one labeled 'Love Remi.' "It's a compilation of songs I recorded myself singing and playing."

"That's really great of you, now I can hear your beautiful voice where ever I go," I grinned, "Thank you even more." I kissed her and gently set the Ipod aside. "I love you." I placed both my hands on each side of her face.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed me softly.

"You are so beautiful, how did I ever get you?" I voiced aloud.

"It may have been your dashing good locks," she teased.

"Well, I am pretty sexy," I waggled my eyebrows.

"It was your personality and the fact you didn't think I was a blood whore. Oh, and you brought me back to life," she playfully tapped her chin.

I squished her cheeks together and made fishy lips. She burst out laughing, and that laugh made my heart stutter. It truly was the music to my ears. Her beautiful eyes squinted together and her nose scrunched, it entranced me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she wondered.

"You're just so beautiful," I told her for the second time. She blushed a little bit but gave me a big smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased.

"Not so bad?" I feigned hurt, "I'm pretty damn sexy."

"You can tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night," she giggled.

I gasped in fake shock.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" I pretended to weep dramatically.

"There, there. I have enough sexiness to make up for the both of us," she patted my back and laughed.

"Well that is true," I smirked.

"Alright let's head over to Lissa's," she pulled me up.

"Don't forget to grab the tray of Christmas cookies," I reminded her.

"Yes, dearest," she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as I pulled on my shoes.

She came back out five seconds later with the tray in her hand.

"You do not get any credit for making those just because you carried them there," I warned her as we walked out into the hallway towards Lissa's.

"I helped you ice the cut outs did I not?" she pouted.

"Rem, you made dead decapitated ginger bread men," I rolled my eyes.

"They were already broken when I started icing them, I thought it'd be cool if I iced the broken body parts somewhere else on them and make them look dead," she defended herself, but she couldn't contain her own laughter.

We knocked and entered into Lissa's house where we were greeted with the smell of a Christmas Ham cooking.

"Hey guys!" Lissa greeted and pulled us into the living room with the 14 foot tree stood in all its glory. Lissa had gone crazy with it and it was artfully decorated with tinsel, twinkle lights, and old family ornaments. There were massive amounts of presents underneath them. I had already brought all the presents Remi and I were giving to the others yesterday.

Christian came in and took the cookies from Remi, he suspiciously looked at them.

"Don't worry, I baked them," I chuckled.

"Oh, Adi you're so domesticated. You'll be the perfect mother," Remi teased, pretending to wipe a fake proud tear from her face.

"That makes you a lesbian if I'm going to be a mother. Unless you're secretly a dude," I told her.

"Right, you know I'm as straight as parallel lines and that I am most definitely a girl," she responded cheekily, waggling her eyebrows.

"This is true," I gave up.

"Here darling, I'll revise for you. You'll be the perfect Mr. Mom," Remi patted my shoulder and walked past me to go talk to everyone in the room.

The Belikov family was here and crowding around Dimitri and Rose. Eddie and Mia sat cuddled up on a loveseat. Mia's father was talking Princess Ariana Szelsky. McKenna stared out the window, not speaking to anyone. Jill was talking animatedly to someone that I didn't know. I could only tell he was Moroi boy about her age. Christian and Lissa were in the kitchen together, sorting through things, being good hosts. Mikhail and Sonya admired the Christmas tree together; I was surprised to see that Sonya's aura was tinged in a weird purple hue I'd only seen in pregnant women. Well, that was interesting.

"Okay, the ham won't be done for about 4 hours. We have snacks to sustain us until then and presents to open. Lots of them," Lissa fluttered into the room.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Rose wondered, but her question was answered when there was a knock on the door. Lissa ran to get it and there stood Rose's parents hand in hand.

"Hey Kiz," Abe greeted Rose and hugged her. Rose smiled brightly. It was nice to see her finally having a family.

"How was Turkey Baba?" Rose wondered. Abe and Janine had been in Turkey after Thanksgiving, ironically, until yesterday.

"Brilliant, you'd love it there Kiz," Abe smiled.

"We were just about to open presents," Rose told them and dragged them over to the circle we had formed on the chairs and couches around the Christmas tree. Remi had pulled McKenna over by us. Her aura showed that was a bit depressed but it still have a weird wavering quality that irked me.

"I'll put on the Christmas music! Come one Christian! Get your butt in here!" Lissa squealed in excitement.

"I'm coming honey, just hold your reindeer," Christian said exasperatingly.

"Hold your reindeer?" Rose repeated snickering.

"Shut it, Hathaway."

"Never, fire crotch."

"Will you two cool your jets?" Lissa tried to say seriously but she ended up laughing anyway.

"Yeah, it's Christmas!" Remi joined in.

"Thank you, Remi!" Lissa grinned and picked up the first present when Christian finally sat down. "This one is for Jill from Rose and Dimitri."

That's how it went for the next 4 hours. All of us opening presents and reminiscing about things. Rose and Christian bickering like normal.

Remi giving me glares every single time there was another present from me for her.

"Well the ham is done!" Christian came out of the kitchen. Everybody rushed into the large dining room and we took our seats.

The table was set with a Christmas feast. Rose looked ready to scarf down the whole table as did Remi.

We all prayed and dug into the food.

"Well, Sonya and I have an announcement to make," Mikhail piped up.

"Do tell us," Janine smiled, like actually smiled.

"Sonya is pregnant," Mikhail grinned from ear to ear.

Everybody erupted in congratulations. Then the whole conversation lead to babies and I didn't really have much input. Rose and Dimitri kind of sat there awkwardly. Remi noticed this and shifted the topic to wondering if they wanted her to play the piano after dinner. Lissa also had a piano in her house. It was the palace housing so it had to have one.

Once dinner was over we all moved back into the living room and Remi seated herself at the piano.

"Time for some Christmas carols, you all better sing along with me," she cracked her fingers with a playful serious expression on her face.

She broke out into a jazzy version of Jingle Bells. We all sang along. Half an hour later Abe walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She grinned and motioned for me to come over by her as Abe walked away.

"I need you to sing with me," she told me. I gave her a questioning look. "Just do it."

I agreed and she started to play the opening to "Baby its cold outside." She and I had just been singing it the other week when I had picked her up from school.

"_I really can't stay - Baby its cold outside. I've got to go away - Baby its cold outside. This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in. So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry. My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar. So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry. Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour." _

Abe pulled a reluctant Janine up and began to dance with her. The rest of us watched in amazement as Janine's cold exterior melted.

"_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there. Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there. I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight. To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell. I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer. At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride? I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out."_

Abe got down on one knee suddenly and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. All of ours went wide, well except for Remi.

"_Ahh, but it's cold outside. C'mon baby. I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside. The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside. This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in. So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm. My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious. My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore. My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious. Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before. I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there. Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there. You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand." _

"Janine Marie Hathaway, will you do the honor in marrying me after all these years?" Abe spoke honestly.

"_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me? There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow. At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died. I really can't stay - Get over that hold out. Ahh, but it's cold outside. Baby its cold outside. Brr its cold…. It's cold out there. Can't you stay awhile longer baby. Well…..I really shouldn't...alright."_

Janine grinned so wide that it was very odd, because she never smiled like that.

"Yes, you idiot, yes," she agreed and we all clapped.

**11:59 PM (Vampire time)**

"What's with the bottle of champagne on the coffee table?" she looked confused as she walked into the living from my bedroom. She had changed into her lounge pants with cute little penguins on them and a slightly short camisole that showed her toned flat stomach. It was very sexy.

"That's for us, of course," I told her and grabbed it off the table.

"What for?" she smirked.

"A toast, to our first Christmas," I grinned as I popped opened the bottle.

"And many more to come," she added. "Shall I get wine glasses?"

"No need, we'll just drink out of the bottle," I suggested. She shrugged and took the bottle from me. "It has been a really great Christmas."

I got up and pulled the blackout curtains shut to block the sun as she took a drink from the bottle.

"Yes it has been, I haven't had that much fun at Christmas since my dad was alive," she smiled softly as I hugged her.

"I'm glad you're not mad about your presents," I murmured.

"Oh, I am but you're softening me up right now," she giggled. I took a drink from the bottle and handed it back to her. I reached over to my new IPod touch on its docking station and turned on the holiday playlist. She set the bottle aside and started the fireplace up again.

I turned the lights off and took her in my arms. Slowly we began to sway to "The Christmas Song."

"I love you," she whispered into my chest.

"I love you too," I kissed the top of her head.

Next thing I know, two hours later we're on the floor next to the fireplace on a blanket and couldn't get enough of one another.

"This is very romantic, I must say," she giggled as I nuzzled her neck.

"And I didn't even plan this part," I admitted.

"Mmm," she moaned as I began to kiss her stomach. When her shirt came off, I couldn't remember. I tended to do those things without thinking about it.

"You're the greatest Christmas present ever," I grinned as pulled off her bottoms.

"Are you having fun unwrapping me?" she wondered.

"Lots of fun," I chuckled and kissed her deeply as she reached to take off my pants.

As soon as there was no clothing in our way I held her tightly in my arms and cherished the feeling of her flesh on mine. I didn't want to let this moment go and I didn't ever want to let her go.

**A/N: Yay, update! Not as soon as I promised but hey, I got one. And can I please get more reviews? At least ten for me to update the next chapter because let me tell you, you're going to want an update for what is about to come! REVIEWS TEN TIMES AT LEAST! I love you guys! Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	29. Chapter 29: Warning: SemiLemon

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me awhile to update! I'm never home to write for you guys, if I don't have cheerleading I work late. But I'm doing my best; you all thought I vanished off the face of the Earth didn't you? I own nothing; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and REVIEW! **

Adrian's POV

"You look like a ninja," I commented as Remi warmed up in the St. Basil's gymnasium.

Remi looked up from where she was stretching and remaining calm. Remi appeared Zen but I wondered how much she was freaking out behind the calm facade. Her Aura didn't give anything away if she was freaking out.

"Thanks, means I look like a badass then," she grinned and went back to stretching.

Rose stood next to Remi and looked pretty confident in Remi. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Lissa's Royal guard had also come along to Russia with us to see Remi pass. The doors to the gym suddenly burst open and St. Basil's headmistress, head Guardian, and novice boy who looked Remi's age strode in.

Remi bolted to stand up; looking like the true badass she was in her black leggings, shiny thick strap black tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black pumas. She had pulled her back into a French braid-reminding me of Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games... yeah, shocker, I know. Adrian Ivashkov read? Remi just left the whole series at my apartment and I was bored. I began to read them and I liked them. Yes, the world must be ending.

Rose moved to stand beside Remi, a pair of badasses.

"You majesty," the headmistress, along with the Guardian and novice, first bowed to Lissa.

"Pleased to meet you all," Lissa spoke in a regal polite voice.

"Guardian Hathaway and Ms. Szelsky, great to meet you." the headmistress shook their hands. "Ah, Guardian Belikov, great to see you back on campus, and welcome to the campus Lord Ivashkov and Lord Ozera. It is our pleasure having you all here today."

"It's pleasure just to be here Headmistress Egorova," Dimitri spoke and smiled in response.

"This is our new Head Guardian Sidorov, and our top novice Alek Demidov," headmistress Egorova introduced us.

"Nice to meet you all," Remi spoke up finally.

"Here's how your day is going to go. I'm going to take you back to my office and go through a series of questions about our textbook guardian skills, and then we will come back here and spar with Alek. If you get through him, I will spar with you so I know where to place you in the rank of the class," Guardian Sidorov explained to her.

Remi glanced at Alek and sized him up. Alek noticed and smirked. His aura hinted that he was very cocky and that he thought she'd be easy to beat. Remi looked at me and gave a slight nod, indicating that she had also noticed he was cocky. A small smile came to her face.

"Are you ready?" Guardian Sidorov asked her.

"Born ready," she replied. Remi gave a confident smile to all of us as she followed Guardian Sidorov out, but she stopped and kissed me on her way out.

"Good luck," I smiled, "I know you'll ace it. I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too," she grinned and strode out of the gym, a hop in her step.

"So you're Rose Hathaway?" Alek asked Rose.

"It's Guardian Hathaway, and yes I am," Rose replied all Guardian like. To us she was Rose, but to people she didn't know she was Guardian Hathaway, especially cocky novices like Alek.

"You've really killed over 30 Strigoi?" Alek looked pretty skeptical. Rose narrowed her eyes at him. He was the sexist male novice that didn't think girls were as good as the boys.

"Try over 50," Christian snorted. Alek looked doubtful.

"Show me your molnija marks then," Alek turned back to Rose.

"I don't need to show you them to prove I'm a great Guardian. Molnija marks aren't something you should be so proud of. They're an honor and a sign of bravery, besides, my name makes Strigoi tremble in fear," Rose replied back coolly.

Alek backed off from then on because the look Rose gave him probably and most likely freaked him.

Half an hour later Remi came back looking ready to go. She wore a bright smile and I knew she had easily surpassed the knowledge test. Now it was left down to the physical test.

"Are you ready to go?" Guardian Sidorov asked the cocky novice.

"Always," Alek gave a smirk to Remi as she walked onto the sparring mat. She tossed off her leather jacket to the side in a very badass manner, a cool expression on her face.

They circled each other and I easily knew Remi could beat him. She may not be able to beat Rose, but Rose was the best of the best. He was just a novice.

She faked left and kicked his feet out from underneath him, already going to pin him, but he flipped her over. She quickly flipped him back and he kicked her in the stomach. She winced, but kept her composure. His fist went up and caught her in the side of the ribs. She rolled away and got into her fighting stance again. She waited for him to come to her this time, probably to display her defensive skills. He charged forward. She quickly side stepped him and brought her leg around to kick him in the back. He went down easily, and she allowed herself to smile a little.

He rolled out of the way and kicked her knee. She stumbled but kept her balance. She then launched herself forward and pinned him down. He fought hard and broke a little loose. I knew what was going to happen as soon as I saw his hand flying up. He punched her hard in the face. Her nose popped and began to bleed but she barely flinched. He looked slightly confused as she punched her fist straight over his heart.

"Dead," she said quietly and stepped off of and wiped the blood from under her nose only to have more spill out of it. She shrugged it and wiped it on her leggings.

"Alek, get out of here now. I will deal with you later. You know it's illegal to punch somebody's face when sparring," Guardian Sidorov growled. Alek gave Remi a glare as he stormed out.

"Here are some tissues," Lissa handed Remi a box. Lissa and I didn't dare to heal Remi. That would only make her angry.

"Are you still up for sparring after it stops bleeding?" Guardian Sidorov wondered.

"Of course," Remi grinned, looking mischievous with the blood running down her face.

And they did spar. Remi had more of a challenge with Guardian Sidorov than with Alek, but she was holding out very well. That lasted for almost 20 minutes when finally she faked she was falling and ended up pinning and "staking" Guardian Sidorov.

He didn't look surprised; he just looked impressed and admiring.

"We would be delighted to have you at St. Basil's. Isn't that right Headmistress?" Guardian Sidorov grinned.

"Yes we would. Welcome to St. Basil's. Congratulations," Headmistress Egorova spoke, clapping, "We'll get all your paperwork filled out and get you your schedule in a week for the new semester."

I was so happy for Remi, but I didn't want to see her go. So part of my heart broke.

**REMI'S POV**

I sighed as the hot water hit me in the expensive shower of the hotel room Adrian and I were living in for the weekend. I had sparred my hardest today and the hot water helped my muscles loosen. We had gone out for dinner for a celebration of my acceptance. I was excited but scared at the same time, and unhappy. I didn't want to leave Adrian.

I shook that thought from my mind. I would deal with it later. It was now nearing 11 o'clock and I was beginning to get tired from today's events. I scrubbed shampoo into my ridiculously long hair in a gentle massage for my skull, humming to myself as I did so.

I heard the shower door open. I looked over my shoulder to see Adrian joining me.

**Warning: Somewhat Lemon, haha first attempt ;) **

"Hey there," I greeted him and went back to massaging my head. I wasn't fazed about him joining me, but I was under playing how much I wanted him now. He took my body in as I scrubbed my hair. I grinned to myself. He gently took my hands away and began to scrub my hair for me. I reveled in the feeling of his hands in my hair.

"Rinse," he said gruffly, I did as I was told. I knew this routine. I knew why I had to rinse the shampoo out now; it would get in my eyes otherwise.

I pretended to take my time and I could see him getting frustrated. I smiled coyly at him and he growled, shoving me up against the wall. I let out an excited gasp as his body pressed against mine. Flesh to flesh, water dripping down us. Wet, in more ways than one. His lips attached to mine and slowly, teasingly worked his way down to my stomach. I squirmed from the need coiling in my stomach and I trembled as his tongue flicked the inside of my thigh. He pulled back and smiled up at me. It was my turn to growl at his teasing. He returned his mouth to me in one second, this time right on the spot I wanted it. I cried out and he shuddered in pleasure of the sound I made.

Once he was done I was breathless, but neither of us was done. He kissed me again and hoisted me up. I knew what was coming next. But this time it was more passionate, and it seemed like we were afraid of being apart.

I knew it was because of our fear of living apart, but I let that thought go as he drove me into ecstasy and I lost myself in the way he said my name as our bodies connected again and again.

**A/N: Steamy? I think yes! Aha, sorry it's not that long of a chapter but I have to go to work now! I promise to update as soon as possible! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: Warning: Some Lemonade

**A/N: Woot, so first semester is down! Finally, only one more semester till graduation and then I'm a college girl! Cheer is finally over, and now I only have to do work and homework. So hopefully I'll be updating faster! So exciting, anyway I want to thank everybody who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Prepare for some dramatic chapters soon and for a while. I'm sorry it took so long, here's your new chapter! Please read and REVIEW!**

**REMI'S POV**

"I don't want you to leave," her lips trembled as she hugged me to her.

"I don't want to leave you either Tally," I sighed and held her tightly. Already missing my best friend, this had been my last day of school. Unknown to everyone in the school, but my friends, it had been my last day, and that was fine by me. I didn't need people all questioning why I was leaving.

"Can't you find a school nearby?" she began to cry into my shoulder.

"They won't take me, I have to go to Russia," I cried a little too.

"But who will help me with Olivia?" she sobbed.

"You have Blake and Lawson to help you," I reminded her.

"Yeah!" they piped up from the doorway of her bedroom. Blake was holding Olivia in her little pink onesie and tutu.

"I mean somebody with a vagina," she wailed and I burst out laughing even though she was crying. That caused us to all start laughing. Olivia joined in, making my heart tighten a little. I was really going to miss my Goddaughter. I loved her little ringlets of blonde and her bright blue eyes.

Blake put her in my arms and I cradle her in my arms. She was so beautiful and looked so much like both her father and mother; I could see the Tarus Royalty in her.

"You have to Skype me every night," I told Tally. She smiled softly and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. I sighed and handed Olivia to Tally. "I better get going. Adrian wants a special dinner tonight for us. I have to get dressed up and ready at Dimki's because the apartment is where he's preparing everything."

"We all know what you to will be getting up to tonight," Tally wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you guys, don't lose touch," I hugged them all tightly and slowly walked out of their apartment for the last time in who knows how long?

**ADRIAN'S POV**

And we're cooking, well I'm cooking. Wearing my "Kiss the Chef" apron Remi had gotten me for Christmas. I was expecting her back in an hour. I had just started cooking the cheesecake in the oven. I was tossing spinach and olive oils into a skillet pan only with some chicken, garlic, and mushrooms. It was going to be a very awesome dinner. My IPod was placed on a dock at the kitchen island table and was playing some soft jazz. I later placed a table cloth over the table I placed in the living room, near the piano. I lit candles all over the top of the grand piano, on the fireplace mantle, and on the table. I carefully set out the plates, salad, and wine glasses. With everything set and cooked, I quickly took a shower and put on dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, red tie, and dress shoes.

I cut the cheesecake up into slices and dipped it into the melted chocolate I had in a fondue pot, along with some strawberries—my mind briefly traveling to the image of feeding her chocolate covered strawberries very sensually. I put them in the fridge just as there was a knock at the door.

I ran to open it, and what I saw took my breath away. There she stood in a blood red dress that went halfway down her thighs and one shoulder sash strap. There was a gold belt on top of her hips.

"You look beautiful," I breezed, my mouth kind of gaping like a fish.

"You look very handsome yourself," she smiled as I took her hand and kissed it. I led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her.

"Why thank you," I grinned and rubbed her shoulders before I sat down myself.

"Have you ever thought about opening your own restaurant?" Remi wondered cheekily as she took a bite of her salad.

"I'm the Queens assistant," I reminded her.

"Well yeah, but both you and Christian could open one together," she suggested.

"I'll entertain the thought, but I'll just keep cooking for you right now," I took her hand.

She thoroughly enjoyed dinner and I brought out dessert.

Her eyes lit up as she saw what it was.

"Oh, God," she moaned, "you are the best."

The way she said it was already breaking what little control I had from just looking at her.

"I know," I winked, and she smirked.

"Don't get cocky just yet," she said while biting at her lower lip, I easily got the innuendo. What a tease.

"Too late," I teased right back and she rolled her eyes.

She slowly bit into a strawberry and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Surprising her and myself, I got up and pulled her to me roughly in my haste to get my lips on her. She tasted like dessert. The taste of chocolate and strawberries on her lips made a hot fire that I didn't want to be put out, race through me. She ground her hips against mine and smiled when I groaned.

I hastily found her zipper to her dress and pulled it down. I became even more excited when I saw the red lace undergarments she was wearing.

"You're not even going to take me to the bedroom?" she pouted teasingly and sucked on her lower lip.

"We'll get there eventually," I whispered huskily in her ear. She visibly shook as I said this and wide seductive smile set on her face.

"Do you think we should start on the couch?" she said slowly and she painfully took my shirt off slowly. I growled as she kissed the center of my chest lightly and trailing her lower lip up to my neck. I kicked off my shoes as her hands teased their way down to my khakis, pulling at the waist, and then they were gone. Left in our underwear and her in her heels still, I unlatched her bra with skill and efficiency.

She finally took her heels off and I picked her up by the back of her thighs. She latched her legs around my waist as I walked over to the couch. My mouth trailed feverishly over her collar bone and she dug her nails into my shoulders.

"We are sex addicts," she stated as I laid her on the couch.

"Not a bad thing if it's just with each other is it?" I chuckled.

"Not at all," she smirked and knotted her hands in my hair.

"Thought so," I grinned and practically tore off her underwear.

She wriggled mine off with her feet and brought her legs back to wrap around my waist.

We were in for a long night… a very wonderful long night.

**A/N: Some more semi-lemon I guess! What are your thoughts on my lemony stuff? Prepare for drama to start soon with this and some period of no lemonade. And not, she's not going to end of pregnant, that is simply overdone in most stories! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Oh, look, I'm updating… yet it's been awhile! I'm sorry life gets so hectic with me finishing up my senior year of high school and working…. And me avoiding my homework… Unfortunately no lemon in this chapter! I own nothing! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Adrian's POV**

Remi sat on her luggage in the storage where the private planes were stored. They were pulling the plane out onto the strip to get ready to leave. I came and knelt down in front of her. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around me. She then buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"I miss you already," I murmured into her ear.

"I miss you already too," she mumbled. Tears began to stream down her face. This was a lot harder than I expected.

"Shh, I'll see you in two weeks," I soothed her and stroked my hair.

"I can't believe we'll be continents apart," she cried out.

"It'll be okay, you'll graduate and be right back at court as my guardian," I reminded her.

She nodded, not trusting herself to talk anymore.

"We have to get going, Remi," Dimitri walked up to us. She nodded and we stood up.

"Go along," I detached her reluctantly from me. I kissed her tear stained face, gazing into her watery turquoise eyes.

"Crying is for lame people," she rubbed at her eyes in a little bit of anger, "I'm being stupid."

"No, it's not. I'm crying too!" I protested and cupped my hands around her face.

"We'll see each other in two weeks, we've done this before. Why are we acting like its forever?" she wailed.

"It's going to be alright," I chuckled and hugged her again.

"I know," she sighed, calming down.

"Now go catch your plane, go learn at school, and kick ass for me, okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Just for you," she laughed and she kissed me deeply.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back and walked away slowly. Not turning her back to me. She waved good bye as she just got to the entrance of the plane. I waved and watched them close up the plane doors and then I had to leave so they could take off.

"I know you can do this," I talked to myself.

**Remi's POV**

As lame and teenage girl as it sounds, I felt, as the plane took off, I was leaving my heart behind. Normally, two weeks separation wouldn't bother me, but some part of me felt like something bad was going to happen.

I shook my head and decided it was me psyching myself out. I was going to an academy and I was going to graduate at the top of my class, and come back to the states to be Adrian's guardian.

I watched the city below disappear as we headed up higher in the atmosphere. I soon become drowsy and decided to take a nap.

_I woke up to be in a pitch black room on a stiff, sticky mattress. My dhampir senses made me see a little bit better in the dark. I quickly jumped off what I could now see as a heavily stained a dark red with a mixture of bright red. I quickly smelled blood. I mentally panicked but tried to keep my calm. I looked to the end of the mattress and let out a terrified choke. _

_There lay all of my friends, dead, piled up, their throats bitten, their bodies broken. Adrian was on top of the pile, dead too, his beautiful emerald eyes had no life staring at me. I cried out in horror and ran over to the pile. Not caring about the blood all over me. _

"_Adrian!" I squeaked, shaking him. "Wake up, wake up! Adrian, please!" _

_He did wake up; the whole pile began to stir. I began to cry in relief._

"_Adrian, I thought I…" I began but I lost my voice as I looked into his eyes, now ringed with red. All of them were Strigoi. My whole family was Strigoi. _

"_You failed us Remilda," Adrian spoke, advancing towards me._

"_We trusted you to have our backs, but you couldn't kill Logan so here we are. It's your entire fault that we're this way, and now we're going to kill you," Rose smirked and the whole group drew around me._

_I blinked and suddenly I was straddling Adrian, and not in our usual way, I was holding down Strigoi Adrian and my stake was hovering over his heart._

"_You can't do it, can you? I'm your weakness," Adrian chuckled sadistically. _

"_I can," I argued, but didn't plunge the stake in._

"_I can see that in your eyes, you're not going to kill me, you love me," he grinned. _

"_You're not my Adrian!" I cried out as I closed my eyes and plunged my stake into his heart._

_I looked around the room to see all of my family with wholes where there heart was. I had killed them all the second time around._

"Remi! Wake up, it's a dream," Dimki shook me and awakened me from the haze of my nightmare.

I sat up quickly and regretted the action because it hurt my head. My breathing was offset and my face wet, tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me in Russian.

"No, it was just a silly nightmare," I sighed and pulled my seat back up to the sitting position.

"We'll be arriving shortly. You've been asleep for 9 hours," he told me. I sure felt like I had been asleep for a long time, my body was sore.

"Alright," I nodded.

"You don't have to go to class today; you can just set everything up in your room. You're sharing one with Vika since Saint Basil's has gotten many girl dhampirs in ever since Rose set an example. So nobody has their own room now," Dimki explained.

"I'm going to go to class, I'm not missing anything," I told him.

He chuckled.

"Don't wear yourself out Rem," he advised. I nodded and watched out the window as we landed just out the St. Basil's wards.

When we got off the plane, we were greeted by Headmistress Egorova, Guardian Sidorov, Vika, and many more Guardians. Vika rushed forward and hugged us.

"Headmistress," I greeted her, "Guardian Sidorov."

"Welcome to campus again Ms. Szelsky," Headmistress smiled softly. The Guardians grabbed my luggage and began to take it to my room, I supposed.

"Classes start in about a ten minutes, are you up to it?" Guardian Sidorov asked me.

"Am I ever," I grinned, feeling a bit better since leaving Adrian, but it was still heavy in my chest.

"Well, Viktoria can take you to combat. Do you have clothes to change into?" Guardian Sidorov questioned.

"In my purse," I held up my large tote, as weird as it sounded, I carried around an extra set of workout clothes wherever I went, and my gloves for the punching bags.

"I will see you later," Dimki pushed us away as the Headmistress and Guardian Sidorov began to walk to the administrative building with him.

"Come on, cous, let's get to class!" she grinned, I grinned back. Vika was my best friend as a child, and she still was.

None of the girls were in the locker room as Vika and me changed. They had already gotten changed and were waiting in the gym with the boys. I pulled on my super, tight, supportive sports bra, a pair of mesh shorts, my slim tennis shoes, and pulled my long hair into a braid down my back. I grabbed my gloves and put them on also.

"Let's go," I was giddy. Vika smiled at me as she finished tying her shoes. She led me out to the gym. When the door slammed shut behind us, everybody turned their heads back at us; I popped my hip out to the side and surveyed them. I recognized, Alek the kid I beat to get into here. I knew nobody else. But, whatever.

"What are you all staring at?" I wondering teasingly, glancing behind me. They shook their heads, but continued to look me up and down.

"Attention, class has begun. As you know we're sparring, but let's warm up with some partner exercises. Alek would you be so helpful and be Ms. Szelsky's partner?" the female Guardian who was teaching this class asked him.

He begrudgingly agreed to be my partner.

"I hope I don't get behind in this class because of you," Alek growled as we took a place on the matt.

"Don't worry," I grinned and I pulled the first punch for a block. He blocked and came back but I blocked.

"You know this?" he was annoyed with this.

"My cousin graduated here, and I'm highly trained," I reminded him.

"Whatever, your ego is too big for that puny brain of yours," he taunted.

"Very original," I said sarcastically.

"You're just a stupid girl who beat me on a whim," he spat and tried to pull my body down on the matt, but I resisted.

"I beat you because you got cocky," I told him and shoved him off of me.

"But I'm ten times better than you," he hissed.

"Do you have problems with yourself down there that you have to overpower girls to prove you're really manly?" I asked him with a grinned. Distracted by my own joke, he reached his arm out and punched me right in the nose. My head snapped back, but I didn't stumble.

I felt a little bit of blood trickle out, and I wiped it away.

"You really like to punch me in the nose, don't you?" I asked coolly.

This meant war. 

**A/N: Sorry, it may have been boring, but it's a filler before the drama!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I am doing my best to update faster! So here I go trying, sorry the last chapter was kind of dragging. I'll probably go through and edit later on! I'm really low on reviews. ****Please review, otherwise I may have to consider putting off this story for a while because I don't know if anybody is really reading it anymore. ****So review! Thanks to those of you who do! I own nothing.**

**Remi's POV**

I plucked away at my newly—yet old?—acquired guitar on one of the couches in the Dhampir's commons Lounge. One of the Dhampirs boys on the floor below was selling his old acoustic guitar because he had just gotten a new one for his band—The Eternal Fight. I'd had it for a week and a half now, and he had given me a sheet of all the chords. I could play a few chords; I hadn't gained the skill to actually play a song yet.

I hummed as each chord was strum in a row, repetition was all it took.

"You're getting pretty good," a deep voice chuckled.

I looked up to see Uri Gavlik, the Dhampir boy who gave me the guitar, standing in the doorway with his guitar. He was quite tall, about 6'3'', and very cute if I say so. He looked a bit like Christian, only bulkier and a lot less sarcastic. He was a really open and honest. Uri was actually becoming a really close friend. Like me, he had no parents around either. His band was an all-acoustic and soft Indie style.

Uri was really great at fighting; he was my new training partner after the whole Alek incident. Alek hasn't tried anything in the past week, but it's only soon enough he will. I still had yet to create a payback plan too.

"Thanks, nothing like you though," I laughed as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Don't worry, one day, I assure you, you'll be at least a little bit close to my skill lever. Though never on the same level," he teased.

"Hey!" I protested and shoved his arm.

"I'm kidding, you'll probably be playing better than me in a month," Uri said honestly.

"I doubt it, you're amazing," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, you've got a natural talent," he insisted. I just shook my head and he dropped it. He began to play out a song and I hummed along, knowing the general melody. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch.

**Adrian's POV**

I was going to see her again; I was going to hold her again. I was screaming that in joy as I practically ran off the plane onto the St. Basil's campus.

I was going to surprise Remi by showing up early. I figured at this time she'd be in her dorm room so I headed to her dorm. I walked into the cafeteria and through the doors that lead to the dorms.

I paused and moved back behind the wall a little to survey the seen. It was a Dhampir boy sitting on the couch with Remi.

"I'm kidding, you'll probably be playing better than me in a month," the boy said. He was flirting with her and I didn't like it at all.

"I doubt it, you're amazing," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, you've got a natural talent," he insisted. She just shook my head and he dropped it. He began to play out a song and she hummed along. She closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch.

I stood there, fighting off anger, wondering why Remi couldn't feel me in the room. So I knocked on the wall and made myself visible.

Remi's eyes open and a wide grin spread out on her face. She moved the guitar she had on her lap to the couch and ran to me. I enveloped her in a hug and I breathed in her scent.

"Adrian, oh, you're early. How I missed you," she babbled.

"I wanted to surprise you," I smiled into her hair.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you around Rems," the boy said, awkwardly shuffling his feet as he stood up to go.

"Oh, alright, you'll have to teach me a song next time Uri. You promise?" Remi inquired.

"Of course, anything," he glanced at me with a little bit a distaste, well a lot. Granted, I was probably giving off the same look.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov, Remi's boyfriend," I introduced myself, giving out my hand to shake.

"Uri Gavlik, Remi's right hand man," he smiled at me challengingly, and shook my hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you," I lied. I didn't like him and he didn't like me.

"Likewise," Uri shrugged and walked off.

Remi, completely oblivious to everything, wrapped her arms around me.

"You're here early," she grinned up at me.

"I wanted to surprise you," I placed both my hands on the side of her face.

"Well you did," she kissed me and started pulling me up a set of stairs.

"So you're learning the guitar?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it seemed like fun so Uri offered to sell me his old one and teach me for free," she bubbled with excitement. I held back a grimace.

"Don't you get a feeling that Uri wants more than that?" I asked her honestly as she opened the door to what I assumed was her dorm room. As soon as I walked in, I knew it was. There were pictures of Dimitri's family and who I assumed was Viktoria on one side, and some similar pictures, plus pictures including me, Tally, baby Olivia, all of her friends, Rose, the gang, and one picture of a young Remi—possibly 8—with her dad and Evelyn in front of the Eiffel Tower. I had seen other pictures of her Dad and Evelyn but never this one.

"It was at the house in Nevada in a dresser drawer, I had Lissa pull some strings to get the rest of the stuff I wanted out of there. And no, Uri just wants to be my friend, he just had a pretty crazy break up with this psycho freshman Dhampir girl. Why he even dated a freshman is beyond me," she rambled off as she put her guitar in a case and put it in the corner of the room.

"Rem, you do remember that we are six years apart? When you were a freshman I had already been graduated for two years," I sighed, a little frustrated for some unknown.

"But I wasn't 14 when you started to date me," she chuckled and stood in front of me.

"Two years added on doesn't make it any much different," I commented.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked me, her eyebrows furrowed. I know she could feel my emotions radiating through the bond and the bit of darkness.

"Yeah, just a little tired and I had to heal some guardians that came back from a mission," I shrugged.

"I felt it when you did; I was in the middle of combat training. Alek got a good kick to my ribs in that moment, the bastard has been so smug since then," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No worries, I'll get him back good," she brushed it off and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I automatically pulled her towards me.

"I've missed you," she whispered into my chest.

"I've missed you too," I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and my lips met hers. It didn't take too long for things to get heated.

"We should go to your room, Vika could arrive anytime, and I would rather not scar my cousin for life," she giggled.

"That sounds like an excellent, well thought plan," I agreed and lead her to my room.

I laid there thinking to myself, absentmindedly stroking Remi's hair as she slept with her head on my chest. Her smooth legs intertwined with mine. Her soft skin against mine, warm and comforting, but my thoughts were troubled.

What was I doing to this girl? She's young; I robbed her of a normal teenage life. I rubbed my hand roughly across my face. What had caused this to come one?

Oh, yeah, Isi.

_3 Days Earlier…_

"_Adie, can I talk to you?" Isi came into my view as I was getting coffee for Lissa and me for a long night of documents and paper work to go through. _

"_I'm kind of busy," I sounded a bit rude, but I didn't like the way she had started to brush up against my arm. _

"_It's about Remi," she said quickly. _

"_What about her?" she had my attention now. _

"_She's young, so I can't blame her, but she isn't focused. I have a feeling that you're the distraction," Isi told me._

"_What are you prattling on about, Isi?" I growled, "Remi is doing fine."_

"_Sorry, I meant to say she has a lot on her plate. The pressure of keeping you safe from a distance and trying to get top marks to be your guardian must be hard for her. Not to mention, the probable fact that when she graduates Logan Tarus is going to make her immortal," Isi smiled coyly. _

"_Logan Tarus is dead, Remi killed him," I reminded her with a sneer. _

"_Are you sure? Ask her, you'll know if she's lying. She's young so she doesn't know what to do, how do you think she got out of a house full of Strigoi alive with both a pregnant girl and a princess? You expect her to be good enough to get rid of all those Strigoi by herself? I think you need to consider that you need to let her focus to be good enough to get rid of Logan before he turns her. Don't believe me; ask her about Logan, you'll know if she's lying. Maybe she'll be mature enough to tell you the truth finally," Isi gave a whole speech and just walked away._

_I shook my head in disgust and got back to my task of getting coffee. _

**Back to Present**

"Babe…" I felt a finger poke my face. I opened my eyes to see Remi's turquoise ones in the dark, thanks to the blackout curtain in the room. "I'm getting these weird emotions from you."

"Remi, I need you to answer me honestly," I whispered hesitantly and intertwined my hand in hers.

"I'll answer anything you ask me," she propped her head up on her elbow.

"I need to know, is Logan really dead or not?" I asked her quietly and carefully. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He is dead," she answered but her voice seemed weird.

"Dead does not count as undead," I added stiffly. I searched her aura.

"What brought this on?" she asked, her voice raising a little, "Because I don't really want to talk about it."

"Somebody may have told me that Logan was Strigoi and that he was planning to turn you into one too after graduation," I snapped, I didn't know why I was angry.

"Why are you being this way?" she gestured grandly with her hand and turned on the bedside lamp.

"I am not acting anyway, just answer the question again," I argued. She sat up quickly and turned her back to me in silence. "Oh, the silent treatment, very mature."

I saw that she put her head in her hands and her body was trembling.

"Are you crying?" I asked her incredulously.

"No, I'm refraining from punching you in your pretty boy face," she snapped but her voice was thick, I knew she was crying.

"Why can't you just give me a straight up answer instead of evading it like a lying child?" I reached out to touch her shoulder to make her face me.

She jumped up and cringed away from my hand.

"Stop implying that I'm acting like a child," she shouted.

"Do you see yourself?" I retaliated, "Just answer the God damn question!"

"Okay! Logan's not dead! He's a Strigoi! Is that what you want to hear? Huh? I didn't tell you because I don't like to talk about it, I'm the reason he's Strigoi, okay!" she threw on her clothes.

"What are you going to be doing about it though?"

"I don't know! I haven't been able to beat him in the past," she growled in frustration.

"Well don't expect me to stake him with a charmed stake," I told her coldly.

"Do you even think I would let you be anywhere near a Strigoi?" she seemed shock.

"I can hold up on my own," I protested.

"Adrian, you don't have defensive magic!" she gritted her teeth.

"You get beaten the shit out of all the time, how did you really get that scar?" I argued and put my boxers on. She stomped up to me and slapped me across the face.

"You have no right to talk to me like this!" she shoved me back as I held my cheek in my hand, she hit me, I can't believe she hit me.

"I just wanted the truth, but you had to hide your mistakes like a toddler who broke something," I got in her face. "Do you still have feelings for Logan?"

"NO! And stop referring to me as a child!"

"Stop acting like one!"

"If I'm such a child, stop fucking me!" she snapped, "And if you can even think I still have feelings for Logan, you're crazy. It's called trust."

"How can I trust you now that you lied to me?" I shouted.

"Because you love me, and I have my reasons to not tell you something's," her voice was getting high pitched and she was gesturing wildly.

"What happened to telling each other everything?"

"My past was dark okay, I'm trying to escape it," tears of anger ran down her face.

"Running away? That's going to solve it," I snorted.

"You're not being very mature either," she commented.

"Maybe you should date somebody your own age, you need to grow up," I stated.

"Maybe you should date Isi than because she's the one who put this in your head," she growled.

"How did you… you went into my head?"

"Yeah, because I could feel it tug on mine. You do know she wants this to happen right? She put it in your head so we would break up!"

"Maybe she has the right idea, you have to finish school, be a teenager for a while," I said quietly.

A look of utter shock and silence took over Remi.

"It's a little late for that now," Remi whispered and ducked her head down.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," I said the words and my heart broke at the same time. I could see it now, her being distracted and getting killed because of me.

She looked up with the most heartbroken expression, her eyes wide and wet. She ran past me and slammed the door behind her.

I began to cry and I raided my luggage of the alcohol and drank away any feeling I had. Not really realizing that it'd affect Remi.

I passed out in a drunken stupor.

I woke up to a foot sharply jabbing me in the ribcage. I opened my eyes to see I was on the floor and the person jabbing me was Viktoria Belikov.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out, my mouth felt fuzzy.

"I want you gone from this campus as soon as possible you son of a bitch," Viktoria spat at me.

Everything from last night came back to me.

Oh, God. I felt empty.

"Get sober too you asshole," she growled and yanked me up. "Now I have to go help my cousin who is stuck in her bed with your hangover, and a shattered heart. I hope Dimitri kicks your ass."

Remi, oh, Remi. I'm so sorry.

**A/N: Sorry the argument seems like crap to me, but I had to tie in multiple things to find a reason to fight for them and split them up. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! I swear these chapters will get better!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: All of you people are freaking out a little! Something just has to twist the plot, it can't be all hunky-dory! Just stick with me and you'll eventually get the outcome you'll want! :D So keep on reading! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciated it! I own nothing! Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Uri's POV**

"Remi," I called out to her in the gym. No response, just the sound of her hitting the punching bag. "Remi!" I shouted louder. No response, again.

It was nearing midnight (Moroi Time) and she should be in bed.

I walked up to her and held the punching bag so she would see me.

When she glanced my direction she just looked back at the punching bag and kept punching.

"You need to go to sleep," I told her, the bags under her eyes were getting worse.

"I'm fine," she grunted as she punched the bag harder.

"I'm not asking you too, I'm telling you. Vika told me to get you anyway," I pulled her arms to her side. She didn't fight me, but I could tell she was annoyed.

"She worries too much," she commented.

"Everybody worries about you right now, that light in your eyes when I first met you is gone. You're a shell of the woman I know you are. We just want you back," I admitted.

"I haven't gone anywhere," she muttered.

"Oh, really, when was the last time you touched a piano, your guitar, or your iPod? Does that sound normal to you?" I shook her a little.

"I've been busy," she shrugged.

"You used to listen to music when you trained, you can't say you've been too busy to listen to music at least," I argued.

"Why does it matter?" she growled.

"Because you haven't smiled once in two weeks, you cried for a day, and then you turned stone cold," I said desperately.

"Stone cold, huh?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what is it going to take for you to get over Adrian?" I got frustrated.

She locked up and then ripped herself out of my grasp. I could see her trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Don't say his name, ever, I don't want to hear his name," she hissed.

I didn't listen to her.

"Get over Adrian, Rem, he's an asshole," I grunted.

"Stop saying his name," her voice rose.

"How is not saying his name helping you? Maybe you need to get used to the fact Adrian isn't with you anymore. Fuck Adrian for leaving you, because it is the stupidest mistake he'll make in his life. So, Adrian Adrian Adrian Adrian, he doesn't matter!" I shouted. Next thing I know she shoved me to the ground.

"I'm in pain, okay? Is that what you want to hear, Uri? He broke me, alright? I don't think I can ever be fixed, I'm sorry," she broke down, her voice shaking.

"You don't need to be fixed! You just need to be loved and you have to be happy!" I fought her. I got up and pushed her.

"How can I be?" she pushed me back.

"Be strong," I snapped, "Stop acting like an average teenage girl. You are an independent woman."

"You sound stupid, do you know that?" she laughed dryly.

"But I mean it," I growled and knocked her onto her back because was aiming to run away. I pinned her there as she struggled.

"Look I get it, he left you, and you're heartbroken. But that doesn't give you reason to miserable, you have all of your friends here, and me," I reminded her.

"What if I want to wallow in my own self-pity?" she protested.

"I'm not going to let you," I stated.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked me a bit sharply.

"Because, I think I'm falling in love with you," I confessed and kissed her.

She didn't move for a second but then she shoved me away. I didn't know why but I saw the tears start to stream down my face and the conflict in her eyes.

"Uri, I think you're an amazing guy, but it's too soon and I might never be over him, so I just can't," she choked out and ran out of the gym.

"Remi, wait!" I called out after her, but she didn't stop.

I had messed up big time.

**REMI'S POV**

"Because, I think I'm falling in love with you," Uri confessed and kissed me.

I blanked for a second and then shoved him off of me. He seemed a little confused. Tears relentlessly began to flow down my face. I was beginning to get confused.

"Uri, I think you're an amazing guy, but it's too soon and I might never be over him, so I just can't," I choked out and ran out.

"Remi, wait!" He called out to me, but no way was I going to stop.

I violently wiped away my tears as I ran blindly across the campus, no direction to my running.

I sank down onto the grass behind a tree and rested my back on the tree. The day was particular darker, heavy clouds hung over my head. A big storm threatening with the gusts of wind making my hair get stuck to my face. The storm began above me with a crack of thunder and it began to pour.

I looked up and let the tears I had been holding back go.

"Oh, Adrian," I blubbered like a baby. My heart was hearting more than it had when he had left. I had blocked all until now. Having Uri kiss me brought back Adrian. I wanted Adrian to be smiling at me, to tell me I was doing great, and that he loved me. But Adrian was gone forever.

Sure, I'd probably see him again, but he'd never be mine again, and I'd never be his. Now there was this gaping hole in my chest. Is this how Rose felt when Dimki had rejected her all those times? How did she cope?

I was being punished by God for all the wrong things I have done—stealing those cars in Vegas, that Fake ID and counting cards, having sex out of wedlock, and killing.

"I'm sorry;" I cried out, "Forgive me."

The storm began to get more severe and I jogged back to the dorms.

The Dorm Matron was not happy to see me coming in late, and sopping wet. But I could see the pity in her eyes as she saw my puffy eyes and the pain that was probably in them too, so I didn't get detention.

I tried to sneak into my room without waking up Vika, but she was waiting up for me on my bed.

"Uri told me what happened between you two," she spoke up as soon as I walked in.

I didn't say anything as I walked into the bathroom and started the bath.

"I hope him kissing you didn't ruin your friendship with him, because he's a sweet guy who wants to help you," she added. I walked back into the main part of the room. "I know it's too soon for you Rem, but I think maybe in a month or so, you should consider Uri as more than a friend."

"I don't really want to think about that right now," I murmured.

"I know, Rem. I just want to see you return to normal, we all do. I'm going to try and get some sleep. You should too after your bath," Vika yawned and climbed under her covers.

"Good night Vika," I said quietly.

"Good night Rem, I love you Cousin," she responded half out already.

"I love you too Vika," I murmured. My words were followed with a crack of thunder.

As I lay in the tub, I heard the sounds of the rain hitting the roof of the dorm, and coming against the side of the dorm.

I let my head dip below the surface into a comforting silence.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

There was a knock on my door as I was eating my lunch. I got up slowly and pushed away any hint of my pain and sorrow—or how lonely I was.

I swung open my door to see Isi leaning against the doorframe wearing clothing that barely covered what she needed to cover.

"Hey Adie," she greeted me in a low voice.

"Hello Isi, what can I help you with?" I sighed, I felt like she had ruined my life.

"The question is what I can help you with," she licked her lips and strode into my apartment without asking, "You're just so lonely Adie."

"Can you go? I need to wo…" I started to say but was silenced when she attached her lips to mine. I don't know if it was because I was lonely, or I deluded myself to believe she was Remi—or a mixture of both. I distantly became aware I was kissing her back.

In the back of my mind, I was apologizing to Remi. I hoped she was doing okay.

"Oh, Adie, it's been a long time," Isi giggled and put her hands in a place I shouldn't have allowed them to be—but then I deluded myself to think it was Remi.

All I felt was guilt though, I knew it wasn't her.

I really was beginning to regret it all.

**A/N: What do you think? It's a little risky I know, but it's got to be interesting in some way. Please REVIEW! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well folks, I'll be having more time on my hands. I graduated, but I am now working full time! I will do my best to update! I know everybody is not so happy with me right now, and that it could be dragging out but work with me, putting my thought process into words is difficult as it is, and I just see things a certain way. I don't like to leave things out when I write stories, and I feel like a terrible writer when I do. So please enjoy this, REVIEW! I own nothing! The image for these new covers I found on Google linked to 2011/11/15/girl-in-rain/ I do not own it!**

**Remi's POV**

The sun was just beginning to set on the beach and I could feel his eyes on me. I resisted the urge to stare at him. It had been two months. We were brought together today by Abe and Janine's long awaited marriage.

I had come to realize that what he did was for me, and that he was looking out for me. I had seen that at moments I could have handled things a little bit and so could have he. Yet, I forgave him, I love him, and I always would. My heart ached a little because I wanted him to hug me close and tell me he loved me, and that we could be together again.

I knew that wasn't the case, I had to finish school. I had to be eighteen. I had to live my life a little more, even if it meant not being with him. I still wore the "A" necklace, even though there was no spirit left to it. He's going to be a part of me even if we don't get back together.

The processional music began; it was the cover of "Love Me Tender" by Sara Bareilles.

We all were mesmerized as Rose walked down the aisle as her mother's maid of honor. She was in a blood red, knee length, strapless dress that was fitted all the way down to her hips but then ballooned out past her hips. Not a minute later The Janine Hathaway came walking down the aisle, looking stunning in a flowing white dress, A DRESS! We all stood and watched on in amazement. She was beautiful.

She reached her hand out to Abe's awaiting hand and blushed, she blushed! They turned to the minister and he told us we could sit.

"We gather here today…" the minister began the ceremony and I focused on the way Abe and Janine looked at each other. They have been waiting for this moment for 19 years. To be apart for so long gave me hope that one day that could be Adrian and me, but I tried not to let that get the best of me.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked. Dimitri—who was Abe's best man—gave Abe, Janine's ring. Rose handed Janine, Abe's.

The exchanging of rings went by quickly and I started to tear up as I watched the way they looked at each other. I gave a quick glance to look at Adrian, only to lock eyes with him. The bond pulled at the back of my mind, but I pushed it away. I had been getting good at blocking it since we broke up.

His emerald eyes looked me over and he gave me a friendly smile, and a small wave. I smiled back and waved a little. I wasn't going to deny I was happy to see him. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't want to share a slow dance with him tonight at the reception—for it being a Dhampir and Moroi wedding, there was quite a turn out, this goes to show that the times are changing.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ibrahim Mazur, you may now kiss your bride," the minister's voice rang out. I jerked my gaze from Adrian to see them kiss passionately and see Rose pretend to gag. We all stood up and clapped as the recessional began. Abe and Janine ran hand in hand back down the aisle with hug smiles on their face. I smiled for them, they were meant to be. They deserved one another.

All of us filed out to go to the tent for cocktail hour. Jill, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, and I stuck together.

"It was so beautiful!" Lissa gushed clinging on to Christian, he smiled at her.

"You'll have your day soon," Christian kissed the top of her head.

I smiled, remembering New Year's Eve.

**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" all of us shouted. _

_I pulled a confetti popper at Adrian as he opened a bottle of champagne and sprayed some on me. I squealed and he pulled me in for a kiss. I grinned against his lips and kissed him back. _

_I heard Lissa gasp from across the room. We broke apart to see Christian on one knee and Lissa covering her mouth with her hand. Tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Vasilissa Rhea Dragomir, will you do me the greatest honor and make me the luckiest man alive by marrying me?" he asked her and opened a little black velvet box with a very expensive ring in it. _

"_Yes, YES!" she cried out and attacked him with a hug. _

_We all cheered and whistled. Adrian wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I thought "Someday that could be us."_

**PRESENT**

"Hey, Rem, ready?" Jill touched my shoulder gently, bringing me out of my memory.

"Yeah, let's go get something to drink," I linked my arm through hers.

We all went to the bar at the tent. The line wasn't very long because waiters were carrying glasses of champagne and wine, as well as beer. But if you wanted anything else you had to go to the bar. Everybody got their drinks before mine.

"Can I have a Mike's Hard Pomegranate, please?" I fluttered my eyelashes at the male bartender, hoping he wouldn't ask for my ID. My flirting worked and he handed it right over. I heard a familiar chuckle next to me.

I looked to see Adrian grinning at me.

"Poor man," he murmured and shook his head. I smirked and took a drink.

"I'll take a Martini," Adrian told the bartender.

"Coming right up," he responded.

"So how have you been?" Adrian inquired.

"Pretty good, I'm top of the class," I mused. He took a sip of his drink and motioned for us to walk.

"That's good to hear, anything else?" he wondered, looking up at the almost gone sun across the ocean.

"I can play the guitar pretty well now, Uri has been a great teacher," I shrugged.

Adrian tensed a little, and sipped his martini.

"Maybe sometime you could play for me," Adrian suggested.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Look, Rem, I'm sorry for the note we left off on. I could have handled it a little better," he apologized.

"It's okay, really, I forgive you. You're doing this for me, I understand. Thank you," I touched his arm, a tingly sensation spread up my arm. I was very attracted to him, especially with his button down un-tucked, his tie loose, and khaki's. His hair the usual mess.

"Someday Rem, we can get back to how it was, only better," he whispered and pulled me in with one arm.

"My eighteenth birthday?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise I will wait for you."

My breath caught.

"I'll wait too, you're the only man for me," I admitted.

"Remi, do whatever. Date if you'd like, you've really only been with me. Try it out," his voice was pained, but I knew he was speaking from the heart.

"We'll see," I burrowed into his side.

"Shall we get back?" he sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

When we got back the waiters were walking around with trays of finger foods.

As the night progressed the party got even better, and there was intense air around me and Adrian.

He asked me to dance a slow dance and I felt like I was on a cloud.

It reminded me of the crush I had on him as a pre-teen. I had dreamed of this and more, which had occurred many times.

Soon the night (technically morning for us vampires) had to come to an end and we bided Abe and Janine goodbye for their Honeymoon.

"I'll walk you back to your room," Adrian offered.

"Thanks," I had a hotel room to myself because we all know what the couples would get up to, and Jill had to trained Guardian's in her room.

We walked in a comfortable silence to my room.

"It was great to see you again, Rem," Adrian spoke up as we approached my door. I pulled my key out of my little purse.

"Good night, Adrian," I said reluctantly. I didn't want the night to end. I had missed him so much.

"Good Night, Rem, it really was good to see you," he said quietly and caressed my cheek. Energy zinged through my body. His lips crashed onto mine and he pulled me against him. I didn't even think about the shock of it, I just kissed him right back.

He took the key from my hand and opened my door. I pulled him in with me, he pushed me against the door to shut it and pinned me there.

His lips trailed to my jaw line and to my neck. I shivered. He then made it up to my ear, he nipped at me ear lobe and I moaned. I trailed my lower lip over his ear and he shuddered. I yanked off his tie, and tore of his shirt.

My hands roamed his bare chest and reveled in the heat. He reached to the back of my sundress and unzipped it so it just fell to the floor; he quickly tore away my strapless bra, and pressed our bodies together. He lifted me up so my legs wrapped my legs around his waist. He set me on the bed and kissed his way down my stomach.

I couldn't decide if I would come to regret this tomorrow, all I knew it that I need him, I wanted him, and that was all that mattered.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" he asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, more than," I gasped out.

I pulled him back to me.

"I will always love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you always too," I whispered back and kissed him deeply.

Soon nothing was left on our bodies, and we connected. Fitting just as perfectly as before, like the pieces of a puzzle. I felt more complete, and all my cares went away.

It was just Adrian, all about Adrian. I was going to love him till the day I died.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this less dragged out? REVIEW! PLEASE, give me your thoughts! Any improvements you think necessary? Or is it any good? Thank you for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been on vacation and working. I had most of a chapter typed up but my little sister shut down the computer without saving my document! Ugg! So I have to start over. I hope you enjoy! I own nothing! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Remi's POV**

I stirred awake, feeling warm arms around me. I smiled to myself and peeked one eye open to see Adrian still sleeping, so peaceful and boyish. I reached my hand out to push back his messy hair. I had missed him so much. I snuggled into him, relishing the way his bare skin felt on mine.

He responded in his sleep by holding me tighter. I soon fell back asleep only to be awoken by loud knocking on the hotel room door.

We both shot up.

"Who the hell is that?" Adrian wondered, rolling out of bed putting on his pants. I put on my bra and underwear and grabbed Adrian's button down shirt because I didn't really want to put my dress back on or go searching through my duffle bag.

We opened the door to find Dimki looking dumbfounded at us.

"Hey Dimki," I greeted him sheepishly, my face flushing. Soon his eyes grew darker and his jaw set.

"What is he doing here?" Dimki asked in a seething tone.

"He walked me back to my room last night, and we kind of just lost track of time and passed out," I lied partially.

"And apparently you lost track of your clothes too," Dimki responded dryly, "I want to have a word with you both later. Remi, Rose and I will talk to you over dinner. Ivashkov, I will seek you out in the dead of the night."

Dimitri walked away briskly, and Adrian and I were slightly weary.

"Well, I should get back to my room. Would you mind joining me for lunch?" he inquired, leading me back into my room.

"Sure, that'd be wonderful; maybe we could go tour Italy?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll pick you up in about an hour, we'll get on a moped and scooter around," he smirked.

"So you need your shirt back?" I wondered.

"Yes, unfortunately, it looks much better on you," he said seriously. I smirked and slowly took it off, his eyes darkened with lust, but he shook his head to stay away.

I was a little hurt on the inside, but we weren't together anymore.

He kissed my cheek and quickly rushed out the door.

I leaned against the back of the door to shut it and slid down. I put my head in my hands and let out a hysterical giggle. I looked up to the ceiling and shook my head. What had I just done to myself? I was weak when it came to that man, we just had a nice casual—sort of—bang. Did I really just use the word bang? I was losing it.

I sighed and padded into the bathroom to take a shower, and to hopefully calm down from last night.

True to his word, Adrian knocked on my door an hour later. I opened it up to see him in his jeans, striped light blue a button down, and a pair of his fancy male shoes.

He looked me up and down, taking in the dark washed skinny jeans, my cream colored form fit top with a brown belt, and my knee high brown leather boots. He started to reach his hand out to my hair to play with the long curl but quickly jerked his hand back.

"You look beautiful as always," he smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"Thanks, you look dashing as always," I smiled back and grabbed my purse.

"You're so kind," he chuckled and touched the small of my back as I walked out. He shut the door behind me.

"Let's hit the town," I breezed.

"I hope the town is prepared," Adrian grinned and motioned to the moped he had procured.

"I thought you were joking," I burst out laughing.

"We have to travel Italy like true Italians," Adrian teased, "Now get on."

"Don't be so pushy," I teased him and slung my purse around my body. I hopped on and he sat in front of me.

"Hold on tight," he said.

"It's a moped Adrian, not a crotch rocket," I giggled, but held on anyway.

"Off we go," he shouted jovially. 

"Remi, how could you do this to yourself?" Dimki questioned me desperately.

"I get why Adrian broke up with me, I'm okay with it. Yes it hurts, but once December rolls around Adrian and I can be together again. Until then I can focus on being a guardian! And last night was just one last hurrah with him. I'll be fine," I explained.

"Nice way to put it," Rose laughed and hugged me.

"Well I should get going, the plane is waiting for me," I sighed and hugged them. I'd see them in two months for my final field exam and graduation.

"Have a safe trip," they said. I waved and got on the elevator with my suitcase. I got down to the lobby to see Adrian waiting on a couch.

"Hey," I said and he stood up.

"Hey," he smiled and walked over to me, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"It'll be for a while, won't it?" I wondered quietly.

"I'll be there to see you graduate," he offered with a smile and grabbed my hand.

"You will?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world to see my girl graduate top of her class," Adrian grinned.

"You're sweet," I laughed.

His eyes grew serious as they stared into mine.

"I'm going to miss you," he confessed.

"I'll miss you too," I sighed, "But it's what we're going to have to deal with till December 18th."

"Look who's the sensible one now," Adrian chuckled.

"I just get the reason why we can't be together for a while. I have a lot of stuff to deal with in my life. This summer I'm setting out after Logan so I can find him before he finds me. I don't need to bring you down with me," I admitted.

"You have to promise me you'll be careful," Adrian sighed.

"I will, and you try to stay safe. Something doesn't feel right at court; McKenna seems to think so," I advised him.

"Noted," he seemed confused.

"Well I have a private jet to catch," I scratched my head

"I'll see you around," he said a bit awkwardly. I shifted my weight. I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, Adrian," I whispered and walked out.

"_The hope is fading from my lips, when I kiss you with goodbye. Now when you let go of our last embrace, please don't look me in the eye. Secrets out, that I just might care about you. You broke me, you're leaving. There's nothing I can do, I'll find a way to close the door. I want to say so much more but I found you once, you're lost again. Two thousand miles took what could have been. I don't want to, won't let myself, I have to realize." _I sang and strummed on my guitar. "_This might be, this could be, This is goodbye. This is goodbye. The smile fate was wearing, slowly dies. Minutes turn to months, Silence of the phone just mocks my cry. When I see that you've moved on. Secrets out that I did care about you. You broke me, you left me. There was nothing I could do."_

It wasn't entirely accurate but it worked somewhat.

"_I'll find a way to close the door, I want to say so much more but I found you once, you're lost again. Two thousand miles took what could have been. I don't want to, won't let myself, I have to realize. This might be, this could be, this is goodbye. Do I ever cross your mind? Cause you're on mine all the time. I can't believe how unfair life is sometimes. Find a way to close the door, and be okay with nothing more but found you once, you're lost again. Two thousand miles took what could have been. I don't want to, won't let myself, I have to realize. This might be, this could be, this is goodbye, this is goodbye. The hope is fading from my lips." _

I hit the last chord and was shocked when someone spoke.

"That sounded beautiful," Uri said from the doorway. I didn't realize I had left my door open.

"Thanks, I was inspired. It was a Ke$ha original, not many people know it since it's not pop or about partying," I told him.

"Can I come in?" he wondered.

"Of course, have a seat," I motioned to the room. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Did something happen this weekend?" Uri asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered, unconsciously plucking on the strings.

"The song," Uri answered.

"Why would it matter?" I countered.

"Was he there?" Uri muttered.

"Yes, Adrian was there," I sighed. Uri was still trying to go after me, and I felt bad for not reciprocating his feelings the same. He was a best guy friend.

"How did that work out?"

"It was fine, we're friends. I understand why we're not together. We had a few drinks and danced," I shrugged.

"I still think he's dumb to not be with you," Uri snorted.

"Uri, listen, I have demons from my past. This summer I'm going to be tracking down my friend who got turned Strigoi. I have had some things happen to me that I have to concur this summer before I can put myself back into a relationship with anybody. Adrian promised me he'd wait for my 18th birthday, that's dedication," I admitted.

"What if you don't want to be with him then? What if you like someone else?" Uri argued.

"Someone like you, Uri? I get that you like me, I'm flattered, really. But there's a lot of things I have to go through, I'm a mess. I had sex with Adrian this weekend; you're not going to want to be with me after I've been through with that. I'm not the sweet girl you think I am," I rubbed my face vigorously.

"Why did you feel it necessary to tell me that?" Uri sounded disgusted.

"Because you won't want me anymore, go after another more deserving girl," I explained.

"But I only want you, no matter the baggage," he said seriously.

Oh, brother. I stared down at my guitar. I was in a rock and a hard place.

I loved Adrian, but Uri couldn't seem to see that.

**A/N: Took me awhile, kinda got stuck! Glad to get a chapter out! Now off to work! Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know the last couple of chapters have been slow and I have been trying to make them speed up again. So here is your next chapter, I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW! It's also my boyfriend's 18****th**** Birthday! An update for him! Yay! Granted he won't probably like some of the situations! :D Happy Birthday Hun!**

**Remi's POV**

**3 Months Later**

I hoisted her into the tree; it was the only thing I could think of to keep her safe. I watched her disappear into the tree, the last I saw was a flash of brunette hair secured into a low ponytail. I moved three trees over so it wouldn't be obvious as to which tree she was in.

I soon heard a twig snap, and there stood four of them, completely surrounding me.

"Bring it," I whispered. They looked a bit confused as to where I had hid her, but that gave me the advantage. I punched one of them in the shoulder and another got me in the side. I bit back a grunt and swung myself up onto a tree branch. I kicked one in the chest and landed on them, quickly staking it. Another side tackled me, and I quickly kicked it over. Not even taking time to think, I staked it. I shot up and saw the last two heading towards the tree she was hiding in.

I scrambled over and shoved in between them. I let myself take in darkness and my mind was set on keeping her safe.

They both went for me at the same time and I hoped up into the tree. They crashed into each other; both looked pissed at one another. They both began to climb in the tree. One mistakenly leaving their chest wide open, I dove down and took it out. I began to notice my ragged breathing and the last one climbing towards her. I jumped back into the tree and pulled on its legs. It grunted and clung to a branch to stay balanced. I yanked again and it fell onto my level of branch. I shoved my stake down, and it fell onto the ground dead.

"It's alright now," I told her quietly, catching my breath, "Take my hand."

She nervously glanced around but took my hand.

"We've got to run now to get to the wards, do you understand? If another Strigoi comes out, stay behind me and find a place to hide." I told her gently. She nodded shakily. "Okay, run!"

We took off over the rough terrain. She tripped and stumbled a few times, almost taking me a couple times down with her. I kept strong, my legs pumping, practically carrying her weight. We were almost safe when the leader stopped me right in my path, knocking me over. The leader stepped towards my charge and I pulled her behind me. I kicked his knee, but he barely moved. I stood up and motioned for my charge to hide.

The leader didn't go after her because he would get her if he got through me.

He began to circle me, his eyes watching my every move. We began a deadly dance. He was the first to lash out and I deflected him. While deflecting, his knee jabbed into my rib cage. I grunted, but elbowed him in the jaw. He barely blinked an eye and tackled me to the ground. I curled my knees up to put a barrier between us. I wiggled my feet to be able to push him away by his chest. He flew onto his back and I dove on top of him. I was about to stake him when I was yanked of him. Without thinking I spun, kicked them in the knee, and staked them.

The remaining one looked stunned. It was my turn to start the offensive. Feigning to the left when I really struck right, I grabbed his arm that was reaching for me and flipped him onto his back. With the wind knocked out of him, I staked him. I called out to my charge and wasted no time to get into the wards with her.

I was met with bright lights, and lots of clapping. A whole stadium of people, cheering, was it bad that I kind of felt like I went through the Hunger Games?

But relief washed over me, I passed, and without a scratch on my "charge". Guardian Sanchez smiled and hugged me, very un-guardian like, but I think it was because I had done a good job being her "guardian".

The whole time in the course, I had imagined Guardian Sanchez as McKenna, the brunette waves that were not chopped off like most female guardians reminded me of McKenna's.

We made our way back to the back room where a lot of the other novices were chilling, some mending to their injuries. I had been the last one to go. They all stared at me in a bit of admiration, well accept Alek, he looked a little peeved.

I was then attack hugged by Vika who was squealing.

"That was amazing!" Vika shouted in my ear.

I flinched and realized that my ribs were bruised or mildly cracked. Vika didn't take notice and jumped away.

"Thanks, I wish I could have seen you," I told her, making my excitement get rid of the pain.

"I did pretty good, but not as good as you. My charge was grabbed once," Vika sighed.

"Hey, that's not bad, and I'm not that good, I bet some other people had there charge away from the Strigoi too," I patted her shoulder.

"Rem, you were the only one," Vika said seriously.

I looked at her surprised.

"Whatever, I just did my best and besides I have the side effects of spirit to wear off, so that's where my darkness is channeled," I didn't want to be stuck up. I knew I had the advantage of darkness, even though most of the time darkness was not helpful, but with fighting it is.

"You're so stubborn," Vika scoffed pulling me over to Uri and Nikola. I smiled when Vika kissed Niko—as I liked to call him—because they were so cute together and he had wanted to date her since childhood.

Uri pulled me into his arms; I winced when he squeezed me.

"Sorry, did you hurt something?" he asked me, kissing my forehead.

"Nothing besides the normal," I shrugged it off and snuggled into his hug. Uri and I weren't really official boyfriend/girlfriend. We were a couple of sorts, but more of a fling. I made him realize that he was going to get a charge somewhere far from me and he's not going to want to deal with that and a relationship. It was too much for the both of us, and the fact I think he knew I was going to be around Adrian. I was either going to be his Guardian, Christian's, or one of Lissa's Royal Guard members.

"Alright, everybody listen up! All of you go back to your dorms, get ready for the graduation ceremony, and report to the Auditorium. Girls you only have two hours, try and be on time," Guardian Sidorov called out. All the novices laughed and headed back to our dorms.

"Remi, can I have a word with you?" Guardian Sidorov called out to me. Uri and I moved towards him, "Alone." He added.

Uri kissed me chastely and jogged of to catch up to Vika and Niko.

"That was impressive out there Remi, never did you waver, even when somebody attacked you while fighting me. Not to mention, hiding Guardian Sanchez in a tree. I am amazed, I was when I first fought you and you won, but I can see even since then you have improved to a degree not many novices can. Do you have your speech that you were required to write?" Guardian Sidorov praised me. I flushed with pride and a little embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, I also memorized it like I was supposed to," I said quietly.

"Great, because you, Miss Szelsky, have the highest score this academy has seen, even your cousin Dimitri Belikov was two points below you. We would be honored if you would make the speech at graduation and be our Valedictorian. You're grades are top and so is your skills, will you accept?" Guardian Sidorov informed me.

I was frozen in shock. I beat Dimki's score. It was two measly points, but wow. Me, Valedictorian? Never since I got sent to the commune had I even thought it possible.

I nodded vigorously, and a tear leaked out. I quickly wiped it away, all that hard work and training paid off.

"Thank you!" I cried out and shocked both of us by hugging him. He chuckled and patted my back.

"You're welcome, Remi. Now go get ready," Guardian Sidorov shooed me away. I ran to Vika and I's dorm with an ear-to-ear grin.

"What did he want?" Vika wondered.

"Just to tell me how impressive I was while fighting him," I left the majority of it out and would let the rest be a surprise.

"Okay, to maximize getting ready time, we are going to shower in our swimsuits so we can just shower together," Vika tossed me my suit.

"Should I go get Uri and Niko, they might want to see this. Guys think it's awesome when girls shower together," I winked at her. She chucked a pillow at me giggling.

"Shut up, you're my cousin, we've had baths so many times together, and neither of us are lesbians," Vika grinned.

"As far as you know," I teased.

"Honey, I think you're straight. You love cock, I know. You talk in your sleep," Vika smiled devilishly.

My mouth dropped open in shock, I did?

"Whaaaaa?" I gasped.

"Oh, Adrian!" she mocked my voice with perfection in a gasp, my face turned crimson. "Mmm, yeah."

"I don't even remember having a sex dream in a while," I protested, "Besides, Adrian could be my girlfriend's name as well as my ex-boyfriends."

"Then there was one time where you used Uri's name and Adrian's," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Impossible, I never dreamed of a threesome," I argued.

"Most people don't remember most of their dreams," Vika giggled, "Now get in the shower with me."

"Maybe you're the lesbian Vika," I teased.

"Not only would that be incest, but I love Niko, so sorry darling," Vika pulled on her bikini.

"I don't think he'd mind actually, he'd probably watch like this," I faked staring with a goofy grin and drooling, entranced.

"You're probably right," Vika sighed and shook her head jokingly.

"I always am," I put my bikini on and we showered as fast as we could.

**An Hour Later**

I completed my last curl that fell loosely past my rib cage. I did my make up to perfection in the mirror, and painted my finger and toe nails turquoise to be opposite of my cream strapless dress. The dress hugged my torso and flared out a little to the middle of my thigh. I wore chunky turquoise jewelry to accent my eyes and match my nails.

I sprayed my now straight cut bangs with hair spray so they would stay in place. Pulled on my ankle tie up crème wedges and pulled my speech out from my desk drawer and my crème colored, sequined hand purse

"Hey Vika, I'll see you at the Auditorium. I'm going to go see Uri," I told her, she nodded slightly, trying to apply her mascara.

"Don't have too much fun," she teased.

"Why would I want to mess up all this work?" I laughed and left the room. I knew it wouldn't be hard to find Uri; he was hanging with the male novices in the billiards room. He was shooting pool when I strutted in. All the boys looked up at me in a stunned silent. I wondered why, but then I reminded myself I had never dressed up or curled my hair once since I had come here. Part of the time I was like a zombie because of the break up.

"Uri, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." I questioned, biting my lip.

"Of course, Rem," he said a little breathlessly. He handed the pool stick to Niko and walked towards me, taking me all in at the same time.

I did the same, and smiled because he looked so dressed up in his black pants, black dress shoes, white button down, and turquoise tie that matched my eyes. Of course he would, an annoying voice in the back of my mind also reminded me that Adrian did the same thing.

Uri took my hand and walked me outside into the still dark sky.

"You look beautiful," he commented and kissed my knuckles, that were surprisingly smooth after I put lotion on them.

"Thank you, you look pretty beautiful yourself," I teased.

He grinned at me and pulled me closer. We got to the administrative building and he led me into the music hall. A place I had been coming to often lately, starting my piano therapy up again.

"If I ask you to play me a song, will you?" he wondered softly as he pulled me into the moon lit music room with a grand piano.

"Of course," I smiled and took a seat at the piano bench and he pulled a chair up next to the piano.

"Play the song you were playing late last night, when you thought no one was around, I promise I won't get upset," he requested quietly. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, and now I wanted to cry.

The song was one of my favorites, and sadly not a good message for mine and Uri's relationship. I began to play the opening notes.

"_He put it on me, I put it on, Like there was nothing wrong It didn't fit, It wasn't right. Wasn't just the size. They say you know, when you know, I don't know. I didn't feel, the fairytale feeling, no, Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could? If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be, yeah when he's the one, I'll come undone, and my world will stop spinning. And that's just the beginning, yeah. Snow white said when I was young, "One day my prince will come." So I wait for that date, they say it's hard to meet your match, Find my better half. So we make perfect shapes. If stars don't align, If it doesn't stop time, If you can't see the sign, Wait for it. One hundred percent, with every penny spent He'll be the one that finishes your sentences." _

Tears brimmed in both of our eyes, because tonight was our last night. Our fling would be over, there went my best friend.

"_If it's not like the movies, that's how it will be. When he's the one and my world will stop spinning, and that's just the beginning. Oh yeah, Cause I know you're out there, and your, you're looking for me. It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, you'll see. Just like the movies, that's how it will be. Oh but that's how it should be. Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending. Oh it's not like the movies, Oh but that's how it should be. When he's the one, you'll come undone, and your world will stop spinning, and it's just the beginning."_

I reached my hand out and he laced his fingers through mine. I never loved him the way I did Adrian, but I loved Uri in a way where I couldn't hold onto him. Some other amazing, luggage free, girl was waiting for him to sweep her off her feet. That girl wasn't me, I already had my prince and I had to wait for him too. Again.

Uri kissed me gently, and I kissed him back. We never did really more than that, a couple times we had made out but not a lot. I felt guilty, because I was stringing Uri along, and I felt like I was betraying Adrian.

Uri got up and picked an acoustic guitar up.

"How about one more jam session?" he asked quietly.

"I would never turn that down," I agreed softly.

"Alright, In the Mourning Landslide, Paramore's live version," he suggested.

"You read my mind," I began to play with him, and sing with him for the last time.

"_You escape like a runaway train…"_

**A/N: So what do you think? Did I pick the pace back up? Give me your thoughts! ****Can anybody name the song Remi sang off the top of their head? First person to review with the answer gets to ask me one question and I will answer honestly. So maybe some spoilers? ****REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: OH MY! I am so sorry it took so long to update. My life has been in a whirlwind. I just started college, and I got sick the week before I went to college. I promised to try and update more often. Here is a very long chapter to make up for the lack of my updates! And thank you to those who reviewed! I own nothing! Please REVIEW! You're feedback is what keeps me writing! Thank you!**

**Remi's POV**

"I know all of you will pursue your dreams and be the leaders of the future. We will never forget the wonderful times we had here at St. Basil's. We did it Class of 2011, congratulations." Grigory Lazar wrapped up his, albeit, generic speech.

"And now your Valedictorian, top of her class, Remilda Szelsky," Guardian Sidorov introduced me.

There was clapping, and I walked up the steps to the platform with my heart in my throat. Never in my life, have I made such a speech in front of this amount of people. Hundreds of people were going to be listening to every word, but they needed to hear the words.

"Thank you, Guardian Sidorov. It's been quite an adventure to get here for all of us, to graduation—wow it's finally here. It's what we've been looking forward too since this year began. Possibly on your first day of kindergarten.

I remember when my father dropped me off on my first day of school. I wore those shoes that lit up when you moved, one blue sock, the other sock a lime green, a pink overall dress with a rugrat character on it, with a lilac shirt underneath, my then short hair in pigtails, and a red bow on one pigtail and magenta on the other. My father had let me dress myself for my first day saying, 'You're a kindergartener now, and kindergarteners can pick out their own clothes.' Oh, boy, that is what I did. My teacher, Mrs. Presten, got a really laugh out of that one. What my father let me do that day set in that I was an independent girl who made my own choices. What I chose that day also was to befriend a Moroi boy. Logan Tarus, may his soul rest in peace, was one of the nicest boys you could meet. He shared part of his cookie with me, and I part of my fruit by the foot. All of my fellow classmates know how hard that is to do at the age of five, even now it's hard to share that stuff.

Another year went by, and I could see the lines between Moroi and Dhampirs growing as we got older. Logan stuck by my side, but he was picked on by other Moroi for hanging out with a Dhampir. Tragedy struck my sophomore year. A Strigoi attack struck, and Logan was taken from me. I then later got expelled for engaging in a fight with another Moroi girl—the funny thing, that girl is now one of my best friends. I hit a rough patch, my father knew that but he was doing his best to get me back on my feet. One day, my father and his guardian—who was a mother to me—went to go get me some ice cream to make me feel better. When they were out a Strigoi got a hold of them and took both of their lives. Leaving me without a parental figure and with a mound of guilt. I thought to myself, 'If I hadn't just sucked up the pain and dealt with everything, they would still be alive.' That day I was sentenced to go live in a commune with my real mother. Most communes are very nice, but this one was horrid.

Dhampir women selling themselves and their blood to Moroi men. I had to spend almost two years there, protecting myself from the Moroi men who liked to indulge on Dhampir girls. I shamelessly admit I have been bitten a multitude of times, but against my will and I still have nightmares of all those men to this day. I discovered I had a little sister when I got sent to the commune. I used to think she didn't mind being fed from and used, that she actually liked it. But today, I know she doesn't know any other way of living, my mother raised her to believe it was okay to be taken advantage of. That is was the only way to live and be happy. You must all be wondering why I am speaking of such terrible things. I am talking about these things because nobody has, and these Dhampir girls and boys need protection. I needed it, but nobody did anything about it. That's why from now on there is going to be A Dhampir Protection Act in our society. To keep young Dhampirs safe, especially the young girls. Do you know 1/3 Dhampir girls will be or almost sexual assaulted every year, but nobody does anything? People always label them off as blood-whores if that happens, when in truth they were attacked.

The Foundation for Dhampir Safety has been created and headed by Lord Adrian Ivashkov and we are calling out for supporters. Lord Ivashkov got me out of that commune and we want more Dhampir girls and boys safe. Getting back into an Academy was a long endeavor and something that I had dreamed of since I got expelled. Guardian Rose Hathaway was my savior when it came to getting to know all of the skills, she knew how it was to be out of school her junior year and how difficult it was to get back in. St. Basil's took me in and made me an even better novice, and gave me the gift of being a Guardian. Thank you to all my classmates who befriended me and believed in me. Thank you for making it a great senior. I hope you all can remember what it is like to be a friend with someone who may be royal, non-royal, or Dhampir. Equality is all this society needs. I sound redundant and lame for saying all of this, but I speak the truth.

Well Class of 2011, we are one hell of a year. Live long, and prosper…and kick some ass in the process," I grinned as I finished my long speech.

Some people seemed stunned. Others gave me a standing ovation. My family beamed at me, I spotted McKenna standing amongst them and that made me feel wonderful. So much has changed in this past year. I walked off the stage and back to my seat. I got claps on the back, and high fives from my fellow Dhampirs.

"Now, Felicia Dashkov, Senior Class President, will call out the names and the students will receive their diplomas," Guardian Sidorov announced.

It took a while to get to my name, but when I received my diploma my heart felt so light. I had done it, what I had thought to be impossible.

"Class of 2011, will you join in with me and move your tassel to the left," Felicia grinned.

We all reached up and grabbed our tassels. In sync, we all became graduates.

"Congratulations Class of 2011, we have all made it in one piece," Felicia wrapped it up.

Music erupted through the gym. We all reached under our chairs and pulled out handheld confetti cannons. The air was full of confetti and I was laughing, so happy.

Soon we all filed outside and into the commons. I posed for so many pictures with my friends, Vika and I found our family later.

I was swooped up by Adrian, and I squealed in delight and surprise.

"Valedictorian?! Top score?! I am so proud," he shouted. I nodded excitedly and hugged him to me.

He set me down and I was pulled into hugs from everyone in my family. Olena started crying as she held Vika and me to her.

"Momma," Vika complained, "you're making a scene."

"I'm just so proud of you girls!" she sobbed us and held us tighter. I didn't mind, I loved feeling loved, Olena had always treated me as one of her own.

"Thank you," I whispered, "For everything, Aunt Olena." I started to cry a little. I quickly dabbed it away.

We took some more pictures with the family. McKenna and I took some real loopy ones. I took of my robe once they were all done. Then they wanted to take more of Vika and I in our dresses. I wondered briefly how McKenna could stand getting so many pictures of her taken. My cheeks hurt like hell, but I couldn't even stop smiling if I wanted to.

Finally we were all finished and they all filed into the Auditorium for the Promise Mark Ceremony.

Adrian stuck behind, grasping my hand gently.

"You look stunning," he stated and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I flushed. He pulled me in for a hug and I breathed in the smell of his familiar cologne.

"I really am proud of you, Rem. You did exactly what you set out to do," Adrian murmured into my hair.

There was a cough to my left. I turned to see Uri standing there stiffly with a gift in his hand.

"Oh, hey Uri," I stepped away from Adrian and went to kiss Uri quickly.

"Are you okay?" Uri asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered.

His gaze flickered to Adrian.

"Just checking is all, Rem," Uri said gruffly.

The tension that had started to encroach into the room was now palpable.

"Lord Ivashkov," Uri finally acknowledged Adrian.

"Guardian Gavlik," Adrian responded in a clipped tone, "I'll see you later, Rem." Adrian kissed my cheek as he made his way into the auditorium. Uri stiffened and his eyes clouded over with anger. Adrian just smirked and waved at me. I gave him a half-hearted glare, he just grinned in response.

"Later?" Uri questioned his voice cold.

"I'm heading back to court tomorrow and they're throwing me a party. Not to mention, after the ceremony, they're taking me out to dinner with my aunt and my cousins," I shrugged.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Uri breathed tensely.

"I have to. My human friends are awaiting my return," I partially lied.

"I'm going to come with you until I receive a charge," Uri stated.

"Uri, you should go stay with your mom for a while," I sighed, "I think she would love to spend time with you before you get a charge."

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, let's just spend the rest of our time together happily. That's all I ask," he pleaded.

"I agree, let's go get our well-deserved Promise Marks," I breezed and took his hand as we walked into the auditorium.

**The Next Day**

I stared out the window of the jet, and listened to my iPod. Last night I had said good bye to Uri. Today was also my last day with my family.

McKenna had come up to me last night with a plan to track Logan. I refused because she wanted to tag along, but I found myself agreeing after she argued her way into the plan. McKenna's Spirit element allowed her to locate any person in the world, either by seeing a picture of them or just have knowing them. She knew how to fight a bit, and I was planning to lock her in the hotel room whenever I left to go after him.

McKenna has deluded herself that she can bring him back with a Silver stake just like Lissa had with Dimitri. I doubted it because I was not letting her get anywhere Logan. Her safety was my priority.

I let myself think about it though. What if Logan was brought back? Would he still try to go after me? Or would McKenna get her happily ever after with him? I mean, she was a different person now, and I can guarantee that Logan would be able to fall in love with her. I wouldn't want him going after me too. I have Adrian once I turn eighteen. I also still had to deal with Uri, because something told me that last night wasn't the last I was going to see of him.

Uri wasn't easily dissuaded, and he seemed determined to stick with me. Even though both of us had gone over the fact we were never officially dating two weeks ago. He must have changed his mind of letting me go and making a clean break.

My mind then drifted over to my human friends. I hadn't seen Tally and baby Olivia in a while. I was ready to be back in the human world for a while. My whole summer would be spent on blending into the human world.

I never expected what was coming this summer though. Lives were changed, and so was mine.

**A/N: Sooooooo, what do you think? Was it good? Not too boring right? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: It's been way too long! College studying takes over my leisure writing time! It also take over my mind! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But here it is now, and I hope its good enough to make up for the time it took. I hope you at least enjoyed the last chapter, and here is the new one! I own nothing! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Remi's POV**

I paused in front of the apartment door, taking a deep breath, I knocked.

I heard an "I got it!" from Blake. The door swung open and Blake froze.

"Hey Blake," I grinned.

He broke from his daze and attacked me with a hug, squeezing me and lifting me up. Blake made some squealing noises in the process.

"Who is it?" Tally wondered walking up, blanking a bit when she saw me. Blake moved back from me smiling like the Cheshire cat. Tally cried out in happy surprise and threw her arms around me, jumping up and down. Lawson hugged me at the same time and Blake joined back in.

"Group hug," Lawson beamed.

"Oh, I've missed you guys!" I cried out, my eye began to water.

"You never were on Skype!" Tally playfully slapped me.

"And you never went on Facebook!" Blake reprimanded.

"Adrian wasn't either!" Lawson added. I sighed, so I had to break it to them.

"I'll explain, let's get back into the apartment," I ushered them back in the door.

**An Hour Later**

"I can't believe that Adrian broke up with you," Tally spoke softly. I looked down at Olivia sleeping my arms; she had gotten so big so fast.

"It'll work itself out, right now it's me finding out exactly who I am," I shrugged and played with the little blonde curls on Olivia's head. She was the most beautiful baby.

"I think you already know," Tally spoke truthfully.

"Possibly, but it can't hurt to go and adventure before I start work," I sighed.

"I guess not," Tally commented.

"I need to go, I'm losing daylight," I said reluctantly.

"No, stay for dinner," Blake protested.

"I had a late lunch, and I really should get back to my Aunt and cousins, they came to the States to celebrate," I lied—about the having to see my Aunt and cousins. They did come to the States but not for the celebration reason, just to be with Dimitri for a while.

So with goodbyes and promises that I'll visit I left. I walked out of the apartments so see McKenna's Bugati in the parking lot. I got in the passenger side and sighed.

"Are you ready?" McKenna asked.

"As I will ever be," I commented

"Did you leave any notes?" McKenna inquired.

"No," I stated and rested my head against the window as we drove away from the place I had begun to call home.

**7 Hours Later**

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Las Vegas," the pilot announced as the plane got to our gate.

I sighed and grabbed our bags from the overhead bins. Thankfully we flew first class so I could sleep comfortably on the plane.

Once through baggage claim we rented a car and I drove us to the Caesar palace. It was extravagant hotel/casino. I felt kind of unnerved by the amount of people I saw. But being in a crowded place is the safest.

I walked into the hotel room and gaped. It wasn't a room, it was a freaking suite.

"Jeez McKenna, what was the need for this very large suite?" I wondered as I tossed my stuff onto the big black leather sofa. I walked around, admiring the kitchenette, and there were two doors. I assumed each of them led to a bedroom.

"I didn't know how long we would be here," McKenna smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"McKenna, neither of us can cook. We don't need a kitchenette, even if we were staying for a while," I sighed.

"We'd blow the place up," she laughed, "maybe we'll just order room service and hope it's a cute guy delivering it."

"We're not here for cute boys," I reminded her.

"I can still look and admire," she grinned.

I shook my head and looked in one of the doors to see a king size bed in a large room, and yet another door. I walked over to the other door, opened it, and saw a fancy bathroom with a large shower and Jacuzzi bathtub. I walked over to the mirror to see a girl with skin paler than normal and bags starting to show up under her eyes. Her thin, yet muscular stature looked perfect, but something was wrong in her eyes. She looked worried, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She was worried that her charge could be killed on this suicide mission, worried that she will lose the love of her life to a slutty royal, and for the first time worried for her little sister. She was going to get her little sister out of that commune and on her feet.

"Hey Remi, let's go down to the casino. Put this on, it doesn't fit me, neither do these shoes. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought them," McKenna came in knocking me out of my reverie.

I took the black dress and black pumps from her. I glanced at the tag.

"No wonder it didn't fit, it's my size exactly, and so are the shoes," I said suspiciously.

"How odd," she played innocent, "Now get ready, I've got fake ID's. Let's hit the bar and the black jack table. I want to count tonight and prove that women are great gamblers."

"McKenna, I can't drink, nor can I wear heels. I am on duty with you 24/7, if something were to happen to you it would be my fault," I objected.

"At least wear the heels you party pooper, then I will let the no drinking slip. Relax; there are guardians fully on duty here. This is a Moroi populated hotel," McKenna pushed.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good, I'm going to get ready, you do the same," she clapped and bolted out of the bathroom to her own.

I sighed and stripped down, washed my face, and did my makeup. Luckily, I could wear a strapless bra with the dress. I put on black spandex shorts so if I did get into a tussle, nobody would see my underwear. I gently stepped into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror again. The dress did suit me, it was short, black, with a triangle of cloth cut out, that cut out had a lining of silver around it, somewhat making me look my normal tan, the dress strapped on my left shoulder only, and I looked pretty good. The makeup covered the bags underneath my eyes, and my turquoise eyes popped out from the smoky eye shadow, my lips a deep shade of red, my 'A' pendant dangled on top of my dress, my wrist adorned my charm bracelet, and I put the peep toe black pumps on. I smiled a little, and relaxed. (A/N: To see Remi and McKenna's full outfits go to my account, my username is cheer1994)

Everything was going to be fine.

**In the Casino**

McKenna and I sat confidently at a blackjack table playing a few rounds, her sipping her 'Sex on the Beach' and me water. I was sneakily counting the cards as the dealer went along unbeknownst to my counting, because I kept girly chit chat up with McKenna as she also counted cards.

After winning a few hands, McKenna and I hit up the bar. She smiled flirtatiously with the bartender and flashed her ID. He had to stabilize himself against the bar, her charisma and spirit charms were intoxicating. With McKenna, alcohol didn't stop the spirit flow, it enhanced it. She became more inviting every sip she took, I was beginning to get worried because I didn't want her to attract the wrong attention.

I didn't mean Strigoi either, I meant creepy guys. I did not want to have to deal with creepy human males or puppy like human males also so that I have to force them away. Moroi would have hit on her, but they don't want to get in trouble because of the fact she was royal, and we were in cahoots with the Queen. Sometimes being close to the Queen was downright helpful. But for some reason, Moroi men still came to me. I guess my reputation of being a blood whore stuck with me in Vegas.

It disgusted me and Moroi men came up and tried to seduce me. I was a guardian on duty with my charge. They should have just left me alone.

"Hey there, did it hurt?" a drunk Moroi man came up to me with his buddies in tow. I could smell the booze from a mile away.

"Will it hurt when I beat your ass for hitting on me with that cheesy pick up line? Yes, I'm on duty, back off," I motioned to McKenna who was smirking as she sipped her third 'Sex on the Beach.'

"Bitch, don't talk to me like that, do you know who I am?" the drunken Moroi got close to my face; I remained unmoving and stared him down.

"It doesn't matter who you are, being royal is not important to me. Get out of my personal space or I will I have to use force?" I stated calmly.

"I am Henry Ivashkov, I can get your guardian status revoked if you touched me in any harmful manner," he smirked.

I looked at him passively, I began to twirl Adrian's pendant through my hand, soaking in the Spirit's calming effects.

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned him curiously, cocking my head to the side.

"It's not important, you're a Dhampir, just barely a guardian," he chuckled darkly.

"You might want to rethink that, your cousin would be rather mad that you would insult his bond mate and girlfriend," I said coolly.

"My cousin?" Henry asked confused.

"Let me tell you something Henry, this 'A' around my neck doesn't stand for my name. My name is Guardian Remi Szelsky. The 'A' is for your cousin," I smirked as discomfort appeared in his eyes.

"You're Adrian's girl? The one trained by Rose Hathaway?" Henry spoke quietly, he inched away.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway to you, and yes, I am Adrian's girl. So you better turn around and never come near me again. Otherwise, your ass will be on silver platter," I said sweetly. He nodded shakily and they all walked away.

"You sure know how to handle your shit, Rem," McKenna stated appreciatively.

"I've had a lot of practice," I grimaced.

"Anyway, will you drink now with me please?" McKenna whined now drinking her fourth 'Sex on the Beach.'

"I will just stick with my water my tipsy friend," I laughed as she was swaying a little in her seat.

"We should go clubbing," she blurted.

"We're going to stay in the hotel where there are more Guardians, I want to keep you safe while you are intoxicated," I shook my head in amusement. She was starting to feel the effects of alcohol; I was in for an interesting night ahead.

"I'm not even the slightest bit intoxicated," McKenna giggled.

"Honey, you're pretty close to being shitfaced in five minutes," I was about to continue on about how we should turn in early but my phone began to ring in the black bow clutch that McKenna gave me.

It was Adrian's ringer. I knew he was freaking out that I left without good bye. I could feel his anger and hurt through the bond. It was unsettling. I didn't want him to feel hurt; I just didn't want anybody to be able to follow me. This was just going to be between McKenna and me.

"Are you going to answer that?" McKenna wondered.

"It's Adrian, I can't answer it. He can't get any clue as to where I am. Otherwise he will come and try to find me and help. I can't have him caught up in this. Plus, I just can't have Adrian in my life right now. We're going to wait to be back together once I turn eighteen. If he were to be with me all the time, I know I would end up jumping his bones in sheer desperation of being with him. Also, I am deprived, it's been awhile, and having sex will fuck with our minds," I babbled.

"Oh, you want him so bad right now," McKenna observed, checking through my aura.

"I am fine without him for now," I huffed.

"Darling of mine, you are so lusting for him right now. You miss him, and you haven't got laid in a while," McKenna spoke a bit too loudly.

"Shh, you're a loud drunk darling," I laughed, "You're pretty much unintentionally sending a signal to men that I need to get laid."

"But you need to… only just by Adrian, the sex master. I mean, how good is he? He has an amazing reputation," McKenna whispered very quickly, excited and drunk.

"Have you ever had sex McKenna?" I wondered curiously. I had never asked, but I always just assumed that she had.

Her face turned a little somber, but she quickly put a cheerful face back on.

"Yes, unfortunately, one night shortly after Logan's death I was lonely. I ended up with this human who had bought me all these drinks. I deluded myself into thinking that he was Logan. I regret letting myself go that day," she explained.

"We all regret something," I sighed.

"I need two tequila shots!" she called out to the bartender. He smiled at her and gave us the two shot glasses. "To Logan and James Tarus, two of the nicest men you will find. God rest their souls. Soon."

She clinked glasses with me, and I smiled at her toast.

**Adrian's POV**

_You've reached Guardian Remi Szelsky. Sorry I was not able to answer your call. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you._

I chucked my phone onto my bed, and growled. She had left; she left me without saying goodbye.

Now she wouldn't pick up the phone. Where was she? Was she safe? Had anyone gone with her?

I picked up my phone and called Christian so I wouldn't have to go through Lissa's secretary to talk to her.

"Hey Adrian," Christian picked up the phone.

"Hey Christian, can I talk to Lissa? It's about Remi," I asked him.

"Yeah, sure," there was the sound of him calling out to Lissa and footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Hey Adrian, what's going on?" Lissa wondered.

"Remi, she left. Where did she go?" I sighed.

"Relax. She probably had to leave with McKenna. Remi got an early assignment with McKenna and McKenna got called this morning for a photo shoot in London tomorrow morning. The flight was supposed to have left 6 hours ago. She'll probably call you when she lands and apologize for not getting a chance to tell you," Lissa informed me.

"You say she got assigned to McKenna?" I hissed and threw punched my dresser. The picture frame with Remi and me kissing in it toppled onto the floor and shattered. "Fuck."

"Adrian, are you okay?" Lissa was concerned.

"She got assigned to McKenna because they're going to go and try to find Logan and free him," I spoke through gritted teeth and hung up. I strode into my kitchen poured myself some vodka. Hello old friend.

**Remi's POV – the Next Morning**

I woke up groggy, with a migraine, and I was very confused. I shifted in my bed to notice weight on the other side.

I froze and peeked my eyes open. I was in my hotel room, but who was lying next to me?

I didn't drink last night, but I have no recollection of last night after the casino.

I gathered enough courage to see who was next to me.

It was messy haired brunette man with five o'clock shadow. He was attractive, and I knew him.

I let out a sigh of relief, I was fully clothed and this man would never harm me or take advantage of me.

Alexander Conta or Xander Conta as I knew him. McKenna's brother.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. College is more time consuming than I thought! Please forgive me. I will do my best to update once again in a few days. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys for sticking with me! Hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I can finally update because finals week is over! Meaning I am on break for a whole month and I will have time to update everything! Here you go! PLEASE REVIEW! I own nothing!**

**Remi's POV**

"Xander?" I whispered and shook him. God, he snores just like he did when we were kids.

He groaned and rolled over onto me, squishing me. He may have been Moroi, but he was still quite bigger than me.

"Xander, wake up," I huffed; my rib cage was being pushed in.

I poked him in the ide and he grunted. I gathered the strength to push him off of me. He still didn't wake up. So I sat on him.

"Somebody is awake," he stirred sleepily looking at me, but there was a grin on his face.

"Finally sleepy butt," I laughed and then winced as my head hurt again. Why did I feel hung-over?

"Sorry, a crazy, drunk girl kept me out all night," he smirked.

"Your sister? She was shit faced by eight o'clock. Where were we and why are you here?" I wondered.

"Remi, you were drunk too. I'm actually surprised you drank while on duty and went out clubbing, but hey a girl's got to party and my sister could easily persuade to party," he informed me.

I snapped my head to see his face, then feeling the sudden onset of a migraine.

"I didn't drink last night," I was confused, I really didn't.

"If you say so, but you really were crazy last night," he told me.

"Why are you here, in Vegas?" I got off him, sitting cross legged on the bed. "And why are you in my bed?"

"I was here to make sure you didn't choke on your puke in your sleep, and the band I'm in is here touring for the summer," he explained tapping my nose.

"Oh, you're in a band now? What's the band's name?"

"The Eternal Fight," he said.

I shot up out the bed, shocked.

"The Eternal Fight? Is the rest of the band here in this hotel room?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, the guitarist is pretty pissed with you," he commented, a bit befuddled.

I groaned and ran into the bathroom to straighten myself out.

I was a mess. My makeup was smudged, hair everywhere, and I was still in my dress from last night. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a neat bun. I ran back into my room, grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a bra, black skinny jeans, a cream tank top, and loose one shoulder maroon shirt.

"What's the rush speedy Gonzalez?" Xander wondered getting off my bed.

I didn't respond, I just quickly walked out of the room to see the whole St. Basil's boy's gang in the living room and the kitchenette. Uri looked right at me from where he was perched on the couch arm. He was not happy.

"Care to explain yourself?" he said gruffly. I was happy to see him, yet not.

"Look, Uri, I know what you're thinking," I began, but he interrupted.

"Do you Remi, do you know what I'm thinking?! I can't believe you, of all people, would get drunk while you were on duty. I was so shocked to see you at the club, shitfaced, not watching your charge, and dancing with some random guy. Imagine my surprise as I begin our set on stage and there you are shouting my name, stumbling to the stage. The surprise then turned to complete anger, the rest of my night I had to watch YOUR charge," he lectured.

"I don't get it, I didn't drink last night," I cried out.

"Rem, you had to have been. It's like when you were 14, only worse. Could you have been slipped something at any point at the night? What's the last thing you remember?" Xander rubbed my arms.

"The last thing I remember is Adrian calling me at the Casino and me not answering. Then McKenna wanted to go to the club, but I told her no. I wasn't in the mood to go, or to be full of anxiety to look out for Strigoi in a crowd. I swear I was only drinking water, I swear. McKenna wanted me to drink with her, but I refused and kept drinking my water," I paced the floor, wondering when something could have caused me to blank out all night.

"Nice try Remi, but you don't get drunk from out of nowhere," Uri growled.

"She didn't drink," McKenna yawned, rubbing her head as she walked into the living room.

"Good morning sunshine," Xander grinned.

She flipped him off and plopped on the couch.

"Do you know what happened?" Uri wondered, being a lot more kind to her than me.

"One moment she was sober, and as the minutes went by she began to become drunk without drinking. She was drunk enough to let me convince her to go to the club," McKenna rubbed her temples, "it was the bond. Adrian must have started drinking last night."

I checked on Adrian through the bond.

I felt guilt, not just for drinking, but something else. His thoughts turned to Isi.

He had sex with Isi.

I became fully aware in my own body, and everyone was staring at me. I felt something wet on my face. My hand trembled as I raised my hand to my face. I was crying.

"What is it Remi?" McKenna asked.

"I'm, I'm going to take a shower," I stuttered and ran back into my room.

**Adrian's POV**

I stirred awake with a splitting headache, and a body beside me.

My mind travelled to Remi. Did I end up with her last night? Then I remembered that she was gone.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar, sleeping form of Isi. I was hit with a wall of guilt, how could I have done this to Remi? I drank all night and I ended up with Isi. My brain was once again trying to make me believe that is was Remi because I missed her so much. The alcohol had succeeded in me believe that I could make Isi, Remi.

But it was not an excuse, and I knew Remi would know. She blocked the bond, but she couldn't block it all the time.

I got a call on my cell phone. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?" I murmured sleepily, wincing when I sat up. I hadn't been hung over in quite some time.

"It's McKenna, no more drinking. Remi was shitfaced last night because you must have been drinking your brains out. Being intoxicated also makes Remi intoxicated," McKenna spat angrily.

I heard a guy murmuring in the background.

"I didn't know," I muttered.

"Well now you do. Care to explain anything else that happened last night and why Remi would be crying?" McKenna hissed. I heard protests as the phone made some noises.

"Hey Adrian, listen man, you have to stop doing things that will effect Remi. She has enough shit on her plate, and she doesn't need your emotions fucking with her duty," a man that I didn't know spoke to me.

Jealousy surged through me, why was Remi off with some guy?

"Who is this?" I wondered.

"I'm Xander, McKenna's brother and Remi's old friend," he replied.

"Funny, Remi never mentioned a Xander to me before," I quipped.

"I don't expect her too; that just would be an awkward subject," Xander said smoothly.

"Why would it be awkward? Remi tells me everything," except for the whole Logan being a Strigoi thing.

"Who do you think taught her to be such a good kisser?" Xander chuckled.

I hung up and threw my phone onto the nightstand. He was lying; Remi would have told me about her relationship with McKenna's brother if they had one. Granted, McKenna had been a touchy subject when we first started dating.

Why was I so jealous? I told her to be free. I realized though that I didn't want her to be with anyone else now, just like I didn't really want her to be with Uri. But I don't think I would be able to say anything now because I hurt her. I promised I would wait for her, and I went and slept with the worst possible person I could have.

"Hey sexy," Isi purred at me, now awake. I glared at her in disgust. She pouted and ran her hands over my bare chest.

"Get. Out."

"What? Why?" she whined. How could I have slept with her?! She had always annoyed me.

"NOW!" I shouted at her. I also threw her clothes at her, she scurried. I was in a terrible mood.

I growled at myself as I pulled on some boxers. I walked over to my dresser and opened up Remi's old drawer.

There were still some of her clothes in it; it also had the picture frame I had shattered accidently last night. I gently touched her face, apologizing profusely through the bond.

**Xander's POV**

I knocked on Remi's door and opened it slowly to see if there would be any objection.

I walked in to see her sitting in the middle of her bed wearing grey sweatpants and a blue, lace cami.

Her hair was wet and curly, and she wore no makeup. She was as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on her.

_12 ½ Years Ago_

_I quickly ran outside for recess; all my fellow first grade classmates screaming with me as we charged onto the playground. _

_With a few of other first grade boys we went over to the sand pit and began to construct castles and motes. _

_We were enjoying that as I saw a third grader pushing a little girl off the swings. I quickly ran up to the little girl to help her up._

_The boy who pushed her off was Fredrick Zeklos, and would later still be a bully. _

"_Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him. _

"_She was in my swing, and she's a Dhampir. She can't be on the swings!" Fredrick smiled wickedly and sat in the swing the little girl had been pushed out of. _

"_She was there first and you don't have a swing. Everybody shares them," I argued. _

"_Why do you care? She's just a Dhampir," Fredrick said condescendingly. _

_At that age I really didn't know about the line between Moroi and Dhampir. Later on, I wanted to be a Dhampir because their life was so much more exciting and I always had an urge to protect people. That's why I went to go stick up for that little girl._

"_And you're just a stupid Moroi, my daddy will talk to the teacher," the little girl piped in finally. I looked at her and I remember how I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. It was puppy love from first glance. _

"_Are you going to tattle?" Fredrick asked threateningly. _

"_I'm not a tattle-tail, but I will be after I tell my daddy. He's not going to let me bullied, unlike you, he's a smart Moroi and he doesn't judge based on race," she used some pretty intricate words as a child. I remember her being such a strong girl._

"_Whatever," Fredrick stalked off. _

_She smiled to herself and hopped back on the swing. Her legs not even near touching the ground._

"_Can you give me a push please?" she asked me and I remember her eyes also seeming very pretty to me. I wanted to be her friend because she was so pretty._

_I went behind the swing and gave her a push to start her off. _

"_Thanks, I can do it by myself now," she told me. _

"_I'm Alexander, but you can call me Xander," I introduced myself._

"_I'm Remilda, but you must call me Remi. Remilda sounds icky," she said as a matter-of-factly._

"_Do you wanna be my friend?" I asked her nervously._

"_You're a boy, but okay, I guess so," she agreed._

From then on we were close, even with Logan in the picture. He became my friend too, but sometimes we would butt heads over Remi. We both liked her, even though he was supposed to marry my sister in the future. I always thought I would be the one to have her because of that fact, but then she got sent away. Then she fell in love with that Ivashkov asshole, and I was back to square one.

But I would try and win her back.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Remi asked me quietly.

"Just how I met you," I told her truthfully and sat next to her.

"That was forever ago," she murmured, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. Just like we used to when we were younger.

"I never will forget though. You are still the most beautiful girl, I thought so then and I still think so now," I admitted.

"Thanks, Xander," she sniffled.

"Hey now, no tears around me hot stuff; unless it's over my very amazing body and my awesome sense of humor," I teased.

"What sense of humor? You're as dull as a rock," she giggled through her tears. I became elated as I saw her smile.

All I ever wanted to do was make her smile.

"Remember that time at McKenna's 16th birthday party, and you and I played seven minutes of heaven in her closet?" I brought up.

She burst out laughing at the memory and hugged me. "We were crazy at that age."

I held her as she laughed through the tears and I wanted to be there forever to take care of her.

I had some competition though.

**A/N: What do you guys think of Xander? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE WITH ADRIAN, URI, AND XANDER ON TOP!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sorry the update took a while, holidays kind of took over last week. But here I am now churning out another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, I am ever so grateful—as always—for your feedback. I own nothing! Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**8:00 PM**

**Remi's POV**

"Uri, can you do me a favor?" I called out as I walked into the main area of the suite.

"Sure, Rem, what do you need me to do?" Uri responded kindly. He was back to being my friend and not harping me for last night. After he finally knew that I really didn't drink last night and jeopardize my charge. I didn't blame him for being mad either; I would have been too if he was drunk while on duty.

"I need you to watch over McKenna while I try and go get my sister out of the commune," I told him fishing for the keys in my purse to the rental car. I had already changed into a pair of jean short shorts, black and pink pumas, a black tank top with a loose bright, light pink Pink (as in Victoria's Secret Pink) off the shoulder shirt. My makeup done to perfection and my hair it's naturally curly-self.

"Will do," he agreed.

"I can take care of myself," McKenna haughtily said from the couch where she was watching America's Next Top Model.

"I know you can Kenna, but I would feel much more comfortable with Uri sticking around to make sure a certain Strigoi won't come and take you hostage or kill you," I sighed.

"I could easily take him on, I've been practicing staking and charming it too. I don't want him to be Strigoi, but I don't want him to die either," McKenna said fiercely.

"Calm down sis, we all know you have enough spit fire in you to take on an army," Xander began to rub McKenna's shoulders from behind the couch.

"I was just letting her know I am prepared for anything," McKenna sighed dramatically, and then she grinned at me. I forced a smile back, because in the end I knew Logan would die. I was not going to let McKenna anywhere near him to shove a Spirit charmed stake into his heart. I couldn't risk her life just so he could possibly have his life back.

"I'll come with you tonight," Xander spoke to me, taking the keys out of my hand.

"No, you're staying in the safety of the hotel and this room. I will go to the commune myself and pick up my sister. It is as simple as that," I protested snatching back the keys.

"Since when have you known me to take orders from you?" Xander questioned with a smirk, I blushed at the memory.

_3 years ago_

"_Xander, no, we'll get caught. Go back to class and let me go back to class," I ordered him, but the words were hard to get out of my mouth. _

_Both of his hands were on the wall beside both sides of my head. His face was two inches from mine, and his gold-speckled hazel eyes probed into mine._

"_Rem, let me just take you away from class for five minutes or so," Xander said temptingly. I fought the urge to pull his lips onto mine. We hadn't made out in two days, two days! _

"_We're in a janitor's closet, can you be anymore cheesy?" I whispered, not having much of a voice as his minty breath and the mix of his cologne paralyzed all my brain cells. _

"_There is nothing, what-so-ever, cheesy about making out in a janitor's closet," he pretended to be serious, "Now as I was saying, this is much better than class, and I know you want to. I can see it in those beautiful eyes of yours." _

_I didn't have a chance to respond because his lips passionately—as passionately as you can get at the ages of 14 and 15 at the time—came down on mine. I was silenced completely as wrapped his arms tightly around me and he grinded me against the wall. I wondered in that moment if Xander was the one guy that I was really supposed to be going after. I did really like him, but he was my best guy friend—don't get me wrong so was Logan, but Xander and I were never hesitant with this kind of stuff—and I didn't want to ruin that with a relationship. No matter how beautiful he made me feel all the time, and the fact we made out at least 4 times a week I just couldn't risk our friendship. Xander had taught me everything I knew about kissing and making out. _

"Anyway, Xander, you are not coming. I just want to get my sister and come back here," I argued him.

"You may need back up, and I could make people fall into quicksand," Xander took the keys again and this time his them away in his pants.

"Quicksand?" Uri wondered, confused.

"Xander is an Earth user, and he often uses quicksand offensively or as a joke," McKenna explained, narrowing her eyes at Xander, "I don't know how many times I fell into that trap."

"Fine, Xander you can come along. As long as you stay in the car and lock the doors when I get out of it," I reluctantly allowed him to go.

"Sure thing, MOM," he said sarcastically.

"Be careful now; don't leave a baby in a locked car in the summer. So leave the air conditioning on for little Xander or social services will most likely be called," McKenna crooned at both of us, "Honestly, you two. Get it together; we both know Xander won't stay in the car, and that he's going to want in your pants in a couple of days."

Everybody just looked at her incredulously. I blushed furiously at her comment. Xander didn't seem the least bit bothered, so it was probably true. Uri seemed quite bother by McKenna's comment and eyed Xander in a hostile way.

"Anyway, let's get going Xander," I said quickly, grabbed my purse, and tugged him out of the suite.

"I'm driving," he stated as we walked up to a black 2012 Mercedes Benz in the parking garage.

"Fine," I only agreed because I was too tired to argue.

We climbed in and I put the address into the built in GPS. I was not in the mood to deal with giving Xander directions and I was really tired from all the crying.

Xander had somehow picked up on this and let me be for the first half an hour.

"So what is your sister's name?" Xander asked me.

"Mariah," I replied.

"She's how old?"

"She'll be turning 15 in a couple of weeks," I said sadly, thinking of how her innocence was robbed from her at such a young age.

"Wow, I can't believe your mother would do that to her," he murmured and dropped the conversation. He pulled up to my mother's house and being nighttime it made me a bit more cautionary. Moroi men sometimes didn't ask to use you as a blood whore around here and nor would they pay you.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the house that I had escaped from over a half a year ago. How time has flown away from the commune.

I knocked and waited. I heard the sound of glass crashing the floor and a few curse words from Deirdre—I refused to call her my mother anymore.

"Hello?" she answered the door as seductively as she could without actually looking to see who it is. She dropped the act though when she saw it was me, "YOU!"

"Hello Deirdre, mind if I come in?" I said coolly.

"I'm in the middle of business right now, what do you want?" Deirdre snapped.

"Sorry to interrupt then, I was just looking for Mariah. I wanted to talk to her for a second and give her a birthday gift seeing as it is her birthday is 14 days," I was being as polite as I could possibly be.

"Mariah left 4 months ago because of you! She said she wanted a better life like the one you had. She heard about you, there were rumors going around that you were getting trained by that famous Guardian and that you made it into some fancy school in Russia. Then all of a sudden Mariah wants to be trained and to be just like you. In the middle of the night she leaves, vanishes. I lost half of my profit because of you, three quarters if you count when you left," Deirdre spat out.

I felt relief in my heart, yet sadness. I don't know where she could have gone. I knew too little about my own sister.

"I'm sorry to hear that, would you mind if I went to look through her room?" I wondered, hoping she would. I needed to find someplace that Mariah could have gone.

"Whatever, I just need to get back to my client," Deirdre was a tiny bit drunk and I believe that's the only reason she let me in to see Mariah's room that night.

I briskly walked in while signaling to Xander that I would be out in five minutes.

Deirdre went on with her business in her room and I ransacked Mariah's. I looked for anything. I grabbed one of the extra duffle bags from my room and filled it up with all of her belongings she had left behind—with the exception of all the blood whore items. If I found her I think she would want them. I had found no papers to figure out where she had gone.

I pulled out every drawer, looked behind every object to look for holes in the walls like in my room. I flipped the mattress over to find a beat up leather bound diary. My diary, the one I thought I had lost while out Strigoi hunting a year and a half ago. There were post-it-notes on some pages; I flipped to the last couple pages to see that Mariah had written in it quite recently—as in just before she left four months ago. I flipped through quickly skimming to see if anything stood out, but nothing did. I felt hopeless. What if she was on the street starving? What if someone had taken advantage of her?

I was pulled out of my thoughts from a frighteningly low chuckled from the doorway. Chills ran down my spine. I quickly tossed the diary in the duffel bag and zipped it shut. I faced the man in the doorway with my defenses up.

"Hello there pretty little girl," his eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Theo," I said not giving away any fear **(A/N: Do you remember him?)**. I was a Guardian now; I shouldn't fear a Moroi, except he was the one who gave me the sideways "X" upon my back.

_Remi, oh, Remi. I will find you. Oly oly oxen free Remi. I'm going to find you._

Those forgotten memories drifted back into my head, making my heart fall into the pit of my stomach. I had been hiding in this room when he was trying to find me.

_I'm going to get what I want from you, little girl. You can make this easy or hurtful. Your choice, but I prefer hurtful._

I stared Theo down. His sister had already ruined my relationship, but Theo was not going to ruin my life or mental sanity.

"Where's the boyfriend?" he wondered slyly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, not answering his question.

"I came to check in with your mom is all. I was hoping to have your sister tonight as well, but it turns out she left quite some time ago. But that's okay, because at least you're here," he grinned and began to approach me.

"Well too bad, because I am leaving. My boyfriend is in the car," I lied technically, but only obviously the fact that Xander wasn't my boyfriend.

"The last I heard is that you two broke up," Theo tapped his chin. I holstered the duffle bag and began to make a break for it, but I was taken over by a searing pain in my back.

I cried out as the scar lit up like it was on fire. I fell onto my knees in pain. Theo's footsteps came to a stop behind me.

"Well isn't this like old times?" Theo quipped sadistically, then causing the heat to increase on my back. I could smell my burning flesh. "This is the only way to get you to cooperate, and even then it didn't work so well."

I could smell my clothes that were also being burnt. I fought the pain, but slowly, but surely, Theo invaded my mind with compulsion.

"Why don't you rest you sassy little girl?" he compelled and I was about to comply when someone ran past me and punched Theo. The whole house was shaking on its foundation.

"Remi, up, we don't have much time to get out of here," Xander's voice broke through in my mind. I saw him pick up the duffle bag as he helped me up. I stumbled my way out of the hell house and to the car. I tried to hold back the tears from the physical pain and the memories.

"We'll get you back to the hotel and McKenna will heal you, okay? Everything is going to be okay," he tried to soothe me.

"It won't heal with Spirit. Theo is a Spirit user who also specializes in fire, Adrian has tried healing the scars before. It doesn't work," I sobbed, going into shock. My mind had unleashed thousands of haunting memories I had blocked for so long.

"I'll do some first aid then. Try falling asleep, it'll calm you down. You look exhausted. I will get us back safely," Xander reassured me, stroking my tear stained cheek as he got back onto the highway.

I nodded and sat sideways on the passenger seat so my back wouldn't touch it. It was easier falling asleep than I thought it would be.

Soon I felt a strange pull and I opened my eyes to see I was in the Garden at Court where Adrian and I had the fancy dinner date.

I rubbed my eyes and felt no more pain in my back. I was still wearing the outfit that I had picked today though. There was breathing behind me. I turned to see Adrian sitting on a bench looking devastatingly handsome, but he looked torn up and guilty. At first I was confused as to why, but then I remember what happened this morning and last night.

"Remi," he choked out my name and tears began to fall down his face. It broke my heart to see him this way, yet I had to keep reminding myself why he was torn up. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry you did it or that I found out?" I asked quietly, biting my lip to keep myself from crying. I felt betrayed. We weren't together, but he promised he'd wait for me.

"That I did it of course. Last night, after I called and you didn't answer I began to drink again, never thinking about how it affected you. Then Isi showed up and in my drunken state I could pretend it was you. I never wanted to be with her, I just wanted you again. It's not an excuse, I just wanted you to know, it's always you," he cried out and put his head in his hands.

I thought back to McKenna's confession last night that she pretended that guy at the time she was with was in her head Logan. She wanted Logan throughout the whole thing, and I didn't judge her one bit, but shouldn't this be different? Adrian had made a promise to me that he would wait and he hadn't kept it.

I slowly sat beside him on the bench and hugged him from the side. He paused from the crying and looked into my eyes. His emerald eyes shimmered with tears and I could have easily gotten myself lost in them. Then I began to cry.

"Why are you crying? Did I make you cry?" he asked guiltily.

"I just want everything to sort itself out. My life is a mess and now I have to deal with Uri and Xander wanting to be with me, when all I want is you, and I can't have you yet," I babbled.

"You have Uri and that Xander guy around you?" Adrian asked tensely.

"Yeah, and I know one day they are going to get in a brawl when they realize they are both going after the same girl," I sighed.

"I may have to join them, if I could find you. Where are you?" Adrian asked me softly.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I can't. I'm not risking your life because my former best friend's Strigoi self already wanted to kill you months ago," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you screaming at me?" Adrian asked me incredulously.

"Because, I know someone who did the same thing you did and she deeply regrets what she did. As much as she tricked herself into thinking it was him it really wasn't. Spirit can compel a spirit user into thinking what really isn't true," I explained, "And would screaming really change anything? Sure I am disappointed, but you apologized and I know you feel terrible. Plus you look terrible too."

"But still pretty damn sexy right?" he quickly retorted, my Adrian shining through.

"Yes, you silly man, you are sexy. Always will be even when we get old and gray," I laughed quietly.

"We?" Adrian repeated slowly.

"I'm not going to just let everything we had go Adrian. We're not technically together so you didn't really cheat on me, besides I lied to you about Logan and I have left some things from my past out on you. I am no saint either," I began.

"Like the fact Xander has been your friend for quite some time and I never once heard of him, and the fact he was the one who taught you how to kiss," Adrian brought that up.

"Yes, and the fact that Theo—yes, Isi's brother—tried to rape me two years ago. He's the one who gave me the scar on my back. I ran and hid from him. He found me and burnt me with his Spirit Fire. That's why you were never able to heal it," I said shakily as more tears fell down my face. It was the first time I had ever said it aloud.

Adrian's eyes grew wide and anger set in. He shot up and began to pace in front of me. I liked the way the sun refracted in his hair making it somewhat auburn with a tinge of red.

"I'm going to kill that guy, I knew he was a horrendous person, but never to that extent," Adrian hissed.

The walls fabricated by the Spirit dream began to waiver.

"Someone is waking you up," Adrian said quickly and rushed to my side.

"I'm probably back at base," I murmured. I avoided the word hotel because that would give him too many ideas of finding me.

Adrian pulled me into his arms and held me there. I felt at peace and wanted to stay there for a little bit longer. He pulled back and kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you, always," he promised as he and the dream slipped away.

I didn't get a chance to tell him I still loved him too. As soon as I opened my eyes the pain set back in. I cried out as I moved to sit up some more.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Xander asked me gently.

I wiped my tears away and shook my head. I was strong. I climbed out of the car and immediately dropped to my knees in pain. The Spirit fire had always hurt more afterwards.

"Climb onto my back," Xander ordered squatting in front of me.

I guess I did need help, sometimes.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear all your feedback!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long! I'm back at school, looking for a job, and deciding my major! Which I finally figured out! I'm going into Communications with an emphasis in Photography and Public Relation with a minor in Design Arts! Yes, it is a mouthful, but my classes are going to be pretty fun over the next three years. Anyway, I will be glad to finally get this out. I own nothing! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Remi's POV**

I was met with odd looks as Xander carried me into the hotel suite. McKenna and the boys were all sitting around the television watching Law and Order SVU. McKenna was drinking a glass of white wine as her eyes bulged.

"What happened?" she blurted scampering up to us.

"Some Moroi guy was using his magic on her," Xander spat as he gently set me down on the kitchen counter. He motioned to my back and everyone came up to investigate it.

There were gasps and curses at the sight of the now reopened scar. I shuddered at the thought of Theo, and my eyes pricked with tears. I felt weak, and I didn't like it. He was a Moroi, I could easily take him. Why couldn't I take him?

"I'm going to go get some medical supplies," Uri spoke up, his eyes full of concern for me. He picked up his keys and wallet off the kitchen table and squeezed my thigh before he took off.

"Let go lay you down," McKenna suggested. I nodded numbly and she lead me to my room.

I slowly and painfully lay down on my stomach.

"Who did this?" McKenna asked and started running her hands through my hair soothingly; just like Evelyn did for me when I was a kid.

"You remember Theo?" I choked out.

"That creepy, brutish Moroi guy from Thanksgiving?" McKenna wondered.

"He did this; he did it two years ago too. A month after I got sent to the commune with Deirdre, Theo came and used me for his own disposal. I refused and struggled with him, that's when he started to use offensive magic on me. At first I thought it was just Fire, but he is a Spirit user too," I confessed.

"He specializes in Spirit and Fire? I didn't even know that was possible. How do you know it was spirit as well?" McKenna was shocked.

"The wound can't be healed by Spirit, it has to be healed naturally; and the pain of the fire still stays around after the attack. He also compelled me to remain still so I couldn't escape him," I started to cry.

"Did he ever?" McKenna trailed off hesitantly.

"No," I sighed in relief, "He never got that far."

"You look like you could use some sleep," McKenna pointed out.

"I fell asleep in the car," I told her, "And Adrian dream walked me."

"What did you say?! What did he say?!" McKenna gaped.

"I forgave him," I admitted quietly.

"WAIT! What?! Why?!" McKenna freaked out.

"Because a little bird told me she made a mistake by sleeping with a guy she was not in love with, and she regretted convincing herself that is was the guy she loved," I explained.

"And that little bird is me," she murmured, "But, Adrian's case is different. You aren't Strigoi. You were going to come back to him once Logan was completely dead or restored."

"It's a waste of energy to hold a grudge against him for having sex with Isi, no matter how much it hurts," I huffed.

"But it was still a little too soon to forgive him," McKenna argued.

"I didn't want to torture him, I can feel his distress, and I can feel everything," I buried my face into my pillow.

"We'll talk some more about it later. You should sleep again. You must be mentally exhausted at least," McKenna ordered and left the room.

Not wanting to upset my best friend/charge I passed out as soon as she left the room.

I was awoken by someone shaking me gently. I opened my bleary eyes and Uri sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey there," he said softly.

"Hey, did you find the right first aid material?" I murmured sleepily. I had a weird dream, but I couldn't remember what it was about.

"Yeah, took a bit to find a pharmacy in Las Vegas, but I scouted one out eventually," he chuckled.

"How have you been Uri?" I wondered.

"Rem, it's only been a few days since you last saw me, not much has happened besides running into a spirit drunk you," Uri pointed out.

"True," I mumbled.

"I am sorry for getting angry with you when I thought you were drunk," he apologized again.

"It's fine, I would have been angry with myself too if I would have thought I was actually drunk," I laughed.

"Let's get this wound cleaned up," Uri smiled and helped me sit up.

"Let's," I agreed.

"Take off your shirts," he coughed.

"What?" I blurted.

"I can't clean it with your clothing on," Uri reminded me, looking me levelly in the eye.

"Does that mean bra too?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, but I promise not to look. I will be professional about this; I won't let my male hormones take over," he crossed his heart.

I nodded timidly, and turned my back to him. I carefully peeled off my shirts, and grunted to keep away the pain.

I bit my lip when the pain flared up as he touched the wound to clean it then put on ointment and then gauze. That part I'm pretty sure he got a peek because he had to wrap the tape around my torso and I couldn't contain my boobs in my hands completely. He also didn't give me warning when he was starting to tape over the gauze.

The next couple days I didn't do any Logan hunting. I was monitored by either Xander or Uri. I went to their gigs to keep an eye on McKenna. I really loved the Eternal Fight, and Xander was a great addition to their group.

When they were ready to leave Vegas and keep touring, I was still in no condition to go Strigoi hunting. My newly opened wound was still not closed up.

"Why don't you stay with us? McKenna can pick up odd modeling jobs, you can heal properly, and be the band's entertainment," Xander asked me as the Band, McKenna, and I grabbed breakfast at this diner just outside of Vegas.

"I can't encroach," I shook my head, "And I have another job to do."

"You shouldn't be doing anything until I say that wound is okay to fight with," Uri objected, "You and McKenna can stay with us."

"You're so pushy," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm only looking out for you," he shook his head exasperatingly.

"As always, you are," I began, but was cut off by a short, pregnant waitress.

"Hello, welcome to Gina's Diner, my name is Mariah, can I start you off with something to drink to start off?" a familiar soft voice spoke. I looked up to her face to see those grey eyes, bright blonde hair, but her skin looked a bit lighter than usual. She also looked very tired.

I had unintentionally found my sister; I had given up finding her. I had no leads to where she had gone, and now I see why she had run away. The pregnant belly would be a reason to get out of the commune. I was guessing she was five months pregnant. My poor little sister. She was turning 15 in two days, and she was pregnant.

She looked just as shocked to see me.

"Remi," she stuttered.

"Hey there sis," I reached out and took her shaking hands. Tears ran down her face, and I stood up and hugged her.

Never in my life have I regretted something so much as never taking my sister with me when I left.

But I found her now and I wasn't going to leave her alone.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you hear that they are officially making Vampire Academy a movie? Alrighty, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry it keeps taking me forever to update. College is taking all of me right now. But writing this always helps me feel better. I could never abandon you guys. Here is your next awaited chapter; and would you all PLEASE REVIEW? I am in a need of feedback and confidence. I'm in a bit of a rut right now. I own nothing, enjoy.**

Previously:

"_Hey there sis," I reached out and took her shaking hands. Tears ran down her face, and I stood up and hugged her._

_Never in my life have I regretted something so much as never taking my sister with me when I left. _

_But I found her now and I wasn't going to leave her alone._

**Remi's POV**

I stepped back to see her face and put my hands on her shaking shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out guarding?" Mariah questioned, confused.

"I am, McKenna is my charge," I pointed to McKenna who waved with a kind smile to Mariah.

"McKenna? The girl from your diary, what happened to you and Adrian? I thought you were going to be his guardian," Mariah was full of questions and I still couldn't believe she read my diary. McKenna raised her eyebrow at the diary part.

"Yes, she is, but we are best friends now; and Adrian and I are on a break right now," I explained.

"Oh, so what can I get you guys to eat?" Mariah turned away from me to the boys.

Everyone ordered and went back about convincing McKenna and I to travel with them.

When Mariah came back with our food I asked her when she got off. She replied noon.

"I'm going to come pick you up, if that's okay?" I told her.

"Why would you do that?" Mariah seemed lost.

"I'm not going to leave you behind again. Especially now," I stated.

"I was terrible to you. Why?" she kept up with her twenty questions.

"Because it's not your fault you grew up alone with Deirdre. I got to grow up in luxury with my dad. Deirdre exploited you to Moroi men since you could walk, and you never knew it was wrong. I don't blame you, and now you've turned your life around."

"Thanks to you, I've always wanted to be like you," Mariah admitted.

"Me? I'm not so brilliant. I just put up a good front is all. I'm a mess on the inside," I said.

"Yeah, she is a total train wreck on the inside," Xander piped in.

"Look who's talking," I teased him.

"If anyone is a mess, it's me," Mariah argued teasingly.

"Beautiful disaster," I murmured, Mariah smiled.

"Well, I should get back to work," Mariah walked over to an elderly couple and got them some more coffee.

When Mariah came back later to give us our check I reminded her that I would pick her up at noon.

The boys, McKenna, and I then got into the two cars we rented and headed back to the hotel.

"Uri, can you please guard McKenna when I go pick up Mariah?" I asked him.

"Of course, it is not a problem," he spoke from the driver's seat.

"Why do I always need a babysitter?" McKenna huffed next to me.

"Because you are a danger to yourself sis," Xander joked from the other side of me.

"The only danger is you making me fall in quicksand again," McKenna argued.

"Come on, I did that when I was 16. Are you ever going to let that go?" Xander chuckled.

"I am traumatized for life Xander," McKenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You deserved it," Xander reminded her. McKenna paused for a moment then silently agreed.

"Anyway, Uri, would you be a dear and also book three more tickets for McKenna, Mariah, and I for our next place on the tour?" I added.

"YES!" Xander whooped. I guess he was excited that I was going.

I saw Uri smiling at me in the rearview mirror.

"Aw man, I'm stuck with my baby brother?" McKenna groaned.

"Deal with it, sis," Xander laughed manically.

"I don't know if I can deal with you two," Uri mumbled.

We pulled up to the hotel and McKenna made me come play some poker with her until I had to go pick up Mariah.

I drove back out in one of the SUVs. Mariah looked a little surprised that I had actually shown up. I opened the passenger door and she climbed in.

"Where to?" I wondered.

"The Heart of Vegas Motel," Mariah murmured. I kind of looked at her in shock. The Heart of Vegas Motel was the shitty motel I had stayed in a couple times on my suicide Strigoi missions last year.

"My diary," I stated, she nodded. In 15 minutes we were parked in the dingy motel parking lot in front of room number 11. People peeked out from their windows and stared at us from cracked plastic lawn chairs on the upper and same level balcony. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs hung in the air.

It was a scary place to stay, but Strigoi never came because none of these people would be tasty meals; and you would never see a Royal Moroi caught dead there. Well, I could see them being dead if they ended up here.

The status of the room was grim. The comforters looked like they hadn't been washed in years—I tended to bring my own two blankets with me and my own pillow to not touch them, it appeared Mariah had done the same. She had one of my small duffle bags with barely anything in it besides a few pairs of clothes; some make up, vitamins, and hygiene products.

"I grabbed some pairs of clothes from Deirdre's house when I went to find you, but we'll have to get you more. Especially some maternity clothes," I commented while she changed into a pair of my old sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. I had a feeling she didn't fit very well into her things with the pregnancy.

"I can't afford it;" she spoke quietly, "Mother always took my money." Mariah looked ashamed.

"Hey, what are sisters for? Shopping, as much as it's not my favorite thing to do it could be fun looking for maternity and baby clothes," I pulled her into my arms, "Now, let's get out of this dump."

I grabbed her duffel bag and led her back out to the SUV still receiving stares. I pulled on my sunglasses to keep out the blinding sunlight. I handed a pair to a squinting Mariah in the SUV.

"Where are we going to go?" Mariah wondered.

"To my home, I'm a bit bigger than you so the pants may fit you, I have numerous baby doll type shirts, and you can have a nice long shower. We can blow dry your hair, and then we can go on a shopping spree," I smiled.

"Where is all this money coming from?" Mariah seemed puzzled, "I didn't think Guardians got paid much?"

"They don't, unfortunately, but I work for McKenna and she pays me more than most Guardians get paid. Plus, Adrian gave me a debit card awhile back for me to use," I explained, she always had a million questions.

"Not to pry or anything, but what happened to you and Adrian?" Mariah was insanely curious.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"How long is the drive?"

"About an hour."

"Then we have time," Mariah replied smirking.

"Okay, so we," I then launched into every aspect of Adrian and I's relationship. From the first fight, using my age as an insult, to getting over it, my therapy, to the stress of getting into the academy, stress about keeping Logan a secret, to Adrian finding about Logan, breaking up with a big fight, having sex with him when we were broken up, dating Uri, then breaking it off with Uri, with Xander coming back into my life, Adrian sleeping with Isi, and now we were waiting for me to return and turn 18 before we started over.

"Wow," Mariah made a face, "And you forgave him that quickly for sleeping with another girl while he is supposed to be waiting for you?"

"McKenna said the same thing. I don't know; should I really not have forgiven him that fast?" I sighed. I didn't like thinking of it. Isi disgusted me, and I realize I am a bit of a jealous girl.

"Uh, yeah. He told you he would wait and then he slept with a girl who he knew was completely wretched," Mariah scoffed.

"But, he feels so guilty and I know he regrets it," I defended him, Mariah rolled her eyes.

"So? He shouldn't have done it in the first place. I also hoped he was wearing protection because I feel Isi is one of those girls that would trap someone with a pregnancy—fake or not," Mariah said.

My hands clenched, he better have. I was the only one he had sex with unprotected—so he told me—due to my allergy and the fact I could be in no way carrying any disease—I hope it wasn't a lie. I realize now though that I am lucky I hadn't gotten pregnant, we should have gotten an order of latex free condoms. I had freaked out in April for a bit because when Adrian and I had sex at Abe and Jeanine's wedding it was completely unprotected—no condom, I wasn't frequent with my birth control, and no morning after was taken—but I got my period after three days of it being late. Never making that mistake again.

"I hope so, I wouldn't put it past her to do that," I growled, my hands twitched to my phone. I picked and shakily tapped my way to my favorite contacts. Adrian the first person was the first on the list. I kept my thumb hovering over it and my eyes steady on the road.

"What are you doing?" Mariah asked.

"Considering calling him and asking," I whispered weakly.

"Is it going to bother you if you don't?" Mariah played psychiatrist, I nodded. "Then call."

I tapped his name and my phone synced to the SUV's stereo so I wouldn't have to hold the phone while driving.

It only rang twice before he picked up.

"Remi," his deep voice breezed, delighted that I was calling him. I started to choke up and had to pull over to the shoulder of the road.

Finally, I was beginning to feel a vast sense of betrayal and I felt angry. Something I hadn't felt at him for a while.

"What's wrong?!" he cried out, worried. My heart, that's what was wrong. It was broken in a way it hadn't been before.

"How could you?!" I sobbed out through my tears.

"How could I what?" he asked desperately, trying to get a sense of what this breakdown was for.

"Sleep with that thing. She is a vile and wretched woman," I shouted. Mariah flinched a little at how loud it was.

"I thought you forgave me," Adrian sputtered. I laughed bitterly and humorously.

"Only now did I realize how angry I was," I spat.

"What do you want me to say? I am so sorry, I will repeat it for the rest of our lives if it makes you feel any better," he offered.

"Did you use protection?" I managed to whisper out.

"What?"

"I said did you use protection?" I said louder and much harsher. My tears kept streaming down freely.

There was silence and I had my answer. I hit the steering wheel, sobbed some more, and cursed.

"Why, Adrian?"

"I was drunk, I don't have anything in my apartment after you left, and I let myself believe she was you," his voice cracked.

"I don't need excuses," I snapped, "Isi is now probably going to be pregnant or claim to be pregnant in a month. Have fun." I then hung up and rested my head on the steering wheel. My whole chest shook with my sobs. I felt petite hands rub my back soothingly. I looked over to Mariah giving me a comforting look, saying that it'll be okay silently. I sniffled and roughly wiped my eyes. I turned the SUV back on and pulled up to the house fifteen minutes later.

"It's a beautiful house," Mariah commented as we got out of the SUV and I grabbed her duffel so I could put my old clothes in it for her.

"It is, I wish you could have grown up the way I could have," I told her as I dug for the water bottle in the garden. This time around I just decided to keep the key because I was getting the house in a half a year anyway.

"Me too," she sighed when I unlocked the front door.

I walked downstairs to turn the power and water on. I knew the water heated fast so I showed the bathroom to Mariah and gave her a towel.

"Sorry it's so dusty, I'll have a new set of clothes ready for you when you get out of the shower," I said and walked to my room. I began to ransack my closet and dresser for everything I left behind that could fit Mariah.

I left out a pair of jean shorts, a pink and white baby doll top, underwear, and a pair of socks. Thankfully I used to be Mariah's shoe size so I could give her a pair of comfortable black Keds that I only got to wear a few times before my feet grew when I was 14.

I went back down to the basement and grabbed a box. I quickly ran back up to my room to put all my picture frames in and my memo board. One picture I stopped on. It was a picture of Mariah and me when she was 2 and me almost 5. I had no recollection of this photo. I faintly remember my dad trying to take custody of Mariah when she was younger even though she wasn't his. He didn't want her staying with Deirdre, but the courts didn't care and since Deirdre was her biological mother, he had no right to have her. I remember he fought really hard though. The photo must have been when we had her for a few months.

It was a shame I couldn't remember the moment I had with Mariah before she was corrupted by my mother. I set that on the bed to show her. I then remembered seeing a heart shaped locket with Mariah's name on in one of my dad's drawers. He had been so sure he would win the right to adopt Mariah he had a present ready months in advance. I scavenged to the back of his boxer drawer to find the case covered in dust.

I opened it to see the locket as shiny as it was the day he bought it. I opened it to find the same picture of Mariah and I on one side, and my dad, Evelyn, Mariah and myself at a beach on the other. My eyes began to moisten. I rubbed them quickly and walked back into my room to find Mariah putting the clothes I had laid out for her on.

She grumbled about how her boobs were getting too big for her.

"Do you need a new bra?" I wondered.

"Do you have anything bigger than a 'B'?" I noticed that she was spilling over hers now.

"Honey, I have worn a C since I was 14," I laughed and handed her one of them to wear and put the rest in the bag for her. I had enough bras from my entire Victoria's Secret shopping with McKenna and Adrian.

"Thanks," she grinned and switched, "Ahh, so much better!"

"There's a hair dryer in the lowest drawer," I told her when she got completely dressed and grabbed her makeup bag.

"Alright," she said giddily. I assumed she hadn't taken this much effort in a while.

I pulled the covering off of my bed and laid down while she got ready. The crying had made me exhausted. I checked my phone to see that Adrian had called 11 times, and Uri twice, as well as Xander.

I ignored Adrian's missed calls and called Uri back.

"Hey, how's it going?" Uri wondered.

"Good, we stopped by at my old house to get her some clothes she could wear. Afterwards we will be going to the mall to get her some maternity clothes and food. Is the fort still holding up?" I gave him the details.

"Yeah, we've been practicing and taking McKenna to play some more blackjack," I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"She loves to gamble," I laughed.

"No kidding," Uri chuckled. I heard commotion in the background along the lines of 'Is that Remi?' I knew it was Xander asking.

"I'm assuming Xander wants to talk to me," I giggled.

"He's been bickering with McKenna," Uri groaned.

"Those two just love to fight is all, nothing new," I shrugged.

I heard something and then Xander's voice came through.

"Hey there," he said, "Why aren't you answering my calls?" He teased.

"I didn't know you called, and I am sister bonding for your information," I responded.

"Kinky," he commented.

"Really?" I huffed.

"I was kidding, so I heard you are going to the mall. Mind if I meet you there? I want to get out of here. I feel like a bird in a cage," he asked.

"As long as one of the guys goes with you," I knew that there was no way he would take no for an answer.

"Just text me when you leave," he told me and hung up.

At the same time Mariah padded out of the bathroom her blonde hair looking almost perfect. She was in need of a haircut too. Much like I had been when leaving the commune. It was nice to see her smile, so carefree. I was intrigued by the way she caressed her baby bump.

"Look what I found," I handed her the photo and she looked surprised.

"I was with you before you came to the commune?" she had no idea.

"For a few months my dad took you in away from Deirdre. He didn't want you to grow up in that commune, so he temporarily got custody of you because Deirdre had hurt you. He battled to adopt you but lost," I informed. Tears began to form in her eyes as she sat next to me.

"Your dad wanted me?" she seemed shocked.

"He considered you to be one of his own and he didn't want you to grow up without me," I wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

"Why?"

"He was just a good man and he loved you. He was going to give this to you the day the adoption went through—he was so sure it was going to happen, but in the end he lost you," I said softly, handing her the locket.

She stroked her name gently and then held it to her chest.

"Someone actually wanted me," she murmured over and over again.

"Of course, I want you to be with me all the time. You're my sister and I love you so much," I held her as she cried.

"Am I just going to follow you around on the tour I heard those boys talking about?" she whispered.

"For a bit, until my back heals. Then things are going to be too dangerous for you and your baby, so I am going to send you to my Aunt Olena and her family. Two cousins live at home with her with their children, her mother, and sometimes my other cousin. They can teach you everything about raising children and defending yourself. I can't teach you all that they can and I know you will be safe there," I gently spoke.

"A commune?" she asked in fear.

"It's not anything like the one here, this one is just a little village," I assured her.

She nodded and hugged me tight.

With the help of Aunt Olena I knew Mariah would be just fine.

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry about the wait! I gave you a longer chapter because of the wait! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! Things didn't go the way I planned. Life is complicated, which makes sitting down to put a chapter out difficult. Well, here is your next chapter! I own nothing! Enjoy! REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**Remi's POV**

"So where is he?" I asked McKenna. It was the middle of the night and we were sitting at the kitchen island in the suite. I tapped a red marker anxiously against the map of the world spread out in front of us.

"I can't pin point him, he moved from Vegas. I know that," she murmured with her eyes shut in concentration.

"Can you see where he's going to go?" I wondered.

"Rem, I can't predict the future," McKenna said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know where he is so I can avoid him," I sighed. She peeked an eye open at me and quickly shut it.

"Give me the marker," she put her hand out. I placed it into her waiting palm quickly.

She uncapped the marker and held it over the map. She took a deep breath and circled her wrist with the marker in it. I stared at her in anticipation.

"Stop staring at me, I can sense it, it freaks me out," McKenna told me, opening her eyes for a split second.

"Sorry," I apologized and took a swig of my tea. She smiled slightly and went back to concentrating.

I wasn't really sure how her ability worked.

**McKenna's POV**

I couldn't tell her where he was. What if she went to go kill him without telling me? I hadn't perfected charming a stake yet. I didn't want Logan to be gone, even if he didn't ever love me. He was a wonderful man and he had a niece now. He deserved his life back.

I knew Remi was only trying to keep me safe, but I was willing to risk my life to save his.

I had to talk to Xander. He would help me. He wanted to fight to, and he would want to come along to make sure Remi was safe.

I pin pointed Logan. I could see him sitting in an abandoned building in New York.

"He's in Maine," I lied. He was on the East Coast, but she didn't need to know his exact location just in case. I was probably overreacting since Remi was in no condition to fight right now. I opened my eyes to see if she believed me. She looked relieved.

"Good, because the next stop on their tour is L.A." Remi ran a hand through her hair that was a mess from being up all night. I took notice to the bags under her eyes and how her aura seemed darker than usual. She was running herself thin, and she became more stressed with her injury.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She rested her chin her hand and gave me a rueful smile.

"As okay as I can be," she whispered, "I called Adrian."

"What did you say?" I was shocked; I don't know what she would say to him.

"I told him I didn't forgive him; that I was hurt. He didn't use protection with Isi," she choked out. I could see her trying to hold back tears.

"Seriously?!" I hissed. I was going to kick his ass when we got back to court.

"So either she will end up pregnant or fake it, that's what Mariah believes. I can see Isi being one of those girls," Remi spat.

"Adrian should be able to tell she's lying," I reassured her.

Remi just broke down sobbing, I moved to stand behind her and hug her. I felt a pang in my heart to see her torn up.

Xander crept into the kitchen. He probably woke up to the sound of her crying.

He joined in on the hug and Remi attached herself to him.

"Let's get you to sleep, Braxton said he would take over for tonight," Xander picked her up and carried her to the room where Mariah was sleeping.

Braxton came into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

"I hate seeing her like this," Braxton admitted.

"Me too," I agreed.

"It kills Uri too. He shouldn't have gone after her in the first place. Anyone can see how she loves that guy. Now your brother is back in the picture, and you can see how he loves her. Those two are in for heart break," Braxton confessed quietly.

"Xander knows, but he likes to be in her company. He always has since we were children. He and Remi will never be, but he wants to spend as much time as he can with her. I know she loves Xander, just not in the way he would like her too. Same for Uri. They will realize that she is like a sister to them, no doubt about it," I predicted.

"We can only hope soon. Otherwise, they might tear each other apart over her," Braxton muttered.

"They'll be fine. They are both grown men, well Xander falls short a little," I teased.

"I think you should get some rest Lady Conta," Braxton bowed to me. He was still a formal Guardian at times.

"It's just McKenna for you, Braxton. We're friends, I guess," I told him and bid him goodnight.

**Remi's POV**

I woke up when there was a knock on the main door to our suite. A sinking feeling of nausea arose in my stomach. I snatched my stake off the nightstand.

"Don't answer it," I whispered to Braxton who was looking through the peephole.

He gave me a confused look; it probably didn't look like a Strigoi.

"Room service," a deep male voice called out. How dumb did he think we were?

"We didn't order any," I called back.

A piece of paper slid under the door and the Strigoi went away. I stared at the door in shock. Was this some kind of trick? Braxton picked up the folded paper; it had my name on the front of it. He handed it to me and my heart thudded.

_My sweetest Remi,_

_I heard what that evil man did to you. I will give you time to heal. I want to turn you when you can resist me. Then you must come find me. I know McKenna's ability and I know she wants to restore me. I little bird also told me you and her are best friends. Imagine that. The two women I adore. Don't worry about McKenna, I will turn her too. It'd be a waste to kill her. I know how cunning she can be. When you two are ready, come and find me._

_Tell McKenna I look forward to seeing her again. It's been too long. She really has matured into a beautiful woman._

_Love your favorite Strigoi, _

_Logan_

I let out a shaky breath, but at the same time I felt better. I didn't have to worry about Logan tracking me anymore. But now I was even more concerned for McKenna.

He was not going to get anywhere near her.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry I have dropped off the face of the Earth! Unfortunately, that's what college and work does to you! It's all a trap! Ahhh! Luckily, fall semester is almost over and I go on break! Anywho, been slowly writing out this chapter between classes on scratch paper and now I am finally updating! I own nothing!**

**2 Months Later**

"Hey McKenna?" I called out as I quickly put my spare stake into my black combat boot. I straightened my black skinny jeans that had a stretch to them and my black Nike-Pro thermal top. I gathered my hair into a tight bun at the base of my neck.

In my two months of searching for Logan, I've learned how to get my hair into a perfect ballerina bun. I had also chopped my hair off to my collar bone, and grew my bangs back into a side-sweep again. I looked a bit more mature that way. My back had finally healed. Mariah was in Russia with the Belikov's and the band was still with us. I hadn't heard from Adrian since I called him. I didn't know if it relieved me or if it made me upset.

I gently tucked the stake from my father into my other boot.

I was not ready to brave the cold. We were in the upper most area of Canada. Logan probably brought me here to freeze to death.

"Yeah?" she responded from the room over. She was curling her room in boredom.

"I'm going to get some pizza."

"Okay."

"Behave," I joked, but not really. She would figure out soon where I was actually going.

"When do I not?"

I motioned Uri over. He dropped the floor plans of the hotel and made my way over to me at the door.

"Do not let her out under any circumstances. I do not know what Logan has planned," I whispered. Xander looked suspiciously my way.

"Sure thing, are you sure you don't want one of the guys to go with you?" Uri's eyes pooled with concern.

"No, I have to do this. I know it'll just be Logan. He wants to fight me all on his own." I shake my head.

"Good luck. Yeah, and get me and the guys a meat lovers pizza. Make it three." Uri winked.

I smiled and grabbed the car keys and my cell phone.

"Bye boys," I spoke softly, giving all the Dhampirs a knowing look. Xander furrowed his eyebrows, sensing something.

I took off down to the parking garage of the hotel. I unlocked the black, Ford Edge and slid in. All I had to do now was wander around a forest while freezing my tits off. Great.

I pulled into the national park just at dusk. I let out a shaky breath and soaked in the heat coming from the vents. I could die. I touched the "A" pendant and closed my eyes. The pendant was now void of spirit power, but it was comforting. I grabbed my cell phone with trembling hands and dialed the number I knew by heart.

It rang three times and then he picked up. My voice caught in my throat.

"Remi?" he breezed in his silky voice. My eyes pricked and I had to bite my lip to stop the tears.

"Hey," I said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just wanted to hear your voice and say I love you. Just so you know, I have never stopped loving you." My voice was thick.

"What's going on?" He began to panic and for the first time in two months I began to feel the bond spark up. I had been getting good at suppressing it.

"Goodbye, Adrian," I whispered, a tear leaking out. I was confident I would make it out alive, but a part of me knew to be rational and say goodbye in case I did die.

I took off the pendant; put it in the center console, as well as my phone, and car keys. The car had a panel code unlock, so I didn't need the keys on me. I got out of the car and headed into the forest.

**McKenna's POV**

My phone began to go off, startling me. I set down my curling iron and picked up my phone. It was Adrian.

"What's up? Remi just went out for pizza," I said quietly as to not alert the boys of who I was talking to.

"She didn't go out for pizza," she spoke in almost a hysterical tone. I could hear crashes and rustling on his end of the phone.

"What do you mean? The guys told her to get three meat lovers pizzas. They wouldn't let her go out unless it was for food. Uri was against her going to look for Logan."

"Last time I checked, all Guardians are about protecting their charge and killing Strigoi. Uri is covering for her, he isn't going to stop her from doing something she is supposed to do," Adrian growled.

"How do you even know she went out? The bond isn't both ways." I rushed up and looked through the crack of the door to see the boys practicing their instruments…except Xander who was nervously chewing his lip as kept redialing his phone.

"She called me, McKenna. She called me and told me she loved me and never stopped loving me." Another crash came from his end of the line.

"Maybe she forgave you." I knew I was hoping for a lost cause.

"You're in denial right now. What was she wearing?"

I paused and pictured her black skinny jeans, the sleek, thermal top, perfect bun—but she had been doing that lately—and the black combat boots.

She was combat ready.

I cursed into the phone and relayed to him the outfit choice in my panic.

"A bun, really?" Adrian was temporarily distracted. "She could never fit her hair in a perfect bun."

"Well she chopped her hair off," I snapped, not appreciating him being distracted. I reached under my bed and pulled out a shoe box that hid the stake I had acquired before we left.

"She chopped it off?! How short?!"

"Get back on the subject at hand, Adrian!"

"I'm just a town over from you. Give me half an hour. What hotel are you in?"

"Hilton, room 327." I hung up.

I bit my lip thinking how pissed Remi was going to be, but it was a good cause. I couldn't let her kill Logan when I could just bring him back. I would just have to compel the guys—ah, probably Xander too—to come with me. She couldn't be too mad if I brought Guardians with me. Could she? Then there was calling Adrian for help. She'll be mad I brought him into danger and around her. She may still love him, but she is not ready to see him.

I pulled my suitcase out and grabbed my under armour leggings, a hot pink, thick, cotton long sleeve, and black, zip up hoodie. I pulled socks and black and hot pink running shoes. I collected my hair into a side ponytail. I even touched up my make-up—superficial, I know, but I want to look good when I bring back the man I love from the dead. I stashed my stake into the inside pocket of my hoodie.

I walked into the living room where the guys were still strumming away on their instruments, aside from Xander and Uri who had went back to looking at maps.

Uri glanced at me, concern and inquisitiveness growing in his eyes.

"Are you going to go work out?" he asked. The guys abruptly stopped playing and looked at me too.

"She never does workouts outside," Xander snorted.

"I need fresh air," I shrugged. Uri narrowed his eyes, detecting the lie. Damn, he was good.

"In the freezing air? What's going on, McKenna?" Uri approached me.

Before I could come up with an answer there was a knock at the door. Uri went to answer it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Uri boomed as Adrian strode in.

"Just thought I would swing by since I was in the neighborhood." Adrian shrugged, smiling coolly at the guys.

"Who told him we were here?" Uri snapped out.

"Don't look at me, I don't want him around." Xander raised his hands up.

Adrian sneered in Xander's general direction. Xander gave him a deadly look back.

"We have no time for this, we have to go," I scoffed. As soon as the words flew out of my mouth the Guardians ran to block the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Uri stated, raising and eyebrow at me—a challenge.

"Don't make me do things I really don't want to do," I threatened and nudged Adrian.

"Still not getting through."

"You will let us go through, you will come with us, protect us, and Remi. You will let McKenna stake the Strigoi. Uri, you will keep Remi from the Strigoi, but do not hurt her badly when fighting her away," Adrian said in a calming, yet chilling voice. It took a bit, but a glaze set in the Guardians' eyes.

"Are you coming Xander?" I turned to my brother. He was standing there shocked. He quickly pushed it aside and nodded. He was already dressed like a Guardian. He really loved to wear black. He and Adrian matched, it was a funny sight.

"C'mon boys." I smiled at the Guardian's and they followed wordlessly, just as I had planned.

"So where is she?" Adrian wondered.

"I'll search in the car," I told him as we walked down to the parking garage to a black SUV.

**Remi's POV**

"Hello, Logan," I murmured. He turned to smile at me. His red ringed, blue eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Why, hello, Remilda. I've been expecting you." His voice made me shudder in unintentional fear.

"A little bit later than planned," I pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't going to fight you after that bastard injured you. I had to wait until you healed."

"I figured. I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"I left him alive for you. You can kill him once you are immortal." His voice was alluring as he took a step towards me.

"How do I avoid either getting staked by his Guardian or him setting me on fire?"

"Simple, we get him when he is in the low-end communes and surprise him. While we're at it, you can kill Deirdre. I know how much you hate her." He took another step.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I'm not a murderer." I took a step back.

"But you will be. We may even kill your silly boyfriend for breaking your heart."

"You will not touch a hair on Adrian's head," I growled, "Enough with the chit-chat. Let's fight."

I quickly backed up and pulled one of my stakes, the generic one, out of my boot.

"I like that through all your hard times, you're still my spunky Remi," Logan chuckled and barred his fangs at me.

Thus the battle began. We were an even match, unfortunately for me. He got a good hit to my right rib cage, knocking the air out of my lungs. I didn't let that deter me though. I hit him across his jaw and knocked him down.

The Shakespeare quote "Though she be but little, she is fierce" ran through my head as he slammed into the Earth. I dove down, my bony knees digging into his pelvis. Even though I had pinned him down, he smiled at me and chuckled. Momentarily confused, he had an advantage. He back handed my wrist, sending my stake skidding across the forest floor. I quickly rolled off of him and got space back between us. I wasn't going to pull out my other stake just yet.

He lunged at me and I side stepped him yanking on his shoulder. He twisted, but kicked my knee in the process. I cried out. I felt a surge of darkness twist in me. Adrian. He had just used a large amount of spirit. The pain disappeared and I lost control of my own actions. I could barely register my moves as my muscle memory pulled out every move in my arsenal. My arm stealthily snatched my favorite stake from my boot.

After a few more blows had been made my stake neared his chest and I had to force myself to follow through with the fatal hit. Before that could happen I got the wind knocked out of me. I cussed loudly to see Uri pinning me down.

"Uri, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. He did not respond, his expression was glazed over and emotionless—compulsion. I glanced around to see McKenna, the boys, and…and… Adrian. My heart dropped into my stomach. Why was he here? He was going to get killed.

Logan looked shocked and then he smirked at them.

"Hello, wife-y," Logan greeted her in a sweet tone.

"Hey, hubby," she sighed back in the same tone.

"Heard through the grapevine you were planning on turning me back." Logan paced in a line. "Well that's not going to happen."

"You never know, darling." McKenna grimaced.

"I don't believe you're strong enough; and what makes you so sure I'll want you if you turn me back. I'll probably still want Remi."

"But Remi won't want you, and I've changed, I'm nice now," McKenna hissed, a nerve had been struck.

"It won't happen anyway. I will take pity on you though, and turn, and let you join my ranks." Logan sure was a talker. "But, Adrian I will enjoy killing. He stole Remi."

"You never even really loved her." I would expect that to come from Adrian, but it came for Xander. He walked out from a hiding spot.

"Xander, what a lovely surprise, I would have expected you to stay behind. You sure as well don't want me to be saved," Logan chuckled.

Xander shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind to see my sister happy, and I'm not concerned that Reni will go back to you. I have a war with a different person now." Xander pointedly looked at Adrian.

"Most girls would be pleased about boys fighting over her, but really, it just annoys the fuck out of me," I growled.

Logan was distracting them, they couldn't engage in anymore talk.

"Almost forgot you were there, Remi." Logan grinned.

I grunted as I struggled to free myself from Uri's grip. I glared at everyone, aside from the compelled ones. They would have never allowed Moroi here.

"Nice job with the compulsion by the way," Logan commented to McKenna.

"I did it," Adrian stated.

Oh, I could still feel it. He had to keep up the compulsion to go with McKenna's plan. The darkness kept growing, but I knew I couldn't let it take over anymore. I would end up severely hurting Uri.

"That's right; you're a spirit user too." Logan made a step towards Adrian and McKenna. A faint gasp released from my body.

In an abrupt moment Logan ran towards me and Uri. I bit back the scream as I tried to move Uri off of me so I could protect him. The Earth began to move around and underneath me. A tree fell in front of me, momentarily stopping Logan. At the sound of the tree hitting the frozen ground Uri snapped out of it. He quickly assessed the situation in a second and pulled out his stake, pushing me behind him. I protested and stood next to him. Logan quickly stopped before he got near us. He couldn't fight the both of us.

Adrian and McKenna ran toward Logan, the still compelled Guardians around them. They were thwarted by the ground trembling beneath them and knocking over and Logan went flying in the other direction. I looked at Xander to see him concentrating. He was more powerful than I had thought.

I sprinted over to Logan, my stake at the ready when I was tackled to the ground. A choking noise escaped my lips as a rib cracked. I looked up to see Feliks with the glazed expression Uri had before. Adrian was still wielding his compulsion to keep me from Logan. It made me angry with him again. I was so hot-cold with him in my mind lately. The darkness reared its ugly head from the anger and I lost control of my body again. I flipped Feliks off me with no effort, knocking him unconscious. I apologized in my head; he was going to hurt later.

Logan was once again heading to McKenna and Xander. Luckily, Xander was still keeping them separated by moving the ground beneath them. I smirked, he was on my side. They had brought him thinking he would help them. _Oh, Xander, you are the best._

I pulled in the rest of the darkness and set my sights on Logan. Xander could keep them away for now, and Uri was closely standing by McKenna and Adrian. My feet lightly hit the ground, lighter than air, the darkness made me feel out of control, but powerful. I was powerful. I was close, so close until…

"Remi!" Adrian called out to me. Naturally, my body paused to him. I looked him in the eyes sensing Xander keeping Logan at bay for the moment.

"I'm in the middle of something!"

"No you're not, you're going to let McKenna save Logan," Adrian spoke in a soothing town, his words seeping through the bond as well.

"Like hell, she's not getting close to him," I protested, ignoring his words, but something was egging me to obey him.

"You're tired. You broke a rib. You want a break." He kept using this town that made my nerves stand on end. His emerald eyes focused on me I was not accustomed.

"No, I'm fi…" The words died on my lips as exhaustion blanketed me.

"You're going to let McKenna take care of Logan." I nodded.

I grew confused as Adrian's eyes widened in horror and he shouted out. I had a split second to see Logan coming at me. I tried to move, but my body was too tired. McKenna was supposed to take care of Logan. I was exhausted.

I barely cried out as Logan's teeth ripped into my neck. I was tired, I couldn't do anything.

I was going to die. Logan would never get the chance to turn me now. Uri will stake him before he tries to put his blood in me. He wouldn't even get a chance to drain me dry, but I would die from bleeding out in the middle of a fucking freezing forest.

Never thought I would die this way. I thought I would die a bit more honorably, like in combat, doing a raid or something. But, I was going to die because the love of my life compelled me to help my best friend get hers back.

Adrian compelled me, my heart hurt again. How could he? He shouldn't even be using this much spirit. He put me and everyone else in harm's way. The last thing I remember feeling was so much anger, I thought I was going to explode until everything went black.

**(Warning: Somewhat Lemons/Mature Content)**

_His lips firmly pressed against my feverish body. He lovingly nipped at my neck. A shiver ran up my spine. My hormones raged. In that moment, I didn't care we were in his sister's closet. I didn't care that her "sacred" Jimmy Choos were digging into my ass. I didn't care that any moment someone would open the door to see me and him clawing at each other. All I cared about was him. How he was gentle, but rough, at the same time—him scratching down my back, his hand slipping under my shirt. I straddled him in a moment of courage. I had done the same with Logan before and wanted to the same with Xander. But this time, I wouldn't regret it. I was over Logan. I wanted Xander, the one who had always told me I was beautiful, even in my awkward preteen phase. The one person who knew what happened between me and Logan, but wasn't disgusted or hated me for it. He knew I had been drunk and vulnerable, and Logan had taken advantage of that. If Xander had been there, it would have never happened. His hands slid into the waist band of my jeans when a bright light hurt our eyes. Someone had opened the door. _

_I was now in the most familiar shower. Lips gingerly kissed the scars on my back. Water fell on my chest. A coy smile tugged at my lips. His hands caressed my curves, his touch making me tingle. _

"_So beautiful," he kept murmuring. His skilled hands dropped lower and lower where he knew I wanted them. I couldn't handle the torture anymore. I spun and grasped his stiff man hood. His sultry eyes widened. My hungry eyes bore into him. His lips crashed onto mine, his hands now wove themselves into my hair. _

"_So eager," he chuckled against my lips._

"_Always," I giggled, my back now pressed against the cold tile of the wall. _

"_I aim to please." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his stomach. I slowly lowered myself on him, savoring the feeling of him inside me. It would never get old. I tugged his hair as I moved up and down. His breathy moaning making me feel more alive. His mouth attached to one of my breasts and he bit down gently. I moaned and arched my back. He was going to drive me over the edge as he began to move too, slamming into to me. I felt my climax coming, but he stopped, smirking at me. I whimpered. A faint please fell out of my lips. With a satisfied smile he thrust a few more times and I…_

"Remi!" someone called my name.

I jerked awake, and regretted it. I cried out at the pain in my neck and ribs.

I checked my surroundings. I was in the SUV with everyone. Three people were in each row. Uri, Maxim, and Feliks were up front. I was in between Xander and Sergey in the last row. McKenna and Adrian were on the ends of middle row and someone familiar in the middle. Logan… McKenna had done it. I should have been happy, but I just felt angry. Some darkness still lingered. I was mad at them for the compulsion and endangering our lives. Xander rested his hand on my shoulder. I sank into the side of his form.

"You were dreaming," he murmured. I nodded, blushing. Being almost dead really made me relive some sexual moments—the moments I felt beautiful and wanted.

Adrian stirred and looked at me through sleepy eyes. My heart warmed to know he was okay, but the hurt flooded back. The happy feel from the dear wore off completely. Adrian glared at Xander. I was probably too close for his liking.

"How is your neck feeling? I could only heal it for a bit before I was drained," Adrian whispered. I realized all the passengers, besides Xander, Adrian, and I, were sleeping.

"It would have felt fine if you hadn't used compulsion in the first place," I growled.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way to…" Adrian began to argue.

"Leave her be," Xander spoke in a dangerous tone. I looked at Xander to see the bags under his eyes. He was drained too, so much magic, and he looked sorrowful. "You've done her enough harm."

"Not intentionally, Remi, I…"

I interrupted him. "Xander's right, I just need you to leave me alone right now." It hurt me a bit to say it, but a little less than usual.

He was about to protest, but Xander gave him a scary look, like he might murder Adrian.

"Go back to sleep, Rem," Xander wrapped his arm around me carefully and kissed the top of my head. He didn't have to tell me twice, I was still so exhausted.

At least everyone was safe. Logan was back, Adrian was around again, there was also Xander and Uri.

Oh, brother. I was not prepared to face the fights to come. Sleeping was my best option.

**A/N: Soooooo… thoughts? Since it has been a millennium since I have updated—which I apologize profusely for. I think I may have one more chapter for this story and then it is on to the sequel. REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
